Gracias
by Lord.Kami
Summary: Hinata Kiba y Shino, tres amigos inseparables. En un puente ocurre cierta confesión que termina causando que tanto Kiba como Hinata se distancien, aún si ninguno quiere eso. Kiba comprende muy tarde lo que siente por su amiga y cree que ya nada se puede hacer al respecto, pero sus nuevos amigos que le haran ver que aún puede hacer algo. Nuevo cap! CAP 19 (o 17).. subido este jueves
1. CAP1 Dando la bienvenida a la soledad

Cap1/¿?

HOLA! he vuelto! muajajajajajaja! no se libraron de mi x mucho tiempo! XD.. bien... este es mi nuevo proyecto.. el cual espero ke tenga la misma aceptación que tuvo mi proyecto pasado! n.n..

bien.. esto comenzo debido a unas escenas que puse en mi primer fic (llamado: Creo), en donde Kiba y Hinata hablan mientras se encuentran en un puente y ven el rio bajo ellos o ven el cielo...

y bien... ese es el puente donde ocurrira el principal problema ke trarara el fic (o eso es lo ke mi cabeza me dice en estos momentos.. XD)... y bueno.. en este capitulo planteare la principal problematica del fic... no se asusten...prometo que este fic tendra un final feliz.. x ke? x ke simplemente amo los finales felices!

en esta istoria planeo plantear las cosas un poco diferente a como normalmente las plantean en los kibahinas.. pero bueno.. eso dejare ke ustede mismos lo decidan.. n.n

solo unas aclaraciones.. cuando haya parrafos o frases o esa clase de cosas entre dos puntos y este todo en cursiva es alguna cosa que paso en algun otro momento... no necesariamente un recuerdo.. puede ser un sueño o algo asi... y lo otro.. cuando algo este entre comillas y en cursiva es un pensamiento.. n.n

**IMPORTANTE: **ACTUALIZARE EL FIC CADA DOS SEMANAS (razones al final del cap)

y bueno... aki viene mi disclaimer: naruto ni sus personajes me pertencen.. si no ya ubiera mandado toda la guerra shinobi a la #$%&*& y hubiera ido directito a la pelea entres sasuke y naruto.. x ke llevo esperando x esa pelea desde ke lei ace mas de tres años la ultima pelea ke ellos dos tuvieron (ya saben cuando sasuke ataca a los 5 kages y eso)... XD

bueno ya no los molesto mas y los dejare leer el primer cap de esta retorcida istoria!

* * *

.

**Dando la bienvenida a la soledad**

Un chico de cabellos castaños y piel tostada caminaba tranquilamente a su casa acompañado por dos personas. Una era un chico un poco más alto que él, de cabello café y gafas negras, y la otra era una chica de corto cabello negro-azulado y ojos perlas. Los tres llevaban el uniforme de la preparatoria Konoha, ellos un saco negro y pantalón negro, y ella un saco negro igual al de sus acompañantes y una falda tableada azul con enormes cuadros negros. En los sacos de los tres jovenes se podía leer un número uno romano.

Llegaron a la esquina de la acera y se detuvieron a esperar que pudiesen cruzar. El chico de lentes y el castaño se encontraban hablando de cosas cotidianas, mientras que la chica pelinegra se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, abstraida en su propio mundo.

El semáforo peatonal les indicó que podían cruzar la calle, por lo que sin dudarlo los dos chicos cruzaron la calle. Por su parte la pelinegra al tener los ojos cerrados no se dió cuenta de ese detalle, por lo que no se movió de su lugar.

Una vez que los dos chicos llegaron al otro lado de la calle el chico de cabellos castaños se volvió a atrás para hablar con su compañera, grande fue su sorpresa al no verla tras de él.

― Shino... ¿y Hinata?― preguntó bastante extrañado. Su amigo de lentes se limitó a señalar al otro lado de la calle, mostrandole que su compañera se encontraba aún en ese lugar. El chico de cabellos castaños rió sonoramente. Después de que se tranquilizase unos momentos colocó sus manos alrededor de su boca y gritó―. ¡Hinata! ¿Cuándo piensas cruzar?

Inmediatamente la chica al otro lado de la calle abrió los ojos, mostrando su extraño color. Observó a sus amigos al otro lado de la calle y se sonrojó furiosamente, de nuevo por abstraerse en su mundo se había olvidado de la realidad.

Observó el semáforo peatonal y pudo ver que todavía tenía tiempo para cruzar la calle. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr y en un momento se encontró frente a sus amigos, con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, respirando entrecortadamente.

― Lo siento Kiba-kun, Shino-kun― dijo en cuanto pudo hablar―. Me encontraba...

― Distraida― completaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo. Los tres jovenes rieron levemente y continuaron con su caminata.

~.•.~

Shino y Kiba caminaban cerca de un parque después de que Hinata se separó de ellos puesto que debía de ir a comprar unas cosas antes de llegar a su casa.

― Shino lo digo enserio, Haruhi es increible― decía Kiba mientras observaba a su acompañante negar con la cabeza―. ¿Qué?

― Lo mismo dijiste de Kyoko― recordó el de lentes, Kiba simplemente frunció el seño―. Y de Megumi, de Cana y...― comenzó a enlistar a las antiguas parejas de su amigo, pero se detuvo al ver la mano de su amigo frente a él pidiendo que se detuviese.

― Ya se a lo que te refieres... pero creo que con ella será diferente― dijo animado.

"_Con Hinata sería diferente" _pensó Shino. Para él no era secreto los sentimientos que su mejor amiga le profesaba a su mejor amigo, y sabía perfectamente que para Kiba tampoco eran un secreto. Aún así había decidido respetar la decisión de sus dos amigos de no hablar sobre ese tema, después de todo un paso en falso respecto a ese tema en particular pondría en peligro una amistad de casi diez años. _"Hinata no siempre lo esperará"_ pensó con algo tristeza.

~.•.~

― Mira Kiba ya viene tu sirvienta y tu guardaespaldas― dijo bastante divertida una castaña que se encontraba abrazada de Kiba. Kiba frunció el seño al escuchar como la chica se refería a sus dos mejores amigos, quienes iban entrando al salón de clases.

― No les vuelvas a decir así Haruhi― replicó Kiba completamente serio lo que hizo que la castaña se preocupase. Kiba se dispuso a levantarse para poder irse de la escuela junto a sus amigos, puesto que para eso lo habían ido a buscar, debido a que él iba en un salón diferente al de ellos.

― Vamos no te enojes Kiba― dijo la chica mientras tomaba a Kiba del brazo―. Es sólo una broma... no lo tomes tan enserio― pidió mientras se le daba un beso en la mejilla―. Es sólo que parece que ella hará cualquier cosa que le digas como tu fiel sirvienta y que él te protegerá ante todo como un buen guardaespaldas... Yo me sentiría muy feliz si tuviese amigos así...

― Ya te dije que no les dijeses así― interrumpió Kiba mientras volteaba a ver a su novia directamente a los ojos―. Ellos son mis mejores amigos y no dejaré que nadie les llame de esa forma― dicho eso abandonó a la castaña y llegó a la puerta donde se encontraban sus amigos, los cuales parecían ajenos a todo lo que había ocurrido entre los dos castaños.

~.•.~

― ¿Estás molesto Kiba-kun?― preguntó Hinata mientras observaba a su amigo caminar frente a ella, pudiendo notar a simple vista que sus hombros se encontraban tensos.

Kiba se detuvo y bajó el rostro, causando que tanto Shino como Hinata se extrañasen.

― Us... ¿Ustedes me odian?― preguntó con un hilo de voz. Sus dos acompañantes se sorprendieron de sobremanera por la pregunta del castaño.

Shino y Hinata intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Poco después de eso ambos colocarón sus manos en el hombro del chico.

―De ninguna manera Kiba-kun― declaró Hinata.

― Eres mi mejor amigo, los amigos no se odian― dijo Shino.

Kiba sonrió.

Haruhi se encontraba equivocada.

Si bien Hinata haría cualquier cosa por él, él también lo haría por ella. Y si Shino se encontraba dispuesto a protegerlo de todo, él también se encontraba dispuesto a protegerlo de todo.

Si Haruhi decía que Hinata era la sirvienta de Kiba, significaba que él mismo era el sirviente de Hinata.

Si su novia creía que Shino era su guardaespaldas, entonces también se podía decir que Kiba era el guardaespaldas de Shino.

Por que ellos eran amigos.

~.•.~

Kiba había terminado con Haruhi, aunque él fue quien más se afectó por ello. Ahora se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de Hinata, mientras ella le brindaba su apoyo.

Hinata había llegado con él unos minutos después de que Shino se había ido, debido a que Kiba le había pedido que lo dejase solo.

Kiba se sentía un estúpido por lo que hacía pero no podía evitarlo.

.

― _Sólo no vayas con Hinata para que te consuele_― _pidió Shino mientras dejaba la azotea de la escuela, pero el de lentes se detuvo frente a la puerta_―. _Ella fingirá que no le afecta y te mostrará la mejor de sus sonrisas por que sabe que las necesitas, pero en su interior ella estará sufriendo por que no le correspondes_― _dijo Shino dispuesto a salir, pero la voz del castaño lo detuvo._

― _Ella nunca me ha dicho lo que siente por mí_―_ se defendió el Inuzuka. _

_Shino se dió la vuelta e hizo un gesto negativo._

― _Ella prefiere tenerte como amigo toda la vida y sufrir viendote con otras_― _comenzó Shino, pero guardó silencio unos momentos para después continuar_―_, a perderte por ser una de ellas durante un tiempo..._

― _Yo sólo la veo como una amiga... como mi mejor amiga..._― _ comenzó a decir Kiba, pero fue interrumpido por Shino._

― _Ella lo sabe... ella hace tiempo que ha ido perdiendo poco a poco sus esperanzas de estar contigo_― _explicó Shino, y Kiba no pudo evitar sentirse mal_―. _ Pero eso no significa que haya dejado de sentir algo por tí..._

― _Shino yo nunca la..._

― _No te pido que dejes de hablar con ella, nunca sugeriría eso... ustedes y yo somos los mejores amigos_― _ explicó_―. _Lo que te pido es que seas más considerado con sus sentimientos y no la lastimes más..._

_._

― Hinata no tienes que quedarte aquí, no es necesario― dijo Kiba por quinta vez.

― Yo quiero estar aquí Kiba-kun― replicó la ojiperla.

― Ya es hora de estar en clases, no quiero que te saltes las clases por estar conmigo― dijo Kiba mientras sentía como Hinata le acariciaba el cabello y cerraba los ojos. Esa sensación le agradaba mucho, y sólo había tres personas que hacían eso con él: su madre, su hermana y Hinata.

― No pasará nada, el maestro es Kakashi-sensei, probablemente no llegue― dijo la chica.

Kiba rió entre dientes. Su amiga mentía terrible, después de todo Kakashi en esa hora debería de impartirle clases a su salón, no al de Shino y Hinata. Aún así apreciaba que su amiga lo acompañase.

― Realmente creía que ella sería la indicada― dijo Kiba después de haber permanecido unos momentos en silencio.

Inmediatamente la caricia en su cabello se detuvo unos segundos, pero fue reanudada como si nada hubiese pasado. Kiba percibió eso y se maldijo por ser tan idiota. El Inuzuka abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de su mejor amiga y la conversación que había tenido con Shino volvió a su mente.

― Yo se que algún día encontrarás a una chica lo suficientemente buena para tí― dijo Hinata mientras volteaba su rostro al cielo―. Y ese día yo estaré ahí para apoyarte, junto con Shino, para que puedas estar con ella― declaró muy segura de si misma.

Kiba sonrió y no pudo evitar olvidar su conversación con Shino, y desgraciadamente los sentimientos de Hinata a él.

― Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga― dijo Kiba al tiempo que observaba el cielo imitando a la pelinegra.

― Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo― repitió Hinata.

~.•.~

― Kiba-kun― dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba a Kiba y Shino acompañada por un chico rubio de ojos azules―. Te-te p-presento a Na-naruto-kun― dijo mientras sonreía con un ligero sonrojo. Uno que no le agradó para nada al castaño.

Kiba se extraño por el hecho de que su amiga tartamudease, después de todo la chica sólo hacía eso cuando se encontraba extremadamente nerviosa.

― ¡Hola!― saludo animadamente el chico―. Así que tu eres Kiba― el aludido asintió haciendo que el rubio sonriese―. No imaginaba como es la persona que hace que ellos dos no permanescan siempre en silencio― dijo el rubio para después reir, causando que Shino hiciese una sonrisa de lado y Hinata riese suavemente.

― Uchiha-san y Sakura-chan no asistieron hoy, así que le pregunte a Naruto-kun si quería pasar el receso con nosotros― explicó la pelinegra mientras se sentaba frente a Kiba bajo un enorme árbol.

El receso pasó de manera tranquila para Naruto, Shino y Hinata. Por su parte Kiba se comportó de una manera algo distante, después de todo había observado como su amiga había permanecido sonrojada todo el receso, y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Cuando la campana sonó indicando que debían de volver a los salones, los chicos entraron al edificio tranquilamente y se separaron para entrar en sus respectivos salones: Kiba en el 1B y Hinata, Shino y Naruto en el 1C.

― ¡Fue genial conocerte Kiba!― se despidió el rubio antes de entrar al salón. Shino y Hinata se despidieron con un asentimiento, como usualmente lo hacían.

~.•.~

Los chicos se encontraban caminando sobre el puente que atravesaba un pequeño río.

― Sh-shino-kun, K-kiba-kun― habló Hinata, y nuevamente Kiba no pudo menos que extrañarse por el hecho de que su amiga tartamudease y se sonrojase. Los chicos se detuvieron y voltearon a verla, en señal de que le prestaban atención. La chica tomó aire―. Cr-creo qu-que me gusta Na-naruto-kun.

Shino asintió, puesto que él se había percatado de como se comportaba la chica en el salón de clases cada vez que Naruto se acercaba a ella, lo que les había dicho sólo confirmaba sus supociones.

Kiba por su parte sintió la furia hervir en su interior. No podía ser posible, simplemente no podía ser cierto lo que su mejor amiga se encontraba diciendo.

― No te creo― dijo fríamente el castaño, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Shino y entristeciendo a Hinata.

Shino se encontraba a punto de intervenir cuando Hinata habló.

― ¿P-por qu-qué di-dices e-eso?― preguntó la chica intentando encontrarle otro sentido a las secas palabras de su amigo, sin poder lograrlo.

Kiba escuchó a Hinata hablarle entre tartamudeos y como su voz tenía un deje de tristeza, pero aún así esa furia le impedía controlarse y arreglar la situación, haciendo exacamente lo contrario: empeorarla.

― No creo que ese chico te pueda gustar de un día a otro― dijo mientras apretaba los puños. Una parte de él le gritaba que se callase y que comenzase a incarse para pedir disculpas, pero el resto de cerebro le impedía hacer eso―. Tu estás enamorada de...

Hinata al escuchar eso bajó su rostro.

Shino observó seriamente la situación, decidiendo que era momento de intervenir antes de que la situación empeorase.

― Kiba será mejor que...― comenzó a decir el Aburame con cierto tono amenzador en su voz, pero Hinata lo interrumpió, algo nada propio en ella.

― Shino-kun, por favor...― dijo la pelinegra con bastante decisión para pedirle al de lentes que la dejase hablar. Hinata mantenía sus manos a sus costados, cerradas fuertemente, y ambos chicos pudieron detallar que un pequeño hilo de sangre emanaba de estas.

En ese momento la furia de Kiba se esfumó, dejando sólo tristeza y culpabilidad.

― Hinata... yo― comenzó a decir Kiba intentando arreglar lo que había causado, pero nuevamente Hinata interrumpió a quien hablaba.

― ¿Creíste que siempre te esperaría?― gritó la chica furiosa mientras levantaba su rostro, dejando ver unas gruesas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas, pero los dos chicos pudieron ver que no eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran lágrimas de rabia―. ¿Creíste que siempre sería la sirvienta enamorada de su amo?― gritó mientras se acercaba al castaño, quien observaba perplejo como su amiga se encontraba a centímetros de él y alzaba el rostro para poder verlo a los ojos.

Kiba abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. El que hubiese dicho que era su sirvienta no podía ser coincidencia.

― Hinata... ¿tu...?― comenzó a preguntar el chico, pero esta vez se vio interrumpido por Shino.

― Hinata y yo siempre hemos sabido como nos llamaba Haruhi― explicó Shino―, nunca dijimos nada porque no queriamos interferir en su relación― dijo en un tono serio. En cuanto el de lentes calló, Hinata volvió a gritar.

― ¡Siempre estuve ahí para tí! ¡Tú sabías lo que sentía por tí!― acusó la chica―. ¡Aún así estuve ahí como tu mejor amiga! ¡Cuando necesitabas animos y consejos para conquistar te los dí! ¡Cuando necesitabas un hombro donde lamentarte ahí estuve!― gritó furiosa.

― Hinata yo...― intentó decir el castaño pero la chica colocó su mano frente al rostro del Inuzuka, pidiendole que se callase.

― ¿Tienes idea de cuanto me dolía hacer todo eso?― preguntó la chica, mientras la furia y la rabia la abandonaban temporalmente, para luego regresar renovadas―. ¡Ahora encontré a alguién con quien podría dejar esos dolorosos sentimientos atrás! ¡Ahora podría dejar de tener que fingir el que no me duele el verte enamorado de alguien más!

― Escuchamé Hinata, por favor― pidió Kiba mientras bajaba su rostro avergonzado, ocultando sus ojos con el cabello. La chica dió dos pasos hacia atrás, pero Kiba no sintió diferencia alguna, aún sentía la mirada de la chica sobre él.

El chico tomó aire y alzó su mirada, para ver como la chica se acercaba de nuevo a él. Para ver como recibía una bofetada de por parte de la chica.

No lo podía creer, era la primera vez que Hinata le alzaba una mano.

Shino observaba perplejo lo que sucedía frente a él. No había podido reaccionar a tiempo para evitar que la ojiperla golpease a su amigo.

Hinata por su parte se encontraba con los ojos abiertos cuan grandes eran. No podía creer lo que ella había hecho. No quería lastimarlo, sólo quería hacerle ver lo que había callado durante tanto tiempo, pero cuando comenzó nunca pensó que las cosas se descontrolarían de esa manera.

La pelinegra retrocedió.

― Lo-lo-lo si-si-siento Ki-ki-kiba-kun― dijo la chica entre tartamudeos mientras se alejaba de los chicos―. A-adios Sh-shi-shino-ku-kun― dijo la Hyuuga antes de comenzar a correr rumbo a su casa.

~.•.~

Kiba observó como la corta cabellera de su amiga se alejaba corriendo en dirección a su hogar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces hizo el intento de seguirla, pero fue detenido por la mano de Shino sobre su hombro. El Inuzuka volteó su rostro para ver como el Aburame hacía un gesto negativo mientras lo observaba fijamente.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un momento. Poco después comenzaron a caminar rumbo a sus casas.

~.•.~

― Tu no parecías sorprendido por lo que dijo Hinata― declaró el Inuzuka, que se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque que se encontraba unas calles antes de la casa de Shino.

― Poco después de que terminases de salir con Haruhi― comenzó a explicar el de lentes―, noté que ella actuaba diferente con Naruto, comenzó a tartamudear y sonrojarse cuando se encontraba con él― después de haber dicho eso guardo silencio unos momentos y volivó a hablar―. No fue algo que ocurriese de un día para otro― aclaró mientras observaba a su mejor amigo por encima de sus lentes.

― Lo se― respondió Kiba mientras bajaba la mirada. Durante todo ese tiempo había estado calvilando en el asunto, y había llegado a la conclusión de que era cierto. Después de todo, todo en la naturaleza de Hinata era paulatino, nada era repentido, aunque la reacción de su amiga si que había sido repentina.

― Lo que Hinata te dijo― comenzó a decir con cautela, intentando tocar el tema con el mayor tacto posible―, fue algo que estuvo guardando todo este tiempo. Nunca se lo dijo a nadie, sólo hasta hoy lo expresó.

― Si es así me siento como basura― declaró Kiba.

― Aún así... ella se encontraba fuera de sí― comentó Shino―. Te aseguro que no te guarda ningún rencor, sólo se dejó llevar por la situación.

― Shino, escuchate. Nada de lo que dijiste concuerda con Hinata― dijo Kiba con amargura―. Ella no se descontrola, ella no se deja llevar por la situación― declaró.

― Durante mucho tiempo había soportado todo eso en silencio― le recordó―. En algún momento hasta el más callado puede explotar.

― Shino cuando me pediste que no buscase consuelo por lo de Haruhi con ella...

― No se si ya había comenzado a sentir algo por Naruto o no― se adelantó el Aburame―. Yo noté el cambio poco después de que terminases con Haruhi.

― Me siento como basura― dijo Kiba.

Shino colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Kiba, intentando mostrarle que todo estaría bien.

~.•.~

Al día siguiente Kiba pasó junto con Shino a casa de Hinata para poder ir juntos a la escuela, grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al escuchar de los labios de Hanabi que su hermana había salido más temprano a la escuela.

Una vez en subterraneo Kiba tenía esperanzas de ver la su amiga esperando el metro al igual que ellos, pero para su desgracia la chica no se encontraba en la estación.

Los dos jovenes llegaron a la escuela sin haber tenido señas de su amiga en ningún momento. Cuando entraron al edificio Kiba se encontró dispuesto a hablar con su amiga, pero la campana y el hecho de que Kurenai fuese quien le impartía la primera clase del día evitaron que pudiese hablar con ella.

~.•.~

― Hinata ¿qué harás?― preguntó Shino una vez que se hubo sentado en su lugar, el cual era junto a su amiga.

― Yo... yo no quiero ver a Kiba-kun― expresó tristemente la chica.

Shino enarcó una ceja, bastante curioso por saber que era lo que rondaba por la mente de su amiga.

― ¿Dejarás de pasar el tiempo con nosotros?― preguntó curioso. Hinata negó suavemente.

― No puedo estar de nuevo con Kiba-kun― aclaró la chica―. Ayer Kiba-kun me hizo darme cuenta de algo...― dijo con la tristeza evidente en su voz.

― ¿Qué comprendiste?― preguntó el Aburame.

― Que no podré superar lo que siento por Kiba-kun a menos de que me aleje de él― explicó con tristeza―. No planeo hacerte decidir entre Kiba-kun y yo― declaró la Hyuuga con determinación―. Yo estaré contigo en clases, por favor acompaña a Kiba-kun, él te necesita― dijo en un hilo de voz.

Shino no pudo más que darle la razón a la chica, sabía que Kiba necesitaba tener a alguien que lo frenase en su actuar tan despreocupado. Aunque también sabía que Hinata lo necesitaría para poder evitar la soledad. Al menos durante clases le haría compañia a la chica junto a él.

― Sabes que Kiba te buscará para arreglar las cosas. Sabes que tu eres muy importante para él.

Hinata al escuchar eso no pudo evitar que las lágrimas que había guardado todo ese tiempo comenzasen a recorrer libremente sus mejillas.

― Por-por favor dile que lo siento― pidió la chica.

Shino la abrazó protectoramente, sin importar que varios ojos curiosos los observasen sin ningún disimulo.

Shino también se sentía muy triste, aunque no lo demostrase tan abiertamente como la chica entre sus brazos. Había presenciado como una amistad muy duradera e importante para él se destrozaba poco a poco, todo frente a sus ojos. Lo que más le dolía era ese sentimiento de no haber hecho nada cuando pudo haberlo hecho.

~.•.~

― ¡Lo arruiné todo!― gritó Kiba exasperado desde la azotea de la escuela.

Shino acababa de pedirle a su amigo que no buscase a Hinata, que ella lo buscaría en su momento, después de todo el percance permanecía demasiado fresco en la mente de ellos.

― Kiba, te quiero preguntar algo― declaró el Aburame. Kiba lo observó fijamente y asintió―. ¿Por qué hiciste eso ayer?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

Él no sabía que era lo que había impulsado a comportarse de esa manera con su amiga.

― No lo se― expresó con la desesperación visible en su expresión―. Yo... cuando ella dijo que sentía algo por Namikaze... sentí como si me llenase de furia― dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

― Kiba― dijo Shino en tono serio―. Piensalo bien, creo que sabes perfectamente el porque de tus acciones― dijo severo.

Kiba al escuchar a su amigo entendio que este ya tenia una idea del porque de sus acciones, pero que, como era su costumbre, la tenía que confirmar por medio de las acciones o palabras de los involucrados en sus deducciones.

Meditó el resto del receso, buscando el porque de sus acciones.

Cuando la campana resonó por la escuela, el entendimiento llegó a él.

Había cometido la peor estupidez de su vida.

― Estaba celoso― dijo Kiba con los ojos muy abiertos―. A mi me gusta Hinata― dijo antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.

Shino asintió, desde que el Inuzuka había conocido a Naruto había comenzado a notar como Kiba comenzaba a comportarse de una manera un poco diferente con Hinata.

Kiba no se podía sentir peor.

Durante mucho tiempo había sido conciente de los sentimientos que Hinata había tenido hacia él.

Durante mucho tiempo había ignorado esos sentimietos.

Siempre creyó que Hinata siempre estaría ahí para él.

Ahí para brindarle esas cálidas sonrisas que lo reconfortaban, acariciar su cabello mientras lo consolaba, para pasar el tiempo junto a él.

Esa chica había sido una constante en su vida durante mucho tiempo.

Ahora era él quien sentía algo por ella.

Ahora era él quien sentía ese vacio en su corazón por saberse no correspondido.

― Justicia poética supongo― murmuró el chico antes de levantarse y caminar junto a Shino rumbo a sus salones.

~.•.~

El timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases de ese día resonó.

En la puerta de su aula se encontraba Shino, esperandolo para poder irse.

Kiba no pudo evitar el pensar que faltaba una persona en esa imagen frente a él. Una chica pequeña de cortos cabellos azulados y mirada color lavanda.

Caminó lentamente hasta que llegó con Shino y sin mediar palabra ambos se dirigieron a la salida.

~.•.~

Una chica de ojos perlas observaba desde la azotea de la escuela las figuras de Shino y Kiba alejarse de la escuela. No pudo evitar que su corazón se estrujase al ver que esa escena se desarrollase sin ella.

Aún así no se arrepentía de su desición.

Sabía que la persona que más afectada se encontraba era ella. Después de todo Kiba y Shino se tendrían el uno al otro, pero ella... ella sólo se tendría a ella misma.

"_Pronto se olvidarán de mi"_ pensó con tristeza. _"De nuevo estaré sola"_ pensó con amargura recordando como fue que conoció a quienes en ese momento veía alejarse más y más.

.

― _Llorando no se resolverá nada_― _dijo un niño de cinco años, que poseía unos afilados ojos color negro y el cabello castaño._

_La niña frente a él dejó de llorar al momento que alzaba la mirada. Si bien había dejado de llorar, su rostro aún se encontraba humedecido por las lágrimas._

_Al notar eso un niño de lentes negros se acercó a la chica y se colocó a su altura. Sin ninguna prisa sacó de su bolsillo una servilleta y se la entregó a la niña._

― _Para tus lágrimas_― _dijo simplemente antes de volver a su lugar junto al castaño._

_La niña observó sin entender a los niños frente a ella, y de pronto notó algo: ambos sonreían, uno discretamente, mientras que el otro sin ningún disimulo, intentando reconfortarla. La niña secó sus lágrimas con la servilleta que el niño de gafas le había dado._

― _Ahora que no lloras... si sonries te verás mejor_― _dijo el niño castaño. La niña no pudo evitar sonrojarse. De pronto el rostro del niño se vió surcado por una sonrisa divertida, aún con esa sonrisa abrió la mochila de su acompañante y sacó una manzana roja de esta_―. _¡Estás del color de la manzana!_― _dijo divertido._

_La niña bajo el rostro avergonzada._

― _Eso no fue amable Kiba_― _reprendió el niño de lentes. La niña alzó la mirada, encontrandose con que ambos niños le tendían una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La niña sonrió levemente y aceptó las manos de los chicos. Una vez que se encontró de pie el niño castaño habló._

― _Te dije que si sonreías te verías mejor_― _dijo alegre el niño_―. _Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba_― _dijo con una gran sonrisa._

― _Aburame Shino_― _expresó el niño de lentes._

― _Yo-yo-yo me-me lla-llamo Hy-Hyuuga H-Hinata_― _contestó la niña._

― _¿Por qué llorabas?_― _preguntó el Inuzuka sin ningún tacto._

_La niña bajo su rostro avergonzada._

― _Nadie juega conmigo_― _explicó, para inmediatamente subir su rostro al escuchar la divertida risa del niño castaño._

― _Entonces desde ahora Shino y yo estaremos contigo_― _decidió Kiba._

― _Así siempre habrá alguien que juegue contigo_― _agregó Shino._

_Hinata sonrió enormemente a quienes eran sus nuevos amigos._

.

Cuando la peliazul dejó de poder ver las siluetas de Shino y Kiba salió de la azotea. Después de todo sólo había ido a ese lugar para poder verlos salir de la escuela. Para poder reafirmase que esos últimos diez años en compañia de ellos dos habían llegado a su fin.

Ahora esa sería la escena que presenciaria cada día escolar, antes y después de clases. Durante la mañana llegaría temprano sólo para poder verlos llegar juntos, así como ella misma lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo, y durante la tarde se quedaría en esa azotea, observando como sus siluetas se alejaban de la escuela... sin ella.

"_Debo de aceptarlo... esta es mi nueva realidad"_ pensó con tristeza mientras salía del edificio escolar. Y como si recibiese de vuelta a una vieja amiga, le dio la bienvenida a la soledad.

~.•.~

* * *

yo: holis! XD

inner: holis? o.o... ke fresa... o.o

yo: dejame! .! estoy imitando a la novia de mi ermano!

inner: javier tiene novia?

yo: si... u.u

inner: te molesta? o.o

yo: de echo no... me cae bien.. pero me da risa ke diga "holis"XD

inner: ke pena ke tu cuñada sea fresa.. u.u

yo: mi "cuñada" ama ver naruto... .

inner: wow.. retiro lo dicho tu cuñada es genial.. :)

yo: olvidemos eso...

inner: como digas..

yo: ola! bueno dejando de lado esa mini comversacion con la idiota de mi inner... ke tal les parecio el primer cap de mi nuevo fic? n.n

inner: a mi muy malo.. los separaste! D;

yo: malo! o.o... espera.. pero ERA NECESARIO! D;

inner: igual... ... solo a ti se t ocurre ke ese es un buen comienzo!

yo: pero miralo de esta manera: aora las cosas solo pueden mejorar! _!

inner: enserio *o*?

yo: eso creo..

inner: crees? o.o

yo: bueno ke tal si los kiero acer sufrir? XD

inner: te golpeo.. n.n

yo: si.. exact.. ESPERA! KE?

inner: como lo escuchaste.. n.n

yo: bueno no t preocupes eso no ocurrira.. (sonrisa nerviosa y sudando frio x el miedo)

inner: eso espero.. n.n

...

bueno.. dejando de lado ese pekeño dialogo interno.. debo aclarar algo: cada dos miercoles publicare.. si lo se.. antes publicaba cada semana.. pero aora kiero poder acer una istoria un poco mas compleja ke la anterior.. y kiero poder tomarme mi tiempo con cada cap para no andar a las carreras y asi darles una mejor istoria... espero no les moleste eso.. pero solo lo ago para poder escribir mejores capitulos.. n.n...

...

oh si.. aki viene un regalito.. un preview del proximo cap! n.n (diganme si kieren ke siga poniendo estos mini previews o no)

.

_― Eres la chica que siempre está sola en la azotea ¿verdad?― preguntó._

_― Ya no sonríe como antes ¿verdad?― comentó algo triste Naruto._

_― Mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari_

_― ¿Ya no se hablan?― preguntó seriamente la mayor._

_― Kiba, debes ganartela de nuevo― interrumpió Hana._

_― Kankuro, ¿tienes idea de qué pasa aquí?_

_― ¿Aún tengo oportunidad con ella?― preguntó el castaño._

_Shino simplemente asintió._

...

yo: bueno eso es todo x este miercoles.. esperen el **próximo cap 27 de Junio** y...

yo/inner: DEJEN REVIEWS! eso de verdad me alegrara el dia! no es necesaria cuenta! y no les tomara mucho tiempo!

yo: inner, crei ke ya no arias eso... .

inner: acer ke? n.n

yo: hablar al mismo tiempo ke yo! .!

inner: olvidalo y despidete! n.n

yo: bien.. pues.. adiosito.. espero les aya gustado y dejen reviews! n.n

atte: lordkami :)


	2. CAP2 Sabaku no Temari

Cap2/¿?

KONISHIWA! siento las espera de dos semanas! pero aki esta el segundo cap de esta nueva istoria! y si supieran todo lo ke tardo en pulir estos capitulos! x dios! creo ke tardo mas puliendolos y arreglandolos ke escribiendolos! jajajajajaja pero bueno.. la verdad eske me entretiene bastante el acer todo esto! XD...

apenas tengo escrito asta el tercer cap... y todo porke mis amigos me traen de saya! ske mis amigos tienen una banda (ajam.. no son la gran cosa.. XD) y ahora ke ya no tenemos clases se han estado presentando en algunos lugarcitos.. y a mi me traen de "ayudante" con las cosas ke necesitan... asi ke e andado ocupada ayudandolos.. XD...

x cierto... kienes de ustedes han leido los ultimos mangas? para mi an sido geniales! y la verdad eske no puedo esperar a ver esto en anime! (no tienen idea de como me estoy conteniendo para no acer spolier!)...

ya pues.. les dejare un disclaimer y los dejo leer el segundo cap! (debo decir ke me tomo mucho tiempo darle titulo al cap! en serio! no tenia idea de como ponerle al cap! D:! espero ke esto no me pase en todo el fic! D:!)

disclaimer: ni naruto ni sus personajes son mios... son de kishimoto (el imbecil izo trampa y los robo de mis sueños... aunke creo ke ni tan imbecil vrdad? XD)... lo ke si es mio es esta istoria... XD

* * *

**Sabaku no Temari**

― No recordaba lo buena que era Hinata para jugar a esconderse― dijo Kiba con cierto tono de amargura mientras se sentaba en un banco del parque.

Ese día se cumplía un mes desde la última vez que la había visto.

Un mes desde que ella lo había abofeteado.

Un mes desde que habían peleado.

― Cuando jugabamos a las escondidas nunca la lograbamos encontrar― recordó Shino mientras recostaba su cabeza en la banca del parque.

― Por eso siempre queríamos que le tocara contar― dijo el Inuzuka con una sonrisa melancólica instalada en su rostro. Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio. Hasta que Kiba habló de nuevo para hacer la misma pregunta que hacía todos los días desde hacía un mes―. ¿Cómo está?

― Triste― contestó Shino―. Trata de que no se note, siempre sonrie, pero sus ojos...

― ¿Están apagados?― preguntó. Shino asintió.

― Como cuando murió su madre― indicó el Aburame. Kiba fue en esta ocación quien asintió.

― Me prometiste que le harías compañia― acusó Kiba mientras recargaba su cabeza en el respaldo del banco, al igual que su amigo.

― En clases siempre estoy con ella― se defendió el de lentes―. Es cuando sus ojos vuelven a tener brillo― acotó seriamente.

Kiba no dudaba eso, él sabía perfectamente que el Aburame era tan importante para Hinata como lo era para él.

― Soy un idiota― declaró el chico, como siempre lo hacía después de que Shino le contestase la pregunta que siempre hacía.

~.•.~

Hinata observaba desde la azotea como sus amigos entraban a los terrenos de la escuela. No podía decirlo con certeza, pero podía asegurar que Kiba se encontraba haciendo alguna broma sobre algo, por como ambos se expresaban fisicamente. Con el tiempo había aprendido a leer los movimientos de esos dos chicos.

Después de que ambos chicos entraron al edificio y se perdieron de vista la chica se dirigió a la puerta de la azotea, si sus cálculos no fallaban no faltaba mucho para que la campana sonase y las clases comenzaran.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí y volteó su vista al frente se encontró con una chica dejos color aguamarina oscuro y cabello rubio atado en cuatro coletas. Hinata no pudo disimular su sorpresa al verla, por lo que la misteriosa chica sonrió juguetonamente.

― Eres la chica que siempre está sola en la azotea ¿verdad?― preguntó. Hinata no comprendía que era lo que sucedia, pero decidió asentir. La rubia al ver eso ensanchó su sonrisa y bajó los escalones sin decir nada más.

Hinata se quedó en su lugar sin lograr comprender lo que había ocurrido.

La campana sonó indicando el comienzo de clases.

Hinata bajó apresuradamente los escalones y se dirigió a su salón.

~.•.~

― Nos vemos después Shino-kun― se despidió la chica de ojos perlas del Aburame. Shino asintió y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida del salón, extrañado porque Hinata no hiciese la pregunta que venía haciendo desde el incidente con Kiba―. Shino-kun― llamó la chica, Shino se detuvo de inmediato―. ¿Kiba-kun es feliz?― preguntó con cierta ansiedad en su voz.

Siempre era esa misma pregunta. Siempre quería contestar: no.

― Lo seria más si estuviesemos los tres juntos― declaró para después salir del salón.

Hinata observó a su amigo irse, sabiendo perfectamente que se dirigía al salón 1B.

~.•.~

― Hinata-chan― la llamó la voz de una chica pelirosa de ojos verdes―. Naruto, Sai, Sasuke-kun y yo iremos a la heladería, ¿quieres acompañarnos?― preguntó con una cálida sonrisa, esperando sinceramente que la tímida chica peliazul frente a ella dijese que sí.

― Lo siento Sakura-chan, no puedo― se disculpó la peliazul mientras termianba de recoger sus cosas y se colgaba la mochila al hombro. Hecho eso le sonrió a la ojijade y salió del salón.

Un chico pelinegro entro al salón y se dirigió con Sakura, al mismo tiempo que Naruto se acercaba a ellos.

― Ya no sonríe como antes ¿verdad?― comentó algo triste Naruto. Sakura asintió.

― Es obvio que algo pasó― dijo la pelirosa―. Se que algo pasó con Inuzuka y Aburame, pero no se que es lo que paso... nadie sabe― dijo mientras miraba con preocupación la puerta del salón.

― ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?― preguntó curioso el pelinegro―. Que yo sepa tu no eres muy apegada a la Hyuuga.

― ¿No has visto su cambio Sasuke-kun?― preguntó la pelirosa con incredulidad.

― Si te refieres a que ya no sonríe y su mirada es triste, si lo he notado― contestó. En lo personal él no era alguien que tratase mucho con la Hyuuga en la escuela, pero en algunas ocaciones había hablado con ella y le había agradado el que no buscase conquistarlo―. Pero eso no es algo de nuestra incumbencia.

― Me preocupa― dijo la chica mientras veía a sus acompañantes.

― Si ella no quiere que la ayuden es su decisión― dijo el Uchiha―. No puedes forzarla― declaró antes de guardar silencio unos momentos, para después hablar de nuevo con un tono un poco más relajado―. Sai nos espera fuera del edificio, apresuremonos...

Sakura suspiró.

~.•.~

Hinata corría apresuradamente por los pasillos de la escuela rumbo a la azotea. La pequeña conversación que había tenido con Sakura la había atrasado, por lo que ahora corría el riesgo de que no pudiese ver a sus amigos salir de la escuela. Cuando llegó a la azotea abrió la puerta con rudeza, debido a las prisas. Se dirigió como siempre a la reja, y desde esta logró ver como las figuras de sus dos amigos salían tranquilamente de los terrenos de la escuela. Observó como de costumbre las siluetas de los chicos hasta que estas se perdieron de vista y se dió la vuelta.

La Hyuuga dió un pequeño brinco debido al susto. Nunca se esperó encontrarse con el soriente rostro de la chica de ojos verdes que se había encontrado en la mañana. La rubia por su parte rió diverida por la reacción de la peliazul.

― Lo siento, pero creí que habías notado que estaba aquí― dijo la rubia una vez que dejó de reir, al ver la cara de incomprensión de la ojiperla, la rubia decidió explicarse―. Llevo aquí desde antes de que llegases, creí que me notarías, me encontraba junto a la puerta, esperando a que llegases― dijo al tiempo que señalaba al lugar que antes había ocupado.

Hinata ante ese comentario se sonrojó y comenzó a murmurar diversas disculpas, las cuales eran difíciles de entender debido al tartaudeo.

Ante la reacción de la Hyuuga la misteriosa chica rió de nuevo.

― Lo siento― logró decir sin tartamudear la Hyuuga, cosa que sorprendió bastante a la rubia. De pronto la rubia extendió su mano.

― Mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari― dijo Temari mientras sonreía amablemente―. ¿Cómo te llamas?

― Hy-Hyuuga Hi-Hina-Hinata― respondió la tímida chica.

― ¿Cómo? No te escuche bien― dijo Temari, habiendo escuchado perfectamente.

― Hy-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata― repitió Hinata.

― No te escuché― repitió la Sabaku, mientras sonreía abiertamente.

― Hy-Hyuuga Hinata― volvió a responder Hinata.

― Lo siento, pero sigo sin poder escucharte― dijo la rubia mientras contenía una estruendosa risa. Hinata por su parte apretó los puños.

― Hyuuga Hinata― dijo la chica, de manera fuerte y segura, aunque en realidad lo que había deseado era gritarselo a la chica frente a ella que se trataba de hacer pasar por sorda. Al escuchar el tono ligeramente agresivo de la ojiperla al responderle la rubia no pudo más que hecharse a reir estruendosamente, de nuevo.

Hinata por su parte contemplaba entre molesta e intrigada a Temari.

― ¡Así quería escucharte!― dijo la rubia una vez que se hubo calmado―. No puedes siempre tartamudear― declaró mientras fingía desaprobación. Hinata bajo el rostro apenada, aunque no sabía exactamente porque, sólo era un acto reflejo.

― Lo-lo si-siento― se disculpó la peliazul.

― ¿Qué te acabo de decir?― preguntó divertida la rubia. Hinata volteó a ver a la rubia y se sonrojó―. ¡No sabía que alguien se pudiese sonrojar tanto!― exclamó entre risas. Hinata no podía hacer nada, excepto sentir como su rostro se calentaba progresivamente―. Bien Hinata-chan, ¿qué dices si nos vamos?― preguntó la rubia mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa y le tendía una mano.

~.•.~

― Así que vas en el salón 1C, yo voy en el salón 3A― dijo Temari mientras ambas caminaban tranquilamente hasta la salida de la escuela. Hinata no comprendía como había llegado a esa situación―. Por eso siempre te veía cuando subías a la azotea en las salidas― explicó, recordando como todos los días veía a la chica junto a ella subir y bajar de las escaleras que daban a la azotea―. ¿Qué es lo que ves siempre desde ahí?― preguntó intrigada.

Hinata talvez se hubiese apenado completamente por la pregunta, pero en los pocos minutos que había tratado a la rubia había comprendido que no actuaba de esa manera intencionalemente, sino que estaba en su personalidad el ser así de directa. La peliazul suspiró, presentía que no lograría nada ocultandole la verdad a esa extraña chica que acababa de conocer.

― Ob-observaba a-a S-Shino-k-kun y a Ki-Kiba-kun sa-salir de-de l-la e-escuela― expresó simplemente. Temari mostró su completa ignoracia sobre esos dos chicos con su expresión, por lo que Hinata decidió ponerla en cotexto―. E-ellos fu-fueron mis a-amigos de-desde que t-tengo ci-cinco años― explicó la chica. Temari abrió cuan grandes eran sus ojos impresionada, una amistad tan duradera a su edad era algo poco común―. Ha-hace u-un me-mes pe-pelee c-con Kiba-kun― dijo en un susurro, el cual fue perfectamente audible para Temari.

― ¿Ya no se hablan?― preguntó seriamente la mayor. Hinata asintió a manera de respuesta, cosa que intrigó a la rubia, después de todo una amistad tan duradera no se podía romper por una simple discusión―. ¿Por qué los observas desde ahí?― decidió preguntar. La ojiperla pareció meditar su respuesta y después de unos instantes decidió contestar.

― E-es l-la única ma-manera e-en que ve-veo a K-Kiba-kun― explicó, Temari se encontraba a punto de preguntarle algo más, pero en la mirada de la ojiperla se encontró con una sileciosa súplica por que no le preguntase más. Permanecieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la entrada del subterraneo―. To-tomaré e-el su-subterraneo Sa-Sabaku-sempai―dijo la ojiperla a manera de despedida.

― Nos vemos mañana aquí Hinata-chan― declaró la rubia, desconcertando a Hinata―. Normalmente te veo pasar por aquí desde hace un mes a la misma hora que yo― explicó. Hinata sonrió discretamente y asintió.

~.•.~

Kiba se encontraba recostado en su cama, observando el techo, mientras estiraba su brazo y tapaba el foco con su dedo índice. Llevaba haciendo más o menos lo mismo desde que había había subido a su habitación después de comer. Nada interrumpía su "paz". Aunque esa paz sólo fuese exterior, puesto que mentalmente se encontraba hecha un desastre. A su mente volvían una y otra vez la pelea en el puente, y como se daba cuenta de que se encontraba enamorado de quien había sentido algo por él pero que ahora dejaba de sentir esos sentimientos.

― Soy un idiota― exclamó con furia. Ese se había vuelto un nuevo hábito para él: insultarse a si mismo. Bajó su brazo lentamente hasta colocarlo a su costado y se dedicó a ver la luz de foco hasta que comenzó a ver manchas de colores.

Permaneció de esa manera durante un tiempo, hasta que unos fuertes golpes comenzaron a escucharse en la puerta de su habitación.

― ¡Kiba Inuzuka! ¡Abre la puerta en este mismo intante!― gritó la enfurecida voz de su hermana. El chico parpadeó sorprendido, puesto que no recordaba haber hecho algo que pudiese enfurecer a su hermana de esa manera, nada reciente al menos. A paso lento se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió se encontró con el serio semblante de su hermana―. Tenemos que hablar― fue lo único que dijo antes de tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y arrastrarlo hasta la cama de su habitación, donde lo sentó con rudeza, para luego ella misma sentarse en la cama―. Habla― ordenó.

Kiba sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano, aún así hubiese querido que fues un poco más tarde. A pesar de que ya se había resignado, quería saber hasta que punto se encontraba enterada su hermana sobre sus problemas.

― No se de que hablas― dijo fingiendo ignorancia.

― Se que algo pasó con Hinata, eso es lo que te tiene así. Así que habla― ordenó la mayor. Kiba suspiró, su hermana sabía demasiado... Sería una larga plática.

~.•.~

― Tardaste demasiado en darte cuenta― dijo Hana después de que Kiba le contó lo que había comprendido en la azotea con Shino: se encontraba enamorado de Hinata.

― Si... lo entendí después de arruinarlo todo― exclamó Kiba mientras se recostaba en su cama y cubría su rostro con las manos, en un gesto de frustración―. Ahora jamás podré...

― Kiba, debes ganartela de nuevo― interrumpió Hana―. Conociendola, no te guarda ningún rencor, sólo necesita tiempo para que el dolor se vaya.

― Sólo espero que no me olvide― murmuró con pesar el castaño.

― No lo hará... eres muy importante para ella― le aseguró la mayor mientras le sonreía de manera reconfortante.

Kiba desaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo que su hermana le había dicho fuese verdad.

~.•.~

Hinata se encotraba saliendo de la estación del metro sola, como todos los días lo hacía desde que había dejado acompañar a sus amigos, pero ese día fue diferente.

Cuando sus ojos vieron al exterior lo primero que notó fue una cabellera rubia atada en cuatro alborotadas coletas. Observó a Temari, quien se encontraba justo frente a la entrada de la estación haciendole señas con la mano y chica abrió los ojos de par en par, puesto que realmente no creía que la chica de ojos aguamarina oscuros recordaría lo que le había dicho ayer. Lentamente caminó hasta donde se encontraba Temari e hizo una pequeña reverencia a manera de saludo.

― Bu-buenos d-días Sa-Sabaku-sempai― saludó y de pronto notó a dos chicos que se encontraban con la rubia. Uno tenía los cabellos castaños y alborotados, como Kiba, era algo robusto y tenía los ojos negros y afilados, otra característica que compartía con el Inuzuka. Por otra parte estaba un chico que no se veía mucho más grande que ella, de cabellos rojo fuego, piel pálida, ojos color aguamarina claro, marcadas ojeras y una cicatriz en la frente del lado izquierdo.

Temari debió haber visto el desconcierto de la chica la ver a sus acompañantes, puesto que soltó una risa divertida y habló.

― Ellos son mis hermanos menores: Kankuro es el castaño y Gaara es el pelirojo― dijo la chica mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la Hyuuga―. Ella es Hinata Hyuuga, es mi nueva amiga, así que más les vale portarse bien― dijo con una aura amenazadora rodeandola, Gaara simplemente cerró los ojos, acción que Temari tomó como un "si", mientras que Kankuro asintió mientras sonreía.

Hinata por su parte les sonrió tímidamente e hizo otra pequeña reverencia a manera de saludo.

Después de eso Temari comenzó a caminar rumbo a la escuela, jalando a Hinata para que caminase. Los dos chicos vieron con cierta intriga las acciones de su hermana mayor mientras la seguían.

― Kankuro, ¿tienes idea de qué pasa aquí?― preguntó discretamente mientras observaba a Hinata.

― No, pero creo que Temari trae algo entre manos― contestó Kankuro mientras veía a su hermana mayor hablar animadamente con la ojiperla. _"No creo que sea nada malo... pero habrá que tener cuidado"_ pensó.

~.•.~

― ¿Irás a la azotea?― preguntó Temari al ver que Hinata salía del salón apresuradamente sin notarla. Hinata al escucharla se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver a la rubia. Después de unos momentos asintió lentamente. La rubia sonrió mostrando sus dientes―. Nos vemos a la salida entonces― dijo mientras caminaba al salón 1A. Eso desconcertó un poco a la peliazul, hasta que recordó que Gaara había entrado a ese salón.

~.•.~

― ¿Qué planeas con la prima de Neji?― preguntó Kankuro cuando su hermana entró al salón. Temari le dirigió una mirada bastante intimidante, pero no surtió efecto en el castaño. Gaara por su parte observaba atento la escena desde su pupitre.

― Ayudarla― dijo simplemente la rubia. Kankuro enarcó una ceja a manera de pregunta―. Tenten y Neji están preocupados por ella, ¿lo recuerdas?

― Si, pero ¿tú qué tienes que ver en eso?― preguntó el chico.

― Ella se a cerrado completamente a quienes la conocen― explicó―. Creo que será más fácil poder ayudarla si me hago su amiga― declaró después de permanecer unos momentos en silencio―. Ayer hablé con ella por primera vez, y logré saber que es lo que ha pasado con ella.

― Sino mal recuerdo ella tiene sus propios amigos con quien desahogarse, no es necesario que te entrometas en su vida― intervino por primera vez el menor de los Sabaku.

Temari lo observó seriamente y tomó aire antes de responderle.

― Ese es el problema... sus amigos― dijo simplemente.

― ¿Qué significa eso?― preguntó Kankuro algo intrigado por la enigmatica respuesta de su hermana.

― Lo que dije― respondió―, sabremos más de esto en el receso, cuando estemos con Neji y Tenten― y dicho eso la chica salió del salón.

~.•.~

― Tú y Hana dicen que ella no me guarda rencor― comenzó a decir Kiba mientras comían su almuerzo bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, donde solían almorzar con la Hyuuga―. Aún así ella no me quiere hablar.

― Ella no se alejó de tí por enojo, se alejó porque le hacías daño― declaró Shino como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo, y talvez lo fuera para todos, pero para él no lo era.

― Yo nunca le haría daño― replicó Kiba más que enojado por el hecho de que Shino dijese que el lastimaba a Hinata.

― Kiba, debes entender que tu la lastimabas muy a menudo, aunque no fuese intencional― explicó Shino, ya se encontraba cansado de que Kiba no comprendiese las razones de Hinata―. Aunque la gota que colmó el vaso fue lo que pasó en el puente... esa vez si que la lastimaste, y me atrevo a decir que fue intencional― agregó con reproche.

El Inuzuka simplemente se quedó en silencio, él mismo ya había deducido que lo que había ocurrido en ese puente si había sido intencional por su parte, pero el escucharlo por parte de su mejor amigo hacía que se sintiese como la peor escoria del mundo.

― Yo en ese momento no sabía porque... Pero cuando al escucharla decir eso del Namikaze...― comenzó a murmurar el Inuzuka.

― Ella intentó olvidar sus sentimientos hacia tí, creo que lo que llegó a sentir por Naruto no fue ni siquiera la mitad de lo que siente aún por tí― declaró Shino.

Kiba por su parte sonrió.

― ¿Aún tengo oportunidad con ella?― preguntó el castaño.

Shino simplemente asintió.

Cuando acabaron su respectivos almuerzos se quedaron bajo la sombra del árbol un tiempo, observando a quienes pasaban. Kiba comenzó a notar la cantidad de personas extrañas que asistían a la misma escuela que él, por ejemplo el chico pelirojo con enormes ojeras, o la rubia de cuatro coletas que lo acompañaba. Siguió examinando a las personas cuando a lo lejos observó la cancha de soccer. Permaneció observando la cancha un largo rato hasta que Shino habló.

― Hace tiempo que no jugamos― dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudía las ropas―. ¿Quieres jugar?― preguntó mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Kiba sonrió de manera sincera.

― ¿Por qué no?

~.•.~

* * *

yo: les gusto? *w*

inner: bueno al menos iciste ke hinata tuviera una amiga.. ya va mejorando no?.. u.u

yo: vrdad ke si? *w*

inner: no

yo: asi de seco me lo dices? .

inner: esta bien... no (disparandome con una pistola de agua en la cara)...

yo: ke? D:!

inner: aora t lo dije mojado.. n.n

yo: sabes ke no me referia a eso! D:!

inner: lo se.. pero me gusta joderte la existencia! n.n

yo: x dios inner! no digas esas cosas! ai niños leyendo! D:!

inner: como lo sabes? ke niño en su sano juicio leeria cosas en fanfiction? ._.

yo: pues no se.. pero puede haber niños leyendo! D:!

inner: t apuesto ke si un niño lee algo en fanfiction no es esta istoria! XD

yo: y tu como sabes eso? .!

inner: x ke soy kami! n.n

yo: no idiota yo soy kami.. asta soy lord! soy lordkami! :D

inner: no.. eres claudia.. n.n

yo: callate! D:!

inner: mejor contesta reviews no? .

yo: bien! :D

bueno dejando de lado la discucion con mi inner.. les agradesco mucho a las personas ke leyeron el primer cap.. y ke leyeron este cap! pero les agradesco especialmente a las personas ke se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme su opinion! no sabes ke genial me acen sentir! XD

**Xpminky76: **claro ke me acuerdo de ti! y claro ke importa! sabes me emociono un monton ke t acordaras ke iba a sacar nuevo fic! (ajamm me emociono demasiado ke fuera el primer review de este fic!)... me alegra ke t aya gusto lo de la bofetada.. no tienes idea de como batalle para poder hacer ke esa escena kedara como keria.. XD y bien.. entonces creo ke seguire con los mini previews! XD

**AkaneXelor:** jejejeje me alegra ke t gustara! n.n! aki esta el cap.. espero ke t guste! y me alegra ke me dejases review! x favor no olvides dejar review en este cap! n.n

**BloodBerry: **no tienes idea de como me gusto tu nombre! XD... y ke bien ke t gusto la trama! estoy tratando de acer algo un poco mas complejo.. XD... y no t preocupes.. no are sufrir demasiado a nadie.. o eso creo.. XD... y bien.. al menos aorita ke publico cap aki en mi ciudad es miercoles 27... XD

**EyesGray-sama:** pues ke bien ke t gusto la historia! XD... espero ke el cap t haya gustado! y me dio risa ke dijeras ke eran muchas emociones en un solo cap! XD... la verdad gracias x el review.. y pues aki esta el capi! :)

bien estos fueron todos los reviews! XD...

...

bien aki viene otro mini preview de lo que ocurrira en el proximo cap! n.n

_― Es sobre la prima de Neji, Hinata― declaró Temari_

_― Hinata ha estado enamorada de Kiba desde hace tiempo..._

_― ¿Quién dijo que aceptabamos?― preguntó Kiba._

_― Hinata, despierta― susurró Shino._

_― ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarla?― preguntó la enfadada voz de Naruto._

_― Soy Haruno Sakura― se presentó._

_― De nuevo esa misma frase― murmuró Sakura._

_― No es de mi incumbencia. No es de mi incumbencia..._

...

si asta ai llego el preview.. XD... y bien pues.. esperen el proximo cap el **11 de julio!**

...

yo: muchas gracias x leer!

yo/inner: y no se olviden de dejar reviews! (no es necesaria una cuenta!) me aran muy feliz! XD

yo: inner! no agas eso! :C!

inner: callate.. despidete!

yo: esta bien.. n.n

inner:eres muy buena obedeciendo!

yo: solo xke kiero leer el manga de esta semana!

inner: o.o despidete y vamos a leerlo!

yo: ok.. adiosito! n.n.. gracias x leer y dejen reviews! n.n

atte: lordkami!


	3. CAP3 Incumbencia

Cap3/¿?

HELLO! hola a todos! jajajaja pues aki les traigo el tercer cap de esta historia! este tarde mas de lo normal en pulirlo.. keria ke kedara bien.. creo ke hasta ahora es el ke mas me a gustado escribir... y bueno.. estoy metiendo mas personajes.. XD... el proximo cap ya lo tengo escrito.. simplemente falta pulirlo.. XD.. y a ver si ya me sale el kinto.. la verdad eske ese cap (el 5to) me esta causando algunos problemitas... y kiero tenerlo listo antes del viernes...u.u

el viernes... (sii.. yo crei ke el viernes era 15 pero no.. XD)... me operaran (desgraciadamente no es para kitarme los lentes.. XD) de los ojos.. es algo menor.. pero no podre estar en la compu por como 1 semana... o mas.. XD... asi ke bueno.. tengo ke tener listas las cosas no? XD... jajajajajaja.. XD

ah si.. tmb ando muy emocionada x ke pronto vere los resultados mi segunda opcion para estudiar la universidad... pero los resultados dobre si kede o no en la uni ke realmente kiero los publican este domingo 15... asi ya sabran ando toda nerviosa emocionada..XD

ah bueno.. suficiente de mi vida... solo les dejare un pekeños disclaimer y los dejo leer el tercer cap de este fic ok? XD

disclaimer: ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen... son de masashi kishimoto... desgraciadamente.. si no ya ubiera echo ke el mundo shinobi reconociera itachi como un heroe! XD

ahora si.. ya los dejo leer.. XD

* * *

**Incumbencia**

**.**

― ¿De qué querías hablar?― preguntó una chica de cabellos y ojos castaños mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

― Es sobre la prima de Neji, Hinata― declaró Temari mientras observaba a un chico castaño de ojos color perla sentarse junto a la castaña.

― ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con Hinata?― preguntó con fingida indiferencia el chico de ojos perla. La rubia sonrió con burla.

― Todos los días la veo subir y bajar las escaleras que dan a la azotea antes y después de clases― reveló la de los ojos aguamarina, obteniendo como respuesta que los ojos de los dos castaños y un chico de cabellos azabaches con corte de tazón y cejas pobladas se abriesen con sorpresa―. Ayer finalmente le hablé y descubrí algo muy interesante― declaró.

― Ve al grano Temari― exigió Neji.

― ¿Recuerdas que no sabías que era lo que le ocurría a tu prima?― Neji asintió a manera de respuesta, no necesitaba que le recordasen la preocupación que invadía su mente desde hacía un mes―. Ella discutió con un tal Kiba...

― ¿Kiba?― preguntaron Tenten, Neji y el chico azabache al unísono. Ninguno podía creer lo que la rubia les acababa de decir, después de todo esos dos, junto con el Aburame eran los mejores amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

― Lo único que me dijo es que peleó con Kiba y desde entonces no hablan― explicó la chica―. Eso es todo lo que pude averiguar, que por cierto al parecer es mucho más de lo que ustedes sabían― dijo con cierta burla―. Ahora es su turno para hablar, ustedes la conocen más que yo― dijo finalmente para después caminar un poco y sentarse en medio de sus hermanos.

Los seis permanecieron en silencio durante unos momentos, Gaara y Kankuro esperaban a que alguien hablase, después de todo ellos no se encontraban muy enterados de lo que ocurría en torno a la prima de su amigo.

Finalmente Neji fue quien rompió el silencio.

― Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino han sido los mejores amigos de Hinata desde que tenían cinco años, pero...― dijo para después callar repentinamente, lo que se encontraba a punto de decir no era de su incumbencia, de hecho no era de la incumbencia de nadie, excepto de Hinata y Kiba... talvez del Aburame, pero no de ellos. Aún así si quería saber más cosas era necesario que lo dijese―. Hinata ha estado enamorada de Kiba desde hace tiempo...

Tanto como el azabache y la castaña asintieron a manera de afirmación, después de todo ellos sabían lo que Hinata sentía por el Inuzuka, esta jamás se los hubiese dicho directamente. Por su parte los tres Sabaku se mostraron sorprendidos, en distintos grados, pero sorprendidos al final de cuentas.

― Temari, si lo que dices es cierto debió ser una discución sobre algo importante― habló Tenten recordando en todas las ocaciones en las que Kiba se debería haber ganado la indignación de Hinta y no lo había hecho―. Hinata jamás discute con nadie, menos con Kiba o Shino.

― Temari-san, ¿Hinata-chan no dijo nada más?― preguntó el azabache.

― Por desgracia no se nada más Lee― respondió Temari mientras intentaba robar discretamente un poco de comida del bento de Gaara, después de todo había olvidado su propio bento.

― Ve a comprarte tu comida― ordenó Gaara al tiempo que ponía fuera del alcanze de la rubia su comida.

Temari suspiró pesadamente para después levantarse de su lugar y caminar al edificio de la escuela.

~.•.~

Kiba se encontraba caminando a la cancha de soccer acompañado por Shino, hacía tiempo que no jugaban soccer. Antes habían pertenecido al equipo de soccer de la secundaria, pero al entrar a preparatoria y enterarse de que tendrían que salir cerca de dos horas más tarde, decidieron no entrar. No era que les importase quedarse más tiempo en la escuela, sino que sabían que Hinata los esperaría, y no querían hacerla esperar.

Cuando llegaron a la cancha se encontraron con que siete personas se encontraban en el lugar. Dos chicas, una rubia, a la cual Kiba reconoció como su compañera de salón Yamanaka Ino, y otra pelirosa, a quien recordaba haber visto hablando con Hinata en un par de ocaciones, se encontraban sentadas en unas gradas cercanas a la cancha. En la cancha se encontraba Naruto, acompañado por dos chicos de cabellos y ojos azabaches que eran identicos exceptuando el largo de su cabello, un chico bastante robusto de larga cabellera castaña y un chico pelinegro que tenía el cabello atado en una coleta alta.

Justo cuando los dos amigos se disponian a retirarse de la cancha de soccer y volver en otra ocación Naruto los notó, haciendo que su rostro mostrase una sonrisa zorruna.

― ¡Kiba! ¡Shino!― gritó para sorpresa de todos, causando que sus acompañantes lo mirasen extrañados y que tanto como Kiba como Shino se detuviesen y lo mirasen algo extrañados―. ¿Pueden venir un momento?― preguntó bastante animado.

Kiba simplemente se encongió de hombros y comenzó a caminar en dirección al rubio seguido por Shino.

― ¿Qué quieres?― preguntó el castaño con un tono un más agresivo del que hubiese querido usar, pero al parecer Naruto no pareció ponerle atención a ese pequeño detalle.

― Necesitamos dos personas más para poder jugar― dijo una vez que se encontraron frente a él al tiempo que colocaba sus manos tras su cabeza y sonreía enormemente.

Kiba se extraño ante el comentario, después de todo eran cinco personas, por lo que si dos personas más se unían terminarían siendo siete. _"Ese imbécil no sabe contar ni dividir"_ pensó el Inuzuka.

― En todo caso sólo necesitan a una persona― corrigió Shino, exteriorizando lo que él y su amigo pensaban.

― No, Chaoji no quiere jugar, será árbitro― intervieno el chico de la coleta, siendo secundado por un asentimiento del chico robusto.

― ¡Así seremos tres contra tres!― gritó emocionado Naruto, causando que Kiba lo mirase extrañado. _"¿Acaso siempre es así de animado?"_ se preguntó algo sorprendido―. ¡Ustedes estarán en el equipo de Shikamaru, Sasuke y Sai jugaran en mí equipo!― declaró. Ante ese último comentario los dos recien llegados no pudieron menos que extrañarse.

― ¿Quién dijo que aceptabamos?― preguntó Kiba algo indignado por el hecho de que ese rubio decidiese por él.

Naruto en cambio sonrió ampliamente con cierto aire juguetón y a la vez malicioso.

― Entonces, ¿no quieres jugar?― preguntó con fingida inocencia―. Yo los ví cuando venían, parecía que querían jugar...

― Dejalos en paz, Naruto― intervino calmadamente el chico de coleta al ver como el castaño parecía dispuesto a golpear al rubio. Debía admitir que el castaño se comportaba extrañamente agresivo con el rubio, como si le tuviese algún rencor, al menos eso percibía en esa afilada mirada. En verdad lo intrigaba y al mismo tiempo no, después de todo Naruto tendía a fastidiar a las personas sin darse cuenta y parecía que esos dos se conocían de antes, probablemente Naruto había hecho algo en un encuentro anterior con él―. ¿Entonces jugarán o no?― preguntó dejando de lado sus calvilaciones acerca de la relación que tenía con el rubio, tarde o temprano lo descubriría quisiese o no.

Kiba pareció meditar su respuesta unos momentos, después intercambió una mirada con Shino.

― Aceptamos― declaró Shino mientras observaba a quienes los acompañaban ahora, de todos ellos sólo reconocía a la chica pelirosa, Sakura, y a Naruto.

― Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba― se presentó el castaño.

― Aburame Shino― dijo Shino.

De pronto ambos se vieron invadidos por un recuerdo en específico, un recuerdo de algo que había ocurrido varios años atrás.

.

―_Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba_― _dijo con una gran sonrisa._

― _Aburame Shino_― _expresó el niño de lentes._

― _Yo-yo-yo me-me lla-llamo Hy-Hyuuga H-Hinata_― _contestó la niña._

_._

Desde entonces casi siempre que se presentaban a alguien en alguna situación parecida a la que se encontraban lo hacían los tres en ese mismo orden. Por un momento, después de que Shino pronunció su nombre, esperaron escuchar la suave voz de Hinata. El no haberla escuchado los dos sintieron un vacio, uno que se reflejo en la mirada de Kiba y en la casi inmutable expresión de Shino. Ese cambio no pasó desapercibido para el resto.

― ¿Pasó algo?― preguntó el rubio, causando que los dos chicos saliesen de su encimismamiento.

― Nada― contestó Kiba con total naturalidad, después de todo llevaba un mes mintiendo cuando le preguntaban eso, comenzaba a ser bueno diciendo esa mentira, todo mundo la creía... todos menos él mismo.

― Mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru― se presentó el de coleta, intentando dejar de lado la sensación de vacio que había sentido momentaneamente al ver los ojos del castaño, parecía que había pasado algo que lo atormentaba. De nuevo se daba cuenta de cosas que en realidad no quería saber y probablemente con su suerte terminaría descubriendolo, para bien o para mal.

― Akimichi Chaoji― se presentó el chico robusto que no jugaría.

― Uchiha Sasuke― dijo uno de los dos chicos iguales, el de cabello más largo.

― Mi nombre es Uchiha Sai― dijo el otro.

Shino simplemente asintió, mientras que Kiba intentó en vano encontrar alguna diferencia entre esos dos que no fuese el largo de su cabello. Los presentes parecieron comprender lo que pasaba por la mente del castaño.

― Sasuke y Sai son gemelos identicos― informó Naruto divertido al ver como Sasuke hacía una mueca, después de todo Sasuke odiaba que lo comparasen con cualquiera de sus dos hermanos. Sai por su parte sonrió, de nuevo tenía una oportunidad para molestar a su hermano.

― Somos mellizos, pero yo soy el mayor...― comenzó tranquilo, pero fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

― ¡Sólo por menos de un minuto!― dijo el menor con furia. Los presentes no pudieron evitar reir, incluso Shino dejó que una sonrisa se asomase en su rostro. Era curioso, después de todo Sasuke parecía ser el más serio de todos ellos―. Como sea, comencemos a jugar, el descanso no es eterno ¿saben?― dijo mientras se dirigía a la portería de la derecha y tomaba posición en esta.

― ¡Bien juguemos'ttebayo!― gritó el rubio mientras corria en dirección a la portería donde se encontraba Sasuke, seguido por Sai.

― Vamos― fue lo único que dijo Shikamaru antes de caminar rumbo a la otra portería. Una vez que sintió a los dos chicos cerca de él volvió a hablar―. ¿Alguno de ustedes es bueno en algo en particular?― preguntó curioso.

― Se puede decir que era buen portero― dijo Kiba algo más relajado, no sabía porque, pero ese extraño chico con cara de sueño le hacía sentir cómodo, algo parecido a como se sentía en compañia a Shino.

― ¿Eras?― preguntó curioso el Nara.

― Hace tiempo que no jugamos― respondió el de lentes al tiempo que Kiba se encogía de hombros.

― Yo soy pésimo portero, ¿qué tal si te dejamos la portería a tí?― preguntó Shikamaru mientras sonreía, teniendo como respuesta que Kiba aceleró el paso y se posicionó frente a la portería―. ¿Y tú?― preguntó.

― Defensa― dijo simplemente Shino mientras caminaba a su posición.

― ¿Por qué ya me lo esperaba?― murmuró el de coleta mientras observaba el cielo con una sonrisa.

Esos dos parecían llevarse muy bien, así como Chaoji y él mismo. Aún así... sentía que alguién faltaba estar con esos dos...

~.•.~

― Sakura, ¿esos no son Kiba-kun y Aburame-kun?― preguntó una chica rubia sentada en las gradas mientras observaba a los dos chicos que jugaban en el equipo que se encontraba Shikamaru.

― Si― contestó la pelirosa, hacia tiempo le había comentado a su amiga acerca de que sospechaba que esos dos chicos tenían algo que ver con el repentino cambio en Hinata―. No se si hablarles Ino... No es de mi incumbencia― dijo recordando como Sasuke le repetía eso cada vez que intentaba hablar con Kiba.

― Tienes razón en eso... sea lo que sea que pasó es entre esos tres― respondió Ino―. Aunque nunca esta de más una ayuda externa, ¿no crees?― preguntó divertida.

Sakura dejó salir una risa divertida ante el comentario de su amiga, pero calló al ver como Kiba detenía con facilidad uno de los mejores tiros a gol de parte de Sai, dejando impresionados a todos en el lugar, excepto a Shino.

― ¿Viste eso Ino?― preguntó impresionada la pelirosa, después de todo Sai era uno de los titulares del equipo de soccer de la escuela. La rubia simplemente asintió.

~.•.~

El timbre que anunciaba que las clases volverían a comenzar detuvo a los chicos que se encontraban jugando en la cancha de soccer.

― ¡Empate!― gritó Chaoji mientras corria a donde se encontraban sus amigos. Ninguno de ellos objetó. Tanto Shino como Kiba hicieron un gesto de despedida y se dispusieron a salir de la cancha.

― ¡Vengan mañana en el receso!― gritó haciendo que los dos chicos pararan en su lugar y lo volteasen a ver―. ¡Fue divertido jugar contra ustedes'ttebayo!― declaró mientras sonreía de una manera sincera e infantil.

Por alguna razón esa sonrisa, escandalosa y nada discreta, les recordó a las sonrisas que Hinata les solía dedicar, aunque estas fuesen tímidas y discretas. Tal vez por esa misma razón ambos sintieron el impulso de sonreirle de vuelta, como le solían sonreir a la Hyuuga.

― ¡Claro!― gritó Kiba mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Shikamaru se quedó pensativo ante el cambio de Kiba hacia Naruto. Antes había podido ver perfectamente una hostilidad hacia el rubio de parte del Inuzuka, pero hacía unos instantes había visto como Kiba le sonreía con una gran calidez al Namikaze. Ese castaño era extraño.

―¡Apresurense! ¡Llegaremos tarde!― gritó Sakura mientras corría acompañada por Ino. Sakura tomó de la mano a Naruto y lo haló todo el camino a su salón ante la divertida mirada del resto de sus amigos, después de todo esos dos tenían clase con Azuma y ese profesor era en extremo puntual.

― ¿No se piensan apresurar?― preguntó Ino mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo al edificio.

― Esta hora nos toca con Kakashi-sensei― explicó Sai.

― Ya veo, bueno tengo clase con Kurenari-sensei así que me tengo que ir, ¡adios!― gritó mientras se apresuraba para llegar a tiempo a clase.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio un tiempo hasta que Sasuke habló.

― Aunque Kakashi sea el profesor, si alguien más nos ve fuera de clases nos ganaremos un regaño― dijo con fingida indiferencia, después de todo lo último que quería era otro citatorio para sus padres.

― ¿Asustado hermanito?― preguntó con burla Sai, después de todo sabía perfectamente la amenaza que le había dado su madre si volvía a tener un citatorio.

― Hmp― fue lo único que emitió Sasuke.

~.•.~

― Hyuuga, ¿puede pasar a responder el problema?― preguntó el profesor mientras se dirigía a la ventana y encendía un cigarrillo, después de todo estaba prohibido fumar en el salón de clases, pero si mantenía el cigarrillo fuera del salón no le podían decir nada.

― Hinata, despierta― susurró Shino al tiempo que movia suavemente del hombro a la chica junto a él, que se encontraba dormida en el escritorio.

El profesor se extrañó al notar que su alumna no contestaba por lo que volvió a hablar.

― Hyuuga, pase a hacer el problema― ordenó algo extrañado, pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta. De pronto unos murmullos divertidos se escucharon en el salón, por lo que tuvo que alejar su atención de su cigarrillo y apagarlo para poder ver a sus alumnos.

― Despierta Hinata― volvió a murmurar Shino, obteniendo en esta ocación un suave quejido por parte de su amiga. La chica se encontraba a punto de levantarse cuando Shino notó que el profesor se giraba para verlos―. No te muevas― ordenó por lo bajo mientras la movía suavemente del hombro.

― Hyuuga...― comenzó a decir, pero calló al ver que la chica se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en el escritorio y Shino "intentaba" despertarla.

― ¡Se quedó dormida!― gritó una chica causando que el resto de la clase comenzase a reir.

― ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarla?― preguntó la enfadada voz de Naruto al final del salón.

El hombre simplemente se masajeó las sienes y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la chica dormida.

― No te muevas, finge que sigues dormida― murmuró Shino por lo bajo mientras fingía intentar despertarla al tiempo que el profesor caminaba hacia ellos.

― S-si― susurró la chica.

― Hyuuga...― comenzó a decir el profesor claramente molesto, pero Shino intervino.

― No despierta, Azuma-sensei― declaró mientras lo observaba seriamente―. Se desmayó.

Azuma parpadeó sorprendido, ¿así que se había desmayado? Si era así debía llevarla a la enfermería, pero no podía llevarla él, si lo hacía el salón de clases se volvería un infierno.

― Llevala a la enfermería Aburame― ordenó el profesor―. Hozuki, pasa a responder el problema― dijo finalmente.

Shino se levantó de su asiento y con cuidado colocó a Hinata en su espalda y salió del salón, ambos se encontraban aliviados de que nadie se diera cuenta de que en realidad se había quedado dormida y en ese momento se encontraba despierta.

Naruto pudo notar claramente como al salir Hinata abría ligeramente los ojos. _"Buena táctica"_ pensó divertido. En definitiva intentaría acer eso la próxima vez que se quedase dormido en clase, aunque claro para eso necesitaría a Sasuke o a Sai a su lado, no a Sakura, quien probablemente lo despertaría de un golpe...

~.•.~

― Gracias Shino-kun― dijo Hinata al tiempo que Shino la colocaba con cuidado en la camilla de la enfermería. Hinata observó el lugar y comprobó que se encontraba vacio, en verdad debía agradecer a su suerte.

― Los amigos son para ayudarse― respondió al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella y la observaba fijamente a través de las gafas―. ¿Me dirás que pasó?― preguntó, después de todo aunque sabía que su amiga dormía demasiado, nunca la había visto dormirse en clase, después de todo ese "método escape" lo habían creado ellos dos para ayudar a Kiba.

― Ayer no dormí en toda la noche― explicó, Shino la observó más detalladamente y se tuvo que controlar para no golpearse la frente, ¿cómo no había notado esas enormes ojeras en su amiga?

Se quedaron en silencio después de eso, era obvio que Hinata no diría nada más.

― Será mejor que duermas un poco aquí― dijo Shino al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba a la salida de la enfermería―. Eres perfectamente capaz de dormirte de nuevo en clase― dijo con un tono divertido, que no cualquiera detectaría, pero que ella sabía reconocer perfectamente.

― Gracias, Shino-kun― dijo la chica, obteniendo un asentimiento de su amigo antes de que saliese de la enfermería.

Hinata se recostó y cerró los ojos intentando dormir, pero en cuanto los cerró eses horrible dolor de cabeza volvio, haciendo que se levantase agitada. _"Ha este paso nunca más podré dormir" _pensó algo deprimida.

Desde hacía bastante tiempo había estado teniendo problemas para dormir, puesto que cuando cerraba sus ojos terribles pesadillas la atacaban. Pero esos últimos días había llegado al grado de no dormir en absoluto... sólo esperaba que nadie lo notase, lo último que quería era preocupar a alguien más.

Después de todo ella sabía perfectamente que Temari la había procurado porque su primo Neji y Tenten, la novia de este último, se encontraban preocupados por ella. Al principio no había notado quien era en realidad la rubia, pero después de unos momentos conversando con ella recordó haberla visto en una ocación en una reunión en la casa de su primo, tanto a ella como a sus hermanos. Debía admitir que el saber que era notada por alguien le provocaba cierta calidez en su interior, pero al mismo tiempo quería evitar que los demás se preocupasen. Otro sentimiento que tenía era cierta frustración, aunque se sintiese culpable por sentirlo no podía evitarlo, después de todo... era su vida, sus problemas, no eran de su incumbencia...

Hinata suspiró frustrada, no se entendía ni ella misma...

~.•.~

Hinata corrió con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le proporcionaban a la azotea de la escuela, después de todo paso el resto de las clases en la enfermería, por lo que cuando llegó al salón de clases en busca de su mochila tuvo que darle una explicación a Ebisu-sensei, el cual comprendió la "situación". Había logrado evitar meterse en problemas, pero a cambio se había retrasado y corría el riesgo de no ver a sus amigos salir de la escuela. Por suerte no había demorado recogiendo sus pertenencias, Shino amablemente lo había hecho...

Cuando abrió la puerta de la azotea no se molestó en ver si se encontraba acompañada, por lo que no reparó en el chico de intensos cabellos rojos que se encontraba junto a la puerta.

Se dirigió a la malla y a través de ella observó a sus amigos caminar a la salida de los terrenos de la escuela, pero algo inusual ocurrió: Sakura se acercó a ellos, intercambiaron algunas palabras, Kiba hizo un amago de irse, pero se devolvió. Intercambiaron algunas palabras más y después de eso Shino y Kiba continuaron con su habitual camino, dejando a la pelirosa sola, quien después de unos momentos corrió a donde una rubia la esperaba.

Después de haber observado esa extraña escena se giró y caminó rumbo a la puerta.

― No me notaste― dijo una fría voz que se le hacía vagamente familiar. La chica paró su caminar y volteó a ver a donde provenía la voz, encontrandose con Gaara a unos metros de ella, recargado en la rejilla de la azotea.

― L-lo si-siento Sa-Sabaku-s-san― respondió nerviosa. _"Eso es peligroso"_ pensó al notar en donde se encontraba recargado el chico, se encontraba a punto de decir algo al respecto, pero el chico se separó de la rejilla y caminó hacia ella.

― No importa― contestó secamente. En verdad no sabía que hacer, había ido a ese lugar especificamente para hablar con ella, después de todo quería alertarle que su hermana prentendía inmiscuirse en su vida. Había decidido que lo mejor era decirle después de ver el grado de imprudencia de Neji y Tenten al contarle a tres personas completamente ajenas a ella acerca de sus problemas sentimentales.

Gaara inhaló y exhaló pesadamente.

― ¿Es-está b-bien Sa-Sabaku-san?― preguntó la peliazul al ver el comportamiento algo tenso del pelirojo.

Gaara maldijo mentalmente. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

Respiró pesadamente de nuevo y la observó fijamente.

― Mi hermana conoce a tu primo y sus amigos, y sabe...― comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por un murmulló de la chica―. ¿Qué dijiste?― preguntó.

― Qu-que ya-ya sa-sabía qu-que Sa-Sabaku-sempai c-conocía a-a Ne-Neji-nisaan― respondió la chica, causando que Gaara se sorprendiese.

― ¿No te importa? ¿Acaso no te molesta que se entrometan en tu vida?― preguntó curioso―. Después de todo no es de su incumbencia.

Hinata simplemente sonrió de manera vacia.

― No-no l-le d-dije a-a Sa-Sabaku-s-sempai a-algo qu-que Ne-Neji-nisaan no-no fu-fuese a-a sospe-sospechar pr-pronto― explicó la chica. Gaara no pudo menos que sorprenderse, así que le había dicho a su hermana algo que Neji no tardaría en comprender.

― Aún así, no estabas obligada a decirselo― replicó el chico mientras la observaba fijamente―. Dime, ¿por qué lo hiciste?― preguntó severo.

Hinata simplemente cerró los ojos y sonrió de nuevo de esa manera tan vacia.

― Eso es algo que yo decidí, no es de su incumbencia Sabaku-san― respondió la chica sorprendiendo a Gaara por dos razones, primero que nada no había tartamuedeado y segundo no se esperaba esa respuesta.

― Gaara― fue lo único que dijo el chico antes de caminar a la puerta, una vez en el umbral de giró a ver a la chica―. Vamos, mis hermanos nos esperan en la entrada― dijo causando que la chica lo mirase extrañada, para después sonrojarse.

― ¡Lo-lo si-siento Sa-Sabaku-sa-san!― se disculpó para después correr tras él.

― Te he dicho que me llames Gaara― contestó simplemente.

Hinata sonrió calidamente, una sonrisa que Gaara no pudo observar.

― Gracias Gaara-san― susurró. Un susurro que llegó a los oídos del pelirojo, pero que creyó que era el viento.

~.•.~

Sakura acompañó a Naruto, Sai y Sasuke hasta la cancha de soccer, después de todo ese día tenían práctica por ser de los titulares. En ese momento caminaba hacía donde su amiga Ino la esperaba cerca de la salida de la escuela, cuando vió a Shino y a Kiba salir. Las palabras que Sasuke le repetía cada vez que intentaba averiguar algo más acerca de lo ocurrido entre ellos y la Hyuuga volvieron a su mente: _"No es de tu incumbencia."_

― ¡Shino! ¡Kiba!― gritó haciendo que esos dos se detuvieran―. Necesito hablar con ustedes― declaró una vez que se encontró con ellos.

― Tu estabas en las gradas ¿no?― preguntó Kiba―. ¿Cómo te llamas?― preguntó directamente, haciendo que la pelirosa se avergonzase un poco, después de todo el Inuzuka no la conocía.

― Soy Haruno Sakura― se presentó―. Estoy en el mismo salón que Shino― agregó. Kiba simplemente observó a Shino con reproche, pero este último lo ignoró.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó finalemente Kiba mientras la miraba curioso. La chica se sorprendió, el chico se veía mucho más relajado que cuando llegó a jugar soccer con Naruto y los demás, se le veía más tranquilo.

Sakura suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos y cerraba sus puños, de pronto toda la determinación de hacía unos momentos se había esfumado. _"Lo mejor será ser directa"_ pensó.

Por su parte los dos chicos se alertaron a al ver el comportamiento de la pelirosa, por alguna razón sospechaban que la conversación que sostendrían con la Haruno no sería muy relajante o agradable.

― ¿Qué ocurrió entre Hinata y ustedes?― preguntó mirandolos directamente, apreciando perfectamente como ambos se tensaban.

― No es algo que te importe― contestó friamente el Inuzuka mientras se disponía a reanudar su caminata para salir de la escuela.

Sakura por su parte se sorprendió al ver el radical cambio en el Inuzuka. _"¿Acaso esa tranquilidad era fingida?"_ se preguntó, después de todo no era posible que alguien cambiase de humor tan drasticamente, ¿o si? Buscó la mirada de Shino pero sólo observó como este la comtemplaba, aparentemente estoico, a través de sus lentes.

― Diganme que pasó entre ustedes― pidió, haciendo que Kiba se detuviese y la voltease a ver. Sakura sintió un escalifrío recorrerla, Kiba parecía atravesarla con su mirada, la cual destilaba furia. Lo curioso era que no podía definir en contra de quien era esa furia.

― Ya te dije que no te importa― contestó seriamente mientras caminaba de vuelta a donde se encontraban ella y Shino―. No es de tu incumbencia― declaró.

Después de eso Shino hizo un ademán a manera de despedida y junto con Kiba caminaron fuera de la escuela.

― De nuevo esa misma frase― murmuró Sakura parada en el mismo lugar. Observó que Ino la esperaba aún en el mismo lugar por lo que camino hacía ella. Justo cuando se encontraba a unos pasos de la rubia se detuvo y observó de reojo la azotea de la escuela y se sorprendió al ver a una chica de cortos cabellos oscuros en ella. _"¿Hinata?"._

― ¿Descubriste algo?― preguntó Ino mientras observaba animadamente a su amiga, pero al ver la expresión derrotada de ella se percató de que esa conversación no había resultado muy bien―. ¿Qué te dijeron?

El rostro de la Haruno fue surcado por una sonrisa amarga.

― Que no era de mi incumbencia― dijo.

Ino no pudo menos que imitar la sonrisa de su amiga, comenzaba a cansarse de la misma frase todo el tiempo. Ambas continuaron con su camino hasta sus casas, pero justo cuando se iban a separar Ino volvió a hablar.

― El repetir muchas veces lo mismo hace que pierda sentido― dijo mientras sonreía y observaba a Sakura―. De niña jugaba a repetir palabras para lograr eso, nunca lo intente con una frase completa... pero nunca es tarde para intentarlo, ¿verdad?― preguntó para después hacer una seña de despedida y caminar rumbo a su casa.

Sakura continuaba en su lugar, siguiendo a su amiga con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista. Cuando ella misma se giró y comenzó con su caminata, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

― No es de mi incumbencia. No es de mi incumbencia. No es de mi incumbencia. No es de mi incumbencia. No es de mi incumbencia. No es de mi incumbencia...

Durante todo el trayecto a su casa repitió esas mismas cinco palabras.

~.•.~

― Nos vemos mañana Hinata-chan― se despidió Temari en la entrada del subterraneo.

― Hasta pronto― se despidió Hinata después de haber hecho una pequeña reverencia y entrar al subterraneo.

Los tres Sabaku continuaron con su camino a su casa, cuando una apresurada chica pelirosa se adelantó a ellos y los pasó.

Los tres escucharon perfectamente lo que decia sin parar al tiempo que pasaba junto a ellos.

― No es de mi incumbencia. No es de mi incumbencia. No es de mi incumbencia...

Una vez que Gaara se encontraba completamente seguro de que la extraña chica no los escucharía, habló.

― Deberías aprender a ella Temari― declaró. _"Talvez yo también"_ pensó con un poco de amargura al recordar como la misma Hyuuga le había dicho lo mismo a él.

― Parece que ella si sabe no meterse en asuntos que no son los suyos― acotó Kankuro con cierto aire divertido en su comentario.

Temari simplemente hizo oidos sordos a lo que sus hermanos menores le habían dicho. Probablemente a lo que se refería esa chica pelirosa era algo completamente diferente a lo que ella intentaba comprender...

~.•.~

* * *

yo: les gusto el cap? *w*

inner: mm.. 2/3... la verdad esperaba mas.. :/

yo: inner! me esforce mucho! TT^TT!

inner: eso no evita ke no te saliera tan bien.. u.u

yo: dejame! TT^TT

inner: aunke.. de donde sacaste eso de ke repetir muchas veces una palabra?

yo: de ben 10! XD..

inner: ben 10? o.o

yo: eske staba viendo un cap donde la gwen anda repitiendo muchas veces la palabra plomero.. :P

inner: si ya lo recuerdo.. como sea... x ke no mejor respondes reviews?

yo: wow.. no discutimos... o.o

inner: kieres discutir? r.r

yo: no! D:!

inner: bueno entonces constesta reviews.. ya!

yo: si! D:

bueno.. despues de esta no discucion con mi inner me encataria contestar sus reviews! ke me alegran tanto el dia!

**EyesGray-sama:** jajajaj lo siento pero ese es el tiempo ke ocupo para poder escribir bien los caps.! XD... y ke risa me dio como me pusiste! XD

**BloodBerry:** jajajajajaj ke bien ke valio la pena.. n.n... y awww gracias! XD... me alegra ke tambien t gustara ese fic! XD.. y noo ke no t de pena! lo mejor de escribir fics es recibir reviews! XD y claro.. pues ya es 11.. XD

**Xpminky76:** jajajaja me alegra ke t gustara.. XD... y bueno.. temari es mi personaje femenino favorito.. aun cuando escribo de hinata y eso.. temari es mi favorita.. x eso aun no me atrevo a escribir ningun fic con ella como principal.. XD

**Elying-chan21:** ahhh.. XD.. bien pues se pude decir ke desde el principio no? XD.. y bueno a tu pregunta... noo los tres estan en distintos salones y grados.. simplemente se metieron al mismo salon para ablar.. XD

...

bueno esos fueron los reviews ke me dejaron x el segundo cap! XD

y tmb! les dejare el mini preview sobre el siguiente cap! XD

_― Dime Temari._

_― A mi me puedes llamar Kankuro― intervino el castaño mientras le sonreía a la Hyuuga._

_― Ese es el balón que te regaló Hinata el año pasado― dijo Shino._

_― ¿Cuánto tiempo más piesas quedarte ahí?― preguntó una fría voz._

_― No tartamuedeaste― señalo el pelirojo._

_― ¿Quién es Hinata?― preguntó Shikamaru._

_― Te hará bien― comentó el de lentes._

_― Son las únicas personas en las que confío plenamente― declaró._

_._

...

bueno asta ahi llego el mini preview! XD y bueno.. esperen el cap 4 de esta istoria el **25 de julio**

yo: bueno.. esto es todo... y la verdad eske no pongo mucho mas de discuciones y eso x ke me ando muriendo x leer el manga de esta semana.. XD

inner: eso no lo debes de decir! D:!

yo: pero es la verdad! u.u

inner: mejor callate.. r.r

yo: como si t fuera a acer caso! :P!, pero si.. supongo ke me tengo ke despedir.. XD

yo/inner: muchas gracias x leer! y no olviden dejar review! (no es necesaria cuenta!)

yo: inner! cuantas veces tengo ke pedirte ke me dejes decirlo a mi!

inner: no importa.. al final no te are caso..

yo: como sea! mejor t ignorare! XD...

inner: si claro.. u.u

yo: bueno.. x favor no olviden dejar review! es muy agradable leerlos! y mas aun el saber que alguien se toma un poco de su tiempo para darme su opinion! eso es lo ke me impulsa a seguir escribiendo! :P!

inner: ke cursi me saliste.. o.o

yo: pues es cierto! XD

inner: ya pues despidete y mejor vamonos a leer el manga! :D

yo: si! bueno pues adiosito! y los leemos en dos semanas! n.n

...

atte: lordkami!


	4. CAP4 Receso y soccer

Cap4/¿?

HOLA! jajaja bueno.. no los kiero entretener mucho.. aparte no puedo estar mucho en la compu.. mis ojos duelen.. x eso solo les dire ke vengo de inscribirme en la uni! XD... el lunes comenzare con los cursos propedeuticos.. entonces... eso significa ke mis vacaciones an acabado.. y eso significa ke me sera mas dificil tener los caps.. pero no teman! actualizare cada dos miercoles! :P!

dejando de lado todo eso.. les dare un pekeño disclaimer y los dejo leer el cap: naruto ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad.. son del genio/imbecil de masashi kishimoto.. y si.. imbecil x ke me robo mis ideas de mis sueños... ya saben.. inception.. u.u

abiendo dejado eso en claro... los dejare leer el cap! :D

* * *

**Receso y soccer**

― ¿Te gusta el otoño Hinata-chan?― preguntó Temari al notar como en todo el camino a la escuela la peliazul no había dejado de observar a los árboles, los cuales comenzaban a adquirir tonalidades naranjas.

― Si-si― contestó simplemente la ojiperla mientras apartaba su vista de los árboles y observaba a sus acompañantes―. ¿A usted le gusta el otoño Sabaku-sempai?― preguntó.

Temari sonrió.

― En realidad prefiero el verano― respondió la rubia. Después de esa respuesta permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que Temari se detuvo―. Dime Temari.

Hinata se detuvo a su vez y la observó curiosa, ptara después asentir y sonreír discretamente.

― Temari-sempai― dijo la chica, causando que Temari suspirara derrotada, ya suponía que la Hyuuga no olvidaría el decirle "sempai". No era que le molestara, simplemente la hacía sentir vieja.

― A mi me puedes llamar Kankuro― intervino el castaño mientras le sonreía a la Hyuuga.

― Bi-bien...― comenzó a decir Hinata, pero fue interrumpida por el menor de los Sabaku.

― Dejen de hablar y apresurense― ordenó Gaara―. Llegaremos tarde si no nos apresuramos― declaró antes de reanudar la caminata, seguido de los demás en silencio.

De pronto una duda o más bien un hecho asaltó la mente de Kankuro.

― Gaara, no llegaremos tarde, aún faltan veinte minutos para que comienzen las clases― dijo, causando que Temari lo observase desconcertada al igual que Hinata.

Gaara simplemente ignoró el comentario y continuó caminando hasta que decidió que probablemente Kankuro no lo fuese a dejar en paz hasta que dijese una excusa creible.

― Sabes que me gusta llegar cuando la escuela se encuentra aún vacia― declaró.

Lo que había dicho en parte era la verdad, después de todo a él le gustaba llegar temprano a la escuela porque no había alumnos ruidosos cuando entraba. Por otra parte, el día anterior había visto en la mirada de la Hyuuga lo importante que era para ella ver a sus amigos desde esa azotea. Si se entretenían más hablando corría el riesgo de no poder verlos.

Claro que esa segunda razón jamás la diría.

~.•.~

Dos chicos caminaban tranquilamente al subterraneo, después de todo aún les quedaba algo de tiempo para que llegase el metro. Shino se encontraba linpiando sus lentes, puesto que hacía unos momentos una ráfaga de aire los había ensuciado con polvo. Por su parte Kiba pateaba perezosamente el balón de soccer que llevaba dentro de una red, la cual sujetaba con su mano derecha.

― Ese es el balón que te regaló Hinata el año pasado― dijo Shino. No era una pregunta puesto que se encontraba completamente seguro de ello. El año pasado Hinta les había regalado a cada uno un balón en su cumpleaños, el de Kiba era rojo con blanco, mientras que el suyo era negro con verde.

― Si bueno... tenía pensado jugar hoy de nuevo― explicó Kiba mientras intentaba dejar de pensar en la mirada escrutadora que Shino le dedicaba en esos instantes―. El balón de ayer estaba en malas condiciones.

― ¿Jugaremos hoy también?― preguntó Shino.

El Inuzuka se detuvo y lo observó interrogante.

― ¿No quieres jugar?― preguntó un poco desanimado, después de todo el descanso de ayer había sido bastante relajante para él, y después de meditarlo un poco había tenido que aceptar que había sido por jugar soccer con ese extraño grupo de amigos.

― Fue bastante divertido― comentó el de lentes―. Tenía planeado pedirte que fuesemos de nuevo a la cancha en el descanso.

― Como sea, al menos ahora tendremos un balón descente― murmuró el castaño, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte del Aburame.

― No esperaba que fueses a traer ese balón― soltó casualmente Shino.

Kiba siemplemente parpadeó un par de veces, después de todo él tampoco tenía planeado traer ese balón en específico, al final se había autoconvencido de que simplemente lo llevaba debido a que era el mejor balón que tenía.

― Si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde― fue lo único que dijo, después de todo no tenía animos para comenzar a contestar los cuestinamientos de su amigo.

~.•.~

Hinata observaba sin ningún interés al resto de los alumnos llegar, hasta que dos chicos atravesaron la entrada principal de la escuela: Shino y Kiba. Al parecer ambos hablaban tranquilamente, o más bien Kiba hablaba tranquilamente, nada fuera de lo común. De pronto su vista se fijó en lo que Kiba llevaba en su mano derecha: una pelota de soccer.

Pero algo más llamó su atención respecto a esa pelota de soccer: su color. Aún desde esa distancia podía reconocer perfectamente el color de la pelota: negro y rojo. Su corazón dio un vuelco, después de todo ella le había regalado esa pelota a Kiba. Con lo ocurrido en el el puente creyó que Kiba se desharía de todo lo relacionado a ella, pero ahí estaba, con ese balón.

"_Aunque no signifíca nada"_ pensó algo desanimada.

La ojiperla sonrió con nostalgía, hasta antes de entrar en la preparatoria Kiba y Shino solían estar en el equipo de soccer, y Kiba solía llevar un balón todos los días. Con ese mismo balón ambos chicos la habían golpeado una infinidad de veces mientras los esperaba, después de todo la punteria de ellos era muy buena, mas no perfecta.

Cuando ambos chicos entraron al edificio Hinata decidió que era hora de ir al salón de clases, después de todo no faltaba mucho para que sonase la campana.

~.•.~

Hinata observó a Shino salir del salón de clases, se encontraba completamente segura de que se dirigía al salón de Kiba para poder pasar el descanso con él. En verdad extrañaba poder hacer eso, en verdad extrañaba pasar tiempo con esos dos, los tres juntos. Aún así, sabía que el alejarse de Kiba era lo correcto, después de todo, a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho y todo ese tiempo sin hablarse... aún sentía algo muy profundo por él.

Si, esa era la pura y llana verdad, seguía enamorada de Kiba. Había intentado olvidarlo, había comenzado a sentir algo por Naruto, pero ese sentimiento simplemente se esfumó después de lo que había ocurrido en el puente cerca de un mes atrás. Ahora simplemente consideraba al Namikaze un chico muy agradable con el cual le gustaría pasar el tiempo.Y el entender eso simplemente la hacía tener que contener las ansias de hecharse a llorar, después de lo ocurrido en el puente, nunca tendría una oportunidad con el Inuzuka. Por eso mismo se mantenía alejada de él, por lo menos a la distancia Kiba no le hacía tanto daño. Talvez, con un poco de suerte, pudiese superar sus sentimientos hacia él y si lo lograba talvez podría volver a ser su amiga.

Escuchó como la puerta del salón era abierta con brusquedad, pero no le prestó atención a ese hecho, normalmente eran compañeros que habían olvidado algo, desde su almuerzo hasta que tenían que entregar alguna tarea.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo más piesas quedarte ahí?― preguntó una fría voz, una que reconoció bastante bien. La chica se giró para poder ver a quien le había hablado y confirmó sus pensamientos al verlo parado detrás de ella.

― ¿Gaa-Gaara-san?― preguntó la chica, sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

― Apresurate― fue lo único que contestó el chico antes de salir del salón.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida por lo que acababa de ocurrir, permaneció en su lugar unos momentos antes de comprender por completo lo que ocurría. Sacó apresuradamente el bento de su mochila y salió del salón casi corriendo para encontrarse con Gaara esperando fuera.

― Si-siento la tar-tardaza― se disculpó.

El pelirojo la observó y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, para después escuchar unos pasos apresurados a su espalda.

~.•.~

Shino se encontraba saliendo del salón de Kiba cuando una animada voz los detuvo.

― ¡Shino! ¡Kiba!― gritó una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos chicos voltearón para encontrarse con una revuelta cabellera rubia y unos brillantes ojos azules. _"Naruto" _pensaron ambos al instante―. ¿Quieren jugar soccer?― preguntó.

Ante la pregunta Shino y Kiba intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

― Mira mi mano derecha― respondió Kiba.

Naruto alzó una ceja extrañado pero aún así siguió la indicación del Inuzuka. La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó al ver una reluciente pelota de soccer que el Inuzuka tenía dentro de una bolsa de red.

― ¡Genial!― exclamó el chico antes de tomar el antebrazo del Aburame y el cuello de la camisa del Inuzuka y comenzar a halarlos fuera del edificio.

Ante el animado comportamiento del rubio los dos amigos no pudieron menos que sonreír cálidamente. A pesar de que el comportamiento del rubio fuese tan contrario al comportamiento de cierta ojiperla de cortos cabellos azulados... no podían evitar encontrar la misma inocencia en ambos comportamientos...

~.•.~

― ¿Por-por qué es-estamos a-aquí Gaara-san?― preguntó Hinata mientras cerraba la puerta de la azotea y caminaba a donde Gaara se había sentado: justo al borde de la azotea, en el lugar que ella solía observar a Kiba y a Shino.

― Mira― fue lo único que dijo el pelirojo mientras destapaba su bento y señala la cancha de soccer con la cabeza.

Hinata dirigió su mirada a donde el pelirojo decía y se sorprendió al ver a Kiba y Shino jugando soccer con otros chicos, de los cuales sólo reconoció a los gemelos Uchiha y Naruto.

― Gracias― murmuró la chica mientras se enfocaba en ver jugar al Inuzuka y al Aburame. Por lo que sabía hacía tiempo que no jugaban, pero no parecían haber perdido la práctica.

― No tartamuedeaste― señalo el pelirojo, causando que la Hyuuga apartase su vista de la cancha de soccer.

― Yo-yo es-es qu...― comenzó a balbucear pero calló al ver como Gaara ponía una mano frente a su rostro pidiendole que callase.

― No te lo dije para que comenzases a tartamudear― comentó el pelirojo al tiempo que se llevaba a la boca un poco de su comida, después de unos momentos el chico volvió a hablar―. Sólo te decia― murmuró.

Hinata asintió y respiró hondo al tiempo que ordenaba sus ideas y rezaba por no tartamudear.

― No siempre tartamudeo― dijo suavemente, casi en un susurro, pero Gaara fue capaz de escucharlo.

― Ya lo noté― declaró―. No tartamudeas cuando te sientes cómoda, ¿verdad?― preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de la chica.

Después de esa pequeña conversación ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras comían sus respectivos almuerzos.

~.•.~

― ¡Miren a quien traje!― gritó Naruto al tiempo que llegaban a la cancha de soccer y soltaba tanto a Shino como a Kiba. Las personas que se encontraban en la cancha simplemente sonrieron ante el comportamiento del rubio y voltearon a ver a los recien llegados―. ¡Y ahora podremos jugar con un buen balón!― gritó.

En esta ocación las personas de la cancha abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, después de todo esos últimos días habían estado jugando con un balón no muy bueno, debido a que ninguno de ellos recordaba traer a la escuela su propio balón. Ninguno se explicaba como Naruto había recordado traer un balón.

― Increible, lograste recordad algo... dobe― respondió Sasuke mientras se acercaba al rubio seguido por su gemelo y Shikamaru.

― ¿Qué dijiste teme?― gritó furioso Naruto.

― Lo que escuchaste― respondió―, pero... ¿y el balón?― preguntó al no ver al rubio con ninguna pelota.

Naruto se controló para no comenzar a pelear con su mejor amigo, después de todo el receso no duraría mucho, no valía la pena desperdiciarlo peleando con Sasuke si podían pasarlo jugando soccer.

― Yo traje el balón― intervino el Inuzuka.

Sasuke simplemente alzó una ceja y se dirigió a la portería que había ocupado en el juego anterior.

― Jugaremos con los equipos de ayer― dijo Sai mientras caminaba al centro de la cancha.

― ¡Vamos!― gritó Naruto mientras corría a donde se encontraba el resto de su equipo.

Por su parte Kiba sacó el balón de la red y comenzó a caminar a su propia portería acompañado por Shikamaru y Shino.

― Siempre es así de ruidoso, con el tiempo se acostumbraran― comentó Shikamaru antes de tomar el balón de Kiba y caminar a donde Sai lo esperaba.

"_¿Quién dice que esto se repetirá?"_ pensó Kiba algo divertido por el hecho de que el Nara diese por hecho que Shino y él seguirían yendo con ellos. _"¿A quién intento engañar?"_ pensó resignado.

~.•.~

Todavía quedaban algunos minutos del descanso, pero habían decidido detener el juego y declararlo un empate. Cada vez que Shikamaru anotaba, Sai lo hacía; cada vez que Naruto detenía a Shikamaru, Shino detenía a Sai; y cada vez que Kiba evitaba que le marcasen gol, Sasuke evitaba que le marcasen un gol.

En ese momento todos se encontraban recostados en el pasto sintético, todos a excepción de Shino, quien se encontraba sentado junto a Kiba. El Inuzuka respiraba entrecortadamente intentando recuperar algo del aire que le faltaba debido a que había perseguido a Naruto durante cinco minutos enteros, después de todo nadie, pero nadie le decía perro y salía airoso. El Namikaze por su parte se encontraba recostado con una lata de refresco sobre su mejilla izquierda, la cual se encontraba roja y no tardaría en ponerse morada. Shikamaru se encontraba observando las nubes pasar. Los gemelos Uchiha se encontraban hablando sobre ir al cine con un tal Itachi.

― ¿No han pensado en unirse al equipo de soccer de la escuela?― preguntó Shikamaru mientras se sentaba y se sacudía la camisa―. Apuesto a que podrían ser titulares.

― No quisiera quitarle su puesto a Sasuke― respondió Kiba al tiempo se también se sentaba.

― Yo soy delantero― aclaró el aludido, quien sonrió de lado al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el Inuzuka―. Simplemente soy mejor que ellos en la portería― explicó.

― Sai y yo somos medio campo― agregó Shikamaru―. Naruto es delantero igual que Sasuke.

Kiba simplemente asintió ante la información que acababa de recibir.

― Entonces, ¿quieren unirse?― preguntó Sai.

― Normalmente la práctica comienza a las tres y termina a las cinco― agregó Shikamaru.

Tanto Kiba como Shino recordaron que algo similar les había ocurrido cuando recién habían comenzado a asistir a es escuela.

.

― _¿Por qué no se unen al equipo de soccer de la escuela?_― _preguntó un chico de pobladas cejas negras y el cabello cortado en forma de tazón_―. _Tengo entendido que ustedes son buenos_― _dijo mientras sonreía._

― _Regularmente la práctica comienza a las tres y termina a las cinco_― _intervino un chico de mirada aperlada._

_Ante ese comentario Shino y Kiba intercambiaron miradas dudosas y dirigieron su vista a Hinata, quien se encontraba en medio de ellos dos._

― _Vamos, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun_― _agregó la peliazul_―. _Ustedes son muy buenos..._

― _No, no podemos hacerte esperar tanto tiempo_― _decidió Kiba, siendo secundado por un asentimiento de Shino._

― _A mi no me molestará esperarlos, puedo leer..._― _comenzó a replicar la chica, pero fue interrumpida por Shino._

― _Sería desconsiderado de nuestra parte hacerte esperar tanto_― _dijo mientras subía sus gafas._

_Después de unos intentos por parte de Hinata, el chico azabache y el chico de mirada aperlada de hacerlo entrar al equipo de soccer de la escuela, Shino, Hinata y Kiba salieron de la escuela._

― _Lo siento_― _murmuró la chica._

― _Tu no nos has obligado a nada_― _dijo Kiba mientras sonreía enormemente_―_. Prefiero caminar junto a tí y a Shino a tener que salir de la escuela a las cinco..._

_._

― No, no podemos hacer esperar tanto tiempo a Hinata― respondió Kiba, quien en ese momento poseía una mirada distante.

― ¿Hinata-chan?― preguntó Naruto, haciendo que Kiba saliese de sus pensamientos―. ¿Qué pasa con Hinata-chan?

Kiba sacudió su cabeza un par de veces y se comenzó a parar.

― Nada, tenía la mente en otro lado― respondió―. Shino, voy a mi salón, nos vemos a la salida.

Dicho eso el castaño tomó su pelota, busco la red donde la guardaba, guardo la pelota y salió del campo de soccer.

― También me retiraré― habló Shino mientras seguía con la mirada a su amigo―. Nos vemos después.

Y al igual que el Inuzuka salió del campo de soccer, dejando a los restantes bastante confundidos por sus acciones.

― ¿Quién es Hinata?― preguntó Shikamaru después de permanecer un tiempo en silecio y meditando sobre las acciones de los dos chicos que se habían ido. Durante unos momentos el silencio reinó, algo que extraño a Shikamaru, puesto que esperaba que Naruto le respondiese al instante, después de todo parecía conocer a la tal Hinata.

― La mejor amiga de esos dos― respondió Sasuke sorprendiendo al de coleta por dos razones: por el hecho de que Sasuke fuese quien le contestara y por la información en sí. Si era la mejor amiga de ellos dos, ¿por qué se veían tan incomodos cuando fue mencionada?

― Esos tres eran inseparables― comentó Naruto al tiempo que veía a Shikamaru de una manera muy seria.

― ¿Eran?― preguntó el chico de coleta. _"¿Por qué siempre lo que se refiere a ellos es en pasado?"_ pensó algo frustrado.

― Hace más o menos un mes algo ocurrió― explicó Naruto―. Nadie sabe nada, pero desde entonces nunca están los tres juntos.

― Naruto― intervino Sasuke, llamando la atención del rubio―. ¿Te recuerdo que esto no es de tu incumbencia?

Después de esa pregunta una infantil pelea comenzó entre el Uchiha menor y el Namikaze, una discución a la cual Shikamaru no prestó atención, se encontraba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Después de todo no se había equivocado al sentir que alguien faltaba en el cuadro que componían el Aburame y el Inuzuka, por lo visto una tal Hinata. _"Demonios... esto será problemático"_ pensó. Sabía que quisiese o no, terminaría involucrandose en los problemas de esos dos castaños. Ya no había marcha atrás, llegaría al fondo de ese asunto, y más aún... ayudaría en su solución.

~.•.~

Shino seguía a Kiba por los pasillos de la escuela sin decir ni una palabra, sólo cuando Kiba se encontraba a punto de entrar al salón 1B el Aburame habló.

― Kiba― lo llamó―. Creo que sería buena idea que entraramos al club― declaró, causando que el Inuzkua se girase a verlo con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

― No me malinterpretes― dijo el de las marcas en las mejillas―. Es divertido pasar los recesos con ellos, pero no pienso quedarme hasta tarde sólo para jugar soccer― declaró mientras evitaba a toda costa la mirada del Aburame, después de todo sentía perfectamente como el de lentes lo atravesaba con la mirada, aún detrás de esas gafas.

― Te hará bien― comentó el de lentes.

En ese momento Kiba dejó de evitar la mirada de Shino y lo encaró.

― ¿A qué te refieres con eso?― preguntó con indignación.

― A que te hará bien el que tengas algo más que hacer que culparte por lo que ocurrió en el puente― explicó.

Después de ese comentarió ambos permanecieron en silencio un tiempo, siendo la pesada respiración de Kiba lo único que se escuchaba.

― Hinata ya no nos espera, ¿cierto?― dijo con nostalgia en su voz.

Shino asintió y se dió media vuelta para comenzar su camino a su propio salón, conociendo a su amiga ella seguiría en ese salón, probablemente leyendo o terminando su almuerzo.

― No tenemos que comenzar hoy mismo― agregó el de lentes justo antes de abrir la puerta de su salón y entrar, encontrandose con la sorpresa de que la chica de cortos cabellos azulinos no se encontraba en el salón.

Una sonrisa de lado surcó el rostro del Aburame.

"_Así que después de todo ella también lo está superando"_ pensó con cierta amargura.

Shino siempre había pensado que era una persona que podía jactarse de entenderse a si mismo a la perfección, pero en ese momento comprendía que no era cierto. En ese momento sentía cierta amargura al pensar que Hinata podía encontrarse con otras personas... olvidandose de ellos.

El de lentes sacidió su cabeza, sabía perfectamente que eso jamás ocurriría...

~.•.~

Gaara y Hinata se encontraban caminado a la salida de la azotea cuando la puerta fue abierta con bastante rudeza y dejo pasar a una enfurecida rubia de cuatro coletas. La mirada de la chica era fuerte, tanto que la Hyuuga retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Por su parte Gaara se mantuvo en su lugar y la observó con intriga.

― ¿Pasa algo?― preguntó tranquilamente el pelirojo. Temari pareció calmarse con el tono de voz empleado por su hermano, pero aún así sus ojos mostraban enojo.

― ¿Se puede saber que hacías aquí?― preguntó la rubia―. ¡Te busqué todo el descanso!― gritó mientras se acercaba cada vez más a él.

― Estaba almorzando con Hinata― respondió Gaara―. No veo nada de malo en eso.

Temari parpadeó un par de veces y hasta entonces pareció reparar en la peliazul.

― ¿Hinata?― preguntó.

― Si, tu y Kankuro insisten en que tengo que juntarme más con la gente de primer año― explicó el chico.

― Me alegra que trates de socializar― respondió Temari mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz―. Pero al menos dinos que no almorazas con nosotros.

― No creí que fuese la gran cosa― argumentó el pelirojo mientras intentaba caminar a la salida, pero Temari se colocó frente a él de nuevo.

― No lo es, pero creimos que te habías metido en problemas como...― comenzó a decir la rubia, pero fue interrumpida por Gaara.

― ¿Cómo antes?― preguntó―. Temari, he cambiado, ya no soy como antes― declaró con cierta amargura en su voz, una la cual Hinata no notó, pero Temari detectó de inmediato.

― Se que has cambiado, pero debes entender que nos preocupas― dijo la rubia con un tono maternal.

Gaara simplemente pasó de lado a su hermana y continuó con su camino a la salida dejando a Hinata sola con la mayor de los Sabaku.

Hinata no comprendía que era lo que ocurría entre los hermanos Sabaku, pero se encontraba segura de que no era algo simple. Una parte de ella se encontraba tentada a preguntar acerca de lo que había pasado con Gaara, pero otra parte de ella le decía que si no quería que se inmiscuyeran en su vida lo mejor era no inmiscuirse en la de ellos. _"Lo mejor será dejar que ellos solucionen sus problemas"_ pensó la chica. Pero, aún habiendo decidido eso presentía que se terminaría inmiscuyendo en la vida de esos extraños hermanos, quisiese o no.

~.•.~

El timbre sonó indicando el final de las clases.

― No olviden la tarea para mañana― fue lo único que dijo el profesor Azuma antes de salir del salón mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo, probablemente buscando su paquete de cigarrillos. Después de que el profesor abandonó el salón todos los alumnos comenzaron a guardar sus pertenencias y salir de este.

― Nos vemos mañana Shino-kun― se despidió Hinata al tiempo que cerraba su mochila.

― Hasta luego― se despidió Shino mientras sonreía ligeramente para después salir del salón y caminar al salón 1B, donde Kiba ya lo esperaba en la entrada―. ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?― preguntó mientras ambos tomaban camino a la salida de la escuela.

―Si... ¿qué te parece si mañana les pedimos más detalles?― preguntó Kiba mientras jugaba con su pelota, cuando al patearla esta golpeó a un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos color aguamarina claro rodeados por unas marcadas ojeras.

― Fijate― fue lo único que dijo el chico antes de continuar con su camino, contrario al de ellos.

― Fue un accidente― murmuró Kiba algo molesto.

~.•.~

Hinata se encontraba caminando fuera del salón cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver una cabellera color rojo.

― Gaara-san― dijo la ojiperla mientras sonreía.

― Vamos, si te tardas más no podrás verlos― fue lo único que dijo antes de quitarse de la entrada y comenzar a caminar rumbo a la azotea.

― ¡S-si!― respondió la chica antes de caminar apresuradamente detrás de él para poder alcanzarlo.

~.•.~

Hinata observó con detalle como sus dos mejores amigos salían de la escuela, olvidandose por completo de la presencia de Gaara, sólo cuando el Aburame y el Inuzuka se perdieron de vista volteó a verlo.  
― Gra-gracias Gaara-san― dijo la chica mientras sonreía tímidamente y caminaba rumbo a la salida de la azotea.

― No tienes que agradecerme, prefiero esto a tener que estar con Kankuro y Temari― aclaró el pelirojo. Hinata asintió, con la duda pintada en su rostro, pero no preguntaría ni diría nada, no quería involucrase en los problemas de esa familia―. Ellos siguen insistiendo en que no siempre estarán conmigo, que debo de juntarme con gente de mi edad― soltó de pronto Gaara, sorprendiendo a la Hyuuga.

― Ya veo― murmuró la chica, dandose cuenta de que quisese o no se había involucrado en la vida de esos tres hermanos―. ¿Eres uy apegado a ellos?― preguntó la chica, después de todo lo que Gaara decía y su actitud arisca con sus hermanos no parecían concordar.

Gaara detuvo su caminar y volteó a ver a la chica.

― Son las únicas personas en las que confío plenamente― declaró muy seguro de sus palabras―. Así como tu con el Aburame y el Inuzuka― agregó antes de continuar caminando.

Hinata permaneció estática durante unos momentos, pero después emprendió una corta carrera para poder alcanzar a Gaara. Hinata había podido entender perfectamente la amargura de Gaara al sentir como poco a poco se alejaba de personas tan importantes para él. De pronto el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido en el descanso volvió a su mente.

― Tus hermanos no te quieren lejos de ellos― declaró la chica una vez que lo alcanzó―. Recuerda como se preocupó Temari-sempai hoy en el receso― pidió la chica mientras observaba la salida de la escuela, donde los hermanos de Gaara los esperaban―. Simplemente quieren que tengas más amigos.

El Sabaku giró su rostro para poder encarar a la chica.

― Lo se― fue lo único que dijo antes de salir del edificio.

Después de esa corta conversación ambos llegaron donde se encontraban Temari y Kankuro y emprendieron su camino a sus casas.

~.•.~

* * *

bueno... hoy les debere mis peleas con mi inner.. si bien me encuentro lo suficientemente bien como para actualizar.. no me encuentro tan bien como para durar tanto en la compu... y bueno... el mini preview.. tmb se los debere.. la verdad ske no pude acabar el 5 antes de ke me operaran.. entonces sigue incompleto... pero no se preocupen.. espero poder minimo acer un cap corto para el miercoles 8 de agosto.. XD

...

lo ke si hice... fue contestar reviews! XD.. eso jamas faltara! :D

**Guest:** muchisimas gracias x el review! y si.. me operaron.. y todo fue bn.. lo unico eske tengo ke usar unos parches casi todo el tiempo.. x ke la luz me lastima.. XD... y jajaja.. la secu para mi fue genial.. ai ice a mis mejores amigos! asi ke disfrutala! y respecto a ke te encanto.. me alegra muchisimo ke t aya gustado! espero ke sigas comentando y ke sigas leyendola! (ah si.. x si no sabias... puedes ponerte un nombre aunke no tengas cuenta aki en ff.. XD.. solo borras la palabra guest y pones el nombre ke kieras.. XD)

**EyesGray-sama:** jajajaja me alegra ke t aya kedado esa impresion.. x ke fue la ke kise dar! jajajaja.. keria ke se viera asi.. de ke de alguna manera u otra todos se estan dando cuenta de lo ke ocurre entre Shino, Kiba e Hinata.. XD.. jajaj vieras coo trabaje para poder lograr ke hinata le dijera a gaara ke no se entrometiese de esa manera tan "indirecta".. creo ke fue de las partes ke mas disfrute escribir... t dire algo: pienso acer ke gaara este mas metido en esto.. no como un triangulo amoroso ni nada.. simplemente como apoyo de hinata.. n.n

**Xpminky76:** jajajaja seee.. lo siento.. pero no puedo imaginarme a ninguno de esos dos con otra pareja.. y pues respecto a las parejas.. tengo pensado saixino, shikatema y creo ke gaamatsu... pero ese ultimo aun no se bien si lo incluyo o no.. XD.. pero dime! vamos! ke parejas kisieras aparte? xD

**yani inuzuka: ** ya t conteste x PM... pero igual... me encanto ke t aya gustado el fic! XD.. y bueno.. como t dije antes.. esos dos duraran separados un tiempo.. perpo aora ya se me ocurrio como unirlos.. XD... solo t puedo decir eso.. XD

...

bueno estos fueron todos los reviews.. y como dije antes.. no podre darles preview.. XD... pero lo ke si les puedo decir es ke el **miercoles 8 de agosto** les plublicare el kinto cap de esta historia...

...

no oldiven dejar reviews! vamos no es necesaria cuenta! y en verdad me alegrara el dia! :D!

...

atte: lordkami! :D


	5. CAP51 Noches con o sin Luna Parte 1

Cap 5.1/¿?

OK... se preguntaran... x ke cap 5.1?... ok eso es x ke no puede acabar el kinto capi de este fic.. bueno... en parte es x ke sera un cap muuuy largo... sii... esta es la primera parte del cap (la cual de puro cap.. sin contar las estupideces ke pongo antes y despues de la historia son 5402 palabras)...

... si kieren lo pueden tomar como un cap normal y eso... XD

dejando eso de lado.. ya voy en mi segunda semana de clases!... todos se kejan de ke tienen ke acer un monton de tiempo para la uni... pero como yo vivo en un depa con mi ermano cerca de la escuela.. asi ke no tengo ese problema.. XD...

... ah si.. volviendo al fic.. XD.. apenitas y tuve tiempo para checar errores! juro ke esto de la operacion de los ojos y no poder ver me esta retrasando mucho con mis fics... tengo ke empezar el sexto cap (o el 5.2) y terminar otros dos oneshots ke estoy aciendo! XD...

...

y siento la tardanza en publicar.. aki en mi ciudad son las 9 de la noche... y eske recien llegue a estas horas al depa.. x ke el genio de mi ermano olvido recogerme a las 7 del cine.. asi ke espere sentada como estupida una hora fuera del cine asta ke javier se digno a ver su celular y encontrarse con mis llamadas... r.r

bueno... los dejare de aburrir y les dare un disclaimercito!

disclaimer: ni naruto ni sus personajes son mios... son legalmente de masashi kishimoto (me subo a tu moto.. ok no.. mucha frikipedia)..

* * *

**Noches... con o sin Luna (Parte 1): Puedes hablar conmigo**

.

_Hinata se encontraba corriendo desesperada, algo muy peligroso la perseguía, pero no sabía que era, simplemente sabía que debía alejarse lo más podible de su perseguidor. Había una luz no muy lejos de ella, la cual era la meta de la chica, también sabía que esa luz sería su salvación. La luz no se encontraba a más de un metro de ella, si estiraba un poco más su brazo podría tocarla y todo acabaría. Sus dedos se encontraban a escasos centimetros de la luz, pero justo cuando estos iban a tocarla... desapareció._

_Todo se oscureció e inmediatamente sintió un horrible dolor en su pecho. La chica cerró los ojos debido al dolor..._

_._

Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrandose con su cuarto tenuemente iluminado por la luz que se colaba por la ventana.

La peliazul se sentó en su cama y escondió su rostro en sus manos. Escuchaba a la perfección el errático latir de su corazón, sentía como el sudor frío recorría su espalda y como sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

― Sólo otra pesadilla― murmuró mientras se secaba las lágrimas y observaba el reloj de su mesa de noche, este marcaba las 2:45 am. Suspiró y se recostó de nuevo, era demasiado pronto como para darse por vencida en su tarea de dormir. Después de un tiempo sin poder dormir volvió a observar el reloj, sorprendiendose con el hecho de que ahora marcaba las 3:05 am―. A este paso jamás podré dormir― susurró completamente desanimada... era obvio que esa sería otra noche en vela.

La peliazul salió de la comodidad de su cama y sintió el frío del suelo de madera entumecerle los pies. Sin pensarlo mucho tomó un sueter que se encontraba en la silla de su escritorio y se lo colocó, una cosa era no dormir en toda la noche y otra muy diferente era pescar un resfriado sin necesidad, por lo que también se calzó unas zapatillas de casa.

Lentamente se acercó a la ventana, la cual se encontraba con las cortinas entre abiertas y a través de esta observó el cielo. El cielo se encontraba despejado, por lo que las estrellas y la Luna se podían apreciar perfectamente. Hinata se apoyó suavemente en el descanso de la ventana y se dedicó a observar el cielo nocturno. _"Probablemente lo único bueno que traen esas pesadillas"_ pensó sarcasticamente la chica. De pronto una sonrisa llena de tristeza surcó su rostro, esa era la clase de comentarios que Kiba hacía...

"_Kiba... en verdad te extraño"_ repetía en su mente una y otra vez la chica sin despegar su vista de la luna...

~.•.~

Kiba se encontraba dormido en el sillón de su cuarto, un brazo colgando fuera del sillón y Akamaru recostado junto a el mueble, con una libreta junto a él y un lápiz justo debajo de donde su mano colgaba. El castaño se había quedado dormido mientras intentaba resolver las preguntas de la clase de química, aunque en realidad no había logrado un gran avance en la materia, probablemente tendría que pedirle ayuda a Shino en el camino a la escuela.

Todo en el cuarto se encontraba en perfecta paz, hasta que un pitido proveniente de su celular rompió la calma, despertando a Kiba y su perro, causando que el primero soltase un par de maldiciones y el perro ladrase molesto.

Sin estar completamente despierto el Inuzuka se levanto del sillón y caminó a su cama, donde su celular se encontraba brillando ligeramente y sonando sin parar.

― Juro que matare a quien me haya hablado a esta hora― murmuró el chico mientras se frotaba el ojo derecho y tomaba su celular con su mano izquierda. Una vez que pudo distinguir lo que aparecía en la pantalla maldijo por lo bajo―. Batería cinco porcierto― murmuró cansado mientras caminaba a su escritorio buscando el cargador del aparato.

Una vez que encontró el cargador y conectó el aparato se dirigió a uno de sus cajones de ropa. Si ese estúpudo celular lo había despertado mínimo algo bueno tenía que salir de ello: se pondría el pijama, después de todo era sumamente incomodo dormir con el uniforme, el cinturón lo lastimaba, la camisa era incomoda y el saco no lo dejaba descansar como era debido.

Una vez que se hubo cambiado se dirigió a su cama, pero antes de llegar a esta observó por la ventana como el cielo se encontraba inusualmente despejado, dejando ver la Luna y las estrellas. _"Unos minutos menos de sueño no me matarán"_ pensó mientras se aproximava a la ventana. Una vez frente a esta recargó su mejilla en el frío cristal, clavando su mirada en la Luna. La Luna se veía hermosa, siempre le había gustado ese astro, desde que era niño tenía una extraña afición por ella.

De pronto un recuerdo de hacía algunos años volvió a su mente.

.

_Tres niños de unos doce años se encontraban sentados en la orilla de un pequeño muelle que había en el lago Konoha. Los tres se encontraban descalzos y mecían tranquilamente los pies mientras observaban el cielo repleto de estrellas acompañando a la Luna._

― _Me gusta la Luna_― _dijo repentinamente Kiba sin despegar los ojos del brillante astro._

― _Eso ya lo sabíamos_― _declaró Shino al tiempo que subía sus lentes y veía a su amigo._

_Kiba ante el comentario de Shino hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada. Hinata por su parte soltó una suave risa a causa de la mueca que Kiba le había mostrado._

― _¿Por qué te gusta la Luna Kiba-kun?_― _preguntó Hinata._

― _Porque es bonita, sólo por eso_― _respondió el castaño mientras le sonreía a su amiga._

― _Una razón simple para una persona simple_― _murmuró Shino haciendo que Hinata soltase una risa aún más audible y haciendo que Kiba frunciese el ceño._

― _Extraño al Shino que sólo habla en los momentos necesarios y no me molestaba_― _replicó Kiba, obteniendo una nueva serie de risas por parte de Hinata_―. _Y a la Hinata educada que no se reía de sus amigos_― _agregó con malicia, haciendo que la chica dejase de reír y se sonrojase notoriamente._

― _Eres malo Kiba-kun_― _se quejó Hinata mientras hacía un puchero._

― _Tu sabes que no es cierto Kiba_― _dijo Shino mientras sonreía de lado._

_Kiba sonrió ampliamente y asintió._

― _Es cierto, es más divertido que sean así_― _dijo con una sonrisa, fijando su vista en el enorme astro __blanco que tanto le gustaba. De pronto abrió los ojos cuando grandes eran, causando que sus dos amigos lo viesen extrañado_―. _Ahora tengo otra razón para que me guste la Luna_― _declaró con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigos y después cerraba los ojos._

― _¿Qué razón Kiba-kun?_― _preguntó la ojiperla con la duda reflejada en su rostro._

_Kiba rió juguetonamente antes de abrir los ojos y acercarse al rostro de la chica, quedando separados por sólo unos centímetros, causando que la chica se sonrojase._

― _¡Se parece a tus ojos!_― _exclamó alegremente al tiempo que se alejaba del rostro de la niña, causando que el sonrojo de su amiga disminuyese y aumentase al instante, y Shino sonriera de lado._

― _Es cierto, tus ojos son como la Luna_― _agregó Shino._

_Durante unos momentos todo permaneció en silencio en unos momentos, los tres chicos mirando el cielo, hasta que Hinata habló._

― _Gracias..._

_Los dos niños simplemente intecambiaron miradas alegres y asintieron._

― _De nada_― _respondió Shino._

― _Es la verdad_― _dijo Kiba._

_._

Hacía tiempo que no había pensado en el parecido de la Luna con los ojos de Hinata.

Una sonrisa amarga surcó su rostro.

"_Tengo que recuperarte"_ pensó decido Kiba antes de despegar su rostro del cristal y caminar a su cama.

~.•.~

― Deberías estar dormido― dijo una calmada voz que provenía de la puerta que daba al jardín.

― De noche es cuando mejor puedo apreciar su comportamiento― explicó la tranquila voz de Shino mientras se levantaba del lugar que había estado ocupando entre los arbustos de su hogar.

El hombre que había hablado primero salió al jardín y se colocó junto a su hijo.

― Eso lo se, pero tu terminas de estudiar a tus insectos alrededor de las 10 de la noche― argumentó Shibi Aburame mientras observaba a su hijo―. Son las tres de la mañana...― declaró.

― Eso supuse, cuando salí eran cerca de las dos de la mañana― respondió el menor de los Aburame.

― ¿Qué ocurre?― preguntó el padre.

― Problemas para dormir― fue la única respuesta de Shino.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, Shino observando a sus insectos comportarse y Shibi observando a su hijo. Finalmente el mayor comenzó a caminar para a dentro de la casa y cuando se encontró en el umbral de la puerta se detuvo.

― Su comportamiento podría variar hoy― comentó, ganandose la atención de Shino―. Después de todo hay Luna llena― explicó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Después de escuchar que la puerta se había cerrado Shino dejó de ver a sus insectos y observó la Luna. Hacía tiempo que no se dedicaba a observar la Luna, a pesar de que le gustase verla. Ese astro nocturno le trajo a la mente a dos personas: Hinata y Kiba. La Luna llena le recordaba a los ojos de su amiga; por otra parte Kiba amaba observar la Luna.

De pronto sintió el deseo de ver la Luna una vez más con ellos a su lado.

"_Esto debe arreglarse ya"_ pensó el Aburame mientras se inclinaba y comenzaba a recoger a sus insectos.

~.•.~

El celular de Hinata sonaba una y otra vez, mientras que la peliazul abría lentamente los ojos.

― Maldición― murmuró la chica mientras abría con difícultad los ojos. De pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho abrió completamente sus ojos y tapó su boca mientras su rostro enrojecía notoriamente. _"Gracias Kiba-kun"_ pensó molesta la chica mientras recordaba todas las ocaciones en las que había regañado al Inuzuka por maldecir―. Al parecer me dejaste ese mal hábito― murmuró mientras salía de su cama y bostezaba notoriamente. No era como si la chica no tuviese motivos para maldecir, después de todo había logrado dormirse hacía unos escasos veinte minutos.

Hinata suspiró pesadamente mientras buscaba su celular y hacía que dejase de sonar. Una vez hecho eso se quedó parada en su lugar durante unos momentos, sin pensar en nada realmente, hasta que recordó que debía apresurarse y corrió a su armario para sacar su uniforme.

~.•.~

― ¡Despierta Kiba!― gritó Hana mientras zarandeaba fuerte mente a su hermano menor. Después de unos momentos Kiba abrió los ojos.

― Estas loca Hana― murmuró el menor a manera de saludo.

Hana dejó a su hermano en su cama y lo observó con una mueca de diversión en su rostro.

― Shino está esperandote fuera― comentó antes de salir del cuarto, dejando a su hermano con su rostro conmocionado por la información recibida―. Si yo fuese tú me apuraría― dijo con una sonrisa burlesca antes de cerrar la puerta.

― ¡Maldición!― fue el gritó que escuchó Hana proveniente de la habitación de su hermano cuando la joven bajaba por las escaleras.

~.•.~

― Ya son diez minutos― murmuró Shino mientras observaba su reloj de mano. El de lentes se estaba comenzando a molestarse, si bien había llegado algo tarde a la casa de Kiba, esperaba que al menos el Inuzuka ya se encontrase preparado.

Justo cuando el Aburame se encontraba sacando su celular del bolsillo de su saco, la puerta de la entrada de los Inuzuka se abrió bruscamente, dejando salir a un apresurado Kiba, quien no tardó en estar frente a Shino.

― ¡Shino!― gritó Kiba a manera de saludo antes de comenzar a correr rumbo al otro lado de la calle―. ¡Apresurate que llegaremos tarde!― agregó mientras agitaba los brazos intentando llamar la atención del Aburame.

― Es natural que vayamos retrasados― replicó Shino, lo suficientemente alto como para que Kiba lo escuchase, mientras caminaba tranquilamente a donde su amigo se encontraba―. Te tardaste demasiado― agregó una vez que se encontró junto a su amigo.

Kiba frunció el seño a manera de respuesta antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo. No corría, si bien iban retrasados el próximo subterraneo que los llevaba a la parada que querían tardaría otros 15 minutos en llegar, no había necesidad de apresurarse.

― Tú fuiste quien llegó tarde a mi casa― replicó al fin Kiba mientras pateaba su pelota de manera distraída.

― Tú deberías haber estado listo antes― se defendió el de lentes.

― Mi celular estaba completamente descargado ayer― comentó el castaño. Shino lo miró interrogante y decidió explicarse―. En la noche lo apagué y puse a cargar, por eso no sonó la alarma.

― Ya veo― fue lo único que Shino dijo como respuesta.

― ¿Y tú?― preguntó Kiba―. Llegaste tarde a mi casa, eso no es común en tí― agregó.

― Anoche no pude dormir― contestó mientras se encogía de hombros.

Kiba asintió, entendía perfectamente el porque del retraso del chico junto a él. Shino en cierta manera era como Hinata: ambos dormían demasiado. La diferencia radicaba en que Hinata podía despertar a la hora correcta y dormir más tarde lo que le faltase de sueño. Por su parte, cuando Shino se dormía muy tarde le era muy difícil poder despertar a la hora correcta, por no decir que era casi imposible. _"Probablemente su padre tardó mucho en poder despertarlo"_ pensó divertido mientras bajaba las escaleras del subterraneo.

― Mi primera clase es con Kakashi, ¿Con quién es tú primera clase?― preguntó Kiba tratando de sacar conversación mientras esperaban el metro.

"_Por eso está tan confiado, Kakashi nunca llega temprano"_ pensó Shino mientras esbozaba una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

― Kakashi― declaró con un tono divertido que Kiba advirtió perfectamente.

― ¡No juegues! ¡Kakashi le da clases a mi salón a la primer hora hoy!― gritó molesto Kiba ante el hecho de que su mejor amigo le quisiese tomar el pelo.

― ¿Qué día es hoy?― preguntó Shino interrumpiendo a Kiba. Kiba calló al instante y parpadeó algo confundido debido al cambio tan repentino de tema.

― Miércoles― respondió sin comprender la repentina pregunta.

― Te equivocas, es martes― corrigió Shino.

A Kiba se le desencajó el rostro. Aterrorizado el Inuzuka giró su rostro para poder ver el tablero que marcaba el día y la hora. Y ahí estaba, escrito en unas enormes letras rojas luminosas.

Martes.

"_Estoy muerto"_ fue el único pensamiento que le llegó a la mente.

Su primera clase de ese día era con Asuma Sarutobi, uno de los profesores más puntuales. El mismo profesor que le había amenazado diciendole que un retraso más que tuviese en su clase y le mandaría un citatorio a su madre.

― Estoy frito― susurró.

~.•.~

― Hinata ya sonó la campana― informó Gaara mientras observaba desinteresadamente los alrededores desde lo alto de la azotea. Hinata por su parte se encontraba observando la entrada de la escuela, sin importarle el que la campana ya hubiese sonado.

― Lo se Gaara-san― respondió la chica―. Yo esperaré aquí, por favor ve a tu salón, no quiero que te metas en problemas― agregó.

Gaara enfocó su vista en el cabello de la chica, después de todo ella le seguía dando la espalda, cuando notó un detalle: su cabello era un poco más largo que antes.

― Esperaré aquí un rato más― declaró seriemente, sin dejar lugar a alguna réplica―. Tu cabello creció― comentó desinteresadamente.

Hinata asintió abstraida en su mundo, pero de pronto las últimas tres palabras cobraron sentido en su mente, haciendola sonrojar.

― Yo-yo... bu-bueno... es-es...― comenzó a balbucear, pero fue cortada por Gaara, quien colocó una mano frente a su cara.

― Sólo era un comentario― dijo seriamente el pelirojo. _"Tan pronto se puso nerviosa comenzó a tartamudear"_ pensó algo divertido―. Mira― ordenó mientras señalaba la entrada de la escuela.

Hinata se olvido de su anterior ataque de vergüenza y giró para poder ver la entrada de la escuela, por la cual dos apresurados estudiantes entraban: Kiba y Shino. Hinata permaneció observando a los dos chicos hasta que ambos entraron al edificio y se perdieron de vista.

Hinata se volteó y observó a Gaara con una sonrisa.

― Debemos apresurarnos Gaara-san, vamos tarde― dijo antes de comenzar a caminar a la puerta de la azotea.

― ¿Y de quién es la culpa?― murmuró Gaara al tiempo que seguía a la chica.

~.•.~

Kiba se encontraba observando el cielo, recostado en el césped de la cancha de soccer, mientras esperaba a que Naruto volviese con las botellas de agua.

.

― _Estoy muriendo de sed_―_ murmuró Kiba mientras recargaba sus manos en sus rodillas y respiraba pesadamente, en verdad se encontraba cansado._

― _Yo también_― _secundó Naruto quien se había tirado al césped._

― _Ve por agua_― _ordenó Sasuke al tiempo que se sentaba_―. _También tengo sed._

― _¿Quién te crees para ordenarme imbécil?_― _preguntó Naruto indignado._

― _Traeme una botella_― _pidió Kiba._

_Naruto hizo una mueca de fastidio y se dirigió una molesta mirada a Kiba y Sasuke._

― _Vayan ustedes por la suya_― _ordenó._

― _Yo no quiero ir, ¿y tú Sasuke?_― _preguntó el castaño mientras compartía una sonrisa complice con el Uchiha. Al parecer ahora tenía una persona con la cual disfrutaría de molestar al Namikaze._

― _No gracias_― _respondió el Uchiha._

_Naruto soltó un gruñido de molestia antes de levantarse._

― _¡Juguemos piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Quien pierda irá por las botellas!_― _gritó el Namikaze._

_Sasuke inmediatamente asintió y se paró para poder quedar frente a su amigo._

_Kiba por su parte se encontraba algo indeciso, después de todo el siempre perdía en lo que se refería al pieda papel o tijeras con Hinata. "Puede que esta vez gane" pensó._

― _Bien_― _murmuró el Inuzuka mientras se colocaba junto al Uchiha y el Namikaze._

― _¿Preparados?_― _preguntó innecesariamente el rubio, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de Kiba y un gruñido afirmativo de Sasuke._

― _¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!_― _exclamarón los tres al unísono, dando como resultado una estruendosa carcajada por parte de Kiba, un gruñido de satisfacción de Sasuke y un gritó indignado por parte de Naruto._

― _¡Shino! ¡Gané!_― _gritó Kiba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Shino asintió mientras sonreía para darle a entender a su amigo que lo había escuchado._

_Naruto por su parte comenzó a caminar fuera de la cancha de soccer para ir por las bebidas, pero se detuvo al escuchar que Sai lo llamaba._

― _¡A mi también traeme agua Naruto-kun!_― _pidió Sai mientras sonreía a manera de burla._

― _Yo también quiero_― _agregó Shikamaru._

― _¿Qué?_― _gritó el rubio indignado_―. _¡Vayan ustedes!_― _gritó._

― _Tú perdiste, tú vas_― _dijo monótamente el Nara._

― _¡Pero tú ni siquiera jugaste!_― _replicó Naruto._

― _Ya deja de quejarte y ve_― _ordenó Sasuke de manera amenazadora._

_No hizo falta más para que el rubio saliese corriendo por las botellas de agua._

_~.•.~_

― Está tardando― soltó Kiba sin esperar que nadie le respondiese.

― Pronto vendrá― respondió Shikamaru sin mucho interés. Después de esas dos palabras permanecieron en silencio, hasta que el mismo Nara lo interrumpió―. ¿Por qué te emocionaste tanto al ganar?― soltó de pronto.

― ¿Eh?― exclamó desconcertado por la pregunta del chico de coleta.

― No es la gran cosa ganar en ese estúpido juego― explicó Shikamaru mientras lo veía intrigado.

Kiba suspiró melancólico mientras recordaba el porque de su emoción por haber ganado, causando que Shikamru se arrepintiese de haber preguntado.

― Normalmente juego eso sólo contra una persona― relató el castaño mientras cerraba los ojos―. Y nunca le he ganado, ni una sóla vez― agregó mientras sonreía con nostalgia.

Shikamaru parpadeó sorprendido. _"¿Es posible jamás perder en ese tonto juego?"_ pensó algo curioso.

― ¿Tan bueno es Shino?― preguntó curioso.

Al escuchar esa pregunta Shino soltó una carcajada divertida.

― No, a Shino si le he logrado ganar un par de veces― comentó Kiba mientras abría los ojos y observaba distraídamente el cielo. _"Está nublado"_ pensó al notar que los despejados cielos de verano se estaban quedando atrás. _"Después de todo es otoño"._

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos hasta que el Nara volvió a hablar.

― ¿No me dirás quien es el genio del piedra, papel o tijeras?― preguntó con burla.

Kiba al escuchar esa pregunta hizó una mueca de fastidio, pero el Nara pudo notar que el castaño buscaba ocultar su tristeza, de nuevo se arrepentía de haber preguntado. Escuchó a Kiba suspirar, pero cuando parecía que el castaño contestaría Naruto llegó gritando.

― ¡Traje el agua!― gritó el Namikaze.

De pronto se hizo un pequeño tumulto por recoger sus respectivas botellas de agua, en el cual se metió Kiba. Cuando Shikamaru se encontraba a unos pasos de Naruto para poder recoger su botella, la mano Shino sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

― Hinata siempre gana― fue lo único que dijo el de lentes antes de caminar a donde se encontraba Kiba. Shikamaru asintió en señal de que había comprendido a lo que se refería el de lentes. _"De nuevo esa chica"_ pensó el Nara mientras observaba el cielo. _"En verdad les hace falta"._

El Inuzuka y el Aburame se alejaron un poco del resto y comenzaron a discutir algo que el resto no logró escuchar. Después de unos momentos ambos volvieron con el resto.

― Shino y yo queriamos preguntarles algo― comenzó Kiba para después cerrar los ojos y rascarse la mejilla―. Acerca del club de soccer... ¿Cómo nos podemos unir a él?― preguntó.

― ¡Sabía que se nos unirían!― gritó Naruto mientras sonreía enseñando todos los dientes.

De pronto Shino y Kiba se encontraron bombardeados por información sobre el club de soccer, mayormente aportada por el Namikaze.

― Lo mejor sería que hablasen con el capitán o con el sub-capitán― intervino Sai.

― ¿Capitán o Sub-capitán?― preguntó Kiba algo extrañado.

― Hyuuga Neji y Rock Lee― dijo Sasuke.

― ¿Neji y Lee?― preguntó impresionado el Inuzuka, después de todo sabían que esos dos eran parte de los titulares del equipo de soccer, mas no sabían que ocupaban esos puestos.

― ¿Los conocen?― preguntó Sai algo intrigado.

― Es obvio, después de todo Neji es el primo de la Hyuuga― le respondió Sasuke a su gemelo.

Ante la mención de Hinata el ambiente se volvió súbitamente tenso.

Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, sin saber que decir, hasta que la campana que indicaba el final del descanso sonó.

― Nos vemos luego― fue lo único que dijo Kiba mientras comenzaba a correr a donde su pelota descansaba, para después tomarla y correr hacia el edificio escolar.

― ¿Por qué el apuro?― preguntó Sai.

A nadie le pareció necesario responerle al mayor de los gemelos Uchiha, puesto que todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio, ignorando la pregunta.

~.•.~

Hinata observaba desde la azotea jugar a Kiba y a Shino con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Gaara se encontraba sentado junto a la peliazulada, comiendo el contenido de su bento.

Una vez que los chicos dejaron de jugar soccer, la peliazulada retiró su mirada de la cancha de soccer y la posó sobre su acompañante.

― Gracias por acompañarme Gaara-san― comentó la chica mientras se llevaba un trozo de pollo a la boca.

― No me molesta― respondió el pelirojo mientras observaba el panorama que les brindaba la azotea escolar―. Es agradable estar aquí― agregó.

Después de ese breve intercambio de palabras ambos se sumieron en un agradable agrable silencio, mientras sus respectivos almuerzos.

― Gaara-san, ¿me-me pu-puedes ha-hablar u-un p-poco d-de tí?― preguntó completamente roja la chica, aún si ya había desarrollado cierta confianza con Gaara, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa al preguntarle eso.

Después de que Hinata preguntó eso ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Gaara habló.

― Me gustan las plantas― comenzó a enlistar el chico―, me gustan las costillas en salsa barbacue, no me gusta la jalea de frijol dulce, ni las cosas secas...

― ¿Cosas secas?― interrumpió la chica, intrigada por la extraña declaración del pelirojo.

― Carne seca, frutos secos...― explicó el pelirojo. Hinata al escuchar esa declaración soltó una suave risa―. ¿Por qué ríes?― preguntó.

― Es-es e-extraño― contestó simplemente la chica. _"Nunca pensé que fuese quisquilloso con la comida"_ pensó mientreas pensaba en la gran variedad de alimentos que al Sabaku le desagradarían. Entonces le vino a la mente el alimento favorito de Kiba: carne seca. Fue en ese instante que la chica paro de reir.

Gaara pudo notar como la mirada de la peliazul se entristecía, cosa que en una extraña manera le molestó.

― ¿Y tú?― preguntó repentinamente le pelirojo. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida por la pregunta e inmediatamente intento responder, soltando balbuceos incomprencibles que hicieron que una sonrisa ladina se formase en el rostro del pelirojo. Hinata, quien tenía bastante tiempo conviviendo con Shino se percató perfectamente del significado de la sonrisa: le divertía el que se "trabase" de esa manera―. Piensa lo que quieres decir y luego habla― ordenó secamente.

La peliazul asintió y después de unos momentos habló.

― Me gustan los rollos de canela― comenzó a decir pausadamente―. Me gusta presionar flores en mis libros favoritos, no me gustan los camarones ni el cangrejo― enlistó para después quedarse en silencio. Había muchas cosas más que podría decir, pero en realidad no creía que fuesen dignas de mención.

― ¿Eres alérgica a esos?― preguntó Gaara desinteresadamente.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida antes de negar suavementente.

― Simplemente no me agrada como saben― respondió la chica.

Después de esa pequeña conversación ambos permanecieron en silencio, disfrutando de sus almuerzos y del silencio agradable que los rodeaba, hasta que la campana sonó, indicando que el descanso había llegado a su fin. Ambos chicos se levantaron con tranquilidad y se dirigieron a la puerta de la azotea para salir de esta.

~.•.~

― Así que Neji es el capitán― murmuró Kiba mientras veía desinteresadamente a través de la ventana. Por la ventana se podía ver como precisamente Neji Hyuuga caminaba hacia el edifico, acompañado por sus inseparables amigos Tenten y Lee. Abrió los ojos algo sorprendido al ver a otros dos chicos junto a ellos: una chica de alborotado cabello rubio atado en cuatro coletas y un castaño que ocacionalmente había visto hablando con Lee.

La chica rubia se le hacia extrañamente familiar, pero no recordaba donde la había visto. _"No es como que la escuela sea muy grande, la he de haber visto en el pasillo o algo así"_ pensó mientras le restaba importancia al asunto de la rubia.

― ¿Te unirás al club de soccer?― preguntó de pronto un alegre voz a su derecha. Kiba dio un respingo debido al susto y giró para poder ver a quien le había hablado.

― ¿Ino?― preguntó algo extrañado. A pesar de que eran compañeros de clase, jamás hablaban entre ellos, solamente lo necesario para hacer proyectos y tareas, nada fuera de eso―. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?― preguntó.

La rubia soltó una risa divertida y clavó sus ojos en el castaño.

― Shikamaru me dijo que te habían invitado a tí y a Shino-kun entrar en el equipo― se explicó la ojiazul―. Los he visto jugar, creo que son buenos― agregó.

― Gracias― respondió el chico, tratando de evitar el tener que contestar la pregunta de la rubia, pero al ver la mirada de la chica supo que Ino no se daría por vencida con la tarea de obtener una respuesta concreta.

― ¿Entrarás?― preguntó.

Kiba exhaló fuertemente.

― No lo se― respondió finalmente. La Yamanaka enarcó una ceja de manera interrogante.

― ¿Cómo que no sabes?― preguntó en esta ocación.

― Lo que dije, no lo se― respondió algo agresivo, esperando que la Yamanaka entendiese que no quería hablar del tema y se alejase.

Pero al parecer el mensaje no llegó a la ojiazul, o si había llegado la chica había decidido ignorarlo.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que pensar?― interró en esta ocación.

Kiba inhaló y exhaló pesadamente para poder calmarse y responderle a la chica.

― No se si quiera quedarme hasta tarde en la escuela― mintió el chico. De ninguna manera diría que temía tener que hablar con Neji, después de todo se encontraba seguro de que el Hyuuga sabía que algo había ocurrido entre él y Hinata. Y aún más seguro se encontraba de que interaría ahondar más en el asunto, no por nada Kiba decía que ese chico tenía el complejo de "primo sobreprotector".

Desgraciadamente, Ino pudo ver perfectamente a través de su mentira.

― No pareces de la clase de personas a las que le importe quedarse hasta tarde― comentó la chica mientras lo atravesaba con su mirada azulada, intentando intimidarlo y que dijese la verdad.

Con lo que no contaba era con el fuerte y retador carácter de castaño, quien le sostuvo la mirada.

― No me conoces lo suficiente entonces― replicó el castaño al tiempo que apartaba la mirada de la chica y se dedicaba a ver por la ventana de nuevo.

La rubia permaneció en silencio unos momentos mientras observaba el salón, este se encontraba vacio, después de todo la profesora Anko se había sentido mal y les había dado la clase libre, la mayoría se encontraba afuera.

― Se que ocurrió algo con tú amiga, Hinata-chan― declaró repentinamente la rubia. En ese momento Kiba volteó a verla de manera amenazadora y eal instante la rubia comprendió que no debió haber dicho nada respecto a ese tema.

― No es de tu incumbencia― dijo simplemente el chico, sorprendiendo a la rubia. Por la mirada del castaño, la cual destilaba furia, esperaba alguna respuesta más agresiva.

― Lo siento, no quería molestarte― dijo la Yamanaka al tiempo que se alejaba del chico y se dirigía a la puerta del salón―. Cuando quieras hablar con alguien acerca de eso, sólo buscame― dijo al tiempo que se detenía en el marco de la puerta.

Eso último extraño al Inuzuka.

― ¿Por qué habría de hablar contigo acerca de eso?― preguntó aún sin voltear a ver a Ino.

― Porque a veces necesitas que alguien que no esté involucrado sea quien te escuche― respondió mientras sonreía maternalmente―. Estoy segura que Shikamaru y los demás también son buena opción para que hables con ellos, ellos sabrán escucharte también― agregó con cierta diversión en su voz.

Después de esas palabras la chica salió del salón, dejando a Kiba observando el exterior a través de la ventana.

"_Es otoño"_ pensó al fijar su vista en las hojas de los árboles, las cuales estaban tomando tonalidades narajas.

~.•.~

La clase de ciencias transcurría de manera lenta, cosa extraña, parecía que el profesor Ebisu se encontraba enfocado en hacer la clase lo más aburrida posible.

― Esto es demasiado aburrido Sakura-chan― murmuró Naruto a su compañera de banca―. No debí haber entrado a la clase― se lamentó mientras veía a través de la ventana como el salón 1B se divertía fuera del edificio escolar.

― ¿Algo que quieran compartir con el resto de la clase?― preguntó visiblemente molesto el profesor Ebisu.

Sakura negó energéticamente mientras observaba como las miradas de todos sus compañeros de clase los observaban diveritdos.

― ¡Sí! ¡La clase es aburrida!― exclamó Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos y asentía energéticamente.

Justo después de que el Namikaze dijo eso la clase estalló en risas, excepto por dos personas: Hinata y Shino.

― Eso fue imprudente de su parte― murmuró Shino.

― Si, pero creo que no tenía malas intenciones― respondió la Hyuuga mientras veía como el maestro intentaba controlar a la clase.

― Puede ser, pero debería pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones― replicó Shino con seriedad mientras observaba como Ebisu les indicaba tanto a Naruto como a Sakura salir del salón.

~.•.~

― ¡Todo es por tu culpa! ¡Idiota!― gritó Sakura mientras golpeaba fuertemente la cabeza de Naruto.

El Namikaze llevó sus manos a donde había recibido el golpe e hizo un puchero.

― Eres cruel Sakura-chan― murmuró el Namikaze―. ¡Ve el lado bueno! ¡Ya no estamos dentro de la aburrida clase!― gritó recobrando su entusiasmo inmediatamente.

Sakura no pudo menos que darle la razón a su amigo.

― ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces fuera de clase?― preguntó una voz conocida.

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver al recien llegado.

"_Esta es mi oportunidad"_ pensó Sakura.

~.•.~

* * *

yo: les gusto el cap? *w*

inner: la verdad no comprendo el titulo del cap u.u

yo: entenderas el sentido del titulo cuando acabe este cap completo!

inner: este no es el cap completo? o.o

yo: no inner! es la parte uno! ke no pusiste atencion al principio?! r.r

inner: la verdad no.. me salte el principio y me puse a leer directo el cap...

yo: como t atreves?! eres mi inner! deberias dignarte en leerlo completo! D:

inner: todo mundo lo ace.. x ke yo no?

yo: ya te dije! x ke eres mi inner! r.r

inner: bueno dejemos esta pelea de lado esta bien?! recuerda ke tienes ke estudiar para tu examen de mañana! D:

yo: es ciertooo! no kiero reprobar ese examen! D:

inner: entonces estudia! r.r

yo: bien! en este momento me voy a estudiar! :D

inner: pero antes contesta reviews! r.r

yo: cierto! D:

...

despues de este mini dialogo interno... les respondere sus hermosos y geniales reviews!

**EyesGray-sama: **tienes muchisima razon... GAARA-KUN ES UN AMOR!.. siempre e pensado eso! XD... y bueno.. siento mucho si ellos sufren.. pero prometo ke todo en algun momento mejorara! :D

**yani inuzuka: **siii.. bueno el pasado de gaara lo explicare pronto.. pero no te creas.. no se muy bien ke poner respecto a eso... y bueno esa es la idea.. hinata y el seran muy buenos amigos! XD

**BloodBerry: **ok.. momento incomodo... sorry x eso.. no sabia ke tu eras kien salia de guest... XD.. me alegra muchisimo ke te gustara el capi! y bueno! no pienso dejarlo a medias! XD

**Elying-chan21: **jajaja sii.. me operaron! XD... y bueno ya t conteste x PM.. pero aun asi t lo digo de nuevo.. XD noo no creo ke haya narusaku.. simplemente x ke mi plan es poner a lo ke es el ekipo 7 como un grupo de amigos tan unidos como lo eran hinata kiba y shino.. esa misma idea la tengo con el ekipo 10.. asi ke despreocupate.. XD

**Xpminky76: **jajajajaja me alegra te ke gustara el cap! XD.. y bueno... sobre eso de las parejas.. ya vere como las meto.. y ke tanto profundize en ellas.. XD... y nooo nunca pondria en este fic a hinata con alguien mas... no me gustan los triangulos amorosos... solo me acen sufrir...

...

ahora respondere un review ke me dejaron recientemente pero en el cap1:

**Loveashiteroamor: **jajajaja... sii.. esa era mi proposito principal.. acer una historia diferente a la de "creo"... XD... y bueno.. suerte con eso de la compu bomba ke tienes... XD... jajaja y solo x eso tuve ke buscar un video para ver una compu acer eso.. y bueno.. fue divertido ver las compus sufrir tanto.. XD

...

bueno bueno.. en este momento le dejaria un mini preview de lo ke vendria en el proximo cap... pero la verdad... es ke no lo tengo ni empezado! D:.. esto es horrible! no puedo creerlo! bueno si puedo.. despues de todo hasta este dia estoy pudiendo durar mas de media hora sin kerer llorar frente a la compu... XD

lo ke si les puedo dejar es como siempre la fecha del proximo cap!.. el proximo cap lo publicare el miercoles **22 de Agosto**... y advierto.. probablemente el proximo cap sea corto en comparacion de este... intentare x todos los medios acer un minimo de 3000 palabras.. para ke no sea en vano la espera de dos semanas! XD...

...

yo: bueno esto a sido todo x esta semana! XD

inner: vamos! apresurate kiero leer el manga de naruto! :D

yo: eres baka o te aces? naruto no salio esta semana! D:

inner: ke? D:

yo: si! recuerda! fue lo primero ke nos dijo javierr cuando llego x mi! D:

inner: cierto! D:!

yo: bueno dejemos eso de lado...

yo/inner: muchisimas gracias x leer! y porfavor! dejen review! (no es necesaria cuenta en fanfiction! :D)... y la verdad me hara muy feliz! :D!

yo: inner! te dije ke no lo dijeras conmigo! r.r

inner: calla... jya deberias haberte resignado a esto! :D

yo: jamas! r.r

...

atte: lordkami :)


	6. CAP 52 Noches con o sin Luna Parte 2

CAP 5.2/ ¿?

HOLA MUNDO! como estan? yo muy cansada... razon? mi ermano tuvo sus primeros proyectos de investigacion... entonces se desvelo toooda la noche de ayer trabajando en eso.. como consecuencia.. yo tampoco dormi mucho... maldito javier.. r.r

bueno bueno.. como se dan cuenta esta es la segunda parte del cap de hace dos semanas.. y por desgracia no es la ultima... pero lo promerto.. el 5.3 es la ultima parte de este mega cap.. XD.. lo siento mucho... pero eske de pronto mas ideas para el cap llegaron a mi mente.. y no pude evitar que se alargase un poco mas... y termino siendo que no le pude dar al cap el final que queria.. asi ke la proxima vez sacare la ultima parte del cap.. XD...

les tengo una advertencia.. esto trata exclusivamente de Kiba y Shino.. Hinata no saldra mucho en el cap.. aunke sera mencionada.. eso es x ke la siguiente parte sera alreves... kiba y shino saldran muy poco en el cap... mientras que hinata sera de kien se trate el cap.. asi ke les pido ke no desesperen respecto a eso de ke hinata casi ni salio en el cap ok? XD (happy face! XD)...

y bueno tambien... no pude acer este cap muy largo.. pero almenos son como unas 4000 palabras cacho.. asi ke creo ke es aceptable.. XD... pero eske entre la uni y escribir no tengo tiempo de nada! T.T! si apenas pude acabar el cap ace unos 10 minutos! XD

...

los dejare de aburrir con mis problemas y les dire mi disclaimer para ke puedan leer el cap de esta semana.. XD

disclaimer: naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen... son del imbecil/genio de masashi kishimoto... yo simplemente los uso para entretenerme un rato escribiendo... y bueno.. supongo ke ustedes tambien se entretienen un raro.. asi ke es algo como ganar-ganar no creen? XD

* * *

**Noches con o sin Luna (Parte 2): Hablar**

― Creo que ya te lo había dicho antes― dijo Kiba mientras atravesaba con la mirada a Sakura―. Lo que pase conmigo no es de tu incumbencia.

Naruto observaba atento la escena frente a él: su mejor amiga se encontraba en un duelo de miradas con Kiba Inuzuka mientras intentaba averiguar que es lo que había ocurrido entre él y la chica Hyuuga.

― Kiba, en verdad quiero saber que ocurrió― replicó la Haruno con voz cálida, de nuevo Kiba la miraba con odio, y de nuevo sentía que ese odio no se encontraba dirigido a ella, simplemente se encontraba ahí, en su mirada.

― ¿Para qué?― gritó con rabia el castaño―. ¿Para que puedan tú e Ino ir a contarlo como el nuevo chisme de la escuela?― exclamó. En verdad no comprendía el porque de las acciones de esas dos chicas, ¿por qué demonios se metían en sus asuntos? No tenía ninguna respuesta a esa pregunta, y era precisamente por eso que no les diría nada. Lo más sensato para él era esperar siempre lo peor de las personas, así se podía evitar bastantes problemas.

Por su parte Sakura abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran debido a la impresión que le habían causado las palabras del Inuzuka.

― ¡Claro que no!― chilló la ojiverde indignada por lo que el castaño había dicho―. ¡Yo simplemente me preocupo por Hinata!― declaró.

Ante esa declaración Kiba dejó que su rostro mostrase toda la confusión que se había originado en él y dejó que su mirada perdiese esa furia.

En ese momento Naruto sintió que era el mejor momento para intervenir.

― Sakura y yo hemos visto a Hinata muy decaida últimamente― explicó el Namikaze―. Desde que ocurrió lo que fuese que ocurrió entre ustedes dos. No nos atrevemos a preguntarle que le ocurré― declaró mientras bajaba la mirada―. Así que...

― Así que prefieren interrogarme a mí― terminó Kiba mientras soltaba un suspiro de frustración. Tanto Sakura como Naruto asintieron ante lo dicho por Kiba―. Verán... a mí también me tiene algo decaído esta situación― soltó de imprevisto el castaño, causando que tanto como el rubio y la pelirosa lo volteasen a ver asombrados―. Pero lo que ocurrió... Es algo que Hinata y yo debemos solucionar solos.

― Pero...― comenzó a decir la Haruno, pero Kiba la interrumpió colocando su mano frente al rostro de la ojiverde.

― Sólo les diré que lo que ocurrió en el puente es problema de Hinata y mio, de nadie más. El que la situación entre nosotros empeore o mejore depende de ella y yo― dijo bastante decidido antes de darse media vuelta e intentar alejarse de los dos amigos.

Pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Naruto.

― No se que clase de problema es lo que causo esto― comenzó para después tomar aire y hacer una pausa algo prolongada―. Pero parece que el tiempo no lo está solucionando, debes de actuar― declaró.

Ante lo dicho el castaño se dió media vuelta, quedando de cara a sus dos "interrogadores" y sonrió sinceramente.

― Eso es lo que tengo planeado hacer― dijo antes de volver a tomar su camino lejos del Namikaze y la Haruno.

~.•.~

― Me siento un poco aliviada― susurró Sakura―. Pero sigo sin saber que es lo que ocurrió― dijo en un tono un poco más alto y molesto.

―Sabemos dos cosas nuevas― declaró Naruto mientras se sentaba de nuevo contra la pared y veía la asombrada expresión de su mejor amiga.

― ¿Qué cosas?― preguntó intrigada, el Inuzuka no les había dicho nada.

― Lo que pasó fue sólo entre Hinata-chan y Kiba― dijo mientras alzaba su dedo índice―. Shino no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó.

Sakura asintió mientras las palabras de Kiba volvían a su mente _"Es problema de Hinata y mio, de nadie más". _ Aún así no se encontraba del todo segura acerca de la afirmación de Naruto.

― Shino si podría tener algo que ver― replicó la ojijade, obteniendo una negación por parte de Naruto.

― Tú sabes que tan unido son esos tres, si Shino tuviera algo que ver hubiese dicho algo como: "Es problema mío, Shino y Hinata..." o algo así― explicó―. Jamás lo excluiría.

― Pero Shino parece estar involucrado también― murmuró la pelirosa.

― Creo que él vió lo que paso― declaró el rubio al tiempo que levantaba un segundo dedo, el del corazón, mostrando así un dos―. Después de todo... Lo que pasó fue en un puente..

Y de nuevo las palabras de Kiba volvieron a su mente. _"Lo que ocurrió en el puente"._

― Ellos siempre venían y se devolvían juntos de la escuela― murmuró Sakura.

― Hace tiempo fuí a casa de Shino por un proyecto escolar― relató Naruto― Hinata y Kiba iban con nosotros.

― ¿Y?― preguntó Sakura, no comprendía del todo porque Naruto sacaba ese detalle a la luz.

― Ellos tres recorren gran parte del camino juntos, y la primer en separarse siempre es Hinata― explicó―. Ellos cruzan al menos dos puentes con ella― finalizó.

― Entonces Shino...

― Si sabe lo que ocurrió― acompletó el rubio.

― ¿Crees que nos vaya a decir que pasó?― preguntó esperanzada la chica.

Pero el Namikaze movio negativamente su cabeza.

― Sólo si cree que es importante que lo sepamos― declaró el Namikaze.

Sakura suspiró derrotada.

~.•.~

Kiba se encontraba recostado en el suelo de la azotea del edificio con los ojos cerrados. Se encontraba pensando acerca de su encuentro con cierta pelirosa y cierto rubio. En verdad que le colmaba la paciencia el que le preguntasen sobre lo que había ocurrido. _"¿Es que no tienen nada más que hacer?" _se preguntaba todo el tiempo. Pero, aunque no fuese a decirlo abiertamente, en cierta forma les agradecía el que se preocupasen por lo que pasaba entre Hinata y él.

― En verdad son molestos― murmuró con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Y también estaba agradecido con ellos por otra razón... lo habían hecho decidirse a actuar...

~.•.~

El timbre que indicaba el final de la última clase retumbó por toda la escuela, causando que inmediatamente los alumnos comenzasen a recoger sus pertenencias para poder partir.

― Nos vemos la próxima clase― se despidió la profesora Kurenai al tiempo que salía del salón.

― Adiós Shino-kun― se despidió Hinata de su amigo al tiempo que el chico caminaba a la puerta del salón.

― Hasta mañana― respondió el chico a manera de despedida.

Una vez que el de lentes salió del salón caminó unos cuantos metros para encontrarse con Kiba, quien lo esperaba recargado en la puerta de su propio salón.

― Tardaste― fue lo único que dijo el Inuzuka antes de comenzar a caminar por los pasillos.

― Salí a la hora de siempre, tú saliste más temprano― replicó el de lentes mientras se acomodaba debidamente la mochila.

― Como digas― murmuró el castaño para que el Aburame no comenzase con sus "eternas replicas".

Dicho eso ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la salida del edificio en un silencio bastante común para ellos, en cierta forma se habían acostumbrado a ese silencio.

― ¿Iremos a hablar con Neji?― preguntó repentinamente Shino al ver que su amigo no tenía ninguna intención de ir a enfrentar al sobreprotector primo de Hinata.

Ante la pregunta el Inuzuka paró en seco y volteó a ver a Shino.

― No lo se― respondió de manera directa, sin ninguna evasiva, cosa que impresiono a su acompañante en gran medida. Después de todo aunque Kiba fuese una persona bastante directa, cuando se trataban de inseguridades o dudas jamás era tan abierto. Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos antes de que Kiba caminase a una de las paredes del edificio y se sentase contra ella―. Sonará cobarde... pero tengo miedo de hablar con Neji― declaró mientras se revolvia el cabello.

Al escuchar la confesión de su amigo Shino sonrió de lado.

― Eso no es ser cobarde, simplemente es inseguridad― replicó el Aburame antes de tenderle una mano a Kiba. Kiba sonrió ante el comentario de Shino, ya se esperaba una respuesta así.

~.•.~

Hinata se encontraba saliendo de su salón, esperando encontrarse con Gaara fuera de él, después de todo ya era costumbre que el pelirojo la acompañase a la azotea. Mientras más se acercaba a la puerta más fuerte se escuchaba una discución que se encontraba ocurriendo fuera del salón. Se escuchaba una voz femenina que le parecía conocida, pero por la clase de gritos de esa voz emitía se le dificultaba el poder identificarla. De pronto la furiosa voz de Gaara se hizo escuchar.

― Lo que yo haga es mi asunto, no el tuyo ni el de nadie― dijo el pelirojo al tiempo que la Hyuuga abría la puerta para encontrarse con Gaara de un lado del pasillo con los brazos cruzados, y del otro lado Temari con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas.

Cuando la peliazul abrió la puerta la discusión se detuvo y Gaara dió media vuelta en dirección a las escaleras para subir a la azotea.

― Apresurate Hinata― fue lo único que dijo el menor de los Sabaku.

Ante la orden Hinata no pudo más que dar un respingo antes de dar una pequeña reverencia a Temari y correr a donde Gaara se encontraba.

― Deberías confiar en él― dijo una voz a las espaldas de Temari, causando que la rubia frunciese el seño.

― Pudiste haberme apoyado Kankuro― le reprendió la de las cuatro coletas a su hermano menor.

― No lo hice porque estoy de acuerdo con Gaara― se defendió el castaño―. Él ya no es como antes, ha cambiado― le recordó.

― Se que a cambiado, pero... ¿qué pasa si vuelve a ser como antes?― preguntó la rubia con la preocupación pintada en su rostro.

― No pasará, para eso estamos nosotros― respondió Kankuro muy seguro de si mismo.

― Pero cada vez se aleja más de nosotros― murmuró la rubia mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Ante esa observación Kankuro soltó una risa tranquila.

― Ahora tiene una amiga, creo que él quiere hacerse más cercano a ella eso es todo― declaró el castaño mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria a donde su hermano menor se había ido junto con la Hyuuga―. Él sabe que no siempre estaremos aquí con él y que debe hacer amigos. Después de todo no es como que ya no nos hable...― dijo al tiempo que soltaba otra risa divertida.

Temari suspiró ante lo que su hermano había dicho, talvez después de todo se encontraba exagerando. Ella misma había sido testigo del cambio de Gaara, sabía que su hermanito menor había cambiado, nada malo pasaría.

~.•.~

Kiba y Shino llegarón cuando Lee se encontraba gritado frases de motivación a los novatos que corrían.

― ¡Vamos! ¡Con entusiasmo! ¡Muestren que tan fuerte es su llama de la juvetud!― gritba el chico mientras lideraba a los chicos que corrían.

― ¡Si, Lee-sempai!― gritaron algunos de los chicos que corrían, sólo fueron unos pocos, después de todo varios de ellos se encontraban respirando con mucha dificultad y no parecían tener las suficientes fuerzas como para responder.

Kiba sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna, definitivamente necesitaba conseguir ser titular pronto.

Si bien él nunca había estado en el club de la escuela sabía perfectamente como funcionaban las prácticas gracias a algunas conversaciones sostenidas con Neji y Lee. Sólo sabía lo básico, pero entre esas cosas básicas se encontraba el dato de que Lee era el encargado de entrenar a todos los que no eran titulares ni suplentes, mientras que Neji se encargaba de entrenar al equipo que representaba a la escuela.

Shino por su parte decidió ignorar la escena que Kiba observaba con tanto horror y siguió caminando impasible hasta donde vio que se encontraban los chicos con los que habían estado jugando soccer los últimos días. Todos se encontraban descansando y bastante agotados, lo podía deducir por sus respiraciones cansadas y por la cantidad de toallas y botellas regadas en el suelo.

~.•.~

― Estoy demasiado cansado'ttebayo― murmuró Naruto mientras se recostaba en el pasto del lugar.

― Y eso que ya no es verano― agregó Sai, recordandole al rubio lo horribles que habían sido los primeros entrenamientos bajo el sol de verano.

― Lee se está excediendo con los novatos de nuevo― dijo Shikamaru mientras observaba que dos de los novatos se encontraban recostados en suelo. _"¿Estarán desmayados?"_ se preguntó.

― Si no pasan por eso jamás podrán ser titulares― comentó Sasuke mientras abría su segunda botella de agua y bebía de ella.

― Hermanito... ¿te recuerdo que nosotros jamás pasamos por ese entrenamiento?― preguntó Sai mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano y paseaba la vista por el lugar, encontrandose con las figuras de Shino y Kiba caminando hacia ellos.

― Eso es porque no hubo necesidad― respondió Sasuke.

― Aburame-kun, Inuzuka-kun― dijo de pronto Sai, cortando la conversación con su gemelo y sorprendiendo al resto.

― ¡Kiba! ¡Shino! ¡Por aquí!― gritó Naruto mientras se levantaba y agitaba los brazos llamando la atención de todos innecesariamente.

― Callate dobe, ya nos vieron― reprendió Sasuke al tiempo que llevaba nuevamente la botella de agua a sus labios, encontrandose con que se encontraba vacia―. Sai dame tu botella― ordenó a su gemelo.

― ¿Volviste a acabar tu agua?― preguntó Sai fingiendo asombro, después de todo sabía perfectamente que su hermano tomaba muchísima agua. No por nada solía cargar con una botella de agua a todos lados―. Cada vez te pareces más a Suigetsu-kun en ese sentido― comentó divertido.

― Callate y dame tu maldita botella de una vez― ordenó de nuevo el menor de los Uchihas ignorando la mención de su amigo.

― Me temo que no, mejor ve a rellenar tus botellas antes de que Neji nos obligué a entrenar de nuevo― respondió Sai con una cordialidad más que falsa.

― Sabes que odio que finjas ser amable― murmuró Sasuke mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a buscar sus otra botella de agua.

― Hola― saludó la voz de Kiba una vez que él y el Aburame llegaron hasta ellos. Shino simplemente hizo un movimiento de cabeza a manera de saludo―. Se ven agotados― comentó mientras analizaba de manera más detallada el cansado aspecto de los chicos.

― Ellos estarán peor que nosotros― respondió Shikamaru mientras señalaba con un gesto a los novatos que corrían tras de Lee.

Todos sabían perfectamente a quienes se refería Shikamaru pero aún así voltearon en dirección a los novatos, no pudiendo evitar sentir lástima por los chicos.

― ¿Cómo es que ustedes a pesar de ser de primer año sean titulares?― preguntó Kiba al darse cuenta de que ellos al estar en primer año deberían de estar junto a los chicos que corrían tras el chico de cabellos negros y corte de tazón.

― El año pasado la mayoría de los titulares eran de tercer año― dijo Sai mientras observaba a Sasuke fruncir el seño debido a que no veía por ningún lado su otra botella de agua―. Muchos que ahora son de segundo y tercero se encuentran corriendo con los novatos― agregó.

― Ustedes les ganaron los puestos― dijo Shino sin hablarle a nadie en particular.

― Si, hubieran visto sus caras― dijo Naruto entre risas al recordar los rostros furiosos y confundidos al ver que cuatro chicos de primer año les habían quitado el puesto de titulares.

― Cuando entramos como titulares no sabíamos nada de la manera en la que Lee entrenaba a los novatos― agregó Shikamaru al tiempo que Sasuke por fín encontraba su botella de agua y se alejaba de ellos para ir rumbo a los bebederos.

De pronto un pesamiento cruzó la mente de Kiba.

― Esperen... los puestos de titulares ya están ocupados― dijo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los miembros de equipo de soccer―. Eso significa que...

― Seriamos novatos― completó Shino, él lo había comprendido desde que los chicos frente a él habían comenzado a explicar como habían coseguido sus puestos.

Los tres chicos se encontraban a punto de decir algo, pero Kiba se les adelantó.

― ¡Ni hablar! ¡No pienso que el cejotas me explote de esa manera!― exclamó Kiba bastante alarmado al tiempo que retrocedía un par de pasos.

― Espera Kiba― ordenó Shikamaru―. Para eso dijimos que hablases con Neji y Lee.

― Expliquense― ordenó Shino mientras se acomodaba su gafas.

― Todos hicimos una prueba y la pasamos― dijo Naruto.

― ¿Y?― preguntó impaciente el Inuzuka.

― Todos los que entran al equipo tienen derecho a esa prueba, no importa cuando entren― agregó Shikamaru.

Tanto Kiba como Shino asintieron, teniendo esa información tenían una manera de poder escapar de los entrenamientos intensivos de Lee. Comprendieron que el único riesgo de quedar bajo la supervisión de Lee era que no pasasen la prueba, pero francamente ambos se encontraban bastante seguros de que lo lograrían.

― ¡Sólo tienen que hablar con Neji!― exclamó Naruto bastante alegre al ver que ya había convencido a los chicos.

― ¿Quién tiene que hablar conmigo?― preguntó una voz detrás de Kiba y Shino. Una voz que Kiba había estado evitando escuchar―. ¿Inuzuka? ¿Aburame?― preguntó el recién llegado al reconocer a las personas ajenas al equipo de soccer.

Ambos chicos al ser nombrados voltearon a ver a quien los llamaba. Se encontraron con la imagen de Neji Hyuuga, un chico alto de tez pálida, ojos color perla iguales a los de su prima y largo cabello color castaño, junto a Sasuke quien comenzaba a beber el contenido de una de sus botellas de agua.

― Neji― pronunciaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Tanto los gemelos Uchiha, como Naruto y Shikamaru sintieron como la tensión en el ambiente crecía a una velocidad aterradora.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí?― preguntó de pronto el Hyuuga. En un principio todos habían creído que esa pregunta se encontraba dirigida a Kiba y Shino, pero las siguientes palabras del Hyuuga les hicieron comprender que no era así―. Diganle a los demás titulares que deben dar veinte vueltas a la cancha― ordenó sin apartar la vista de los dos chicos frente a él. En cuanto dió la orden los murmullos de desaprobación y replicas comenzaron a sonar―. Ahora, antes de que cambie de opinión y sean treinta.

Y después de esa amenaza los cuatro chicos salieron corriendo a encontrar a sus compañeros de equipo.

― Suerte― gritó Naruto, quien se había quedado unos momentos, para después correr a alcanzar a sus amigos.

― Siganme― ordenó Neji al tiempo que caminaba a la misma dirección que los chicos que acababan de huir.

Kiba volteó a ver a Shino y asintió.

~.•.~

Shino, Kiba y Neji se encontraban sentados en las gradas de la cancha de soccer mientras observaban correr a los titulares del equipo de soccer. Frente a todos se encontraba un chico bastante alto de cabellos naranjas; lo seguía Naruto, quien parecía cansado; seguidos de los gemelos Uchihas, que se encontraban riñendose por algo debido a la expresión molesta de Sasuke; detrás de ellos se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño peinado en una coleta baja, que tenía problemas para respirar; siguiendolos se encontraban Shikamaru y un chico de cortos cabellos rubios y ojos color café; detrás del rubio, a unos tres o cuatro metros, se encontraba corriendo un chico de tez oscura y cabellos blancos que parecía estar comiendo una paletina y al final se encontraba un chico de piel pálida, cabellos grises y lentes, que tenía muchas dificultades para mantener el ritmo, todo eso le daba una aparencia enclenque al chico.

― ¡Chojuro! ¡No te quedes atrás!― ordenó Neji causando que el chico que iba al final diese un respingo y se detuviese un momento, para después asentir y comenzar a correr más rápido, pero con todo y ese esfuerzo aún se encontraba bastante alejado del resto del equipo. Kiba sonrió al notar eso. _"Si ese chico está en el equipo tener un puesto será fácil"_ pensó el Inuzuka. Neji pareció haber leído sus pensamientos pues de pronto habló―. No te confíes, es uno de los mejores medio-campistas que e visto en mucho tiempo― después de ese comentarió los tres chicos se sumieron de nuevo en un silencio bastante tenso―. ¿Quieren entrar al equipo verdad?― preguntó de pronto el Hyuuga.

― Si― respondieron los dos chicos al unísono.

― ¿Por qué?― preguntó el mayor mientras dirigía toda su atención a los chicos que lo acompañaban―. Creí que ustedes no querían entrar porque harían que Hinata los esperase demasiado tiempo― agregó esperando ver la reacción de los chicos ante el comentario.

Como se esperó ambos se tensaron.

― No te hagas el estúpido, sabes perfectamente que Hinata y yo ya no hablamos― dijo Kiba mientras clavaba su mirada en la perlada de Neji. Neji sintió un ligero escalofrío, en esa mirada había odio puro. _"No es para mí su furia"_ determinó después de sostenerle la mirada durante unos momentos.

― Lo se― dijo Neji mientras volvía su vista a sus subordinados.

― ¿Nos trajiste aquí para hablar de Hinata o para lo de la entrada al club de soccer?― preguntó Shino de una manera brusca, algo bastante inusual en él.

― El jueves será su prueba para ver si pueden ser o no titulares― declaró el mayor de los tres. Ante eso tanto como el Aburame como el Inuzuka se levantaron dispuestos a irse―. Esperen, quiero que me digan que ocurrió entre Hinata y tú― declaró mientras atravesaba a Kiba con la mirada.

El Inuzuka hizo un gesto de inconformidad y continuó con su camino para alejarse de Neji, pero la mano de Shino sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

― Imagina como te sentirías tú en su situación― murmuró Shino mientras observaba a Neji de reojo. Kiba cerró los ojos y meditó un momento. ¿Cómo se sentiría si de pronto Hinata se comportase de una manera triste e ida sin ningún motivo aparente?

Se sentiría fatal. En realidad, siendo él y sabiendo lo que ocurría se sentía faltal. Debía ser terrible para el sobreprotector primo no saber que era lo que tenía en ese estado a Hinata.

― No esperes que te cuente todo― dijo Kiba al tiempo que se sentaba junto al Hyuuga seguido por Shino.

― No es necesario, sólo quiero saber el problema de manera general― declaró el Hyuuga, después de todo sabía que no le diría todo, no aún por lo menos. Se conformaba con saber a grandes rasgos la situación actual de su prima y sus amigos.

Kiba suspiró pesadamente.

Justamente por eso había dudado sobre querer entrar al club o no.

~.•.~

Hinata observaba desde lo alto de la azotea la entrada de los terrenos de la escuela. Llevaba cerca de dos horas en ese lugar, sin observar otra cosa que no fuese la entrada de la escuela.

Gaara por su parte se encontraba recargado contra la pared de la entrada a la azotea observando a la chica.

― Hinata, ya es tarde― dijo por cuarta vez el pelirojo mientras observaba el sol.

― Lo siento Gaara-san― respondió la chica aún sin quitar su mirada de la entrada―. Por favor, no me espere, no quiero que se retrase más debido a mi.

"_No tartamudeo" _pensó Gaara. No era algo extraño, con el tiempo Hinata había logrado dejar de tartamudear tanto en presencia de el menor de los Sabaku.

El pelirojo negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

― Yo no tengo ningún problema con esperar más― declaró.

Hinata no respondió nada, simplemente continuó observando el mismo lugar.

Ella no se iría hasta ver a Shino y Kiba cruzar la entrada de la escuela, no importaba cuanto tiempo tuviese que esperar. No le importaba realmente, no era como que tuviese algo que hacer en ese momento. Por otra parte, se encontraba intrigada, por no decir que extrañada ante el retraso de sus amigos para salir, después de todo en unos minutos serían las cinco de la tarde. _"La hora a la que nisaan acaba el entrenamiento"_ pensó distraidamente, hasta que comprendió lo que implicaba lo que acababa de cruzar su mente. No podía salir al mismo tiempo que su primo, si no la comenzaría a interrogar, y eso era lo último que quería.

Pero de pronto eso dejo de importar, lo único que quería era ver a sus dos amigos salir de la escuela, así se tuviese que quedar hasta la noche en esa azotea.

Ella simplemente continuó observando el mismo lugar.

~.•.~

* * *

yo: les gusto el cap? *u*

inner: noo! no sacaste a hinata casi nada! r,r

yo: pero ya abia advertido eso! r,r

inner: y ke? o.o

yo: nunca as escuchado eso de: sobre aviso no hay sorpresa?

inner: mmm.. jamas.. :P

yo: enserio? mi papa me lo repite todo el tiempo! D: como no lo as escuchado!? eres mi inner! D:

inner: mmm.. sabes ke soy tu inner verdad? no tu stalker! r,r

yo: ay diferencia? o.o

inner: un abismo! D:

yo: D: un abismo? donde? D: no me kiero caer! D:

inner: ke tan tonta puedes ser? como puede aber un avismo aki? r,r

yo: pero tu gritaste: un abismo! r,r

inner: repito.. ke tan tonta puedes ser!?... r.r.. me referia ke ai un abismo de difencia entre ser tu inner y se tu stalker..

yo: owww.. u.u

inner: y ese oww.. a ke viene? o.o

yo: significa ke ni me inner me stalkea... ToT...

inner: idiota! ke te agan stalking no es bueno! (gota de sudor estilo anime)

yo: pero significaria ke al menos a alguien le importo.. *u*

inner: mmm. tu le importas a... javier.. :D

yo: es cierto! verdad ke t importo javier? :D

javier: callate y dejame acer mi tarea! r.r (despues del grito se pega a la pantalla de la laptop..)

yo: creo ke ni a el le importo (llendose a un rincon oscuro del cuarto ella un ovillo)

inner: ehh.. no t deprimas.. mejor contesta reviews... ok? o.o

yo: esta bien! a ellos si les importo verdad? *u*

inner: si.. como kieras.. ahora contestalos!

yo: si!

bueno.. dejando mi super conversacion/sesion de terapia con mi inner.. me encargare de contestar sus reviews ke me acen tan feliz! :)

**EyesGray-sama: ** muchas gracias x dejar review como siempre! :D... y bueno me alegra de ke t guste el fic.. se ke eres fan de hinata.. asi ke sorry si no la sake mucho en el cap... u.u

**yani inuzuka:** bueno.. aski esta lo ke paso entre naruto sakura y kiba... y si.. esa es mi idea... acer ke todos aporten aunke sea un poco en eso de ayudar a kiba y a hinata a ke recuperen su amistad... y bueno.. el final de este mega cap lo veras en dos semanas.. u.u

**Xpminky76:** la neta no yo.. XD... mi amiga fue la ke me dio la idea x un fic ke leimos juntas... pero.. ehh.. por mi misma jamas la abia relacionado con la luna.. u.u.. jajajaja y lo del piedra papel o tijeras.. lo tome de un sasuhina ke ice ace un tiempo ke se llama "no es un capricho".. XD.. ai es mas evidente el ke kiba siempre pierde contra hinata en ese juego.. XD

**mafe:** de casualidad te llamas maria fernanda? XD.. ske tengo una prima ke se llama asi y asi le decimos.. XD.. ok a tu review.. XD... me encanta el hecho de ke t aya gustado mi fic.. y bueno.. espero ke este capitulo tambien te guste :D

..

bueno.. esos fueron toditos los reviews.. y parecera costumbre.. pero hoy tampoco podre poner el preview del proximo cap.. x ke ni sikiera lo tengo escrito... de echo en cuanto le ponga publish a esto ire a ocultarme a mi cuarto para acer la tarea de algebra lineal... :S

lo ke si les puedo dejar es la fecha del proximo cap! :D.. el proximo cap lo publicare el **miercoles 5 de Septiembre** asi ke esperen el final de este capitulote ese dia.. y entonces comprenderan el porke del titulo ke le puse.. XD

...

inner: bueno eso es todo x hoy no?

yo: si..

yo/inner: muchisimas gracias x leer el cap! no olviden dejar un review! no es necesaria cuenta! :D

yo: inner! deja de decir eso cuando yo lo dire! r.r

inner: baaa.. calla.. bien ke kieres ke t dejen review!

yo: bueno si.. XD

atte: lordkami :)


	7. CAP53 Noches con o sin Luna Parte 3

CAP 5.3/ ¿?

HOLA! BIENVENIDOS A LA ULTIMA PARTE DEL CAP 5! sii.. se extendio mucho esto.. pero la verdad es ke estoy feliz con el resultado.. XD... creo ke de todas las partes de este cap esta es la ke mas me a agrado escribir... XD

estoy actualizando el cap en martes x ke mañana me kedare en casa de una amiga a dormir.. y no podre actualizar... pero como siempre.. mejor actualizar antes ke despues.. XD... asi ke aki tienen el cap.. XD

...ah si! les tengo una especie de malas noticias.. u.u... mi operacion no funciono del todo... asi ke me estan programando una nueva operacion... pero no pasara nada.. me la programaran despues de ke se acaben las clases en la uni... asi ke tenog mucho tiempo para adelantar cap de este fic si es ke el fic sigue sin estar completo para cuando me operen.. XD

...dejando eso de lado... HAN LEIDO LOS ULTIMOS MANGAS DE NARUTO? DIOS SANTO! cuando los leo siento ke me va a dar un paro cardiaco con la emocion ke me da leerlos.. XD

y bueno.. ya les dare mi disclaimer para poder dejarlos leer la ultima parte del cap.. n.n..

naruto ni sus personajes son mios.. son de masashi kishimoto... ke ya dejo de ser un imbecil-imbecil-roba-ideas-en-sueños.. solo x ke a echo capitulos muuy geniales desde ace unas semanas.. XD

sin mas los dejo leer el cap.. n.n

* * *

**Noches con o sin Luna (Parte 3): Noche sin Luna**

Hinata mantenía la vista fija a la salida de los territorios escolares mientras se frotaba los brazos, de un momento a otro había comenzado a frescar y ella no llevaba más que el chaleco escolar, puesto que había dejado su saco en su casillero. De pronto sintió como algo cálido era colocado sobre sus hombros. Sorprendida se giró y se encontró con la impasible mirada aguamarina de Gaara. Miró a su acompañante y vió como este sólo llevaba la polo de la escuela.

― ¿Gaara-san?― preguntó la chica mientras se quitaba de encima el saco del Sabaku, pero este la detenía colocando su mano sobre la de ella.

― Pontelo, si no te resfriarás― ordenó el chico, pero la Hyuuga negó suavemente.

― No te preocupes, no me pasará nada― dijo la chica mientras intentaba de nuevo quitarse el saco ajeno, pero nuevamente la mano del Sabaku se lo impidió―. Gaara-san, no quiero que se enferme por mi culpa― dijo mientras lo miraba decidida.

Gaara se encontraba a punto de replicar acerca de eso, pero notó como varios estudiantes salían de la escuela.

― Mira― ordenó el pelirojo, causando que la chica se olvidase de la discución acerca del saco y se girase rápidamente.

Hinata permaneció observando a los estudiantes que salían de los terrenos escolares, reconociendo a algunos de ellos: los gemelos Uchiha, Naruto, Lee y su primo, entre algunos otros. _"Las prácticas de soccer terminaron"_ pensó la chica al ver a su primo. De pronto dos personas llamaron su atención: Shino y Kiba.

― Por eso salieron tarde― murmuró la chica al comprender lo que había pasado.

― Si― contestó el chico.

Hinata permaneció observando el camino que tomaban sus dos amigos ignorando todo lo demás, incluyendo a su acompañante, hasta que los chicos se perdieron de vista. Una vez que ocurrió eso se giró y sonrió al Sabaku.

― Gracias por acompañarme Gaara-san― agradeció la chica mientras caminaba a la salida de la azotea. De pronto notó un ligero temblor en su acompañante, recordando así que ella tenía su saco. Inmediatamente se lo quitó e intentó devolver a su dueño.

― Dámelo cuando tengas el tuyo― dijo el pelirojo mientras se adelantaba a ella y entraba al edificio. Hinata simplemente suspiró resignada. Conforme caminaban notó como Gaara caminaba cada vez un poco más rápido, por lo que sonrió tímidamente, entre divertida y apenada. Después de todo se encontraba segura de que eso era a causa de que ella tenía su saco.

Cuando llegaron a los casilleros pudo ver una casi imperceptible sonrisa de alivio en el rostro del pelirojo, causando en ella algo de culpa.

Sin perder mucho tiempo fue a su casillero tomó su saco y le devolvió el suyo al pelirojo.

― Muchas gracias Gaara-san― dijo mientras hacía una leve reverencia, para después colocarse su propio saco y acomodarselo.

― Vamonos, ya es tarde― dijo el pelirojo al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar a la salida.

En cuanto salieron del edificio Hinata recordó algo.

― Gaara-san, tus hermanos...― comenzó, pero el Sabaku la interrumpió.

― Ellos jamás esperan más de diez minutos― dijo simplemente mientras se encongía de hombros y continuaba caminando rumbo a la salida de los terrenos escolares.

Hinata no pudo menos que extrañarse ante la afirmación del chico, después de todo lo que había dicho no concordaba con lo que ella veía en los Sabaku mayores. _"Si Temari-sempai se preocupa porque no almuerza con ellos... ¿por qué no le importa que se quede hasta tarde en la escuela?"_ fue lo que pensaba la peliazul mientras caminaba junto al pelirojo.

(~ •w•)~

Hinata se encontraba caminando junto a Gaara en silencio, hasta que ambos llegaron a la estación de trenes, donde siempre se separaban.

― Nos vemos mañana Gaara-san― se despidió la peliazul, pero Gaara negó con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a la chica―. ¿Pasa algo?― preguntó.

― Necesito tu ayuda para algo― declaró el pelirojo. Hinata ante la declaración del pelirojo no pudo menos que extrañarse, cada vez comprendía menos la acciones de su acompañante. Probablemente su carencia de entendimiento se reflejó en su rostro, puesto que el pelirrojo volvió a hablar―. El cumpleaños de Temari se acerca y necesito un regalo― explicó.

Hinata sonrió.

― ¿Quieres ir al distrito comercial?― preguntó sonriente, a lo que Gaara asintió.

Ambos jóvenes entraron al subterráneo y esperaron el transporte.

― ¿No avisarás que llegarás tarde?― preguntó el pelirrojo.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

― Mi padre está de viaje y Hanabi-chan no se preocupará― declaró―. ¿Y tú Gaara-sa...?

― Deja de usar el "san"― ordenó Gaara ignorando la pregunta de la chica. El pelirrojo había dejado que la chica le llamase con ese honorario, pero en verdad comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con ese trato―. Simplemente dime Gaara― pidió.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida por la orden del chico, para después reír suavemente.

― ¿Gaara-kun?― intentó. Gaara asintió con cierto aire resignado, uno que Hinata pudo percibir perfectamente debido a los años de convivencia con Shino.

― ¿Por qué reías?― preguntó Gaara.

Ante la pregunta Hinata recordó una situación similar de cuando era pequeña.

.

― _¡Kiba-san, Shino-san! ¡Esperenme!― gritaba una niña de unos seis años al tiempo que corría tras dos niños que al momento de escucharla se detuvieron._

― _¡Apresurate Hinata!― gritó Kiba al tiempo que agitaba los brazos._

_Ante lo dicho por el niño la peliazul apresuró el paso, terminando frente a ellos jadeando debido a la falta de oxígeno._

― _Gracias, Shino-san, Kiba-sa...― comenzó a decir, pero Kiba colocó su mano sobre la boca de la niña silenciandola._

― _¡Deja de decirnos "san"!― ordenó el niño quien parecía algo molesto._

_La niña abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran._

― _Dijiste que se lo pedirías amablemente― reprochó Shino al tiempo que subía sus lentes―. Sólo por eso dejé que tú se lo pidieras― agregó._

― _¡Hinata! ¡Sómos tus amigos! ¡Deja los formalismos!― pidió el niño, ignorando el comentario del Aburame, mientras retiraba su mano de la boca de la niña._

_Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos._

― _Pe-pero papá me-me di-dijo qu-que tenía que s-ser re-respetuosa― dijo la chica defendiendo su actitud._

― _No nos faltarás el respeto― declaró Shino―. Simplemente nos demostrarás confianza._

― _Pe-pero...― comenzó la peliazul._

― _¡Pero nada!― exclamó Kiba, quien tenía en sus ojos ese brillo de que comenzaba a perder la paciencia―. ¡Dilo! ¡Di: Kiba y Shino!― ordenó._

_Hinata suspiró pesadamente intentando calmar su probablemente notorio sonrojo y dejar de jugar con sus dedos._

― _¿Shino-kun y Kiba-kun?― intentó, Shino asintió y Kiba simplemente hizó una mueca._

― _Es un comienzo― murmuró el niño antes de comenzar a caminar, siendo seguido por sus dos amigos. De pronto el Inuzuka paró en seco― ¡Espera! ¡Dijiste primero el nombre de Shino!― reclamó._

_Hinata comenzó a reir._

_._

― A-algo parecido me sucedió hace tiempo― murmuró Hinata a manera de respuesta mientras sus ojos adquirían ese aire de tristeza.

― Con Kiba y Shino― dijo el pelirrojo. No era una pregunta, si no una afirmación, aún así Hinata asintió―. Yo ya les había dicho a mis hermanos que hoy llegaría tarde.

― ¿Eh?― soltó la peliazul.

La Hyuuga en un principio se sorpendió por lo dicho por el pelirrojo, pero después recordó haberle preguntado acerca de si había avisado que llegaría tarde a su casa.

De pronto recordó que cuando había salido de su salón se había encontrado con una discución entre Temari y Gaara. _"Así que por eso discutieron"_ pensó la chica, comenzando a comprender lo que pasaba entre los hermanos Sabaku.

Gaara pareció leer su pensamiento pues volvió a hablar.

― Si, por eso Temari se molestó― murmuró.

Hinata asintió, indecisa entre preguntar que ocurría realmente o no. Después de todo quería saber más de Gaara, pero al mismo tiempo, no deseaba que este la creyese una entrometida.

― Parece que cada quien tiene sus propios problemas con las personas que aprecia― susurró la chica, más para si misma que para su acompañante, pero eso no evitó que el de los ojos aguamarinas la escuchase.

― Y cada quien decide decirlos o no― respondió el pelirrojo.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida, y se encontraba a punto de decir algo, cuando el subterraneo llegó. Ambos caminaron en silencio y subieron a este.

(~ •w•)~

― ¿Qué cosas le gustan a Temari-sempai?― preguntó Hinata al tiempo que caminaban por el distrito comercial.

― Música, ropa...― respondió Gaara un tanto inseguro, detalle el cual captó Hinata, causando que riese quedamente.

― No tienes idea, ¿verdad?― preguntó en esta ocació, causando que el pelirrojo se sonrojase levemente―. ¿Qué clase de ropa usa Temari-sempai?

Gaara parpadeó por lo dicho y se detuvo meditabundo. Por su mente pasaron toda clase de atuendos que su hermana usaba, sin encontrar nada que le pudiese servir.

― No se― admitió Gaara mientras su sonrojo re hacía más notorio. Hinata se vió obligada a usar todo su autocontrol para no reir.

― ¿No hay nada de ropa que quiera?― preguntó.

De pronto Gaara vió un parador de una tienda con una chaqueta blanca y recordó la última vez que su hermana lo obligó a acompañarla en sus compras.

.

― _Temari, ¿ya nos podemos ir?― preguntó Kankuro al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las bancas del centro comercial―. Llevamos horas aquí― se quejó._

_Gaara se sentía con ansias de secundar fervientemente lo que su hermano mayor decía, pero su dignidad y orgullo se lo impidieron, por lo que se limitó a sentarse en la misma banca que su hermano._

― _¿Tú también Gaara?― preguntó Temari._

_Gaara se limitó a asentir, no tenía caso seguir fingiendo si su hermana ya se había dado cuenta._

― _Bien sólo una tienda más― declaró Temari―. Aún no encuentro ninguna chaqueta blanca― murmuró al tiempo que se daba media vuelta y entraba a una tienda._

― _¿Crees que esto acabe pronto?― preguntó Kankuro al tiempo que se levantaba y tomaba la mitad de las bolsas de su hermana._

― _Mínimo entraremos a otras cinco tiendas― declaró Gaara mientras tomaba el resto de las compras de su hermana._

_._

― Una chaqueta― murmuró Gaara al tiempo que se dirigía a la tienda en donde estaba en exihiición la chaqueta que había visto.

Hinata notó como el chico entraba en la tienda algo desconcertada y corrió dentro de la tienda con algo de temor. Esa era de la clase de tiendas que evitaba a toda costa, pero al parecer en ese lugar podrían encontrar algo que le gustase a la primogenita de los Sabaku.

( ~•w•)~

― Gaara-kun, ¿qué quieres comprarle a Temari-sempai aquí?― preguntó la peliazul mientras halaba un poco el saco de Gaara.

― Ella siempre que viene de compras compra una nueva chaqueta― explicó Gaara.

Hinata asintió al entender lo que tenía en mente el pelirrojo, para después tomarlo del brazo y conducirlo hasta donde se encontraba una dependienta.

― Dis-disculpe― habló la Hyuuga una vez que se encontró con una chica que trabajaba en la tienda―. Di-di-discupe― llamó un poco más alto la chica.

― ¿Necesita algo?― preguntó la dependienta.

― Si-si, ¿dónde están las chaquetas?― preguntó la peliazul intentando controlar su tartamuedeo.

La dependienta sonrió de una manera un tanto forzada y les hizo una seña de que la siguieran. Ambos chicos la siguieron en silencio y llegaron a una estantería repleta de chaquetas distintas.

― Aquí están, si necesitan algo no duden en preguntarme― les dijo la chica de manera monótona, como si se supiese de memoria ese diólogo.

Ambos chicos asintieoron y la dependienta los dejo.

― Esto será más complicado de lo que pense― murmuró Hinata al ver la gran variedad de prendas.

Gaara asintió mientras maldecía internamente a su hermana.

( ~•w•)~

Después de pasar más de una hora dentro de la tienda Hinata y Gaara salieron de la tienda, llevando este último una bolsa de ropa en la mano izquierda.

― Gracias― dijo el pelirrojo mientras caminaban a la salida del distrito comercial.

― No hay de que― respondió la chica. Los jóvenes permanecieron en silencio durante el recorrido hasta el subterráneo.

― ¿Algún día me dirás que pasó entre el Inuzuka y tú?― preguntó repentinamente Gaara una vez que se encontraron sentados dentro del transporte.

Hinata ante la pregunta abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al tiempo que estos eran invadidos por un brillo de melancolía y suspiraba.

― Es una larga historia― susurró.

― Es un largo camino― respondió el Sabaku al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada que de alguna manera le inspiró confianza.

― Creo que te puedo contar lo más importante de esto― murmuró la peliazul.

― Adelante― dijo Gaara mientras metía las manos dentro los bolsillos de su saco.

Hinata suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar.

― Creo que ya lo sabes... Yo he estado enamorada de Kiba-kun desde hace mucho tiempo― comenzó la chica para después hacer una pausa mientras pensaba en como continuar su relato.

― Neji lo dijo hace tiempo― afirmó el pelirrojo, esperando obtener mínimo un sonrojo por parte de la peliazulada, pero la chica no mostró ninguna emoción.

― Es por eso, que siempre estuve ahí para él― continuó la Hyuuga, ignorando el comentario de Gaara, abstraida en sus pensamientos mientras su mirada perdía brillo―. Kiba-kun siempre a sido un... mujeriego― comentó al tiempo que soltaba una risa vacia, una que no le agrado para nada al Sabaku―. Siempre he estado con él, cada chica, cada conquista, cada noviazgo cada ruptura... Siempre dando le mi apoyo, consejos, escuchandolo... Sin importar cuanto me doliese verlo con alguien más... Para mi... siempre ha sido sufiente el verlo feliz― murmuró al tiempo que apretaba el dobladillo de su falda.

― Eso te hace una buena amiga― comentó Gaara―. No cualquiera puede hacer eso― agregó mientras apartaba su vista de la peliazul.

― Eso me hace una tonta― replicó la Hyuuga al tiempo que apretaba más fuerte el dobladillo de su falda―. Yo se que... él sabía de mis sentimientos... Y aún así me hizo pasar por eso... Él decidió ignorarlo, me siguió tratando como siempre, nunca hizo el intento de hablar acerca de eso― murmuró con algo de rencor en su voz, eso hizo que Gaara la voltease a ver. El pelirrojo sintió que un vacio se formaba en su pecho... Hinata se encontraba conteniendo lágrimas de rabia.

― Puede que el no quisiese que su amistad se viera afectada por ello― dijo Gaara sin pensarlo realmente, en verdad no entendía porque buscaba excusar al Inuzuka, si lo que en ese momento quería era ir y partirle la cara.

― Puede ser― concedió la chica al tiempo que su mirada perdía esa rabia que antes había visto. La chica tomó aire y continuó con su relato―. Por años soporté eso, sin decir nada... simplemente conformandome con tenerlo en mi vida como mi amigo― continuó la Hyuuga―. Y justo cuando lo comenzaba a superar... todo se arruinó― dijo para después dejar que unas cuantas lágrimas corriesen por sus mejillas.

Gaara no sabía que hacer, comenzaba a retractarse de haberle pedido que le contase lo que había ocurrido. Dió un rápido vistazo al subterráneo y notó las miradas curiosas de dos chicas de aproximadamente su edad. El chico les dedicó una mirada fría y estas inmediatamente apartaron la mirada.

Hecho eso devolvió su vista a la peliazul.

― ¿Lo comenzabas a superar?― fue lo único que atinó a hacer el pelirrojo, preguntar más detalles.

Hinata asintió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su saco.

― Desde hace tiempo... Me hice a la idea de que Kiba-kun sólo me vería como su mejor amiga, nada más― explicó―. Me conformé con eso e intenté seguir adelante... Fue entonces cuando me fijé en Naruto-kun― agregó Hinata. El pelirrojo asintió, sabía de quien hablaba la chica, Naruto Namikaze, el miembro más joven del equipo de soccer de la escuela. Gaara esperó que Hinata se sonrojase aunque fuese un poco, pero su rostro seguía igual de blanco como siempre―. Supongo que esa energía y alegría que despedía fueron lo que me llamaron la atención... Pero simplemente me trataba de engañar a mi misma... Si lo pienso bien... Naruto-kun es muy parecido a Kiba-kun― declaró.

― ¿No sentías nada por él?― preguntó esta vez el pelirojo.

Hinata negó suavemente con la cabeza.

― Él me deslumbró, creí que me podía llegar a enamorar de él, pero como te digo, simplemente me quise engañar a mi misma... Kiba-kun me hizo ver eso― dijo con algo de amargura.

― ¿Inuzuka te lo hizo ver?― preguntó el pelirrojo sintiendo que de nuevo una especie de enojo crecía dentro de él en contra del Inuzuka. ¿Cómo era posible que una sola persona le causase tanto daño a Hinata? Aún más, ¿cómo era posible que ella aún lo considerase su amigo?

Hinata asitió.

― El día que todo se arruinó― murmuró la chica―. Cuando Kiba y yo discutimos, fue por eso. Ese día yo les dije que creía sentir algo por Naruto... Kiba... él dijo que no era cierto e intentó decir que yo seguía enamorada de él― dijo algo rápido, aún así el pelirrojo comprendió todo lo que decía―. Yo... no lo soporte, y le dije todo lo que tenía guardado en mi interior...

― ¿Cómo lo tomó?― preguntó Gaara con una voz que sonó más tranquila de lo que se encontraba realmente el chico.

― No lo recuerdo realmente― declaró la chica―. Sólo recuerdo que exploté... Le grite cosas de las que me arrepiento, le dije la verdad pero en ese momento estaba furiosa y no medi mis palabras― dijo de golpe, casi sin tomar aire entre palabra y palabra―. Incluso lo abofeté― dijo para después ocultar su rostro entre sus manos y dejar fluir lágrimas que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

Gaara sólo atinó a colocar una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

― No te preocupes― dijo torpemente el Sabaku―. Yo creo que podrás superar todo eso― murmuró sin saber realmente que hacer.

Hinata pareció no escucharlo, puesto que no retiró las manos de su rostro en el resto del trayecto.

(~ •w•)~

Cuando Gaara llegó a su parada se despidió de Hinata suavemente y caminó a las puertas del transporte.

― Gracias por escucharme Gaara-kun― dijo la chica al tiempo que forzaba una sonrisa.

― No lo hagas― ordenó el pelirrojo seriamente, causando que la duda se reflejase en el rostro de la chica―. No sonrías si no te sientes bien como para hacerlo― explicó.

Hinata asintió pensativa mientras bajaba la mirada, pero inmediatamente la alzó de nuevo y el dedicó al pelirrojo una cálida, pero sobretodo sincera, sonrisa.

― Gracias― murmuró la chica.

Gaara sonrió para sus adentros y salió del tren, mientras en su mente comenzaba a crear una excusa creíble para su madre, después de todo sólo les había dicho a sus hermanos que llegaría tarde y conociendo a sus padres, sobretodo a su madre, y su pasado sería sometido a un muy largo interrogatorio.

"_Demonios"_ pensó el pelirrojo mientras continuaba caminando a su casa, divisandola a unas pocas cuadras de donde se encontraba. ¿Cómo demonios explicaría que había ido para comprar un regalo para Temari si Temari estaría entre sus interrogadores?

Un suspiró de frustración salió de los labios de Gaara. _"Debí haberle dicho a Kankuro... Él me hubiese ayudado con mis padres..."_ se reprendía a cada paso que daba.

― Estoy en casa― dijo de manera seria rezando por que sus padres no estuviesen ni en la sala ni el la cocina.

― Gaara, ven a la cocina― ordenó la seria voz de su madre, Gaara maldijo mentalmente su mala suerte y a su hermana mayor. Cuando entró a la cocina se encontró con la imagen de su madre revolviendo en una cacerola lo que supuso sería la cena―. Temari me avisó que llegarías tarde― informó mientras se volteaba y lo miraba con una mirada llena de... cariño. _"¿No está molesta?"_ se preguntó el pelirrojo―. ¿Compraste su regalo?― preguntó sonriente.

Gaara asintió.

― ¿Cómo supiste?― preguntó curioso el chico mostrando su asombro. Siempre era así, con la única persona con la que no podía mantener esa apariencia fría y controlada era con su madre.

― Ví que llevaste más dinero del normal a la escuela― respondió la mujer―. Llamalo intuición materna― dijo al tiempo que volvía a su tarea de revolver el contenido de la cacerola―. Ahora ve y lavate las manos, la comida estará lista pronto― ordenó.

― ¿Y papá?― preguntó el chico antes de salir de la cocina.

La mujer volteó a ver a su hijo y sonrió enormemente.

― Fue a recoger a tu tío Yashamaru del aeropuerto― informó. Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Gaara antes de salir de la cocina y dejar que su semblante serio y estóico volviese. Karura soltó un suspiro resignado―. Es igual a su padre― murmuró divertida.

( ~•w•)~

― Llegué― anunció Hinata una vez que entró a su casa.

― Llegas tarde neesan― respondió una suave voz que venía de la sala. Hinata caminó hasta la sala y se encontró con la imagen de su hermana menor recostada en el sofá viendo televisión.

― Lo siento, es que ayude a Gaara-kun a comprar un regalo con su hermana― informó la mayor al tiempo que se quitaba el saco y lo colocaba en el respaldo del sillón, en ese momento no tenía ganas de colocarlo en su lugar correspondiente.

― ¿Gaara-kun?― preguntó curiosa la menor mientras colocaba un mechón castaño detrás de su oreja―. ¿Es tu novio?― preguntó con evidente malicia en sus ojos color perla.

Hinata se sonrojo hasta adquirir el color de un tomate maduro.

― ¡No! ¡No-no e-enti-entiendes!― comenzó a decir completamente averginzada y a medida que hablaba su tartamuedo aumentaba. La menor estalló en risas, causando que poco a poco el sonrojo en la mayor bajase e hiciese un puchero―. Eso no fue lindo Hanabi-chan― murmuró la peliazulada.

Hanabi por su parte dejó de reir y se dedicó a observar a su hermana con ojos analíticos.

― Te ves diferente― declaró la castaña.

Hinata volteó a ver a su hermana y parpadeó sorprendida.

― No te entiendo― declaró la mayor.

― Desde hace un tiempo te ves deprimida y triste, como si no pudieses estar feliz― explicó Hanabi mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos de su hermana mayor―. Desde que paso lo que fuese que pasó entre tú, el Inuzuka y el Aburame.

Hinata enrojeció.

― ¿Tan obvio era?― preguntó avergonzada Hinata.

― Si, cualquiera que te conosca aunque sea un poco lo tuvo que haber notado― declaró la niña mientras se sentaba―. Entonces, ¿qué pasó?― preguntó.

Hinata inhaló y exhaló pesadamente antes de contestar.

― Creo que el sacar todo lo que tenía dentro me ayudo― respondió la mayor al tiempo que recordaba la sensación de libertad que sentía a medida que le contaba lo ocurrido a Gaara.

― Me alegra― dijo la menor al tiempo que sonreía y tomaba bruscamente el cabello azulado de su hermana mayor, causando que esta última soltase un grito de dolor y sorpresa.

― ¡Hanabi-chan!― exclamó la mayor mientras intentaba sentarse correctamente y librar a su cabello de las hábiles manos de su hermana que lo comenzaban a trenzar.

― ¡No te muevas!― ordenó la menor―. Siempre peinas igual tu cabello, quiero ver como se ve trenzado― dijo mientras terminaba de hacer la primera pequeña trenza―. Estas dejando crecer tu cabello.

― Si― confirmó Hinata resignada a ser la nueva muñeca para peinar de su hermana menor.

― Bien, se te verá lindo― dijo la menor mientras comenzaba con la segunda trenza. Ambas permanecieron en silencio hasta que Hanabi volvió a hablar―. Terminé― declaró al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá e iba a su habitación―. Mañana deberías peinarte así, te ves bien― dijo antes de perderse en el pasillo fuera de la sala.

Hinata sonrió mientras se deshacía las pequeñas trenzas que su hermanita le había hecho. En verdad no creía peinarse al día siguiente, después de todo no tenía tiempo para hacerlo.

De nuevo volvió a su mente el recuerdo de su relato a Gaara. No podía describirlo bien, pero sentía que una especie de peso había sido levantado parcialmente de sus hombros, un peso que no había notado que tenía.

― Gaara-kun también tiene sus propios problemas― murmuró la Hyuuga mayor mientras pensaba en las ocaciones que había visto a Temari alterada y a Gaara diciendo que ya no era como antes―. Debo ayudarlo así como él me ayudó a mí― declaró bastante decidida.

( ~•w•)~

Hinata se encontraba sentada en afeizar de la ventana observando el cielo nocturlo, el cual se encontraba sin ninguna estrella ni rastro de la Luna. Un suspiró salió de los labios de la Hyuuga.

― Aún si no hay Luna, la noche me sigue recordando a tí Kiba-kun― susurró Hinata mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta su cama. Observó el reloj y notó como este marcaba las 10:16 pm, aún era temprano.

La peliazul se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, quedando dormida al instante, sin ningún rastro de sueños o pesadillas, siendo la imagen de ella junto a Kiba y Shino en el parque la última imagen que pasó por su mente antes de caer inconciente.

( ~•w•)~

Shino se encontraba en el escritorio de su habitación realizando anotaciones sobre el comportamiento de sus insectos el día anterior. Esa noche, como la anterior, tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño. Resignado el Aburame se levantó se su lugar y caminó hasta salir de su habitación.

Una vez que llegó al pasillo que daba al patio de su casa salió y se dedicó a ver el cielo.

― Curioso, ¿verdad?― preguntó una voz detrás del chico.

― ¿A qué te refieres papá?― preguntó Shino al tiempo que se volteaba a ver al hombre.

― Ayer, la Luna y las estrellas se encontraban perfectamente visibles y en todo su esplendor. Pero hoy... las nubes las ocultan perfectamente― expuso Shibi Aburame. Shino asintió y de pronto un bostezo escapó de sus labios―. Creo que el sueño te ha alcanzado, es mejor que vayas a dormir― dijo el hombre, a lo que Shino volvió a asentir.

― Buenas noches― se despidió Shino mientras entraba a la casa seguido por su padre. Pero antes de cerrar la puera el menor se detuvo a ver el cielo―. Esta clase de cielo no le gustará nada a Kiba, aunque uno nunca sabe... tal vez le recuerde al cabello de Hinata― murmuró el chico antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a su habitación.

Una vez en esta cerró los ojos y se durmió inmediatamente.

( ~•w•)~

― Akamru, Neji ya sabe lo que pasó― dijo Kiba mientras entraba a su habitación. El chico esperaba su mascota ladrase, pero al no recibir respuesta sonrió―. ¿Así que te fuiste a dormir sin mi?― preguntó al encontrarse con la imagen de su enorme perro durmiendo placidamente junto a su cama―. Aunque no es tan mala idea ir a dormir― murmuró reconociendo que sus parpados se sentían pesados.

Sin pensarlo mucho se deshizo de su uniforme y se colocó rápidamente su pijama.

Antes de ir a su cama se detuvo en la ventana de su cuarto, la cual se encontraba abierta. Un ligero sonrojo adornó su rostro. _"No es como si alguien me haya visto"_ pensó restandole importancia al asunto mientras continuaba caminando hacia su ventana.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido al notar que el cielo se encontraba completamente oscuro, ni una luz se dejaba ver en el cielo.

― El cielo se ve igual que tu cabello Hinata― murmuró el castaño cuando dejó de observar a través de la ventana y caminaba a su cama―. Aún así... no me gusta...― murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos...

( ~•w•)~

* * *

bien.. hoy no discutire con mi inner... pero solo x ke la tengo de esclava aciendo mis tareas ke son para mañana... x ke olvide acerlas la semana pasada y mañana revisan cuadernos.. u.u

lo que si hare sera responder reviews... XD

**yani inuzuka: **jajajaaja... me alegra ke las discuciones ke tengo con mi inner t agraden... XD.. y bueno me alegra aun mas ke t guste la historia ke esta tomando este fic! XD... y yo tmpoco ubiese esperado tanto! pero ehh.. ke bien ke no soy hinata.. XD.. gracias x las buenas vibras y espero ke t guste este cap!

**EyesGray-sama: **jajajajaja me pone contenta ke pienses eso de ke la espera valio la pena.. XD y.. pegale a tu internet para ke se le pase lo rebelde! XD.. jajajaja y no se si se vayan a casar al final de mi fic.. pero ehh de ke kedaran juntos kedaran juntos! XD

**K.B. Dam : **me alegra mucho tener a una nueva lectora! XD.. jajajaja ah bueno.. no t preocupes hay mucha gente ke le gusta el pairing kibahina! simplemente no ai muchos fics de kibahina.. pero yo pongo de mi parte para poder acer mas.. XD... y bueno.. con lo de gaara.. advierto.. no pienso acer triangulo amoroso ni nada.. simplemente kiero acer ke apoye a hinata.. XD... y bueno.. recuerda! todos estamos locos! XD...

...

bien a pesar de ke en esta ocacion actualize en martes... la proxima actualizacion sera el **miercoles 19 de septiembre**

y yo se ke aora parece costumbre... pero no puedo dejarles preview! TT_TT

lo ke si es...

MUCHAS GRACIAS X LEER! Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW! (no es necesaria una cuenta en fanfiction!) no les tomara mucho! es rápido! les permitira darme su opinion, consejos, pedidos, sugerencias, etc! XD... y lo mas importante me ara muy feliz! XD.. ah... ok eso ultimo no.. bueno si... XD.. AHHH! NI YO ME ENTIENDO! TT_TT

atte: lordkami! :3


	8. CAP6 Shukaku

Cap 6/¿?

Hola! ahora si es el cap 6!

lo siento mucho! la semana pasada no pude publicar! ff no me dejaba! decia ke el documento no era valido o algo asi! en fin.. ya para cuando me dejo.. bueno.. decidi ke mejor lo publicaria hoy... XD

siento muchos los inconvenientes! pero prometo ke ya no pasara! lo juro!

y si se preguntan... x ke publicas tan tarde?.. simple.. al inteligente de mi bro.. se le olvido pagar el internet! consecuencia: me desconectaron el internet.. y asta estas hora pude meterme al intenet x ke le ando robando la señal al vecino.. :D

ahh! ya pues los dejare de molestar! pero antes ke nada.. no crean ke me la pase sin acer nada mientras esperaba a poder publicar el cap! XD... decidi modificar el cap.. para poner mas sobre el pasado de gaara.. si alguien kiere saber mas sobre el.. o kedo alguna duda.. no duden en decirmelo! asi lo agrego o aclaro en algun cap proximo! XD

bueno.. ya sin mas un disclaimer!: naruto no es mio.. es de kishimoto.. XD.. pero esta historia si lo es! XD

* * *

**Shukaku**

Había pasado una semana desde que había acompañado a Gaara a comprar el regalo de Temari. Una semana en la que la Hyuuga había dedicado todos sus pensamientos a planear como ayudar a Gaara. En un principio había creído que sería fácil, pero después de un tiempo comprendió que esa tarea sería todo menos fácil. Después de todo, el propio Gaara había tardado bastante en hacerla hablar, no podía esperar que el pelirrojo le contase todos sus problemas con sólo preguntarselos. Al mismo tiempo había pensado en preguntarle a los Sabaku mayores, pero rápidamente había descartado esa opción, sentía que traicionaría a Gaara.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás ahí?― preguntó una fría voz proveniente de la puerta del salón.

Al escuchar esa voz dió un pequeño brinco. Volteó su rostro y se encontró con el estoico rostro de Gaara.

Inmediatamente la chica se levantó de su lugar, tomó su almuerzo y caminó a donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

(~ •w•)~

Shino y Kiba se encontraban caminando a la cancha de soccer, cuando a unos metros de esta, Kiba se detuvo. Shino al notarlo le dedicó una mirada interrogatoria.

― Oe, Shino, si quieres tú ve a jugar soccer... yo no jugaré hoy― dijo el de las marcas en las mejillas antes de darse media vuelta y dejar solo al de lentes.

El Aburame se vió tentado a seguir a su mejor amigo, pero algo le hizo pensar que probablemente no era lo mejor seguirlo.

Después de todo desde la mañana Kiba había estado actuando extraño, casi como si se tratase del Inuzuka.

.

_Shino caminaba tranquilamente a casa de Kiba, era temprano, por lo que no tenía que molestarse en correr, después de todo el subterránero que tomaban él y Kiba saldría hasta dentro de media hora. Cuando llegó a la recidencia Inuzuka llamó a la puerta un par de veces, siendo abierta por Hana, la hermana mayor de Kiba._

_La joven sonrió mostrando sus incisivos._

― _Lo siento Shino, Kiba dijo que tenía un asunto que arreglar antes de ir a la escuela_― _informó la castaña causando un gran desconcierto en el chico de lentes, quien no lo demostró._

― _¿Dijo a dónde iba?_― _preguntó Shino._

― _No, sólo dijo que esa situación debía terminar_― _comentó la chica_―. _Creí que tú irías con él..._― _murmuró._

_Shino simplemente negó y después de unas cuantas palabras cordiales comenzó a caminar de nuevo, esta vez, rumbo a casa de Hinata. Después de todo sabía, o más bien sentía, que después de la charla de Neji y Kiba, el Inuzuka se había decidido por arreglar las cosas con Hinata._

_Cuando se encontró en la calle donde los Hyuugas vivían se encontró con Kiba sentado contra el muro __que separaba la residencia Hyuuga del resto de los habitantes. _

― _Supuse que sabrías donde estaba_― _murmuró Kiba una vez que Shino se encontró frente a él._

― _¿Lograste algo?_― _preguntó Shino con curiosidad._

_Kiba negó con la cabeza antes de levantarse._

― _Hanabi dijo que ya se fue_― _comunicó el Inuzuka mientras se sacudía el pantalón._

― _Ya veo_― _fue lo único que dijo Shino antes de comenzar a caminar a la estación del subterráneo._

_El resto del camino permanecieron en silencio._

_._

― Espero que esto se solucione pronto― murmuró Shino mientras continuaba con su camino a la cancha de soccer con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

De pronto tampoco le apetecía jugar soccer.

"_¿Así se siente estar sólo?"_

(~ •w•)~

Hinata y Gaara se encontraban sentados en la azotea sin decir nada, hacía unos momentos ambos habían acabado sus almuerzos y no habían dicho ni una palabra. Gaara observaba el cielo sin ningún pensamiento específico en su mente, mientras que Hinata pensaba como tocar el tema del pasado del pelirrojo.

Después de pensarlo mucho decidió que no había manera suave para preguntarle, así que tomó aire.

― Gaara-kun― llamó la peliazul. El pelirrojo volteó a verla, dandole a entender que la escuchaba―. Yo... quería...

― Sólo dilo― ordenó el pelirrojo.

La Hyuuga asintió, cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

― Sólo quería decirte que... si quieres hablar con alguien de tu pasado puedes contar conmigo― soló rápidamente. Una vez que calló se maldijo a si misma, después de todo eso no era lo que había tenido planeado decir.

La chica aún no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, por lo que no pudo apreciar la perturbada expresión del Sabaku.

Permanercieron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que el Sabaku habló.

― Es una larga historia― dijo de manera distante, causando que Hinata abriese de golpe los ojos sorprendida, para después sonreir.

― El receso es bastante largo, tenemos tiempo― replicó mientras recordaba lo ocurrido el día anterior en el tren.

Gaara hubiese deseado poder dejar escapar una risa entre dientes, pero simplemente no podía, no iba con su personalidad ni con su manera de ser.

Se mantuvieron en silencio de nuevo, hasta que de nuevo fue Gaara quien lo rompió.

― Es algo... díficil de hablar― comentó.

Hinata sonrió de manera maternal antes de que una idea cruzase su mente, haciendo que el color de su rostro subiese de manera gradual por la escala de rojos hasta llegar al color de un tomate maduro. No quiso pensarlo dos veces, sabía que si lo hacía se terminaría retractando. Se acercó al Sabaku, y colocó sus temblorosas manos en los hombros de este, recibiendo una mirada de total desconcierto de parte del chico. La Hyuuga tomó aire nuevamente, recopilando todo el valor que existía en ella, para después hacer un poco de presión en los hombros del pelirrojo, haciendolo que poco a poco se recostase y su cabeza quedase apoyada sobre las piernas de la peliazul.

Gaara la observaba bastante confundido por sus repentinas acciones, mas no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a expresar su duda por medio de sus ojos color aguamarina claro.

La Hyuuga permaneció sin decir nada, pero de pronto llevó una mano a los cabellos del chico y comenzó a acariciarlos.

― Cuando Kiba-kun necesitaba calmarse, esto lo ayudaba―explicó la ojiblanca.

Gaara asintió mientras su mente comenzaba a acomodar sus ideas, después de todo no se encontraba muy seguro de poder contarle su pasado a la chica, sentía que si le contaba la verdad, su nueva amiga se alejaría de él.

― Supongo... que puedo comenzar explicandote mi infancia― murmuró el pelirrojo, más para si mismo que para su acompañante―. Desde pequeño... siempre me he encontrado solo― declaró.

Esa afirmación descolocó bastante a la Hyuuga, después de todo, ella podía ver perfectamente como sus hermanos lo apreciaban mucho. El que dijese eso no tenía sentido, al menos no para ella.

― Pero... Temari-sempai, Kankuro-sempai...― murmuró Hinata.

― Si... ellos junto con mi madre, mi tío e incluso mi padre siempre han permanecido a mi lado― interrumpió el chico―. Pero... creo que en ese entonces era demasiado ciego como para notarlo― murmuró. Después de esas palabras el joven calló por unos momentos―. En fin... Antes solía meterme en toda clase de problemas, sobretodo en peleas― lo último fue dicho más bien para si mismo―. Incluso tú has de haber escuchado de mí en algún momento... algunos me llamaban Shukaku― dijo con evidente burla ante el apodo que había recibido.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, claro que había escuchado ese nombre antes, Kiba y Shino le habían hablado algunas veces de él, un chico de su edad que era de cuidado, que si lo lograbas molestar probablemente terminarías en la enfermería... como mínimo.

― ¿Shu-Shukaku?― preguntó algo nerviosa al tiempo que la caricia en sus cabellos se detuvo.

Gaara sonrió de manera fría. Lo sabía, en cuanto Hinata supiese la verdad, en su primera oportunidad se alejaría de él.

― Si, ¿alguien te habló de mí antes?― preguntó sarcasticamente el chico, no esperando una respuesta realmente. La chica para su sorpresa continuó de nuevo la caricia en sus cabellos.

― Si, Kiba-kun y Shino-kun comentaron de tí algunas veces... pero...― comenzó, para después callar, dejando algo intrigado a Gaara.

― ¿Pero qué?― preguntó de manera algo brusca, maldiciendose internamente. No era su intención sonar tan brusco, pero era una especie de hábito, cuando sentía que todo iba mal actuaba de manera agresiva. Dirigió su vista a los ojos de la Hyuuga, encontrandose con una mirada amable.

― Hace unos dos años peleaste con Lee-san, ¿verdad?― preguntó la peliazul. Gaara se sorprendió ante la pregunta, sintiendose algo incomodo, después de todo esa pelea había sido la que marco el principio de su cambio.

― Si, no recuerdo el porque de la pelea― aceptó el Sabaku―. Después de esa pelea lo dejé muy mal herido. En ese momento no lo sabía que él era parte del equipo de soccer de su escuela. Si no mal recuerdo, no pudo participar en ningún partido durante mucho tiempo― dijo con la culpabilidad palpable en su voz.

― Pero Lee-san ahora esta bien― aseguró Hinata con una sonrisa sincera―. Estoy segura de que no te guarda rencor― dijo al tiempo que clavaba su mirada en la del Sabaku.

Gaara suspiró.

― Lo se, y aún no comprendo eso del todo, cualquier otro me hubiese guardado odio y buscaría lastimarme, o simplemente no se me acercaría― dijo el pelirrojo―. En lugar de eso, me frecuenta, intenta hacerse mi amigo, al igual que sus amigos...

― Esa pelea parece haberte afectado mucho Gaara-kun― notó Hinata.

Gaara asintió.

― Esa fue la pelea que marcó el principio del fin del Shukaku― declaró Gaara―. Eso es lo que dicen Temari y Kankuro todo el tiempo― agregó con una fingida burla en su voz, una que no cualquiera hubiese podido reconocer, pero que Hinata, habiendo convivido con Neji y Shino durante tanto tiempo, pudo percibir―. Durante un tiempo esa pelea fue como cualquier otra, no me importó lo que fue de él, si se encontraba bien o mal me tenía sin cuidado― reconoció el Sabaku―. Pero un día... mientras caminaba de vuelta a mi casa... lo vi... Se encontraba intentando entrenar, pero aún tenía inmovilisados el brazo y la pierna― dijo mientras cerraba los ojos―. Fue algo impresionante, a todas luces le era imposible entrenar, pero aún así se esforzaba por hacerlo...

― Lo recuerdo, Neji-niisan y Tenten-san se preocuparon mucho por él, decían que se estaba sobrepasando― comentó Hinata, recordando la preocupación de su primo y la novia de este por el estado de Lee.

― Y realemente lo hacía― afirmó Gaara―. Aún así... había algo en la manera en la que se esforzaba que hizo que me detuviese a observarlo, era curiosidad. Después de todo había dejado a varios en mejor estado que a él, y no volvían a ser tan― calló por unos momentos buscando la palabra exacta para describir a Lee―... joviales, si lo quieres llamar de esa manera...

― Pero Lee-san si sufrió mucho― rectificó Hinata de manera sería, algo que hizo que Gaara se extrañase―. Pero, de alguna manera logró sobreponerse, supongo que es su personalidad tan alegre― declaró con su usual tono suave.

― Lo se. En fin... esa vez, tu primo y Tenten-san me notaron e inmendiatamente me identificaron como la persona que había dejado a su amigo en ese estado. Creo que sobra decir como reaccionaron al verme.

Hinata asintió.

.

_Gaara observaba desde la acera el parque, donde un chico vestido con un pantalón deportivo verde y una camiseta blanca intentaba, sin lograrlo, hacer una serie de lagartijas. El principal impedimento del chico de verde eran su brazo y pierna izquierda, los cuales se encontraban enyesados._

― _¡Tú! ¡Maldito!_― _escuchó gritar a una furiosa voz femenina._

_Cuando volteó a donde provenia la voz, una fuerte bofetada hizo que su rostro girase._

― _Tenten, mantén la calma_― _ordenó una fría voz masculina._

_El pelirrojo volteó a su rostro a donde provenían las voces, encontrandose con una chica de ojos y cabellos castaños, peinados en forma de dos moños, con la mano derecha alzada, la cual se encontraba roja; junto a un chico de largos cabellos castaños atados en una coleta baja y fríos ojos color lavanda claro._

_El pelirrojo llevó su mano a su mejilla izquierda, la cual se encontraba adolorida y probablemente más roja que la propia palma de la chica. En verdad se encontraba sorprendido. En parte por lo que había presenciado por parte del chico de verde, en parte por el comportamiento tan irreflexivo de la chica castaña y por otra parte por su propio actuar. En cualquier otra ocación hubiese golpeado a su agresor, sin importarle que este fuese mujer. Pero por alguna razón, no podía golpear a esa chica. Probablemente la misma razón por la cual se sentía como el ser más ruín en la faz de la Tierra._

― _¿Qué haces aquí?_― _preguntó la chica_―. _¿Vienes a hacerle más daño aún?_― _le cuestionó._

_Al parecer el alboroto que estaba armando la chica llamó la atención del chico que entrenaba, puesto que entre tropiezos, este llegó hasta donde se encontraban ellos. Gaara le dirigió una mirada sorprendida al recien llegado, después de todo no esperaba que tuviese el valor suficiente como para acercarsele._

― _Tenten, no pasa nada. No esta haciendo nada_― _dijo el azabache algo incómodo._

_Gaara permanecía estático, observando como como el chico al que había molido a golpes se encontraba defendiendolo._

― _¡Lee! ¡No lo defiendas! ¡Por su culpa estás así!_― _gritó furiosa la chica_―. _¡Ese maldito no merece tu perdón!_

_Esas últimas palabras sacaron a Gaara de su estado pasmado. No podía permitir que nadie le hablase de esa manera, después de todo, él comenzaba peleas sólo por el hecho de que la gente lo viese demasiado._

_Siendo así el pelirrojo se preparó para alzar un puño, siendo su movimiento detectado por los tres chicos frente a él. _

_Antes de que su puño se alzase, el chico de ojos lavandas tenía su brazo sujeto._

― _Te atreves a alzarle una mano a cualquiera de ellos_― _amenazó el castaño_―. _Y te aseguro que desearás que te haya dejado como tú dejaste a Lee._

― _Neji-kun..._― _intentó intervenir el chico de verde._

― _No Lee, puede que tú no le guardes rencor, pero nadie, nadie lastima a mis amigos y termina ileso_― _declaró Neji mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de odio al pelirrojo._

_Por su parte, al Sabaku no le afecto para nada la amenaza del castaño, ni su mirada furibunda. Pero lo descolocaba enormemente el hecho de que el pelinegro lo intentase defender, que no le guardase rencor. "¿Qué pasa con él?" Se preguntaba intrigado el pelirrojo. De pronto lo notó, en los ojos del azabache no había odio o rencor, como en los castaños de la chica o en los claros del otro chico, había... dolor._

― _¡Lee no puedes dejar esto así!_― _agregó la castaña._

― _Dejen ese tema_― _dijo repentinamente el pelirrojo, sorprendiendo a los otros tres chicos, e incluso, a él mismo._

― _¿Qué dices?_― _gritó la chica_―. ¿_Te incomoda saber lo que lo has hecho sufrir?_― _preguntó con sarcasmo._

― _No_― _mintió el pelirrojo_―. _Pero a él sí_― _declaró mientras con un gesto de su cabeza señalaba al azabache_―, _ustedes sólo le recuerdan lo que le hize una y otra vez..._

_Dicho eso el pelirrojo se dió media vuelta y continuó con su camino._

_No supo realmente porque había hecho ese comentario, pero en parte sabía que era debido a la culpa. Culpa... esa era una sensación extraña para él. Jamás había sentido eso por sus... víctimas... o si había llegado a sentirla, había logrado ignorar esa sensación... _

_Molesto se revolvió el cabello, y ese gesto llamó su atención, después de todo no hacía eso desde hacía mucho tiempo... desde hacía mucho no se sentía tan frustrado y de alguna manera... confundido..._

.

― Conociendo a Tenten-san, ha de haber armado un escándalo― murmuró algo divertida la chica.

Gaara asintió.

― Por ese entonces, mis hermanos no estaban mucho conmigo, por el simple hecho de que así se ahorraban problemas o simplemente no los dejaba que se me acercaran― comentó el pelirrojo―. Pero siempre se preocuparon por mí, solamente no encontraban la manera de hacermelo saber...

― Lo que paso con Lee-san, ¿afectó como te relacionabas con tus hermanos?― preguntó Hinata sin comprender realmente porque el pelirrojo saca a a colación el tema de sus hermanos mayores.

― En parte― respondió, hizo una pausa y continuó con su relato―. No estoy seguro de cómo ocurrió, pero de alguna manera... Namikaze Naruto se enteró de lo que le hice a Rock Lee― murmuró Gaara repentinamente.

Hinata de nuevo detuvo la caricia en el cabello del pelirrojo.

― ¿Na-Naruto-kun?― preguntó extrañada la peliazul.

Gaara asintió.

Hinata comenzó a hacer memoria, recordando lo que sabía del Namikaze. De pronto recordó que Naruto solía jugar soccer con Lee y su primo fuera de la escuela. _"Probablemente así se enteró" _pensó.

― Si, Namikaze Naruto― afirmó―. Después de ese extraño encuentro que tuve con Rock Lee, tu primo y su Tenten-san volví a mis antiguas costumbres, volví a meterme en peleas sin ninguna razón, y volvía lastimar a las personas, sin ninguna razón― relató―. Un día, mi "victima" era nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke.

― ¿Uchiha-san?― interrumpió de nuevo la Hyuuga.

― Ese día lo recuerdo a la perfección― comentó el Sabaku―. Ese día Uchiha Sasuke me dedicó una mirada, a mi parecer en ese entonces, que me pareció despectiva. Por lo que no dudé en comenzar una pelea con él― relató el Sabaku―. Debo admitir que la pelea fue algo injusta, al parecer el volvía de un partido de soccer y se encontraba agotado. Aún así pudo defenderse bastante bien. En algún punto de la pelea Haruno Sakura intervino... y la golpeé igual― declaró sumamente arrepentido. Hinata reanudó la caricia en su cabello, haciendo que Gaara se relajase un poco―. Fue justo cuando la golpeé... Naruto llegó.

.

_Gaara se encontraba caminando por una calle vacia, era tarde, por lo que era lógico que el lugar se encontrase vacio, después de todo era peligroso estar fuera en esos lugares._

― _¡Sasuke-kun!_― _se escuchó una voz femenina gritar_―. _¡Esperame Sasuke-kun!_― _pidió la voz._

_Esa voz llamó la atención de Gaara, quien dirigió la vista a donde provenia la voz. Se encontró con la imagen de un chico pelinegro vestido con unos pantaloncillos deportivos blancos y una camisa azul oscuro, caminando unos cuantos metros adelante de una chica pelirrosa, vestida con un uniforme escolar color rojo._

_De pronto el pelinegro pasó junto a Gaara observandolo de reojo. _

_Esa mirada fue suficiente para que le pelirrojo lo tomase del cuello de la camisa y lo arrinconase contra la pared._

― _¿Cuál es tu problema?_― _preguntó el pelinegro intentando alejar a Gaara._

_El Sabaku no contestó sólo le atestó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, dejando que un hilo se sangre brotase de su labio._

― _¡Sasuke-kun!_― _gritó la chica pelirrosa mientras se detenía a unos metros de ellos. Era obvio que se encontraba pensando en que hacer y no era tan ingenua como para pensar que realmente sería de ayuda._

― _¡Vete Sakura!_― _ordenó el pelinegro mientras golpeaba al Sabaku, logrando liberarse de su agarre. Una vez que se encontró libre volteó a ver de reojo a la chica mientras intentaba tomar aire algo cansado_―. _¿Me crees tan débil como para que me lastime?_― _preguntó con burla el pelinegro._

_La chica simplemente dió unos pasos atrás mientras negaba con la cabeza._

_El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado antes de dirigir su mirada a su atacante._

_Error._

_Otro puñetazo se impactó contra el rostro del pelinegro._

― _Nunca le des la espalda a tu oponente_― _dijo Gaara mientras veía con furia al chico en el suelo. De pronto notó algo, el pelinegro se encontraba exhausto, no por los golpes, pero parecía haber terminado una especie de entrenamiento. El pelinegro se levantó con dificultad y lo observó furioso. "Idiota, me reta aún cuando no está en condición de pelear"._

_Decidió que no tenía caso prolonga más la pelea, era obvio que no sería para nada interesante, por lo que decidió acabar con ella, sólo tenía que darle otro buen golpe y terminaría._

_Alzó su puño para golpearlo, impactando con un rostro._

_Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver a la chica pelirrosa en el suelo, inconcientre frente al tal Sasuke._

― _Tú maldito bastardo_― _dijo Sasuke con furia mientras tomaba a Sakura y la recargaba en la pared, observando el rostro amoratado de la pelirrosa._

_Lo volteó a ver con odio, encontrandose con un puñetazo en la boca del estómago._

― _Te dije que nunca le des la espalda a tu oponente_― _dijo el Sabaku mientras veía como el pelinegro intentaba tomar aire._

_El Sabaku despegó la mirada del pelinegro al escuchar unos apresurados pasos acercandoseles._

_Sólo vió una mata de cabello rubio antes de caer al suelo por un puñetazo en la cara._

― _¿Quién te crees?_― _preguntó una voz masculina. Gaara volteó a ver a quien lo había golpeado, encontrandose con un chico rubio de ojos azules, vestido con unos pantalocillos deportivos naranjas y una camisa gris, quien respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiese hecho un gran esfuerzo. "Vienen de donde mismo"_ _decidió el de los ojos aguamarina_―. _¡Nadie se mete con mis amigos!_― _gritó el recien llegado._

_._

De pronto la voz de Hinata lo sacó de sus recuerdos

― No me sorprende― murmuró Hinata―. Naruto-kun siempre parece llegar justo cuando se le necesita― dijo mientras sonreía con nostalgia―. Justo cuando me sentía peor por lo de Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun apareció... Por un momento logró que me olvidase de mis problemas... al menos por un momento...

Gaara no pudo menos que darle la razón.

― Naruto no se encontraba mucho mejor que Sasuke, él también volvía de un partido― prosiguió Gaara―. Aún así... me hizo frente.

.

_No comprendía como había llegado a esa situación. _

_Gaara se encontraba recostado en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre brotando de su nuca y respirando con dificultad. "¿Por qué? Si él estaba débil y cansado..." pensó mientras respiraba con dificultad._

― _¡Tú! No creas que esto ha acabado..._― _dijo una voz a unos metros de él. El pelirrojo giró su rostro a donde provenia la voz, encontrandose con la imagen del rubio con el que anteriormente había peleado, arrastrandose a donde se encontraba él, con un hilo de sangre brotando de su propia frente, manchando sus rubios cabellos._

_De pronto el rostro de Gaara mostró algo que nunca había mostrado antes: desesperación, miedo, angustia..._

― _Ajelate_― _murmuró Gaara inconcientemente, dejandose llevar poco a poco por sus impulsos_―. _¡Ajelate!_― _gritó._

_Pero al parecer sus pedidos no eran escuchados por el rubio, quien se acercaba cada vez más a él._

_El pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Cuando de pronto un par de piernas ocultaron la imagen del rubio. El pelirrojo volteó su mirada para ver quien era la persona que había evitado que Naruto se acercase más. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la espalda del chico pelinegro que había golpeado antes. El pelinegro se encontraba sosteniendose el estómago, justo donde Gaara lo había golpeado._

― _¿Sasuke?_― _preguntó la sorprendida voz del ojiazul._

― _Dejalo... dobe_― _ordenó el pelinegro._

― _Pero..._―_ intentó replicar el ojiazul._

― _Ya no se puede mover... no vale la pena_― _dijo el pelinegro, con un tono de voz que no daba lugar a réplicas._

_Dicho eso, el chico pelinegro caminó a donde se encontraba el chico rubio, y lo ayudó a levantarse, dejando a Gaara más que sorprendido. No comprendía, él los había lastimado tanto y aún así... ¿lo ayudaban? "No, no me ayudan.. simplemente no me harán sufrir..." se corrigió._

_Escuchó unos pasos apresurados dirigirse donde se encontraba, pero decidió ignorarlos, ese en definitiva no era su día, primero lo apaleaban... y ahora con su suerte alguien más llegaría y lo apalearía aún más._

― _¡Gaara!― escuchó gritar a dos voes muy conocidas._

_En un parpadeo se encontró con los preocupados rostros de sus hermanos mayores se encontraban sobre el suyo, examinando sus heridas._

_De pronto perdió de vista el rostro de Temari._

― _Por favor, disculpenos, nos marcharemos y no les causaremos más problemas― dijo la voz de su hermana mientras sentía como era levantado por Kankuro._

_Sintió como los brazos de su hermana también lo sostenían._

_Sintió como sus hermanos se lo llevaban lejos de ese lugar._

_Y de pronto... se sintió como el peor ser en la faz de la Tierra._

― _Temari... Kankuro... Lo siento...― susurró antes de que todo se volviese negro._

_._

― Eso suena como Naruto-kun― susurró.

― Después de eso, decidí cambiar― declaró el Sabaku.

Después de esa declaración ambos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Hinata lo rompió.

― Gaara-kun, aún no comprendo... ¿por qué tú y tus hermanos son tan amigos de Neji-niisan?― preguntó la Hyuuga algo intrigada.

― Rock Lee los convenció― respondió secamente el pelirrojo, guardó silencio unos momentos silencio y continuó―. Tomó mucho esfuerzo de parte de él y de mis hermanos para convencer a sus amigos de que me diesen una oportunidad― agregó―. Después de un tiempo terminaron aceptandome...

― Me alegra― dijo la chica―. Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad― declaró.

Ante esas palabras Gaara sonrió discretamente.

― Mi pasado no es algo que me enorgullesca... pero tampoco es algo que pueda ocultar― dijo repentinamente el chico.

― Gaara-kun...― mururó la peliazul.

― Hinata... te he dicho todo esto porque confío en tí― declaró el pelirrojo―. Sólo te pido... que no te alejes de mí...

Hinata al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar soltar una suave risita, una cálida risa que de alguna manera calmó a Gaara.

― Jamás te dejaré Gaara-kun― respondió la peliazul.

(~ •w•)~

Kiba se encontraba caminado por los pasillos, rumbo a la azotea. Había ido al salón de Hinata en búsqueda de ella, puesto que se había decidido, arreglaría las cosas con ella ese mismo día. Conocía a Hinata, si no se encontraba en su salón, se encontraría en la azotea. Justo cuando caminaba frente a un cruce de pasillos, a unos metros de las escaleras chocó contra alguien.

― Lo siento― se disculpó el castaño sin ver con quien había chocado.

― No, no se preocupe, la culpa fue mía― dijo una voz femenina que le resultó familiar a Kiba―. ¿Inuzuka-kun?― preguntó la chica.

Kiba volteó a ver a la chica y se encontró con un joven de cortos cabellos castaños y ojos azabaches.

― ¿Matsuri?― preguntó el castaño, después de todo esa chica era su compañera de clases―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Voy a la azotea, ¿y tú?― preguntó la sonriente chica mientras caminaba rumbo a las escaleras.

― Igual― respondió el castaño siguiendola.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que se encontraron frente a la puerta de la azotea. Sin muchos miramientos Kiba la abrió.

La imagen que se encontraron dejó sorprendidos a los dos castaños.

Gaara se encontraba recostado sobre las piernas de Hinata, quien acariciaba lentamente su cabello del pelirrojo.

"_¿Hinata está con Sabaku no Gaara?"_ se preguntó a si mismo el Inuzuka.

Pero todo pensamiento se borró cuando escuchó lo que decían, ajenos a las dos presencias en el umbral de la puerta.

―... No te alejes de mí― pidió el pelirrojo con voz suplicante.

― Jamás te dejaré Gaara-kun― respondió la peliazul.

Escuchó el ruido de un sollozo ahogado y unos apresurados pasos alejarse.

De pronto se encontraba solo en el umbral de la puerta.

Pero no presto atención.

En ese momento nada a su alrededor le importaba.

Sentía como su corazón se resquebrajaba.

"_¿Así se sentía Hinata cada vez que hablaba de alguna chica que me gustaba frente a ella?_" se preguntó a si mismo el Inuzuka.

No quiso saber de nada más.

Simplemente se alejó de la azotea, pensando que realmente había tardado demasiado. Pensando que ese era su castigo por ser siempre tan desconsiderado con los sentimientos de la Hyuuga.

(~ •w•)~

* * *

x si alguien tiene dudas... gaara y hinata no tendran nada entre ellos ke no sea una muy buena amistad.. punto.. kiba se encuentra confundiendo las cosas.. pero ya se dara cuenta de lo ke ocurre realmente ;)

lo siento mucho... ando contrareloj! no podre contestar sus reviews! pero sepan ke me dejan muy feliz! y muchas gracias x dejarlos! en el proximo cap prometo responderlos! aun si son anonimos los reviews o si son para recordarme publicar (creanme me senti terrible al no publicar) me acen muy feliz!

prometo ke no me pasara de nuevo! XD..

les dejare la fecha de mi proximo cap y me despido ok? :D

el proximo capitulo lo publicare el **10 de octubre del 2012**.. y adivinen! ese dia sera el cumple de nuestro kerido naruto.. Y EL MIO! :D... jajaja no saben ke tan feliz me ace cumplir el mismo dia ke ese ermoso rubio! n.n

...

bueno! aora me voy! adiosito! y por favor no olviden dejar reviews! me acen muy feliz! me motivan en continuar la historia! y no les tomara mucho tiempo! si no tienen cuenta tmbien los pueden dejar! :D

..

atte lordkami!


	9. CAP7 Hermanas

Cap7/¿?

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO! Y FELIZ CUMPLE A MI! XD

espero ke x ke es mi cumple me perdonen el haber actualizado tan tarde! XD... pero tengo una rzon! la uni! me dejaron mucha tarea! y bueno. la optra es ke en cuanto acabe mi homework mi ermano me llevo a cenar a un puesto de ramen ke no esta muy cerca del depa ke digamos.. asi ke hasta aortia ando pudiendo actulizar! los siento muuuuchooo!

asi ke no los entretendre mucho mas y les dare mi disclaimer para ke puedan leer el cap!

disclaimer: naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.. son de masashi kishimoto.. maldito ladron de ideas cde los sueños de inocentes tijuaneses! :(!... pero bueno.. en mi mente ya contrate a un abogado imaginario.. XD

* * *

**Hermanas**

Kiba se encontraba sentado en su escritorio viendo a través de la ventana el exterior de la escuela. Su mente se encontraba perdida, no prestaba atención a lo que la profesora Kurenai decía, ni a lo que supuestamente veía a través de la ventana.

― Kiba― escuchó una voz cerca a él, pero decidiè ignorarla―. Kiba volvió a escuchar, aún así decidió no hacer caso―. Inuzuka Kiba― escuchó, y el que lo nombrasen con su apellido hizo que reaccionase.

Volteó el rostro a donde provenia la voz, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una mujer de largos y ondulados cabellos negros y unos impactantes ojos color rojo.

― Kurenai-sensei― murmuró el chico. El castaño dió un rápido vistazo al salón y se encontró con que estaba vacío con excepción de él y la profesora.

― ¿Pasa algo de lo que quieras hablar?― preguntó seriamente la mujer, con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

Kiba parpadeó algo sorprendido. El chico permaneció en silencio unos momentos antes de comenzar a guardar sus cosas, levantarse y salir del salón.

― Que tenga buen día profesora― fue lo único que le dijo a la mujer antes cerrar la puerta del salón.

― Ese niño― murmuró entre molesta y preocupada la azabache mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y comenzaba a guardar sus cosas―. Espero que sea lo que sea que le ocurre se le pase― murmuró recordando como el Inuzuka había comenzado a comportase cada vez más distante.

(~ •w•)~

― Shino― saludó Kiba a su amio, quien se encontraba recargada en la pared junto a la puerta de su salón―. Lo siento, ¿has estado esperando mucho?― preguntó el castaño.

Ante el comentario, Shino enarcó una ceja debido a la pregunta de su amigo. No era común en él disculparse de esa manera por tardarse un tiempo.

― No― respondió el de lentes para después acomodarse las gafas y comenzar a caminar, seguido por Kiba―. Si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento― agregó.

Ante ese comentarió Kiba se detuvo en seco.

El Inuzuka apretó los puños fuertemente y cerró los ojos en un mero gesto de frustración.

― Ya no quiero entrar al equipo de soccer― declaró.

Ante esa declaración Shino se volteó a verlo bastante sorprendido, dejando que su rostro mostrase dicho estado.

― ¿Por qué dices eso?― preguntó dejando de lado su faceta seria y estoica. Ahora se estaba preocupando por su amigo, ¿qué había hecho que cambiase de opinión de esa manera? El día anterior parecía sumamente decidido con todo, ahora, desde la mañana, parecía una diferente persona―. Ayer parecías...― comenzó a decir, pero Kiba lo interrumpió.

― Nada― respondió de manera ausente.

― Naruto me preguntó porque no fuiste a jugar soccer hoy― informó Shino.

Kiba no se vió afectado por el comentario.

― Supongo que te interrogó por mi ausencia― dijo intentando mofarse del rubio, pero extrañamente, no sonó como quería.

― También preguntó por la mía― declaró el Aburame.

― ¿No fuiste a jugar?― preguntó Kiba algo desconcertado, pero no mucho, después de todo una parte de él se esperaba eso.

― No sentí que tuviese caso si tú no estabas ahí― respondió―. La razón por la que iba a jugar era porque tú ibas y creía, y aún creo, que te hace bien el despejarte con el soccer.

Kiba intentó formar una sonrisa de lado, de alguna manera ya se imaginaba esa respuesta, sin embargo, no podía formar esa sonrisa, parecía que sus músculos faciales se negaban a formar cualquier gesto de felicidad o relajación.

― Lo siento― se disculpó el Inuzuka.

Shino volvió a alzar una ceja de manera interrogatoria, pero Kiba decidió omitir ese hecho.

― ¿Piensas dejar la idea de entrar al equipo?

― Si― declaró el castaño.

― Neji y los demás se molestarán― le recordó mientras se ajustaba de nuevo los lentes.

― No importa, luego me las arreglaré― respondió.

― Bien― fue lo único que dijo el chico antes de reanudar su caminata.

Kiba cerró los ojos y siguió a su amigo.

Ese había sido un día difícil, necesitaba relajarse y que alguien lo consolase.

De pronto se vió anhelando los momentos en los que Hinata se sentaba y apoyaba la cabeza de Kiba en sus piernas mietras le acariciaba los cabellos.

Y los recuerdos de porque se encontraba en ese estado volvieron más fuertes que nunca.

La imagen del "Shukaku" con Hinata llegó a su mente.

Y de pronto sintió unas enormes ganas de gritar de frustración.

― Definitivamente es justicia poética― murmuró Kiba.

Y con ese comentario Shino confirmó su teoría de porque Kiba se encontraba así.

(~ •w•)~

Hinata permancía atenta a la entrada de la escuela, esperando a que sus amigos apareciesen en su campo de visión.

― ¿Cómo sabes que no volverán a salir tarde?― preguntó Gaara.

― No lo se― respondió calmadamente la chica―. Pero no me importa esperar― declaró.

El chico sonrió de lado, habiendose esperado esa respuesta.

De pronto dos figuras captaron la atención de ambos chicos.

― Tus amigos― informó sin necesidad alguna el pelirrojo.

― Lo se― respondió la chica sin apartar la mirada de las dos figuas masculinas que reconoció como las de Kiba y Shino. De pronto frunció el ceño―. Algo no está bien― murmuró la chica.

Gaara no pudo evitar parpadear sorprendido, para él esos dos chicos se veían perfectamente bien. Aunque desde esa distancia no podía asegurar nada, pero lo mismo se podía aplicar a su acompañante, ¿no es así?

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?― preguntó fríamente.

Hinata ni siquiera se inmutó por el frío tono de la pregunta, sabía perfectamente que ese tono frío lo utilizaba para ocultar su curiosidad, tal como lo hace su primo Neji.

― Kiba camina con los hombros caídos, atrás de Shino, a paso muy lento para él y no parecen estar hablando― enlistó―. El silencio no es algo común en Kiba― declaró.

Gaara se sorprendió ante el "análisis" de la chica junto a él, y de alguna manera se terminó preguntó si ella también podía deducir que ocurría con él. Rápidamente desechó la idea, probablemente podía decir todo eso del Inuzuka porque ambos habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, la chica llevaba mucho tiempo con el castaño, por lo que pudo aprender a reconocer sus comportamientos.

― Ya veo― respondió el pelirrojo. Después de eso permanecieon en silencio unos momentos, hasta que una idea atravesó la mente del pelirrojo, una que podría ayudar a la peliazul junto a él―. ¿Por qué no vas con él? Preguntale si se encuentra bien― sugirió. Hinata negó suavemente con la cabeza antes de voltearse y comenzar a caminar fuera de la azotea―. ¿Por qué no?― preguntó.

― Simplemente no puedo― respondió.

― No estas haciendo nada para resolver esta situación― declaró fríamente el pelirrojo, causando que Hinata se detuviese en seco.

― ¿Qué dices?― preguntó algo asombrada la chica por el comentario.

― Él no se acerca a tí para arreglarlo porque tú decidiste alejarte y evitar que se te acercase― declaró Gaara―. Si él alguna vez ha tenido intenciones de arreglar las cosas... tú se lo has impedido. Esta situación en mayor parte es por tu culpa― espetó.

Hinata se quedó petrificada ante semejantes palabras.

― Lo... se― se las arregló a murmurar la chica, no sabía cómo, después de todo se sentía incapaz de hablar por el enorme nudo en la garganta que se le estaba formando―. Lo se― repitió antes de reanudar su caminata, salir de la azotea y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

En ese momento Gaara se preguntó si había sido buena idea decirle lo que creía de una manera tan directa.

(~ •w•)~

Hinata corrió durante todo el trayecto para salir de la escuela, tropezando varias veces en el camino, pero no se detuvo, sólo quería correr, alejarse de la escuela, de Gaara... de la verdad.

Porque sabía que Gaara le había dicho la verdad. Porque sabía que cada palabra del pelirrojo era verdad.

Sin saber como realmente llegó al parque al que solía ir de niña en compañia de Shino y Kiba. Sus pies se movieron solos y de pronto se encontró sentada en los columpios del parque. Se sentía como una idiota. Las palabras del pelirrojo se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de la peliazul.

Dejó que sus lágrimas se deslisasen por su rostro y se meció levemente en el columpio.

Permaneció de esa manera un tiempo, hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse. Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con un cielo oscurecido.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, notando una ligera molestia en su rodilla derecha, pero no le tomó importancia.

En ese momento nada importaba realmente, lo único que ocupaba su mente era que ella era la culpable de su situación con Kiba. Ella y sus esfuerzos por no salir más lastimada debido a sus problemáticos sentimientos hacia Kiba. Problemáticos sentimientos que no eran correspondidos.

Suspiró de manera derrotada mientras cerraba los ojos y una pregunta se formó en su mente una y otra vez.

"_¿Vale la pena no estar con Kiba a cambio de no sufrir por no ser correspondida?"_

Dejó que la pregunta permease en su mente durante un tiempo.

Cuando por fín tuvo una respuesta, abrió los ojos.

"_No"_.

Y ahora había tomado una decidición, arreglaría las cosas con Kiba. Prefería volver a su antigua vida: estar con Kiba y verlo con otras chicas. En ese momento no pudo menos que maldecir el momento en el que todo el dolor contenido por años explotó ese día en el puente.

"_Había estado haciendo lo correcto... prefiero tenerlo como amigo y saber que nunca me corresponderá, soportar ese dolor... a no tenerlo conmigo..."_

Pero aún con esa resolución, había un problema: debía volver a acercarse a Kiba, y estaba segura de que esa tarea sería todo menos fácil. No por el Inuzuka... sino por ella... porque en esos momentos no se atrevía ni a verlo...

"_¿Cómo lo lograré?"_

(~ •w•)~

― ¿Me dirás que es lo qué pasó?― preguntó Hana al ver a su hermano menor entrar arrastrando los pies.

― No― respondió secamente el menor mientras continuaba con su camino a las escaleras de la casa.

Hana respiró hondo, mientras contaba hasta diez para detener el tentador impulso de golpear a su hermano menor.

― ¡Hice estofado!― gritó la joven para que su hermano la escuchase.

Kiba decidió no contestar y continuó con su camino, llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

― ¿Y ahora que le pasa a ese niño?― preguntó una mujer proveniente de la sala.

― No se mamá― respondió Hana.

La matricarca de los Inuzuka se cruzó de brazos y soltó un gruñido.

― Ese niño...

(~ •w•)~

― ¡Neesan!― gritó la voz de Hanabi mientras corría al recibidor―. ¿Estás bien?― chilló espantada al ver las rodillas de Hinata.

― S-Si― respondió Hinata mientras se sacaba los zapatos―. ¿Por qué preguntas?― preguntó sin ser conciente del estado de sus rodillas.

Hanabi se tuvo que contener para no gritarle.

― Tus rodillas― respondió la menor mientras señalaba dicha parte del cuerpo de su hermana. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver el estado de sus rodillas. _"Me he de haber hecho eso cuando corría al parque y me caí"_ pensó la chica, sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco, apenada por su torpeza. Después de unos segundos comenzó a sentirse mareada―. Ven― ordenó mientras tomaba a su hermana de la mano y la guiaba por el pasillo hasta el baño.

Una vez dentro cerró la puerta y le ordenó que se sentase en lo que ella buscaba en el botiquín el alcohol, los algodones y unas vendas.

― Hanabi-chan― llamó la mayor―, no es necesario que te preocupes, yo puedo curarme las rodillas sola― declaró mientras hacia un ademán de levantarse.

― Ni pensarlo― declaró la menor―. Te conosco, no soportas la sangre, así que no te veas las rodillas y dejame a mí curarte― ordenó.

Hinata decidió obedecer a su hermana menor, mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por no hacer muecas de dolor debido al ardor que causaba el alcohol sobre su piel herida.

(~ •w•)~

― ¡Kiba! ¡Abre la maldita puerta o la derribo!― gritó Hana mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta. Kiba cerró los ojos y presionó la almohada en contra de su rostro.

El castaño decidió ignorar a su hermana y al molesto ruido de la puerta, sabía perfectamente que su hermana nunca cumpliría la amenaza de derrumbar la puerta, así que sólo esperaría a que se cansase de golpear la puerta. Para su mala suerte, después de diez minutos de costantes golpes contra la puerta su hermana no pareció cansarse, puesto que los golpes a la madera continuaban igual de fuertes y continuos, a diferencia de su paciencia, que en ese momento se encontraba en ceros.

Maldiciendo la persistencia de su hermana decidió levantarse y abrir la puerta.

Justo cuando abrió la puerta el puño de su hermana se estampó contra su nariz.

Sosteniendose la nariz para evitar que sangrase aún más cerró la puerta de golpe, justo frente al rostro de su hermana.

― ¡Maldición! ¡Sólo dejame en paz!― gritó el menor.

Hana suspiró resignada, no podía quejarse de la última acción de su hermano, después de todo el golpe que se había llevado el menor había sido muy fuerte.

― Parece que lo arruiné― murmuró Hana para después dejar escapar un suspiro y alejarse de la puerta de su hermano. Más tarde lo interrogaría.

(~ •w•)~

Hinata se encontraba recostada en el sillón de la sala, vestida con unos simples pantalones deportivos color negro y una blusa de manga larga color lavanda que le quedaba muy grande. No pensaba en nada realmente, simplemente mantenía la vista fija en el punto de luz que era el foco de la sala.

― ¿Por qué siempre te vistes de esa manera?― preguntó la voz de Hanabi, quien entraba en la habitación.

― Porque es cómodo― dijo, dando su respuesta de siempre, causando que la menor rodase los ojos.

― ¿Me vas a decir que te ocurre neechan?― preguntó de pronto Hanabi mientras se sentaba en el recargabrazos del sofá donde Hinata estaba recostada.

Hinata suspiró.

― Nada― respondió. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Hinata soltase un grito de dolor. Volteó a ver a sus rodillas, de donde provenía el dolor, y se encontró con la imagen de Hanabi sentada en ellas―. ¿Por qué hiciste eso Hanabi-chan?― preguntó desconcertada mientras Hanabi se levantaba de las piernas de Hinata.

― Porque no me dijiste la verdad― respondió la menor―. Sabes que está mal decir mentiras― declaró Hanabi mientras su rostro mostraba una sonrisa socarrona―. Cada vez que me mientas me sentaré en tus rodillas... Así que... ¿qué te ocurre?

Hinata suspiró sabiendo que su hermana menor no mentía y que en efecto se encontraba dispuesta a "castigarla" de esa manera.

― Yo soy la que arruinó las cosas con Kiba-kun― declaró la chica.

Ese comentario hizo que Hanabi se desconcertara.

― ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?― preguntó Hanabi, conteniendose para no preguntar más cosas, después de todo sabía que su hermana mayor no respondería bajo mucha presión.

Hinata suspiró, talvez era hora de que su hermana supiese un poco de lo que pasaba entre ella y Kiba.

― Te explicaré, pero debes prometerme que no le dirás nada a Neji...―― comenzó.

(~ •w•)~

Kiba salió de su cuarto rumbo a la cocina. La hora de la cena había pasado hacia cerca de unas tres horas, para ese momento su madre seguramente se encontraba viendo la televisión en su cuarto y su hermana se encontraría en su propio cuarto hablando con su novio.

Justo cuando llegó al umbral de la cocina una mano se posó en su hombro.

― Es hora de hablar― declaró la seria voz de Hana.

Kiba suspiró, frustrado por no haber pensado en que su hermana no dejaría ir el tema de su estado tan fácilmente.

― No lo dejarás ir, ¿verdad?― preguntó el menor mientras se soltaba del agarre de su hermana y continuaba su camino a la estufa. Una vez frente a esta encendió las hornillas y comenzó a calentar lo que quedaba del estofado que su hermana había preparado―. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Hana soltó una risa entre dientes.

― ¿Qué es lo que te tenía en ese estado cuando llegaste?― preguntó Hana mientras sacaba una de las sillas del comedor y se sentaba en ella.

Kiba sirvió su estofado en un plato y se sentó en la mesa, justo frente a su hermana.

― Hinata ya está totalmente fuera de mi alcanze― declaró sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz, algo extraño en él, era como si hubiese dicho eso realmente sin pensarlo, como si se lo hubiese repetido a si mismo miles de veces hasta aprendese esa frase y poder repetirla sin problema alguno.

― ¿Y estás bien con ello?― preguntó Hana. Sabía que la pregunta era innecesaria, pero quería que su hermano le dijese la verdad.

― No― declaró Kiba mientras revolvía su estofado sin probar bocado―. Siento como si mi corazón se hubiese destrozado― expresó mientras dejaba la cuchara junto a su plato―. Es el peor sentimiento que jamás he sentido― dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a sus cabellos y los revolvía―. Pero lo peor es que no tengo derecho a quejarme de eso, porque yo le cause esto a ella muchas veces antes. Eso es lo que em quema por dentro. Saber que la lastimé de esta manera antes. Y saber que al fín ella a seguido adentante y no tengo oportunidad alguna― terminó de decir mientras de sus ojos escapaban algunas lágrimas.

Hana parpadeó sorprendida mientras procesaba todo lo que su hermano había dicho a gran velocidad. Como si lo hubiese tenido que sacar todo de golpe, como si no hubiese podido contenerlo dentro de él más tiempo.

― Calma― pidió Hana con voz maternal mientras estiraba su mano y la colocaba sobre la mano de Kiba―. Toma aire y cuéntame que pasó.

(~ •w•)~

Hinata se encontraba recostada, ahora en su cama, dando vueltas en ella buscando conciliar el sueño. Llevaba de esa manera cerca de una hora, y el sueño parecía negarse a hacer acto de presencia.

Decidió dejar de dar vueltas en la cama y cerró los ojos, recordando su conversación con su hermana. Su mente se perdió en el recuerdo de las palabras que la menor de las Hyuuga había dicho antes de salir de la sala y encerrarse en su cuarto.

.

― _¿Qué es lo que te impide acercarte a ese amante de los perros de nuevo?_― _preguntó la menor mientras veía fijamente a su hermana mayor, intentando intimidarla aunque fuese un poco._

_Hinata suspiró, sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no quería decirla, no por pena, sino por miedo. Miedo a saber que continuaba siendo la tímica chica que se ocultaba detrás de sus dos mejores amigos y que ahora sin ellos, dudaba en hacer las cosas._

― _No se cómo volver a acercarme a Kiba-kun_― _respondió_―. _Después de lo que le dije, de lo que le hice, de evitarlo y de causar esto... No tengo idea de como volverlo a ver a la cara..._

_Después de esa declaración Hanabi permaneció en silencio. Hasta que después de unos minutos se levanto del recargabrazos del sillón y habló de nuevo._

― _El Inuzuka podrá ser un tonto molesto... Pero es buena persona... No creo que te guarde algún rencor y creo... que estará más que feliz de poder estar contigo de nuevo_― _declaró la menor, sorprendiendo de alguna manera a Hinata, después de todo Hanabi no acostumbraba hablar bien de Kiba, puesto que la relación entre los dos castaños era más bien problemática. Kiba molestaba a Hanabi, Hanabi se vengaba._

― _¿Tú crees que Kiba-kun me seguirá aceptando como su amiga?_― _pregunt__ó la mayor, __sus ojos brillando con ilusión._

_Hanabi sonrió de lado._

― _¿Te conformarás con ser su amiga?_― _preguntó la chica antes de salir de la sala._

― _No puedo aspirar a ser nada más_― _respondió Hinata._

― _Yo creo que si puedes, sólo esfuerzate por ello_― _declar__ó__ Hanabi deteniendose_―. _Piensa de manera egoísta por una vez en tu vida... Piensa en ello..._

_Una vez dicho eso la menor de las Hyuuga se perdió de vista en el pasillo._

_._

― ¿En verdad me podré conformar con ser su amiga?― se preguntó a si misma. Y la respuesta llegó a su mente―. Si con eso puedo estar cerca de él... sí...

Aunque una parte de ella le decía que talvez... sólo talvez... cuando recuperasen su amistad... ella podría convertirse poco a poco en algo más.

Después de todo Hanabi tenía razón.

Debía ser egoísta una vez en su vida, si quería ser algo más de Kiba.

Pero en eso pensaría después, después de todo en ese momento el segundo paso era acercarse a Kiba de nuevo. El primer paso era armarse de valor y planear como acercarsele...

"_Siempre es más difícil el primer paso"_ pensó para después reír tontamente. El recuerdo de ella explicandole a Kiba los problemas de matemáticas.

.

_Kiba soltó un gritó de desesperación._

― _Tranquilizate Kiba_― _ordenó Shino._

― _¡Callate Shino, no me ayudas!_― _gritó el Inuzuka._

― _Calmate Kiba-kun_― _pidió Hinata mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo_―. _Siempre es más difícil el primer paso..._

_Al eschuchar eso el rostro de Kiba mostró una expresión desolada._

― _Definitivamente reprobaré el examen_― _masculló frustrado el chico._

― _Pero después de lograrlo... El resto es fácil_― _agregaron Shino y Hinata al mismo tiempo._

_Kiba reprimió una mueca ante el comentario._

― _Si quieren ir al cine el viernes... más les vale que eso sea verdad_― _murmuró el chico antes de sonreír_―. _¡Expliquenme de nuevo como se hace esto!_― _ordenó._

_._

"_Después de lograrlo... El resto es fácil"_ recordó la chica.

En verdad esperaba que fuese así.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para dormirse, cerró los ojos y después de unos minutos logró caer en el mundo de los sueños... Uno donde todo era perfecto.

(~ •w•)~

Kiba permanecía dormido en su cuarto.

Su rostro demostraba tranquilidad, de alguna manera el hablar con su hermana lo había calmado.

Ahora era feliz en sus sueños, y en estos había un rostro que predominaba, un rostro amable, de ojos color perla y cortos cabellos azulados.

Pero el deseaba que eso no se quedase sólo en sueños. Por eso, desde ese día en adelante... se encargaría de planear como acercarse de nuevo a Hinata...

(~ •w•)~

* * *

yo: holaaa!

inner: me dejaste mucho tiempo sin salir! D:

yo: lo siento tenia mucha tarea como para discutir contigo! n.n

inner: y planeas decir lo siento con esa sonrisota en tu cara? D:

yo: es ke en verdad no me molesta no verte la carota ke tienes!

inner: mi cara es igual ke la tuya! r.r

yo: tengo una carota? D:

inner: si! bueno no.. seamos sinceras.. no tienes una carota.. u.u

yo: entonces tu tampoco tienes una carota? u.u

inner: exacto ! :D

yo: eso no me agrada... sino como te molestare? D:!

inner: mejor callate! has estado muy desobligada con este fic! r.r

yo: pero es ke no e podido x ke la uni me a tenido ocupada! D:

inner: mira.. deja de kejarte y contesta reviews ok?

yo: ok! :D

**Reviews cap5.3**

**KBDam : **muchas gracias x dejarme un review... y lo siento.. asta un mes despues te estoy contestando... pero en verdad grcias x dejarme review y espero ke continues leyendo el fic! TT^TT

**EyesGray-sama: **oh si.. kedarna juntos.. eso lo prometo.. pero antes deberan sufrir un pokitin no crees? XD

**Xpminky76:** jajajaja me agrada ke considerases misterioso el final.. aunke en verda esa no era mi intencion.. XD.. simplemente keria que kiba mostrase algo curioso... tu sabes... x un lado le gusta la luna.. x otro lado no le gustan las noches sin luna.. XD

**mafe:** i knew it! XD.. ok no.. eske me dio risa haberle atinado a tu nombre! XD

**shaoran28: **muchas gracias x el review! y espero ke te siga gustando la trama! me alegra mucho te te animes a leer el kibahina! en verdad deberias intentar leer mas fics con esta pareja! siempre son tan lindos.. XD

**natalia:** siento mucho haber tardado una semana de mas en subir ese cap.. pero prometo no volver a acerlo! XD

**Reviews cap6**

**EyesGray-sama: **me alegra ke compartas mi amor por gaara.. ok no.. bad joke! XD... jajaja.. me alegra mucho ke te guste la historia! XD

**Yuu-Chan123: **muchisimas gracias x el review! y me alegra ke te gusten mis historias! jajajajaja.. muchisimas gracias x la felicitacion de cumpleaños.. la adelantada y la ke me diste x el PM! me hizo muy feliz! :D

**Ari: **el 10 de octubre? XD.. esto segura ke el dia dont forget de FMA es el 3 de octubre... sino lo recordaria muuucho.. despues de todo hoy 10 de oct es mi cumple y el de narutoo.. XD

**yani inuzuka:** pues veras.. en algun punto todo se arreglara entre gaara y matsuri.. aun me keda decidir si sera antes o despues de ke kiba y hinata se arreglen... XD y yei! volviste! espero ke leas este cap! XD

**Natalia:** me alegra verte comentando de nuevo! XD... jajajajaja.. es genial tener a alguien nuevo comentando! XD

**Xpminky76:** jajajajaja... see... gaara tiene un pasado oscuro.. pero un brillante futuro! XD

yo: bueno asta aki llegaron los reviews!

inner: bien ahora vayamos a tomar vodka con jugo de naranja! :D

yo: wtf? y desde cuando tomo eso? D:

inner: desde hoy lo tomaras! :D

yo: no gracias! no se me antoja tomar alcohol hoy! D:

inner: porque?! pero si ya eres mayor de edad! debes celebrarlo! :D

yo: x ke no es algo ke me apetesca... y PORKE MAÑANA TENGO CLASES!

inner: cieeeerto... bueno.. entonces to me lo tomare.. :D

yo: provecho.. XD

inner: nos vamos?! javier ya kiere comer pastel!

yo: antes dejame les doy la fecha del proximo cap

inner: ok.

chicuelos! el proximo cap lo publicare el **miercoles 24 de octubre!** para ke se esten atentos.. espero no publicarlo tan tarde como hoy! XD

inner: bien bien... despidete! :D

yo: pero.. pero..

inner: pero nada! ya kiero pastel!

javier: yo tambien! apurate!

yo: dejenme publicar! r.r

javier: si no cierras la jodida computadora en este instante desconecto el modem! r.r

yo: lo siento! ya me tengo ke ir! sino nunca publicare el cap! D:

inner: pero no seas maleducacda! minimo di adios! r.r

yo: cierto.. hasta dentro de dos semanas en este fic! pero si me siguen con el fic "Acechada por los Uchihas".. nos vemos este fin de semana! :D

inner: no olvidas algo? r.r

yo: ke?

javier: apurate! r.r

yo: voy! ke cosa inner?

inner: no olviden dejar reviews! :D

yo: ahhh! yo lo tenia ke decir! TT^TT

inner: pero no lo dijiste! :D

yo:" ahhh! bueno! no olviden dejar los reviews! no es necesaria cuenta! y seria un genial regalo de cumpleaños! vamos! dejenme uno como regalo ok?

inner:.. si lo acen les damos una cita con naruto! :D para las chicas.. y si son chicos y comentan.. una cita con hinata! :D

yo: pero ke no hinata esta con kiba? :O

inner: solo sera un dia.. XD

yo: luego no me culpes si kiba va y te golpea..

javier: CLAUDIA! APURATE! r.r

yo/inner: adiosito! y no olviden dejar reviews! :3

atte:

lordkami! :)


	10. CAP8 No me rendiré

**Cap8/¿?**

(estoy actualizando express para poder publicar.. es ke no me abia dado cuenta de ke no se posteo el cap hace unos dos o tres horas cuando segun yo lo habia publicado pero whatever.. de alguna manera los cambios ke le habia echo no se guardaron.. asi ke mañana me encargare de responder reviews.. contarles un poco de mi semana y darles un inner.. lo siento)

PD: FF me odia... T.T

* * *

**No me rendiré**

Temari, Hinata, Kankuro y Gaara se encontraban caminando a la escuela con tranquilidad.

― Hinata, ahora que me fijo bien... ¿te estas dejando crecer el cabello?― preguntó la rubia, quien se encontraba caminado frente a sus dos hermanos, acompañada por Hinata. Hinata respondió asintiendo levemente―. Ya veo, y... ¿por qué?― preguntó curiosa―. Creí que usabas el cabello corto por comodidad, tú sabes, traer el cabello largo es muy problemático...

― Suenas como Nara Shikamaru― murmuró Gaara.

Ante tal comparación Temari se detuvo, haciendo que Hinata se detuviese también, y volteó a ver a su hermano.

― ¿Sueno como quién?― preguntó la chica mientras fruncía el ceño.

― Nara Shikamaru, el vago con el que siempre peleas― respondió Gaara.

― Gaara...― intentó intervenir Kankuro, pero Temari alzó una mano frente al rostro del castaño para evitar que hablase.

― ¿Cómo me puedes comparar a mi con ese vago?― preguntó Temari con un un peligroso tinte de indignación en su voz―. ¿Cómo puedes decir que soy igual de perezosa que él?

Una vez más Kankuro intentó intervenir, esta vez siendo frustrado por Gaara.

― Yo nunca dije eso, eso lo dijiste tú. Yo sólo dije que sonaste como Nara cuando dijiste que era problemático― declaró el menor de los Sabaku.

Temari al escuchar eso volteó a ver a Kankuro, quien simplemente le dedicó un gesto negativo, la rubia comprendió a la perfección el mensaje: "dejalo, no lograrás nada". La primogénita de los Sabaku dejó escapar un suspiró resignado antes de reanudar su caminata, siendo seguida por los demás.

Hinata dejó que Temari se le adelantara unos pasos y se colocó a la par de Gaara.

― Gaara-kun, ¿qué tiene Temari-sempai contra...?― preguntó, pero calló al no recordar el nombre de quien había comenzado la discución entre los dos hermanos.

― Nara Shikamaru, es uno de mis compañeros de clase― explicó Gaara―. Es un genio.

― ¿Y por qué a Temari-sempai le molesta que la compares con él? ¿Acaso es alguien desagradable?― preguntó curiosa la chica.

Gaara guardó silencio por unos momentos, tiempo el cual Kankuro aprobechó para responder.

― Ese chico es un vago de primera― respondió el castaño―. Pero a Temari le molesta que cada vez que juegan shouji ese vago le gana.

Ante ese comentario la chica de la que hablaban se detuvo molesta.

― ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mi como si yo no estuviese presente?― reprochó molesta la rubia.

Ante esa petición el rostro de Hinata se sonrojó hasta adquirir el color de un tomate maduro, causando que se escuchasen las estruendosas carcajadas de los dos Sabakus mayores yuna casi imperceptible sonrisa de parte del menor de los hermanos.

(~ •w•)~

― Kiba, ¿me dirás que es lo que ocurrió ayer para que te comportases así?― preguntó Shino mientras se sostenía de una de las agarraderas del metro. El Inuzuka alzó el rostro para ver a su amigo, puesto que este si había logrado obtener asiento en el metro.

― Sólo olvidalo― pidió Kiba―, no es de tú incumbencia.

― Probablemente, pero creo que podrías hablarme de ello y te podría ayudar en lo que pueda.

Kiba dio un suspiro antes de hablar.

― Vi a Hinata en la azotea con el Shukaku― declaró, y al ver el indiferente rostro de si amigo decidió explicarse mejor―. Ella estaba sola con él... con la cabeza de él sobre sus piernas y ella acariciaba su cabello... como ella solía hacer conmigo para consolarme o tranquilizarme― soltó Kiba mientras veía a su amigo fijamente―. Se que dicen que ha cambiado y eso... pero no me fio de él― murmuró.

Shino ante esa declaración negó con la cabeza.

― No te fias de él porque al parecer ahora es cercano a Hinata... No por su pasado como el Shukaku― declaró el Aburame mientras el subterraneo se detenía y bastante gente comenzaba a levantarse para bajar, aprobechando la oportunidad para sentarse junto a Kiba―. Sabes que Neji y los demás no lo hubieran aceptado si no fuese de fiar.

Kiba ante el comentarió bajo la mirada derrotado, sabiendo que lo que había dicho su mejor amigo era completamente cierto.

― ¿Sabes que detesto que puedas descifrarme así?― preguntó Kiba mientras enfocaba su mirada en los cristales de los lentes de su mejor amigo, encontrandose con la pupilas de este.

Shino se encogió de hombros.

― Probablemente te moleste, pero no lo detestas― declaró el Aburame.

― Cómo siempre Hinata y tú me descifran fácilmente― murmuró molesto―. Aunque si existe alguien fácil de leer esa persona es Hinata... sus ojos siempre son muy expresivos...― murmuró mientras veía los focos del transporte.

― Por eso jamás nos podía mentir― agregó Shino.

Después de ese comentario ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que el Inuzuka rompió el silencio.

― No pienso dejar que esta situación dure así mucho más tiempo... Arreglaré las cosas con Hinata... No me importa si me tengo que enfrentar con él imbécil de Shukaku o con quien sea...― declaró mientras cerraba los ojos y guardaba silencio unos segundos―. ¿Cuento con tu ayuda?― preguntó mientras sonreía mostrando sus enormes dientes caninos.

Shino sonrió de lado antes de acomodarse las gafas.

― ¿Para qué estarían los amigos si no es para ayudarse mutuamente?― declaró bastante contento por la resolución de su mejor amigo.

― Tomaré eso como un si― dijo Kiba mientras dejaba escabar una risa divertida.

― Es un si.

(~ •w•)~

Justo cuando Hinata, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara se separaron para cada quien entrar en su respectivo salón Gaara tomó a Hinata del brazo, deteniendola en su camino al salón 1C.

― Hinata, siento lo que te dije ayer― se disculpó Gaara mientras evitaba la mirada interrogante de Hinata―. Tú sabes, por decirte que tú eras la causante de todo...― comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por la suave voz de la Hyuuga frente a él.

― Gaara-kun, yo debería agradecerte el que me dijeses eso― declaró la Hyuuga con una sonrisa sincera, la cual desconcertó al pelirrojo―. Gracias a tí me he dado cuenta que ya me encapriche mucho tiempo al evitar a Kiba-kun. He decidido que yo seré quien arregle este malentendido y recuperaré la amistad de Kiba― aseguró mientras sonreía cálidamente.

Gaara al escuchar esas palabras se sintió de alguna manera orgulloso.

― Puedes contar conmigo para lograr eso― declaró el pelirrojo.

― Muchas gracias Gaara-kun.

(~ •w•)~

― ¡Kiba! ¡Shino!― se escuchó una ruidosa voz en el pasillo mientras se acercaba corriendo a los dos castaños, quienes se disponían a pasar el receso fuera del edificio.

― Naruto― pronunció Kiba manera de saludo.

― ¿Por qué no fueron a la práctica de ayer?― gritó el rubio mientras hacía un puchero.

― Noso...― comenzó Kiba, pero se vió interrumpido por Naruto, quien tomó su brazo y el de Shino y comenzó a halarlos hacia el patio de la escuela.

― ¡Y se atrevieron a dejarnos incompletos para jugar en el receso!― agregó Naruto mientras continuaba con su camino a la cancha, obteniendo varias miradas de curiosidad, las cuales no pasaron desapercibidas para los dos castaños.

― ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Podemos caminar por nuestra cuenta!― gritó Kiba mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del Namikaze, pero este no cedía.

― ¡Al parecer no! ¡Ayer los dejamos solos y nunca llegaron!― reclamó Naruto.

Kiba ante esa declaración apretó la mandibula.

― ¡Lo que haga o deje de hace no es tú problema!― gritó Kiba al tiempo que se encontraban a unos de la cancha de soccer, donde el resto de los que iban a jugar los veían divertidos la escena que Naruto había montado desde que salió del edificio escolar.

― ¡Pero Ino-chan dijo que ayer te veías deprimido!― soltó Naruto descuidadamente.

.

― _Me pregunto porque Kiba y Shino no fueron a la práctica de hoy_― _comentó Naruto mientras sorbía el contenido de su tazón de ramen._

― _Talvez cambió de opinión_― _comentó Sasuke con claro desinterés._

― _Talvez no se encontraba de animos_― _intervino Ino mientras llevaba unos fideos a su boca_―. _Después del receso lo ví algo deprimido_― _declaró después de haber tragado el bocado._

― _Inuzuka-kun parece tener cambios de humos muy drásticos_― _comentó Sai con cierta diversión._

― _Kiba-kun está así porque últimamente las cosas no han estado muy bien entre él y Hinata-chan..._― _murmuró Ino._

― _Hinata... Hinata... Hinata... Todo lo referente a Inuzuka-kun y Aburame-kun tiene que ver con esa chica_―_ intervino nuevamente Sai._

― _Probablemente..._― _murmuró Sakura una vez que hubo acabado su tazón._

_._

Al escuchar esas palabras Kiba volteó hacia las gradas, encontrandose con la mirada sorprendida de su rubia compañera de clases.

― ¿Y así quieres que confíe en tí?― soltó mordaz Kiba antes de zafarse del agarre de Naruto de manera brusca y caminar fuera de la cancha de soccer―. Quiero estar solo― declaró el castaño al escuchar que unos pasos tranquilos comenzaban a escucharse detrás de él―. Nos vemos luego Shino― se despidió el Inuzuka.

Shino al ver la reacción de su mejor amigo tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no suspirar. _"Explota ante la menor tontería"_ pensó algo molesto el de lentes.

Una vez que Kiba se encontró lo suficientemente lejos como para que no los escuchasen Naruto hizo ademán de querer hablar, pero Shino lo impidió

― Espera a que entre al edificio, Kiba tiene los sentidos demasiado desarrollados, no me sorprendería que me escuchase― declaró Shino.

Los chicos al escuchar tal declaración parpadearon sorprendidos.

― ¿Acaso es un perro o qué?― preguntó Sai.

Shino rió internamente por la curiosa comparación que Sai había hecho.

― Podría decirse que sus sentidos del olfato y oído son muy agudos― respondió Shino―. Así como los de un perro― agregó.

Por un momento todos permanecieron en silencio, pero este se vió interrumpido por unos fuertes pasos seguidos de el sonido de dos puños siendo estrellados contra una cabeza y un grito de dolor.

― ¡Idiota!― gritaron Sakua e Ino al mismo tiempo.

― ¡Duele!― sollozó Naruto.

Shino decidió que no tenía mucho más que hacer en ese lugar y decidió salir de la cancha de soccer.

Shikamaru dió un vistazo a Ino, quien continuaba insultando a Naruto, y a Chaoji, quien veía entretenido el maltrato que sufría el rubio mientras comía una de sus tantas bolsas de botanas. _"Esto será problemático..."_ pensó antes de asentir decidido y seguir a Shino.

― ¿Puedo hablar contigo?― preguntó Shikamaru después de la corta carrera que dió para alcanzar a Shino.

Shino asintió sabiendo que quería el de coleta.

(~ •w•)~

.

― _Lo que pasó entre Hinata y yo es nuestro asunto_― _declaró Kiba, mientras veía como no muy lejos de ellos el equipo titular de soccer practicaba._

― _En primer lugar si es mi asunto, ella es importante para mí, y en segundo lugar, no te pido que me des detalles, sólo te pido que me digas un poco sobre ello, me preocupa no saber nada de esta situación_― _dijo tranquilamente Neji, antes de gritar_―. _¡Shikamaru! ¡Deja de hacer el vago y practica!_

_Después de ese grito ambos castaños permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Kiba aclaró su mente._

― _¿Tú sabías que Hinata estaba enamorada de mí?_― _preguntó Kiba._

― _Claro que lo sabía. Así como se que tú siempre fuiste conciente de ello y actuabas como si no importase_― _agregó el Hyuuga con cierta molestia en su voz._

― _¿Qué hubieses hecho tú?_― _preguntó el Inuzuka algo indignado por la manera en la que el Hyuuga lo había juzgado, aún si había sido de manera indirecta_―. _¿Cómo le dirías a tú mejor amiga, quien es de las personas más importantes para tí, que la quieres para siempre en tú vida, pero no de la manera que ella quiere? ¿Cómo le dirías que sólo la quieres como tú mejor amiga?_― _preguntó dejando que la molestia se notase en su voz_―. _¿Pero por qué te pregunto de esto a tí? Si tú nunca has tenido estos problemas_― _dijo esperando que Neji le respondiese algo, pero este permaneció en silecio_―._ Tú noeres nadie para juzgarme._

_Después de unos momentos el silencio que había rodeado a los chicos se vió interrumpido por Neji._

― _Tienes razón... no puedo juzgarte, en verdad no sabría como reaccionar en una situación así_― _declaró Neji, sorprendiendo a Kiba, quien al escuchar esas palabras alzó la mirada para ver al Hyuuga junto a él_―. _Nunca he pasado por algo así... pero ambos sabemos sabemos que tú manera de actuar no fue la correcta._

― _Lo se... siempre creí que si me hacía el desentendido de sus sentimientos... podría conservarla por siempre a mi lado..._― _dijo de manera sincera._

― _¿Ignorar sus sentimientos era tú grandioso plan para poder mantener su amistad?_― _preguntó Neji de manera incredula._

― _Se que fue una decici__ón __estúpida, pero en ese momento creía que era la mejor_― _se defendió el Inuzuka_―. _Igual... quien está pagando las consecuencias soy yo_― _murmuró._

_Ante tales palabras Neji frunció el ceño._

― _Si hay alguien que ha sufrido las consecuencias de tus estúpidos actos esa es Hinata_― _declaró sin molestarse en ocultar su enojo._

_Kiba suspiró sabiendo que lo que el Hyuuga decía era verdad._

― _Ella podrá seguir adelante sin mi... pero yo no podré sin ella_―_ susurró el Inuzuka sorprendiendo a Neji_―. _Después de todo... después de volver la inalcanzable para mí... fue cuando me dí cuenta de que en realidad siempre he estado enamorado de ella..._

_Después de esas palabras Neji se levantó y comenzó con su camino a donde se encontraban los chicos bajo su mando, pero antes de que la distancia se hiciese mucha se detuvo._

― _Hinata posee un corazón muy grande... y no guarda rencores_― _dijo el mayor, desconcertando a Kiba con sus palabras_―. _No creas que permitiré que la vuelvas a lastimar_― _declaró_―. _Aprovecha bien esta oportunidad..._

_Dicho eso el Hyuuga se alejó, dejando a Kiba solo, aún meditando las palabras del mayor._

_Después de unos momentos el Inuzuka sonrió._

_._

Kiba permanecía en con la cabeza recostada en su escritorio, con los ojos cerrados recordando la conversación que había sostenido con Neji, esa conversación que de alguna manera le había dado la esperanza de que volver a ser amigo de Hinata, y talvez más que eso, sería algo fácil debido al gran corazón de su amiga. Con lo que no había contado era con que ese corazón tan grande, pudiese alvergar a alguien más, dejandolo fuera de este.

― Pero aún así no me rendiré... Hinata

(~ •w•)~

Hinata se encontraba sola en la azotea, en esta ocación Gaara no la acompañaba porque tenía que hacer un trabajo en la biblioteca, aunque por la manera en la que le pelirrojo se veía, podía decir que el apuro de Gaara no era sólo por el trabajo. Había visto en Kiba ese mismo comportamiento cada vez que intentaba ver a la chica que le gustaba, sólo que de una manera más obvia. Hinata sonrió ante la idea de que el pelirrojo se encontrase enamorado de alguna chica. Aunque también se entristeció ante el recuerdo de Kiba enamorado de alguna otra chica.

Sacudió su cabeza negativamente, intentando alejar esos pensamientos.

― Eso no importa, aún si Kiba-kun me quiere sólo de amiga... Volveré a ser su amiga... no me rendiré... Kiba-kun.

(~ •w•)~


	11. CAP9 Actuar

Cap9/¿?

HOLA! BUENAS NOCHES! FELIZ HALOWEEN RETRASADO!

lo siento mucho.. de nuevo ando actualizando a horas indesentes... miren ke a las 10:30 de la noche... la verdad es ke voy de mal en peor... pero eske... hasta ahorita pude acabar el capi... lo siento... la verdad es ke traigo un blokeo horrible con los caps de esta historia... pero estoy aciendo todo lo ke puedo por sacar capis buenos...

Ah si.. respecto a ke nunca pude componer el cap pasado... lo ke pasa es ke FF no me dejó reemplazar el capi por la vesion ke traia las costestaciones a los revies y el inner... lo siento mucho...

y bueno... no kiero ke esta parte sean puras disculpas asi ke les dire mis hermosas y maravillosas noticias! su servidora paso con 10 el examen de algebra! y eso me hace feliz xke andaba pasando rayando esa materia.. es decir... tenia puros 6 en las evaluaciones.. y ahora tengo un10! creo ke no hare el extraordinario de la materia! (':

y bueno.. ya les dare mi disclaimer para no entretenerlos mas... (al final del cap publicare la proxima fecha y respondere reviews! XD)

**disclaimer: **ni naruto ni sus personajes son mios... son de masashi kishimoto.. kien al fin se digno a sacar el manga... y vaya manga.. cada vez me enamoro mas de naruto.. pero algo me tiene sacada! en el manga decia: el climax de la historia... eso significa ke naruto ya esta llegando a su final? D:... diganme ke no! D:... ah si... el disclaimer... los personajes no seran mios... pro la historia si! y con eso me contento! XD

* * *

**Actuar**

― Quiero que me expliques que fue lo que pasó entre ellos dos― exigió Shikamaru mientras veía a Shino, quien se encontraba sentado junto a él en la sobra de un árbol, que comenzaba a perder sus hojas.

― Es algo complicado de explicar, e involucra sentimientos y situaciones que no son de mi incumbecia, por ende tampoco de la tuya― respondió Shino mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

Shikamaru fijó su vista en la del de lentes, intentando ver los ojos del chico a través de las gafas.

― Pero quiero ayudar a Kiba, y para ello necesito saber― declaró el Nara.

Shino suspiró pensando que el Nara parecía realmente preocupado y tenía buenas intenciones, su pregunta era: ¿por qué?

― ¿Por qué estas tan interesado en este asunto? No eres muy cercano a Kiba, de hecho sólo lo conoces de los partidos de soccer que hemos jugado, y a Hinata ni siquiera la conoces― declaró el Aburame―. ¿Cuáles son tus razones? No puedo decirte nada sin saber el porque de tu actuar.

Shikamaru sonrió de lado, ese chico realmente era precavido, en cierta forma ya se esperaba esa pregunta, por eso se encontraba preparado para estas.

― Resulta que yo pasé por una situación parecida con mis mejores amigos: Ino y Chaoji― declaró el Nara mientras se recargaba en la corteza del árbol―. Desde pequeños siempre fuimos muy unidos, eso porque nuestros padres eran compañeros de escuela desde que eran niños, y como los tres somos de la misma edad, en cierta forma nuestra amistad se dió de manera natural.

― La situación entre Hinata y Kiba va más haya de ser una amistad de infancia― declaró Shino―. Entiendo que me quieres explicar que tienes un lazo igual de importante que el de ellos y el mio. Pero no basta con tener una amistad de años para comprender su situación.

Shikamaru asintió.

― Es por eso que te pido que primero escuches mi historia, ¿está bien?― preguntó Shikamaru―. Al igual que en su caso, nos distanciamos de una manera bastante dolorosa.

Shino meditó las palabras del chico junto a él, siendo conciente de que unas personas se acercaban a ellos a un paso supuestamente sigiloso, probablemente una persona común no se hubiese dado cuenta, pero siendo él, logró percatarse de estos al instante. El ser amigo de Hinata por tanto tiempo dejaba varios beneficios.

― Te escuchó.

Shikamaru asintió y decidió comenzar su relato, ignorante de sus nuevos acompañantes.

― Verás, Ino siempre ha sido una problemática, pero siempre ha sido buena persona― comenzó a decir Shikamaru mientras comenzaba a retractarse de haber decidido contar su historia sin siquiera saber como comenzar a contarla―. Aún cuando siempre se ha preocupado por mantener una buena imagen, siempre nos a puesto a Chaoji y a mi como prioridades― explicó―. Pero hace unos dos años... Chaoji y yo sentimos que había cambiado demasiado, que ya no eramos importantes para ella... así que de un día para otro... decidimos alejarnos de ella― declaró.

Ante eso Shino no pudo evitar mostrar algo de melancolía en su expresión facial.

― ¿Así nada más?― preguntó algo intrigado Shino.

Shikamarus suspiró y lo miró directamente a los mostrando profundo arrepentimiento.

― Sabemos que fue estúpido... pero hicimos lo que creimos que la haría más feliz― declaró―. Creimos que Chaoji y yo representabamos un obstaculo en su camino para lo que ella deseaba... ser popular...

― ¿Funcionó?― preguntó Shino.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

― Por supuesto que no funcionó― respondió Shikamaru mientras se alzaba de hombros―. Sólo nos causó problemas. Chaoji y yo siempre habiamos podido estar contentos aún si Ino no estaba con nosotros... Pero cuando nos decidimos distanciar de ella... Fue extraño... era como si parte de lo que nos unía ya no estuviese ahí― expresó con tristeza―. En cierta forma... cuando nos distanciamos de Ino... también nos distanciamos el uno del otro...― murmuró.

Shino asintió. De alguna manera entendía a lo que se refería el de coleta. Si bien el y Kiba siempre habían podido convivir sin Hinata, ahora que ella estaba ausente... era como si de pronto ya no fuese suficiente el estar juntos...

― ¿Y cómo lo resolvieron?― preguntó Shino haciendo si mejor esfuerzo por no sonar desesperado.

Shikamaru sonrió.

― Un día llegó Ino y nos dió una paliza a ambos― declaró con una sonrisa llena de calidez y sinceridad.

(~ •w•)~

Gaara permanecía sentado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, alternando continuamente la vista entre su libro y la castaña sentada frente a él que le daba la espalda y por lo tanto ignoraba su presencia. Gaara no era ningún inepto respecto a las relaciones y los sentimientos, aún si muchos creían eso. Si era sincero, él era tan perceptivo en ese tema, o talvez más, como cualquier persona; pero por alguna razón la gente tendía a pensar en él como un ser que no comprendía emociones o sentimientos. Él si los comprendía y conocía: el sentimiento de amor familiar que le tenía a sus padres y a su tío, el sentimiento de amor fraternar que le tenía a sus dos molestos hermanos mayores, el sentimiento de amistad que comenzaba a desarrollar con Hinata, el de comodidad que sentía al estar con Rock Lee y los amigos de este, el respeto y admiración que le tenía a Namikaze Naruto... y la atracción que sentía hacia esa castaña.

Nunca habían cruzado más palabras aparte de las que habían pronunciado en su primer y único encuentro, no iban en el mismo salón y ni siquiera conocía su nombre completo. El único encuentro que habían tenido había sido hacia un tiempo, cuando él la había ayudado... en esa misma biblioteca.

.

_Gaara caminaba entre los estantes de la biblioteca, buscando la sección de libros Q7, donde estaría el libro de matemáticas que necesitaba para poder hacer la tarea de ese día. Una vez que llegó a la estantería Q, comenzó a buscar la sección 7, justo cuando su vista pasó la sección 6, se encontró con un par de piernas. Gaara parpadeó sorprendido e incómodo mientras retrocedía unos pasos. Una vez alejado de la estantería vio a quien le impedía tomar el libro que necesitaba: una chica castaña que estaba parada en una de las escalerillas necesarias para tomar los libros de las repisas superiores Después de que su imperceptible sonrojo se hubo desvanecido decidió hablar._

― _Me estorbas― declaró sin ninguna clase de tacto._

_La chica al escuchar eso diè un respingo, y cuando se giró a encarar a quien le había dicho que estorbaba, se tropezó._

_Gaara al ver que la chica caía no lo pensó dos veces y la atrapó._

_La chica, quien se habí preparado para un fuerte golpe, cerró los ojos, pero al sentir unos brazos envolviendola los abrió, encontrandose a si misma siendo sostenida por la castaña se sonrojó. Gaara al notarlo la soltó._

― _Gracias... eh..._

― _Gaara― se presentó._

_La castaña sonrió._

― _Gracias Gaara-kun― agradeció la chica―. Me llamo Matsuri― informó._

_Gaara no sabía que hacer en ese momento, cuando la había yudado no había pensado que terminaría 'conociendo' a la chica. Sintiendo que su rostro se calentaba sin razón alguna decidió terminar con eso, por lo que rápidamente caminó a la sección 7, tómo el libro que se buscaba y se fue._

_._

Desde ese día Gaara había comenzado a notar a la castaña, y de alguna manera había terminado observandola cada vez que podía. Gaara suspiró sintiendose patético por no tener el valor de ir con la chica y entablar una conversación con ella. En verdad que no lo comprendía, había sido relativamente fácil acercarse a Hinata, ¿por qué con Matsuri era diferente?

Gaara suspiró frustrado mientras se recargaba en la mesa y cerraba los ojos.

Justo en ese momento Matsuri se giró a verlo. Después de todo había estado conteniendo las ansias de voltear a ver al chico pelirrojo que tanto le atraía. Las había estado conteniendo desde que lo había visto entrar a la biblioteca, y ahora que el pelirrojo se había decidido a tomar una siesta, era libre de hacerlo.

No se esperaba encontrar con el pelirrojo en la biblioteca, después de todo ella sabía que Gaara siempre pasaba los descansos en la azotea, en compañía de una chica de ojos color perla y corto cabello negro azulado. En realidad Matsuri no conocía el nombre de la chica, la chica era algo así como conocida entre la población estudiantil de primer año, pero era conocida por ser algo así como invisible, una vez que la notabas te preguntabas porque no la habías visto antes y de pronto descubres que siempre ha estado ahí, pero simplemente uno no la notaba. O al menos ese era el caso de las personas en su salón. La mayoría sólo la reconocía de vista, incluyendola, y eso sólo era poque hasta hace un tiempo, ella iba junto con Shino todos los días, en la hora de la salida, al salón 1B a esperar a que Kiba salierse.

No sabía realmente quien era la peliazul, y no era algo que le quitase el sueño, al menos no hasta hacía un día...

Si, puesto que el día anterior había visto a esa chica peliazul acompañada de Gaara en la azotea, prometiendose estar siempre juntos...

Eso había sido un duro golpe para ella, puesto que en cierta forma se sentía atraido por el pelirrojo recostado en la mesa detrás de ella...

(~ •w•)~

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos del edificio rumbo a su salón, después de todo había olvidado su almuerzo. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, escuchó que alguien la llamaba de manera energética.

― ¡Hinata-san! ¡Hinata-san!― llamó una voz bastante conocida, pero con la cual no había compartido muchas experiencias. La chica se volteó y le sonrió a Rock Lee.

― Lee-san― nombró la chica a manera de saludo.

― Hinata-san, ¿cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos― dijo el azabache.

Hinata ante el comentario sonrió algo incómida.

―Es cierto, lo siento no ha sido mi intención esa, Lee-san― se disculpó la Hyuuga―. Últimamente he tenido muchas cosas en la mente.

Lee no pareció creer del todo la explicación, pero decidió no decir nada y sonreír.

― ¿Estás ocupada este descanso?― preguntó repentinamente Lee.

Hinata meditó un momento su respuesta, sabiendo perfectamente que si decía que no estaba ocupada terminaría siendo arrastrada a donde se encontraba su primo. Desde poco antes del incidentecon Kiba no había hablado con su primo, y prinncialmente ese distanciamiento se había debido a que no deseaba ser interrogada por este. Aún así, si tenía planeado arreglar la situación, no podía estar huyendo a esa situación todo el tiempo.

― No― respondió finalmente la chica.

Lee no necesitó más palabras para tomar de la mano a la chica y llevarsela corriendo a donde se encontraban descansando sus amigos.

― ¡Apresurese Hinata-san!

― P-Pero... Lee-san... m-mi al-almuerzo― intentó decir la chica, pero el azabache no la escuchó y continuó corriendo.

(~ •w•)~

― Neji― llamó Tenten.

Neji volteó a ver a la castaña, encontrandose con una imagen por demás graciosa, al menos para él. La increiblemente intimidante y hábil Tenten se encontraba luchando contra un simple empaque de plastico para poder obtener el preciado chocolate.

― ¿Pasa algo?― preguntó Nei, haciendose el desentendido del problema de Tenten y el envoltorio de su golosina.

― Si... ¡Ayudame a abrir mi chocolate!― ordenó la chica al momento en el que ponía el chocolate frente a él.

Neji dejó escapar una suave risa, una que en pocas ocaciones era escuchada, y tomó el dulce que su novia le había puesto en frente. Neji examinó rápidamente el envoltorio y de inmediato encontró una esquina que tenía una linea punteada y decía: "Abre fácil". Sin más miramientos tiró de esa esquina y abrió el dulce.

― Toma― dijo mientras le entregaba el chocolate ya abierto.

Tenten le dedicó una mirada alegre.

― ¡Eres un genio Neji! ¡Yo sabía que tú su podrías!― exclamó la castaña.

Neji negó con la cabeza y sonrió internamente ante la idea de poder molestar a su novia.

― No, sólo se leer― declaró mientras intentaba mostrarse lo más arrogante posible.

Para él no fue algo muy difícil eso último.

― ¡Neji...!― comenzó a decir, pero calló ak ver a quienes se acercaban a ellos. Sin pensarlos dos veces la castaña se levantó y corrió a darle un abrazo a uno de los recién llegados―. ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Hace rato que no te veo!― exclamó alegremente mientras halaba a Hinata a donde se encontraba sentado Neji.

― Bu-Buenas, Tenten-san― saludó la peliazul sin saber que hacer realmente. Después de todo, lo que la castaña había dicho era cierto, pero siendo sincera, a pesar de que le agradaba bastante la castaña y la podía considerar como una amiga, no era tan cercana a ella. De alguna manera, sentía que la reacción de la castaña al verla había sido... exagerada. Al menos para la clase de relación que tenían.

― Hinata― saludó Neji.

Hinata al escuchar a Neji, se congeló, ahora le parecía una mala idea ir con su primo...

(~ •w•)~

Hinata no comprendía cómo había llegado a esa situación.

Ahora se encontraba sentada junto a la novia de su primo, explicandole la situación en la que se encontraba con Kiba...

La chica parpadeó y de pronto las imagenes de lo que había ocurrido hacía unos minutos llegaron a su mente. Tenten diciendo que tenía asuntos que hablar con ella y que sólo ella podía escuchar por que ellos eran hombres y no lograrían comprenderlos, y porque Temari era una insensible con la que no se podía hablar de eso. Después de eso la novia de su primo la había arrastrado hasta las gradas de la escuela.

― Pero, Hinata-chan... no comprendo algo... ¿qué hizo que te decidieras a arreglar las cosas con Kiba?― preguntó algo intrigada Tenten después de haber escuchado a grandes rasgos la historia de la Hyuuga.

Hinata meditó unos momentos su respuesta.

― Gaara-kun― declaró la peliazul, desconcertando completamente a Tenten. La castaña sabía que Gaara y ella habían comenzado a pasar algo de tiempo juntos, pero no comprendía que tenía que ver el pelirrojo con el repentino cambio de pensar en la Hyuuga. Después de todo, Hinata había estado más que decidida a permanecer lejos de Kiba.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver Gaara con esto?

Hinata sonrió antes de responder.

― Me hizo ver algo... que yo misma me negaba― dijo la menor―. Yo soy la culpable de toda esta situación― declaró de manera firme.

Tenten parpadeó, completamente perdida.

― ¡Eso no es cierto!― gritó Tenten molesta por la idea de que el menor de los Sabaku le hubiese hecho pensar eso a la frágil Hyuuga.

Hinata negó suavemente la cabeza.

― Si es verdad...― declaró Hinata―. Todo este tiempo, me estuve viendo a mi misma como la víctima... la que se llevó la peor parte de esto... la que siempre estuvo sufriendo por culpa de Kiba-kun― dijo mientras su sonrisa se transformaba en una melancólica.

― ¡Y es cierto! ¡Kiba ha sido un desconsiderado por ignorar a proposito tus sentimientos!― exclamó Tenten sin comprender a lo que quería llegar Hinata.

― Se equivoca, Tenten-san... Kiba-kun es la verdadera víctima de todo esto― dijo completamente seria―. Él nunca pidió que yo desarrollase esos sentimientos hacia él, él nunca quiso que nos alejasemos... Él siempre quiso mantener nuestra amistad, por eso... él ignoraba mis sentimientos a proposito, para evitar que nos separáramos...

― Hinata-chan...― intentó interrumpir Tenten, pero Hinata no se lo permitió.

― Todo este tiempo, Kiba-kun intentó mantener nuestra amistad de pie. Y de alguna manera él sólo llevó esa carga consigo― comenzó a decir la peliazul―. Yo como una tonta fui y deshice todos sus esfuerzos... ahora me toca a mí arreglarlo.

Tenten no tenía idea de que decir. Primero por que a pesar de saber a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido, no tenía idea de que había pasado realmente, que había pasado ese día en el que todo había comenzado a tambalearse. Y también no tenía idea de que hacer o decir, porque... Hinata se veía completamente decidida.

― Hinata, quiero que sepas que pienso que estás cargando tú con toda la culpa cuando no debería de ser asi... pero... Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que sea necesario.

― Gracias, Tenten-san.

Tenten sonrió de manera cálida y permaneció en silencio unos momentos, haciendo que la tranquilidad las rodease. Tranquilidad que fue rota por la misma castaña.

― ¿Y cómo piensas convertirte en la novia de Kiba?― preguntó sin ocultar su emoción.

Hinata ante la pregunta se sonrojó hasta niveles insospechados.

― ¡Se equivoca Tenten-san!― exclamó la Hyuuga―. ¡Yo lo único que quiero es ser su amiga!

La castaña al escuchar eso parpadeó sorprendida.

― ¿Acaso Kiba ya no te gusta?― preguntó desconcertada.

Hinata, quien había comenzado a recuperar su tonalidad normal, volvió a sonrojarse.

― Y-Yo... a-a m-mi... Ki-Kiba-kun... él-él... yo...― comenzó a balbucear. Tenten tuvo que utilizar todo su auto-control para no reir.

― Te lo pondre simple... Asiente si te continua gustando... Niega si ya no te gusta― ordenó Tenten con una enorme sonrisa.

Hinata palideció de inmediato ante las ordenes de la castaña, pero algo le decía que si quería contar con la ayuda de Tenten... necesitaría responder.

Hinata asintió lentamente.

― ¿Entonces por qué dices que no planeas ser nada más de él?― preguntó completamente confundida la castaña.

Hinata al escuchar esa pregunta pareció calmarse.

― Porque yo misma lideare con mis sentimientos... Yo se que Kiba-kun no me corresponde, pero no me importa― declaró Hinata―. Yo lo único que quiero es ser su amiga, estar con él. Esta vez no permitiré que mis sentimientos no correspondidos afecten nuestra amistad... Me los guardaré...

― Hinata-chan, no puedes hacer eso...― comenzó a decir Tenten de manera preocupada.

Hinata sonrió.

― Claro que lo puedo hacer y lo haré... Después de todo, prefiero ser su amiga para siempre y guardar esos sentimientos conmigo, a expresarlos y estar en esta situación.

― Pero... Hinata-chan...― intentó decir la mayor, pero al ver la mirada decidida de Hinata comprendió nuevamente que no podía hacer nada para cambiar esa idea―. Esta bien... igual te ayudaré...

(~ •w•)~

Desde que Shikamaru había contado su historia, Shino había permanecido en silencio, meditando la solución que le habían dado a su problema Ino, él y Chaoji.

― Comprendo que entiendes nuestra situación― dijo finalmente Shino―. Pero me temo que la solución que le dieron a su problema es imposible para el nuestro.

Shikamaru rió de manera divertida y despreocupada.

― Me sorprende Shino, que no comprendieses lo que te quise decir con mi pequeño relato― declaró Shikamaru mientras sonreía de lado―. Lo que te quise decir con esto es que...

― ¡Deben actuar! ¡Tomar cartas en el asunto!― gritó Ino.

Shikamaru al escuchar el grito de su mejor amiga respingó y volteó a donde provenía la voz. Su sorpresa fue grande al notar que todos sus amigos se encontraban ahí.

― Ya veo― fue lo único que dijo Shino―. No es como si no lo hubiese pensado antes, en varias ocaciones me he planteado intervenir― murmuró el de lentes mientras se levantaba―. Pero siempre creí que no debía entrometerme más de la cuenta...

― Talvez, sea hora de que intervengas... que ayudes en esa situación― declaró Naruto de manera seria.

Shino asintió y comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos.

― Eso planeo― fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a ampliar la distancia entre ellos y él.

Shikamaru parpadeó al notar que Shino se iba.

― ¡Oye! ¡No me has contado que ocurrió!― gritó el Nara.

Shino se detuvo y mostro una clara sonrisa de lado que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

― Sólo te la pienso contar a tí... En este momento hay mucha gente... Será en otra ocasión― dijo el Aburame antes de continuar con su camino.

Shikamaru tuvo que contener el impulso de golpearse la frente.

― Lo arruinaron― murmuró frustrado mientras se volteaba para enfrentar a los causantes de esa situación, encontrandose con que todos se encontrabana petrificados, como si hubiesen visto algo inaudito, incluso los gemelos Uchiha habían perdido su compostura―. ¿Pasa algo?― preguntó Shikamaru.

Al no recibir respuesta comenzó a repasar lo que había ocurrido en esos momentos... y a su mente llegó la imagen de Shino... sonriendo.

* * *

yo: inner? ke te parecio? :D

inner: (petrificada)

yo: inner? ke te paso! D:

inner: shi...no... son...rio...

yo: ke? no te entendi! :S

inner: shi...no... son...rio...

yo: inner! ke no te entendi! D:

inner: KE SHINO SONRIO!

yo: o.o y?\

inner: eso no es posible! D:

yo: claro ke lo es... yo lo escribi... :D

inner:... bueno pero no es normal...

yo: claro ke lo es.. shino tiene ke sonreir de vez en cuando.. :)

inner: sabes a lo ke me refiero... r.r

yo: si si.. pero.. es ke kiero ke shino sea mas humano.. eso es todo...

inner: si si.. aunke no entiendo algo.. ke kisiste acer con este cap? o.o

yo: bueno.. kiero ke poco a poco se vean involucrados en la reconciliacion los demas.. :)

inner: y como los reconciliaras? *o*

yo: eso es informacion clasificada Bl

inner: no sabes aun verdad? -_-

yo:.. cla-claro ke se como! (sudando frio)

inner: no... no lo sabes... -_-

yo: si lo se van a...

inner: callate! aras spoliers!

yo: o/o

inner: mejor contesta reviews...

yo: si! :)

bien bien.. antes ke los revies aclaro.. tengo muuuy bien planeado el reencuentro de kiba y hinata.. y la verdad no creo ke estemos a mas de 2 o tres capitulos de ver esto... todo depende de ke le meto en medio... XD

ahora si reviews.. los primeros son los ke no pude responder en el cap pasado x ke FF no me dejo modificar el doc.. XD

**Reviews cap7(chaper9)**

**EyesGray-sama: **si.. los javiers nos invaden... espero ke tus javier no sean tan fastidiosos como el mio.. y bueno.. le dire a gaara-kun ke kieres casarte con el.. XD

**yani inuzuka: **muchas gracias x las felicitaciones... y bueno... hanabi la e basado en gran parte en mi hermano mayor... x raro ke paresca.. me refiero a su manera de ser tan distante pero a la vez muy presente... XD esa es la unica personalidad ke la e basado en alguien ke conosco.. x ke es de los personajes ke manejo.. de los cuales menos se sabe x parte del anime.. lo ke tenemos como idea siempre son las personalidades de los fics.. XD

y bueno.. despues de estos reviews siguen los del cap anterior ke es decir el del 24 de octubre! XD

**Reviews cap8(chaper10)**

**EyesGray-sama:** nuuunca are lemmon! siento desilusionarte.. pero jamas are lemmon... no kiero.. XD... ajajajaja... gomenasai! XD y si.. ambos sufren x una estupidez.. pero planeo contentarlos pronto.. al menos de parte de hinata y shino ya se ve mejoria.. por parte de kiba.. aun fala un poco.. XD

**yani inuzuka:** en efecto la chica era matsuri.. y siento ke estuviese corto.. no fue mi intencion! XD... espero ke este lo compense un pokitin.. me esforce acerlo un poco mejor! XD... nada mas deja se me pasa el blokeo y prometo publicar mejor! XD

y bueno bueno... veo ke los reviews van disminuyendo cada vez mas... lo siento mucho si esta historia los va descepcionando... pero prometo ke las cosas van a mejorar cada vez mas.. solo dejen ke este orrible blokeo se vaya! D:!

bueno bueno.. no tiene caso lamentarse... mientras alguien me deje reviews estare contenta! :D

y bueno.. me keda dejarles la fecha del siguiente cap! :D el siguiente cap lo publicare el **21 de Noviembre** y espero no tener ke postearlo en la noche.. x ke laverdad ya kiero poder dormirme temprano.. ojo.. no me desvelo solo x publicar.. mi tarea me esta matando.. supongo ke es x ke ya son finales de semestre.. XD...

yo: bueno bueno.. esto a sido todo x esta ocacion.. espero ke me dejen reviews!

inner: sii! dejen muchos reviews para ke este blokeo de escritora se vaya! :D

yo: o.o y ese milagro ke no dijiste conmigo: dejen reviews? o.o

inner: te ves muy cansada... asi ke mientras tu decias eso yo acia tu tarea... :)

yo: inner: TT_TT... tienes corazon despues de todo... TT_TT

inner: claro ke lo tengo! eso y x ke kiero ver el cap de fairy de esta semana! x tu culpa no lo vimos el sabado! r.r

yo: keria ver la de asesino del futuro! r.r

inner: pero x eso no vimos el cap de fairy! r.r

yo: pues no lo veremos hoy! tengo ke dormir! r.r

inner: bueno.. entonces mañana? :)

yo: si B)

inner: bueno.. entonces...

yo: dejen reviews! me haran muy feliz.. ayudaran a ke este blokeo se vaya y no es necesaria una cuenta en FF! :D

atte: lordkami! :D


	12. CAP10 Ayuda

**Cap10/¿?**

Ok... siento mucho haber subido la ultima vez un capitulo incorrecto... me di cuenta en el instante.. pero el problema es que FF no me dejo reemplazar el capi! lo siento tanto! en verdad lo intente pero me aparecio la leyenda de que debia esperar una semana.. asi ke bueno.. hasta ahorita pude.. prometo fijarme mejor cuando suba los capis para que esto no vuelva a pasar!

y bueno.. les contare ke ando muy feliz x ke mañana jueves ire a ver el partido de la final del futbol entre los xolos (el equipo de mi ciudad Tijuana) contra el toluca! vamos xolos!...

y bueno.. no los quiero entretener mucho.. a partir de aqui quiero ke la istoria tome un pokitin de accion... lo comprenderan en el cap... estoy buscando ideas.. que clase de peleas o que quieren que pase de problematicas.. bueno.. cuando acaben el cap lo comprenderan..

y aki esta mi disclaimer: naruto no es mio.. ni sus personajes... son del desgraciado de kishimoto.. ke se empeña en hacerme querer llorar con el manga.. y que decidio acer a sasuke tan lindo en road to ninja.. si se ke la noticia es algo vieja.. pero recien me entere.. una chica de aqui me explico que era ese fandom ke se estaba creando entre un sasuke lindo y una hinata zorra.. XD

* * *

**Ayuda**

Kiba caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, la verdad era que no tenía idea de que hora era, una de las cosas que con el tiempo había perdido era su increible habilidad para saber que hora era. Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, su perdida de la noción del tiempo se debía a que últimamente su mente se encontraba ocupada sólo en Hinata.

Justo cuando el castaño se encontraba a punto de salir del edificio para tomar algo de aire fresco... la campana que indicaba que las clases se reanudarían sonó.

― Demonios― murmuró Kiba al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y caminaba rumbo a su salón.

(~ •w•)~

La campana que indicaba el fin de las clases sonó, causando que los alumnos del salón 1B saliesen tan pronto como pudieron. Kiba guardó sus pertenencias de manera tranquila, no tenía apuro puesto que él no se iría hasta que Shino saliese. Justo cuando cerró su mochila, su mejor amigo apareció en la puerta. De manera casi automática Kiba camino hasta Shino y ambos emprendieron su camino a casa.

Justo cuando salió del salón, Kiba creyó ver una cabellera color indigo subir las escaleras que daban al siguiente piso. _"¿Hinata?"_ se preguntó el chico, pero el castaño rápidamente desecho ese pensamiento puesto que no creía que su amiga, si es que aún ella lo consideraba su amigo, se fuese a dirigir a un piso superior una vez que acabasen las clases.

Ambos chicos continuaron caminando hasta que salieron de los terrenos escolares.

― Shino― llamó Kiba―. ¿Cómo está Hinata?― preguntó.

Shino se sorprendió ante la pregunta, después de todo si bien su amigo al principio del problema nunca dejaba de preguntar por la Hyuuga, con el tiempo el Inuzuka había dejado de preguntar por ella. El Aburame meditó unos momentos la pregunta antes de responder.

― Ha crecido un par de centímetros― declaró el de lentes―, y ha estado dejando crecer su cabello― agregó―. Por lo demás, Hinata se sigue viendo igual.

Kiba sonrió de lado ante la respuesta de su amigo.

― Sabes que no me refería a eso... pero gracias― dijo Kiba―. Ahora tengo una idea de como se verá Hinata cuando nos reconciliemos― dijo intentando sonar relajado, pero Shino notó de inmediato que estaba algo tenso.

― Es normal que estes tenso― declaró Shino.

Kiba no dijo nada y continuó con su camino.

Después de unos minutos el Inuzuka habló.

― Lo se.

(~ •w•)~

Shino y Kiba continuaron con su camino hasta que llegaron al pequeño puente donde todo el problema había comenzado, como era costumbre desde hacía un tiempo, ambos chicos pasaron de largo el puente.

― Como siempre evitas usar ese puente, tardamos media hora más para llegar a nuestras casa― declaró Shino mientras veía el puente.

El Inuzuka soltó un suspiró frustrado y se detuvo, observando también el puente.

― Ya se, ya se― murmuró Kiba―. Simplemente no puedo cruzar ese puente― declaró.

― ¿Por qué?― preguntó Shino.

Kiba vió al Aburame con incredulidad.

― ¿Bromeas verdad?― preguntó.

Shino negó lentamente.

― Quiero que me lo digas― explicó.

Kiba suspiró molesto, sabiendo que su amigo no lo dejaría en paz hasta recibir la respuesta que esperaba.

― Porque me trae malos recuerdos― respondió secamente el Inuzuka antes de continuar con su camino.

― No estás siendo específico.

Kiba se detuvo y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Shino notó a la perfección como Kiba tensaba sus hombros, y por un momento el de lentes se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto al pedirle que le dijese más.

― Porque me recuerda lo idiota que soy. Por que me recuerda todo lo que le cause a Hinata― dijo rápidamente y casi gritando―. Porque tengo miedo de que vuelva a ocurrir― susurró con la voz quebrada―. Porque tengo miedo de que si volvemos a cruzar ese puente, te des cuenta de que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ser tu amigo y que decidas acabar con nuestra amistad― declaró mientras se daba la vuelta y encaraba a su mejor amigo, sorprendiendolo al dejar ver el camino de lágrimas que comenzaba en sus ojos.

Shino se encontraba más que impactado, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que Kiba pensase eso.

― Eres un idiota si le temes a eso― declaró Shino antes de reemprender su caminata―. Eres mi mejor amigo y eso nada lo cambiará. No importa que tan idiota seas― declaró antes de voltearse y sonreír de lado.

Kiba limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y soltó una carcajada.

― Siempre eres igual― declaró Kiba mientras caminaba y alcanzaba a Shino en un par de pasos―. Ni una palabra de esto― ordenó.

Shino soltó una pequeña risa.

― No te preocupes por eso― dijo Shino mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

Kiba sonrió de lado.

― ¿Sabes? Te apuesto a que si alguien aparte Hinata y yo te viese sonreír... o incluso reír se asustaría mucho― murmuró el Inuzuka de manera pensativa.

― Probablemente si― concedió Shino recordando la expresión de estupefacción que habían puesto los amigos de Shikamaru al verlo sonreír de lado. Ante el pensamiento el de lentes sonrió de nuevo.

― Demonios, incluso yo me asusto al verte sonreír tanto en un día― murmuró Kiba mientras caminaba, alejandose cada vez más del puente.

(~ •w•)~

Hinata se encaminó a la puerta de la azotea en cuento la imagen de Shino y Kiba se perdió de vista.

― ¿Tan pronto nos vamos?― preguntó Gaara dandose cuenta de que tardaron menos de lo normal en la azotea.

― Si, parece que Kiba-kun y Shino-kun no tardaron mucho en salir esta vez― respondió Hinata.

― Que bien, porque ya está comenzando a oscurecer antes― murmuró Gaara.

Hinata asintió y salió de la azotea.

(~ •w•)~

Hinata y Gaara caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad rumbo a la parada del subterráneo, donde siempre se separaban.

De pronto Gaara se detuvo. Hinata al notar eso también se detuvo y volteó a ver al pelirrojo.

― ¿Pasa algo Gaara-kun?― preguntó la chica.

Gaara negó con la cabeza y continuó con su camino. Aún así Hinata no se encontraba del todo segura, después de todo había visto un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Gaara, aunque bien eso podía ser su imaginación.

A los pocos segundos de haber reanudado su caminata, una chica de cortos cabellos castaños chocó contra Hinata.

― L-Lo s-siento― se disculpó Hinata.

― No te preocupes, fue mi culpa por ir distraida― respondió la castaña, mientras agitaba su mano restandole importancia al asunto.

Hinata asintió y le dió un rápido vistazo a la chica con la que había chocado, sorprendiendose al reconocerla como una de las compañeras de clase de Kiba. Al parecer la castaña también la había reconocido, puesto que abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

― ¿Tú eres Hinata? ¿La amiga de Inuzuka?― preguntó la castaña, Hinata algo extrañada asintió―. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Matsuri― se presentó la castaña.

― E-El gusto es mío― respondió la Hyuuga. La peliazul volteó a ver a Gaara―. Él es Gaara-kun― presentó.

Cuando Matsuri volteó a ver al pelirrojo, sus miradas se encontraron, haciendo que ambos se sonrojasen bastante.

― E-Es un gusto conocerte Gaara-kun― dijo Matsuri de manera algo nerviosa

Gaara permaneció unos momento en silencio, sin saber que hacer realmente y maldiciendo que en ese momento no se encontrasen con él sus hermanos, después de todo para ese entonces sus hermanos ya le hubiesen dado un codazo para hacer que hablase o lo hubieran regañado por no contestar.

― Igual― respondió Gaara, gritando internamente debido a la frustración. _"¿Cómo no le contesté algo mejor que eso?"_ se preguntó a si mismo.

Hinata por su parte se encontraba la mar de divertida, después de todo sabía perfectamente que era lo que le ocurría a Gaara. _"Así que esta es la chica a la que Gaara iba a ver a la biblioteca"_ dedujo Hinata con cierta malicia.

Después de eso ninguno de los tres volvió a hablar, hasta que la castaña decidió despedirse.

― Nos vemos― fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña antes de comenzar a caminar lejos de ellos.

Los dos restantes se despidieron cortésmente y continuaron con su camino en silencio. Hasta que Hinata rompió el silencio.

― Con que Matsuri-san, ¿eh?― comentó fingiendo inocencia, mientras veía de reojo al pelirrojo, quien poco a como comenzaba a sonrojarse―. Es muy linda, ¿no crees?― preguntó divirtiendose a lo grande al ver la expresión de su acompañante.

Hinata se entraba dispuesta a continuar avergonzando a Gaara, pero el chico la interrumpió, con lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lo cual fue una duda que desde hacía mucho tiempo tenía.

― ¿Por qué nunca utilizamos ese puente? Sería más rápido cortar camino con él― espetó de pronto.

Ante esas palabras Hinata se quedó petrificada en su lugar.

Después de unos segundos la Hyuuga continuó caminando, pero la tensión en ella era visible. Gaara no pudo evitar bufar enojado. _"¿Y ahora que hice?"_ se preguntó el chico.

― Ese puente sólo me trae malos recuerdos― declaró repentinamente Hinata. La chica sabía que no tenía ningún caso evitar el tema, después de todo era más que obvio que terminaría diciendole la verdad al pelirrojo, así que, ¿para qué retrasar lo inevitable?―. Fue en él cuando le grité a Kiba― agregó.

Gaara suspiró antes de acercarse a Hinata, tomar la mano de la chica e intentar halarla.

― Vamos, es hora de que cruzes ese puente― dijo el pelirrojo al ver la confusión en la mirada de la peliazul.

Hinata se detuvo en seco e hizo fuerza para que Gaara no la pudiese halar.

― Gracias Gaara-kun, pero prefiero no hacerlo― dijo la chica mientras sonreía levemente.

Gaara soltó a la Hyuuga antes de sonreír de lado, asombrando a Hinata.

― Cada vez te entiendo menos― comentó Gaara antes de reanudar su caminata hacia la estación del subterráneo, donde su camino siempre se separaba del de su amiga.

― Kiba-kun y Shino-kun siempre han dicho que soy diferente a las demás― murmuró Hinata mientras sonreía levemente.

(~ •w•)~

El día siguiente cuando Shino y Kiba se encontraban a punto de entrar al edificio escolar, fueron interceptados por Naruto y sus amigos.

― Necesitamos su ayuda― dijo Shikamaru mientras sonreía de lado.

Tanto el Inuzuka como el Aburame permanecieron sorprendidos.

― El director ya emitió justificantes para ustedes...― agregó Sasuke.

― No se deberán preocupar por las clases― acompletó su gemelo.

― ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que pedir que no acompletes mis frases?― preguntó Sasuke visiblemente molesto.

De un momento todos se encontraron observando la riña entre los gemelos Uchiha.

― Como sea, dejen a esos dos, vamos al campo― indicó Shikamaru antes de comenzar a caminar.

― ¿Para qué nos necesitan?― preguntó Shino algo intrigado por el comportamiendo de los chicos frente a ellos.

― Ya lo sabrán cuando lleguemos al campo, después de todo nosotros también tenemos que enterarnos de los detalles― respondió Shikamaru.

Tanto Kiba como Shino no se movieron unos segundos antes de comenzar a caminar detrás de Shikamaru y Naruto, dejando atrás a Sai y Sasuke.

(~ •w•)~

Hinata se encontraba observando el asiento vacío junto a ella con preocupación, la clase había comenzado hacía media hora, y Shino no había aparecido aún. Ella sabía que su amigo de lentes no había faltado, después de todo lo había visto entrar al edificio escolar acompañado de Kiba. Comprendería que Kiba no se presentase a clases aún habiendo llegado a la escuela, después de todo el Inuzuka tendía a saltarse las clases cuando no le apetecía a entrar, pero Shino, nunca.

La peliazul dió un vistazo al resto del salón encontrandose con que el asiento junto a Sakura también se encontraba vacío. ¿Acaso sería una coincidencia? Aunque al igual que en el caso de Kiba, Naruto tenía a faltar a clases cuando no le apetecía entrar, aunque últimamente no lo hacía debido a que la Haruno al darse cuenta de que Naruto se saltaba las clases le propinaba siempre un buen golpe.

Resignada a no saber lo que ocurría en ese momento con Shino decidió poner atención a la clase.

(~ •w•)~

― Kiba, Shino...― nombró Neji a manera de saludo.

Los dos nombrados asintieron a manera de respuesta. Ambos dieron un vistazo alrededor, en ese lugar se encontraban todos los integrantes del equipo de soccer, incluyendo a los titulares.

― ¿Para qué nos quieres Neji?― preguntó Kiba algo molesto por no saber que era lo que ocurría.

Neji suspiró un momento antes de hablar.

― Han atacado a cinco titulares y a los cuatro suplentes― declaró Neji―. Ninguno de ellos podrá participar en el partido del sábado.

Ante lo dicho por el Hyuuga los presentes mostraron su sorpresa de diferentes maneras.

― ¿Atacaron?― preguntó Naruto sin poder explicarse lo que su capitán les había dicho.

― Después de la práctica de ayer Kinomoto-sempai, Azakura-san, Kawajima-san, Utakabe-san y Yumasaki-kun fueron atacados antes de entrar a la estación del metro― informó Lee―. Fukuyama-sempai, Kaji-kun, Takashi-san y Otsuka-san fueron atacados en el distrito comercial.

Ante las noticias ninguno de los miembros del equipo dijo nada. Por su parte Shino y Kiba intercambiaron miradas suspicases, ya tenían una idea de porque los habían llamado, pero en sus mentes aún se encontraba la duda de: ¿por qué específicamente a ellos? Después de todo el club de soccer tenía integrantes de sobra.

― Esta situación, es algo difícil. Los atacaron a ellos puesto que todos iban compañados de un titular que estaba en las listas oficiales de jugadores― explicó Neji.

― ¿Significa que nos van a atacar a nosotros también?― preguntó algo alarmado Naruto.

― No lo sabemos, pero es una posibilidad― declaró Neji―. Hablé con algunos capitanes de otros equipos, y ellos también han tenido jugadores heridos en los últimos dos días.

― Así que no es sólo contra nuestro equipo― murmuró Shikamaru.

― Exacto, sabemos que los equipos del instituto Kumo y el instituto Iwa también fueron atacados― afirmó Lee mientras fruncía el ceño.

― No podemos perder el tiempo pensando en que equipo está haciendo esto― dijo Neji de manera seria―. Necesitamos reemplazar a los titulares y suplentes que han sido heridos. El partido es el sábado.

Ante ese comentario todos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que un chico de tercer año habló.

― Entonces harás pruebas para ocupar esos puestos― dijo el chico mientras sonreía con superioridad.

― Exacto Matsurigi-sempai― respondió Neji.

Los murmullos entre los miembros del club no se hicieron esperar. Por su parte Kiba y Shino no comprendían del todo por que los habían llamado a ellos. Si bien sabían que era debido a que querían que ayudaran, no comprendían del todo por que ellos, después de todo los aspirantes a titulares sobraban.

― ¡Neji-sempai!― llamó un chico de cabello rubio―. ¿Para que llamó a ellos dos?― preguntó fingiendo curiosidad mientras señalaba con un gesto de cabeza a Shino y a Kiba.

― La temporada comenzará, por lo que necesitamos tener los mejores jugadores dentro de la cancha― declaró Neji―. Durante todo el día de hoy haremos las pruebas― informó.

― Aún así Neji-sempai, no me ha respondido― replicó el chico con el ceño levemente fruncido, como si supiese que lo que iba a escuchar no le gustaría.

― Quiero que ellos dos participen en las pruebas― respondió el Hyuuga―. Inuzuka es mi candidato a titular para portero, mientras que Aburame es el candidato de Shikamaru para defensa― ante la explicación hubo una exclamación general―. Todos los titulares tienen derecho a escoger un candidato fuera del club de soccer― agregó.

Después de unos cuantos murmullos Lee volvió a intervenir.

― Las pruebas comenzarán en media hora, serán por orden alfabético, excepto para quienes son candidatos de algún titular― una vez que el azabache dijo eso los miembros del club de soccer se comenzaron a dispersar para poder comenzar con sus calentamientos. Por su parte Shino y Kiba permanecieron en el mismo lugar, a donde se acercó Lee―. Aburame-kun, Inuzuka-kun, tendrán que permanecer aquí hasta que las pruebas acaben si deciden entrar a las pruebas― dijo Lee.

― Shino, ¿quieres entrar?― preguntó Kiba algo dudoso.

Shino respondió inmediatamente.

― No veo por que no― respondió el chico.

― Nos quedamos― respondió Kiba mientras sonreía mostrando sus caninos. En verdad se encontraba emocionado, por alguna razón se sentía ansioso por entrar a ese equipo.

(~ •w•)~

― ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene algún candidato para el equipo?― preguntó Neji en los vestidores mientras veía de reojo al resto de los titulares.

― Yo propongo a Gaara-kun― declaró inmediatamente Lee.

Ante esa propuesta hubo un respingo general, después de todo todos sabían la historia entre el Shukaku y Lee.

― ¿Estás seguro Lee? Él fue quien...― comenzó a decir Shikamaru, pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

― ¡Yo también propongo a Gaara!― exclamó Naruto, ganandose miradas de incredulidad por parte de los demás. Naruto sonrió zorrunamente―. ¡Vamos! Lo más probable es que nos quieran atacar, ¿verdad?― preguntó, obteniendo un asentimiento general por parte del resto―. ¡Tendrían que estar locos para intentar atacar a Gaara! ¡Es el Shukaku después de todo!― exclamó.

― Si, puede ser que nadie esté lo suficientemente loco como para atacar al Sabaku, pero, ¿acaso sabe jugar?― preguntó Sasuke―. Ese tipo es bueno en las peleas, que yo sepa no es jugador de soccer.

― Habrá que preguntarle― murmuró Lee.

Ante eso Sasuke hizo un puño intentando contener su molestia.

― ¿Lo propusiste sin saber si sabe jugar?― preguntó con clara indignación el menor de los Uchihas.

Después de eso el caos se desató entre los titulares, y ninguno de ellos proponía a nadie más para el equipo.

― Vamos, tenemos que comenzar con las pruebas, a lo largo del día me dirán sus propuestas― ordenó Neji antes de salir de los vestidores.

(~ •w•)~

Hinata permanecía preocupada, ¿qué demonios había ocurrido con Shino?

* * *

yo: les gusto?

inner: espera.. la ultima vez que lei el cap no era asi! 0.0

yo: ah si.. lo que pasa es que como tenia tanto tiempo decidi modificarlo.,..

inner: asi ke decidiste de la nada hacer que se peleen entre los equipos de fut?

yo: sipo! XD...

inner: y esto que tiene que ver con hinata! r.r

yo: miralo de esta manera... hinata es la prima de neji.. un titular... y bueno es la mejor amiga de shino y kiba... prospectos a titulares.. tambien es amiga de gaara... sigo explicando o ya captaste? rwr

inner: no me digas ke van a involucrarla en esto! D:

yo: no te dire! :3

inner: woow.. asi ek si hay algo de cerebro en esta cabezota tuya...

yo: claro ke lo hay! pero necesito ayuda con la inspiracion!

inner: y como obtendras esa ayuda? :^o?

yo: con reviews.. XD

inner: ahhhh... bueno.. hablando de ellos.. x ke no los contestas? XD

yo: O.ó!

bueno.. dejando este dialogo interno... les pedire ke me dejen reviews! mi fuente de inspiracion y energias! asi como mi motivacion! XD... pero creo ke empezare respondiendo lops reviews que ya tengo:

**Reviews cap 9(11)**

**EyesGray-sama: **muchas gracias x felicitarme el halloween... x cierto.. tu no eres la unica ke ama a gaara... r.r... pero no te preocupes.. solo contigo lo compartire... en este fic es de matsuri.. pero fuera de este es tuyo kay? XD

**yani inuzuka: ** bueno.. este capi fue casi tooodo sobre kiba.. bueno o eso creo.. XD... siento mucho la espera.. XD...

**Reviews cap 9 subido x error**

**EyesGray-sama:** chica no te kise ilusionar! creeeme yo no pense ek fuera a subir mal el cap.. pero bueno.. tarde pero seguro no? XD

**xDe: **claro ke seguire poniendo caps! siento mucho el error y la espera! XD... prometo fijarme de nuevo... me alegra tener alguien nuevo dejando review.. espero verte de nuevo x aki.. XD

**yani inuzuka: **sipo... me di cuenta de ke subi mal el cap... pero aki esta bn! XD

...

y bueno... esos fueron los reviews.. como estoy reemplazando el capi.. talvez no puedan dejar review kienes tienen cuenta y ya me dejaron review... (osea eyesgray y yani)... pero si kieren darme su opinion.. pueden acerlo por el PM.. XD

y bueno.. aunke me ekivo ke y estoy publicando este cap una semana despus.. el proximo cap lo publicare el **miercoles 5 de diciembre** rezemos x ke esta vez si pueda acer todo bien..

y bueno.. simplemente me keda...

yo: pedir ke dejen reviews!

inner: sipo.. lo ke ella dijo...

yo: y a ti ke te golpeo ke no lo dijiste conmigo esta vez...

inner: ke yo si tengo ke estudiar para el examen de comunicacion! D:

yo: demonios! el examen!

inner: vamos ruega x reviews y vente a estudiar! D:

yo: x favor dejen reviews! sus reviews son los ke mas feliz me acen.. despues de todo son reviews a mi pairing favorito! no es necesaria una cuenta.. ayuda a mi motivacion y no les tomara mucho!

atte: lordkami! :3


	13. CAP11 Entrar

Cap11/¿?

MOSHI MOSHI! hola! antes ke nada.. siento mi error en el cap pasado! XD.. y bueno.. tambien me disculpo por actualizar hasta esta hora.. y tambien x ke el kibahina se retraso.. lo siento.. en serio.. no planeaba acer asi este cap.. pero hoy me puse a revisar el cap.. y senti ke le faltaba algo.. asi ke movi unas partecitas y agregue otras.. y bueno resulto esto... un capi ke trata casi todo sobre gaara.. lo siento... no lo pude evitar! cuando me di cuenta.. abia kedado esto! D:

lo siento enserio.. pero prometo ke dentro de dos semanas (osea en el siguiente cap) si no se han encontrado directamente kiba y hinata... minimo me encargare de ponerlos a ellos dos en un flashback o algo asi.. XD

bueno bueno.. les dejo un disclaimer para ke puedan leerlo..

disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece.. es del bastardo de masashi kishimoto... el maldito bastardo ke me tiene en ascuas respecto al estado de mi pobre sasuke.. XD

* * *

**Entrar**

Era apenas la segunda hora de clase y Gaara ya sentía la imperiosa necesidad de dormir. En cierta forma era natural, después de todo el sufría de insomnio crónico, por lo que el cansancio era común en él. Si bien esos últimos meses no lo había padecido, normalmente cuando comenzaba a querer dormir en todos lados era como una señal de que talvez se avecinaba una nueva racha de noches en vela. Por un momento el pelirrojo se asustó, no quería, temía que sus noches volvieran a ser interminables, de pronto el pelirrojo comenzó a sudar frío, la sola idea de eso lo aterraba. Después de todo durante las noches que no dormía, comenzaba a recordar todo el daño que había hecho en el pasado, todos sus errores volvían a él y la culpa era insoportable.

― Sabaku, ¿está bien?― preguntó el profesor Asuma al ver como Gaara se estaba a comenzando a ver aún más pálido, como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse. _"¿Otro desmayado?"_ se preguntó el profesor al recordar como hacia un tiempo la chica Hyuuga también se había desmayado a la mitad de su clase.

Gaara al escuchar que lo llamaban salió de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver al profesor, sintiendo como las miradas del resto del salón estaban sobre él. No queriendo ser el centro de atención decidió responder.

― Si― fue lo único que dijo, pero aún cuando había sido una respuesta corta, su voz salió débil y quebrada, por lo que soltó una maldición en su mente. En verdad que no estaba bien, comenzaba a sentirse mareado, débil, como su pulso se aceleraba, todo debido al miedo. _"¡Demonios! ¡Tengo que controlarme!"_ pensaba una y otra vez.

― Sabaku, es obvio que no estás bien. Chouji, acompaña a Sabaku a la enfer...― comenzó a ordenar Asuma, pero se vió interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta del salón siendo golpeada―. Adelante― dijo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió entraron los gemelos Uchihas.

― Buenos días Asuma-sensei― saludó el mayor de ellos, Sai.

― Uchihas, ¿por qué llegan a esta hora a clase? Apresurense y tomen asiento― ordenó el profesor algo irritado.

Sin embargo los gemelos no se movieron de la puerta.

― Lo siento Asuma-sensei, pero tenemos justificante para faltar― dijo Sai―. Daselos Sasuke― ordenó.

― Tú a mi no me ordenes― gruñó Sasuke antes de entrar al salón y darle tres papeles al profesor.

― Aquí hay tres justificantes― murmuró Asuma.

― El tercero es el justificante de Sabaku― dijo Sasuke―. Venimos por él.

Gaara al escucharse mencionado en la conversación entre los gemelos Uchiha y el profesor dirigió su vista a donde ellos se encontraban.

― Ya veo, está bien, pero respecto a Sabaku, creo que será mejor que vaya a la enfermería antes que con ustedes― murmuró el profesor mientras se revolvía el cabello―. Llevenlo a la enfermería y después Sabaku los acompañará― ordenó.

Sasuke gruñó ante lo que el profesor les había dicho. Para él ya era suficiente con haber ido de mensajero, como para también tener que hacerla de niñera. El menor de los Uchihas se encontraba a punto de replicar, cuando Sai habló.

― Entonces, Sabaku-kun, ¿podrías acompañarnos?― preguntó con una sonrisa que al pelirrojo se le figuro muy falsa.

― No― se las arregló para decir, pero al igual que cuando le contestó al profesor, su voz salió demasiado débil y cansada, evidenciado que no se encontraba bien.

― Bastardo― susurró Sasuke―. No digas tonterías y ven con nosotros, no tenemos todo el día― ordenó Sasuke sin ver realmente al pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo por su parte decidió simplemente ignorarlos, no quería volver a hablar en ese momento, sentía que si abría la boca terminaría delvolviendo su desayuno.

― Si no quieres ir con ellos Sabaku, no vayas, pero aún así ve a la enfermería, es obvio que no estás bien― intervino el profesor. Gaara volteó a ver la profesor, dando a entender que no quería hacerlo, por lo que Asuma sonrió de lado. _"Ni siquiera estando enfermo deja de ignorar lo que le digo"_―. Uchihas, llevenlo a le enfermería, ya después ustedes se arreglarán con él.

Los Uchihas al no ver ninguna otra opción se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Gaara, quien al ver que no tenía otra opción decidió levantarse por su cuenta. De ninguna manera saldría del salón siendo ayudado por alguien más. Si su orgullo no le permitía eso. Eso y el hecho de que no creía merecer la ayuda de Sasuke y Sai, no después de lo que le había hecho al primero.

Desgraciadamente para él, cuando dió el primer paso, se tambaleó peligrosamente, teniendo que ser sostenido por Sasuke.

― Sueltame, Uchiha, puedo caminar sólo― dijo Gaara al tiempo que se soltaba del pelinegro para reanudar su caminata, con un gran esfuerzo, para poder salir del salón, siendo seguido muy de cerca por los dos Uchihas, quienes había notado con extrañeza, como Gaara estaba temblando levemente. Una vez fuera del salón, Gaara volvió a tambalearse y antes de que los pelinegros pudiesen hacer algo, el pelirrojo estaba en el suelo.

― ¿Sabaku-kun? ¿Estás bien?― preguntó algo alarmado Sai, jamás había visto en ese estado al imponente chico conocido como Shukaku.

Cuando el mayor de los gemelos Uchihas intentó posar su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo, Gaara se removió inquietamente y evitó el contacto. Ante la sorprendida mirada de los dos pelinegros el pelirrojo comenzó a incorporarse, siendo ahora más evidentes sus temblores.

― Estoy bien, dejenme, dije que no los acompañaría― dijo Gaara con la voz aún más débil.

― Mierda, no está en condiciones de competir, esto es una pérdida de tiempo― murmuró Sasuke mientras veía como Sai intentaba, sin ningún resultado, ayudar a Gaara.

― ¿Co-competir para qué?― preguntó Gaara, mostrandose cada vez más debilitado.

Cuando Sasuke se encontraba a punto de responder, Gaara ve volvió a colapsar, esta vez temblando más bruscamente.

― ¿Qué demonios le ocurre?― preguntó Sasuke mientras ayudaba a su gemelo a cargar a Gaara hasta la enfermería.

― No se, vamos, tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería― dijo seriamente Sai mientras comenzaban su caminata con un inconciente Gaara.

(~ •w•)~

Kiba estaba cambiandose al uniforme deportivo del instituton para los de primer año, un pantalón deportivo color azul y una camisa blanca con los bordados color azul. Una vez que terminó de cambiarse, salió de los vestidores, donde Shino lo esperaba cambiado al mismo uniforme que él usaba. Ambos desentonaban de cierta manera con el resto de los chicos que iban a aplicar la prueba para ser titulares, después de todo, todos llevaban el uniforme del club de soccer, que consitía en una camisa blanca con la palabra "Konoha" en la espalda en letras negras y un pantalón corto color negro.

― ¿Calentamos?― preguntó Kiba algo emocionado.

― Aún falta bastante para que participemos― respondió Shino.

― Uno nunca debe confiarse― replicó animadamente el Inuzuka, captando la atención de Shino, después de todo, todo en la conducta de Kiba en ese momento era extraña. Era como antes de que ocurriese el percanse con Hinata.

― ¿Qué traes entre manos?― preguntó directamente el Aburame a Kiba, quien al escuchar la pregunta sonrió de manera astuta, pero no dijo nada―. Se que algo planeas, estás actuando de manera extraña, así que dime la verdad.

Kiba comenzó a estirarse antes de contestar.

― Seré titular, ya lo he decidido.

Shino arqueó una ceja sin entender completamente lo que su amigo quería decirle con esa declaración.

― ¿Por qué de pronto tanto entusiasmo en ser titular? Cuando Nara y los demás nos ofrecieron ser titulares lo rechazaste al final.

― Lo se, pero ahora tengo una razón para ser titular― declaró Kiba―. Hinata siempre podría encontrar alguna escusa para evadirme, pero si quedo como titular, tendrá que venir a verme y no podrá escapar a eso― dijo con evidente entusiasmo.

Por su parte Shino no comprendía del todo la emoción de su amigo, ni en que se basaba para sacar tales conjenturas.

― Explicate mejor― ordenó, causando que Kiba hiciese una mueca de disgusto al ser ordenado por su mejor amigo.

― Hinata siempre viene sin falta a ver los partidos de Neji, eso es todo― murmuró―. Cuando venga a ver a Neji, estaré yo también...

Shino tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no comenzar a reir por la infantil idea de su amigo. En verdad que cuando quería, Kiba tendía a ser aún más ingenuo que un niño pequeño y a armar esperanzas en simples ideas y conjenturas. Aún con todo eso, sabía que Kiba tenía algo de razón en su idea, tomando en cuenta la manera de ser de su amiga.

― Bien― fue lo único que dijo Shino antes de comenzar a estirarse al igual que su amigo―. Entonces es mejor que nos esforcemos para poder lograr eso.

(~ •w•)~

― Los Uchiha ya se tardaron― murmuró Neji mientras veía a los interesados en ser los próximos titulares hacer diversos calentamientos.

― Debe ser algo difícil tener que convencer a Gaara-kun― respondió Lee.

― Puede ser― dijo Neji antes de levantarse y ve la hora de su reloj, era las 8:30―. Dentro de media hora comienzan las pruebas.

(~ •w•)~

En cuanto los gemelos Uchihas entraron a la enfermería trayendo consigo a un tembloroso e inconciente Gaara, frunció el ceño. La mujer se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a los tres chicos con expresión seria.

― Dejenlo en la cama― ordenó la pelinegra. Los gemelos asintieron y depositaron a Gaara en la cama de la enfermería―. Yo me encargaré― dijo dando por entendido que los hermanos se irían del lugar al escuchar eso.

― Shizune-san― llamó Sai―. ¿Qué le ocurrió a Sabaku-kun?

― ¿Para qué quieren saberlo?― preguntó Shizume mientras rebuscaba en uno de los cajones del escritorio―. Que yo sepa su relación con Sabaku-kun no es muy cercana― agregó pra después cerrar de golpe el cajón, soltar una maldición y comenzar a rebuscar en otro.

― Queremos que participe en las pruebas para que sea titular del equipo de soccer― respondió Sasuke―. Creo que ya está enterada de lo que le ocurrió a los otros titulares― agregó.

― Si, ya se lo que les ocurrió― murmuró Shizune antes de soltar un suspiro aliviado y sacar del cajón un pequeño frasco de vidrió transparente repleto de que pequeñas pildoras amarillas.

― ¿Es grave lo que le ocurre a Sabaku-kun? Usted parece saber perfectamente que le ocurre― dijo Sai mientras veía como Shizune se acercaba a Gaara, quien estaba sudando bastante, como si tuviese fiebre, y temblaba más que nunca. En ese momento los gemelos notaron las manos de Gaara, estas se movían sin cesar.

Shizune suspiró.

― Sabaku-kun sufre ataques de pánico― dijo Shizune―. No es nada grave, necesitará reposo de un par de horas y un medicamento― dijo mientras abría la boca del pelirrojo y le obligaba a tragar una de las píldoras―. Si tanto les interesa que participe en sus pruebas, para el medio día estará completamente bien, no lo dejaré salir de la enfermería, así que vengan a buscarlo― agregó mientras volvía a su asiento detrás del escritorio.

Los gemelos Uchihas asintieron antes de dedicarle una mirada de reojo al pelirrojo, quien ahora estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, sin rastro de temblores o molestia. Hecho eso salieron de la enfermería para comenzar a caminar por los pasillos.

― ¿Quién diría que alguien como Sabaku-kun tuviese esa clase de problemas?― preguntó Sai mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano, sabiendo que su gemelo estaba pensando exactamente en lo mismo―. Sobretodo si uno piensa en la clase de persona que ha demostrado ser en el pasado, uno nunca se podría imaginar que él sufriría de algo así de simple.

Sasuke por su parte no dijo nada y continuó caminando, dandole mentalmente la razón a su hermano. En verdad el nunca se hubiese esperado que alguien como el Shukaku sufriese de ataques de pánico. Nunca hubise creido que alguien que le había dado una enorme paliza a sangre fría y con esa gigantesca sed de sangre sufriese de ataques de pánico.

De pronto su línea de pensamiento se vió cortada por su hermano, quien volvía a hablarle.

― ¿Ya pensaste en un candidato?― preguntó Sai.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

― ¿Tú?

― Si, he pensado que tu amigo, Juugo-kun podría ser bueno― declaró Sai.

Sasuke pensó un momento en su amigo de cabellos naranjas, en definitiva era un buen candidato, era bastante fuerte y tenía una gran resistencia, era muy ágil para su tamaño y durante la secundaria había pracitcado algo de soccer con Sasuke, aunque jamás había pertenecido al club escolar. Sólo había un inconveniente.

― El está en basquetball― espetó Sasuke recordando como siempre se encontraba con el de cabellos naranjas saliendo de la escuela puesto que Juugo se quedaba a las prácticas del equipo de basquetball.

― ¿Y? Estoy seguro de que nos querrá ayudar― dijo Sai―. Y la escuela no tiene nada en contra de que una persona pertenesca a más de un club deportivo.

― Pero Juugo es titular de basquetball, no creo que quiera dejar ese puesto― contraatacó el menor.

― Ofrescamosle entrar a las pruebas, siempre cabe la posibilidad de que diga que si― replicó Sai―. Por cierto, aún no me has dicho en quien piensas que pueda ser un buen candidato.

― Suigetsu― respondió Sasuke.

Ante la mención del amigo peliplateado de Sasuke, Sai sonrió con burla.

― Suigetsu-kun es parte del equipo titular de natación― comentó Sai―. Creo que lo que me dijiste respecto a Juugo-kun, también se aplica a Suigetsu-kun.

Sasuke le dió la razón a su gemelo, mentalmente, claro está. Pero la verdad era que no podía pensar en alguién mejor para ser titular que el Hozuki, era extremadamente ágil, agresivo a la hora de jugar y tenía bastante buena puntería.

― Ofrescamosle entrar a las pruebas, siempre cabe la posibilidad de que diga que si― dijo Sasuke imitando el tono de voz que su hermano usaba tan seguido para hablar con él de esa manera tan condesendiente que tanto le molestaba.

― Siempre buscas la manera de...― comenzó Sai, pero Sasuke lo interrumpió.

― Molestarte― acompletó Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado mientras salía del edificio escolar para poder llegar con Neji y comunicarle quien era su candidato.

(~ •w•)~

Hinata no podía más con los nervios, después de todo ya habían pasado dos horas de clase y Shino no daba señas de aparecer. Durante las dos clases, los profesores le habían llamado la atención, pidiendole que prestase atención a la clase, pero simplemente no podía.

― ¿Dónde estás Shino-kun?― susurró la peliazul mientras intentaba concentrarse en lo que el profesor escribía en el pizarrón.

(~ •w•)~

Gaara despertó sintiendose agotado. Le dolía la cabeza, la mandíbula, las manos, el cuepo completo. Intentó recordar el porque de su estado actual, siendo lo último que recordaba con claridad haberse estado durmiendo en la clase del profesor Asuma. Entonces todo volvió a él, por lo que volvió a palidecer.

― Tranquilizate Sabaku-kun, de nada servirá que te haya dado esos relajantes si te vuelves a tensar de esa manera― ordenó Shizune mientras veía al pelirrojo asentir y respirar profundamente―. Hacia mucho que no te daban ataques de pánico― comentó fingiendo desinterés―. ¿Me dirás la razón es este?

Gaara ponderó el decirle o no a la enfermera, sabía que todo lo que le dijese iría a parar a oídos de toda su familia, y de nuevo comenzaría una crísis. Pero también sabía que si no decía nada no podría tener ayuda, y si no tenía ayuda, la crísis cuando viniese, vendría más fuerte que nunca.

― Creo que el insomnio volverá― fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo.

Shizune parpadeó al escuchar eso. Así que eso era a lo que tanto le temía Gaara, a de nuevo pasar las noches en vela, si era sincera, comprendía el porque de su preocupación, aunque talvez no tanto ese ataque de pánico que le había ocurrido.

― ¿Por qué crees eso?

― Comenzé a sentir sueño en clase― murmuró.

Shizune asintió. Sabía a lo que se refería Gaara, después de todo se sabía de memoria todo el expediente médico de Gaara, así como su historial de conductas y expediente psiquiatrico. Comprendía a la perfección lo que Gaara decía.

Gaara sufría de insomnio crónico, y siempre que iba a ocurrir un lapso de insomnio, antes comenzaba a sentir sueño o cansansio a horas no comunes en él durante unos días antes de que perdiese por completo la capacidad de dormir en las noches. Si relacionaba las fechas en las que su lapso de insomnio comenzaba con su historial de conducta, podía ver claramente que ese era el tiempo en el que más problemas se metía y más peleas se metía, es decir sus rachas 'problemáticas'. Por otra parte si comparaba esas fechas con su expediente psiquiatrico, esas a su vez eran las fechas en las que más decaído estaba, y más emocionalmente inestable se encontraba.

― Sabaku-kun, tú sabes que hay mucha gente que siente deseos de dormir en clase, y no por eso significa que vayan a comenzar a sufrir de insomnio― dijo Shizune intentando tranquilizar al pelirrojo.

― Lo se― fue lo único que contestó Gaara antes de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a la puerta de la enfermería.

― Los gemelos Uchiha dijeron que querían que participases en las pruebas del equipo de soccer― informó Shizune mientras pasaba las hojas del expediente de Gaara―. Creo que sería una buena idea que participaras, liberarías ese estrés que traes encima― declaró.

― Los deportes no son lo mío― espetó Gaara.

― Si bueno, se que nunca has practicado ningún deporte fuera de los de las clases de deporte, pero estoy más que segura de que tu condición física es mucho mejor que la del promedio― declaró Shizune con una sonrisa antes de que su rostro se ensombreciera un poco―, y mucho mejor de la que deberías tener tomando en cuenta...― murmuró, pero aún así Gaara la escuchó, por lo que decidió terminar por ella la frase.

― Mi mala salud― acompletó el pelirrojo.

― ¡Pero no debes preocuparte! ¡Por lo que he visto en tus revisiones médicas mensuales, tu salud ha estado mejorando periódicamente!― exclamó algo nerviosa la azabache.

― Eso es porque hace casi un año que no sufro de insomnio― replicó Gaara―. Se que si sufro otro periodo de insomnio, mi salud volverá a decaer.

Shizune dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

― Por eso es necesario que no te predispongas Sabaku-kun― declaró la mujer subiendo ligeramente el tono―. Recuerda que todo esto no sólo te afecta a tí, también afecta a la gente que te quiere― agregó.

― Lo se― fue lo único que dijo Gaara antes de salir de la enfermería y comenzar con su camino a la azotea... Necesitaba pensar.

(~ •w•)~

La campana sonó, y mientras todos sus compañeros se apresuraban por salir del salón y poder comenzar a descansar antes que las clases se reanudaran, ella se quedó sentada en su lugar, esperando a que Gaara fuese a buscarla como siempre. Laa verdad es que se había hecho costumbre, puesto que antes ella solía salir, pero siempre al salir del salón terminaba a punto de chocar con el pelirrojo, por lo que había mejor tomado la costumbre de esperar a que él llegase y así evitar los 'casi choques' que siempre tenía con él.

Pero ya habían pasado diez minutos y su amigo permanecía sin llegar.

Sin pensarlo mucho decidió levantarse y salir del lugar, ahora a ella le tocaría buscarlo. Por un momento una sonrisa divertida adornó sus facciones ante el pensamiento de que probablemente cuando abriese la puerta y quisiera salir del salón, chocaría contra Gaara. Si era tan torpe que eso era posible.

Pero esa sonrisa se esfumó al ver que no había nadie en el pasillo. Sin pensar mucho en ello caminó hasta el salón 1A , sólo para encontrarlo vacío, a excepción del profesor Ebisu.

― Señorita Hyuuga, ¿desea algo?― preguntó el profesor al notar que Hinata permanecía en el umbral de la puerta.

Hinata parapadeó y se sonrojó levemente antes de negar frenéticamente con la cabeza y hacer el ademán de irse. Pero justo antes de retirarse, decidió que nada perdía con preguntarle al profesor.

― E-Ebisu-sensei, ¿sabe dónde está Gaara-kun?― preguntó tímidamente la Hyuuga.

Ebisu alzó una ceja al ver la 'informalidad' con la que la Hyuuga se había referido al Sabaku, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

― El señor Sabaku no se presentó a mi clase, así que no se donde se encuentra― respondió el profesor mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

Hinata al escuchar eso se sorprendió de sobremanera, ¿Gaara tampoco estaba?

― Gra-Gracias, E-Ebisu-sensei― agradeció la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia, a la cual el profesor respondió un asentimiento. Segundos después, la Hyuuga ya no se encontraba ahí.

Hinata caminaba pensativa, primero Shino no aparecía a las clases, ¿y ahora Gaara? Por mera curiosidad más que nada se encaminó al salón 1B. Sabía perfectamente que Kiba no estaría ahí, después de todo probablemente se encontraría jugando soccer con Naruto y sus amigos, pero Naruto no había asistido, así que cabía la posibilidad de que el Inuzuka siguiese en el salón. No planeaba hablar con él, sólo quería asegurarse de que había estado en clases.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver todos los asientos con mochilas en estos, menos el lugar que siempre ocupaba Kiba. Aún sorprendida observó detenidamente el salón, buscando en algún otro asiento la mochila color negro de Kiba, fallando en encontrarla.

¿Acaso Kiba tampoco había asistido a clases?

Si bien eso no era del todo extraño, después de todo el Inuzuka tendía saltarse las clases cuando no se sentía de humor como para entrar a la clase, sentía que era demasiado extraño que el mismo día tanto Shino, como Gaara y él se hubiesen ausentado el mismo día.

Suspirando comenzó a meditar sobre el asunto, al tiempo que iniciaba su camino a la azotea, con suerte se podría encontrar con Gaara ahí.

(~ •w•)~

Gaara escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

― Hinata― nombró a manera de saludo el pelirrojo, esperando a que la peliazul se sentase junto a él como solía hacerlo siempre. Por lo que su sorpresa fue grande al ver a sus hermanos pararse frente a él.

― Lamentamos decepcionarte― dijo Kankuro con burla. Gaara frunció el ceño, sabía que estaba ocurriendo algo con sus hermanos, después de todo la broma de Kankuro había salido forzada y el rostro de su hermana se veía preocupado.

― ¿Qué les ocurre?― preguntó Gaara.

― Shizune-san nos dijo que tuviste un ataque de pánico― respondió Temari secamente mientras veía detenidamente al menor de los tres.

Gaara frunció el ceño, bastante molesto.

― No debió haberlo hecho, no tenía derecho― murmuró Gaara mientras cerraba los ojos.

Temari y Kankuro intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y resignadas.

― También nos dijo que crees que tu insomnio podría volver― agregó Kankuro algo nervioso. Después de todo el insomnio de su hermanito menor era un tema delicado.

― Puede que sólo haya exagerado― replicó Gaara algo molesto, ¿por qué esa enfermera tenía que ser tan bocona? ¿Por qué no podía mantener cerrada la boca y dejarlo resolver sus problemas por si mismo?

― Gaara, sólo queremos que confíes en nosotros― dijo suavemente Temari, lo cual sólo enfureció más a Gaara.

― ¡Yo puedo cuidarme solo!― exclamó molesto―. ¡No necesito que me estén cuidando todo el tiempo!

Temari y Kankuro suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Si fuera la primera vez que Gaara explotaba de esa manera su hubieran asustado, pero ya teniendo tiempo acostumbrados a la manera de su hermano menor de ocultar su miedo, no podían hacer más que suspirar. Conocían a la perfección a su hermanito, durante mucho tiempo se habían mantenido alejados de él por miedo a sus conductas agresibas causadas por el insomnio crónico, pero el año anterior algo había cambiado en él, algo que tenía que ver con Naruto Uzumaki y Rock Lee. No sabían que, pero fuera lo que fuese, se encontraban profundamente agradecidos de que hubiese ocurrido. Ahora se podrían enfrentar a otra racha de insomnio en Gaara, lo que podría descontrolarlo, pero a diferencia de las ocaciones anteriores, esta vez, le harían ver que no estaba sólo y que podía contar con ellos.

― Sabemos eso Gaara― respondió Kankuro fingiendo aburrimiento―. Pero nunca sobra el que sepas que cuentas con nosotros...

Mientras los dos varones Sabaku comenzaban con un duelo de miradas, Temari notó como la puerta de la azotea se abría por unos segundos, para después se cerrada, dejando ver en el proceso unos cortos cabellos azulados. _"Hinata" _pensó la rubia.

Decidiendo que estaba harta de la silenciosa batalla de sus hermanos menores, Temari intervino.

― Shizune-san también nos dijo que los del equipo de soccer te quieren como titular― declaró de pronto la rubia de cuatro coletas.

Gaara alzó la ceja, no esperaba que esa enfermera fuera tan bocona como para incluso contarle eso a sus hermanos.

― Adivinaré quieren que entre al equipo― dijo Gaara mientras desviaba la mirada.

― Si― afirmaron los mayores al unísono―. Creemos que te puede ayudar a evitar el insomnio― volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Qué dijeron?― preguntó Gaara perplejo por lo que habían dicho sus hermanos, sin molestarse en ocultar su curiosidad y, ¿por qué no?, emoción.

Los mayores sonrieron con malicia, Gaara había mordido el anzuelo.

― Tú insomnio podría evitarse si practicas algún deporte que te agote― comentó Kankuro.

― Eso es por dos razones. La primera es porque liberarás estrés, algo que en parte puede ser el causante de tu insomnio― explicó Temari mientras enfocaba la vista en las profundas ojeras de su hermano, ojeras que permanecerían ahí el resto de su vida―. La segunda es porque al hacer tanto ejercicio agotarás a tu cuerpo, lo que te obligaría a descansar...

― No sigas, ya entendí tu punto― interrumpió Gaara.

― Entonces, ¿entrarás?― preguntó Kankuro algo emocionado.

― Lo pensaré―fue lo único que respondió Gaara.

(~ •w•)~

Hinata caminaba de vuelta de la azotea. Había decidido no entrar después de ver que Gaara se encontraba hablando con sus hermanos, si sus hermanos estaban hablando con él, significaba que no tenía que preocuparse de nada.

La chica caminó por los pasillos, viendo los jardines traseros de la escuela, en los cuales estaba la cancha de soccer común, donde Kiba y Shino jugaban en los recesos. Por alguna razón no se sorprendió al no verlos jugando. Ya se lo esperaba, pero eso no significaba que no se preocupase, la dud de donde se encontraban sus amigos se acrecentaba cada vez más en su mente. Sin que se diera cuenta, de nuevo se encontraba frente a la puerta de su salón.

(~ •w•)~

Gaara se levantó de pronto y comenzó a caminar a la salida de la azotea.

― ¿Te vas?― preguntó Temari, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Gaara.

― ¿A dónde?― preguntó en esta ocación Kankuro.

― A avisarle a Hinata que no me quedaré con ella a la salida― respondió Gaara, dejando perplejos a sus hermanos. El pelirrojo se detuvo un momento y volteó a ver a sus hermanos―. Me encargaré de entrar a ese equipo de soccer― declaró antes de reanudar su camino, dejando atrás a unos aliviados y sonrientes Kankuro y Temari.

Pero de pronto el rostro de ambos cambió a uno de preocupación.

― ¡Gaara! ¡No debes de herir a los otros participantes!― gritarón al unísono.

Gaara tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reír ante el comentario de sus hermanos.

* * *

como les habia dicho antes... este cap trato casi todo sobre gaara.. lo siento enserio.. y bueno si se preguntan ke le paso a mi inner... esta estudiando... mañana tengo ordinario (un examen de todo lo ke vi en el semestre).. asi ke deseenme suerte! y no me maten! prometo ke el kibahina llegara! XD

ah si.. esta vez no ubo reviews nuevos.. asi ke no puedo responderlos... peroooo.. si hay una fecha... la fecha del siguiente cap! XD el proximo cap lo publicare el **19 de diciembre**...

bueno.. buenas noches y... dejen reviews! ultimamente hay muy pocos reviews... lo siento.. es ke simplemente estoy sufriendo un blokeo con esta historia... en serio.. espero recuperarme de el pronto.. por lo que les pido reviews.. ke son la unica motivacion ke tengo para continuar con este fic! no es necesaria cuenta en FF y es muy rapido! :D

atte: lordkami :)


	14. CAP 12 Reencuentro

Cap 12/¿?

Hola a todos, siento mucho la tardanza con el capitulo, sin darme cuenta me he retrasado un mes, la verdad es que se desato una crisis familiar muy fuerte en mi casa... el lunes 17 de diciembre mi tia se vio involucrada en un accidente de auto, donde murio. La verdad es que la muerte de mi tia a traido bastantes problemas familiares, siendo el mas grande que mi prima ahora vive con su padre, por lo que no solo he perdido a mi tia, sino que ahora mi prima se ha ido a vivir a estados unidos con su padre...

En fin, despues de eso.. no me senti con animos para continuar con esto de los fics, pero he estado yendo a terapia con una psicologa que me dijo que tenia que continuar con mi vida como antes y que iba a ser bueno para mi continuar escribiendo y con mis proyectos por que me iban a hacer que poco a poco volviera a mi animo normal...

Asi que he decidido hacerle caso, por lo que no se preocupen, no volvere a dejar el fic en lo que resta de este. Y no se preocupen, el fic continuara con su curso normal, ningun personaje morira o algo asi, no estoy tan deprimida...

Tambien a quienes siguen la traduccion del Sasuhina que he estado haciendo, tardare un poco mas en actualizar puesto que ni siquiera tengo comenzado el proximo capitulo, pero en cuanto lo tenga listo lo publicare y volvere con mi ritmo normal.

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, a diferencia de la historia que si es mia.

* * *

**Reencuentro**

Gaara caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del edificio, pensando en cómo sería ser parte del equipo de soccer. Aunque si era sincero, se mostraba más seguro de lo que se encontraba realmente, después de todo, nunca había practicado soccer, al menos no fuera de las clases de deportes que les impartía Gai-sensei, las cuales siempre se saltaba. En medio de sus meditaciones, llegó hasta el salón de Hinata. De pronto el Sabaku se preguntó si la Hyuuga seguiría ahí, después de todo Hinata podría querer salir a tomar algo de aire fresco, sin necesidad de que él la acompañase. Pensando que no perdía nada con dar un vistazo, abrió la puerta.

― ¿Qué haces aquí Hinata?― preguntó el pelirrojo al ver a la peliazul en su asiento.

La peliazul tosió debido al susto y se voltó bruscamente a ver al pelirrojo, mostrandose levemente sonrojada.

― A-Almuerzo― murmuró Hinata.

― Eso ya lo noté, pero ¿por qué no saliste? ¿estabas esperando a que llegase por tí?― preguntó Gaara mientras se recargaba en la puerta del salón.

Hinata soltó una leve risita antes de negar con la cabeza.

― Te equivocas Gaara-kun. Si salí del salón y fui a la azotea, pero estabas hablando con tus hermanos, así que decidó volver para almorzar aquí― dijo Hinata sin tartamudear ni una sola vez, lo cual sorprendió a Gaara.

― Ya veo― fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo antes de caminar dentro del saló, halar una silla y sentarse frente a Hinata.

― ¿Y dónde estabas Gaara-kun? Fui a buscarte, pero Ebisu-sensei dijo que tú tampoco habías asistído a su clase― preguntó Hinata mientras observaba a su amigo.

Gaara se preguntó si debía decirle la verdad sobre su ataque de pánico o si sólo le tenía que dar detalles generales. Decidió irse por la segunda opción.

― Me sentí mal en clase― fue lo único que dijo.

La Hyuuga no pareció estar muy satisfecha con esa respuesta, pero no dijo nada.

― Ya veo― fue lo único que dijo la chica al respecto antes de continuar comiendo. De pronto Hinata dejó de comer y le tendió su bento al pelirrojo. Gaara parpadeo sin comprender a que iba eso, la Hyuuga al notarlo sonrió―. Algo me dice que no has almorzado aún... y t-te podrías volver a sentir mal si no comes nada...

Gaara detuvo las palabras de la peliazul al tomar el bento, tomar un onigiri de este y llevarlo a su boca. Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que Gaara habló.

― Me quedaré después de clases, así que no te podré acompañar mientras esperas a que Inuzuka y Aburame salgan de la escuela― dijo de pronto el chico.

Hinata simplemente asintió y ambos dejaron que un cómodo silencio los rodease.

(~ •w•)~

Sasuke y Sai se encontraban en la entrada de la enfermería, intercambiando miradas, furiosas por parte de Sasuke y desconcertadas por parte de Sai, entre la cama donde antes Gaara había estado descansando y Shizune, quien en ese momento les estaba dedicando una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

― ¿Qué no 'no lo dejarías irse'?― preguntó Sasuke sin molestarse en ocultar su furia.

― Bueno, me pareció innecesario mantenerlo aquí más tiempo... Así que lo deje irse― respondió la pelinegra mientras mentalmente se reprendía por haber dejado irse al pelirrojo.

Sai colocó una sobre el hombro de su gemelo.

― Mejor dejemos de perder el tiempo y vayamos a buscarlo, con suerte estará en clases― dijo Sai antes de caminar lejos de la enfermería, siendo seguido por un malhumorado Sasuke.

― No entiendo, ¿cómo demonios tantas chicas se fijan en tí si eres tan...?― comenzó a murmurar Sai, más para si mismo que para su gemelo.

― ¿Malhumorado?― acompletó Sasuke―. Ni siquiera yo lo se― respondió.

(~ •w•)~

Gaara se encontraba sentado en el suelo de la azotea, completamente sólo. Si bien las clases ya habían comenzado de nuevo, él no tenía planeado asistir al resto de las clases, aunque tampoco tenía planeado ir aún a las pruebas de soccer, lo haría dentro de un par de minutos, por esos momentos lo que quería era que el frío viento de otoño golpease su rostro.

Desde donde estaba observó la cancha de soccer, la cual estaba vacía. Eso se le hacía extraño, pero si lo pensaba bien, probablemente se encontraban haciendo las pruebas en la cancha de soccer que se usaba para los torneos.

Cerró los ojos dejando que el viento le revolviese el cabello.

(~ •w•)~

Sai se recargó el la parde junto a la puerta del salón 1A mientras Sasuke la abría sin siquiera molestarse en tocarla.

― Señor Uchiha, llega tarde, apresurese y tome asiento― dijo la profesora Anko mientras le dedicaba una rápida mirada al azabache y volvía su vista al pizarron para continuar dando la clase.

― Tengo justificante para faltar― declaró Sasuke―. Vine a por Sabaku no Gaara― dijo mientras daba un rápido escaneo al salón, notando que no había señales del pelirrojo.

― Sabaku tampoco ha asistido― fue lo único que dijo la pelimorada―. Ahora si no vas a entrar a la clase y has terminado, retírate, tengo que dar la clase― ordenó molesta.

Sasuke no dijo nada más y cerró la puerta del salón, para después ver a su hermano.

― Por tu mirada y lo que escuché, Sabaku-kun nos ha logrado evadir― comentó Sai antes de comenzar a caminar―. Vamonos, dentro de poco comenzarán las pruebas.

(~ •w•)~

Hinata se encontraba tomando las mejores notas que podía sobre lo que decía el profesor Kakashi, después de todo le daría esos apuntes a Shino, no quería que su amigo se atrasase en las clases por esa misteriosa desaparición.

De alguna manera el salón se sentía muchisimo más solo de lo normal, para ella era debido a la ausencia de Shino, pero sabía que para el resto era debido a la ausencia de los bufones de la clase: Namikaze Naruto y Hozuki Suigetsu. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, Hozuki si se había presentado a las primera horas de clase. _"¿Se habrá sentido mal?"_ pensó la Hyuuga, si bien esa era una opción factible, otra que lo era aún más era que se hubiese aburrido y hubiese decidido saltarse la clase. De pronto recordó que parecía ser que Kiba también se había saltado las clases, al igual que Gaara lo había hecho. Parecía ser que ese día a muchos se les había ocurrido faltar.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta del salón.

― Adelante― dijo Kakashi con voz monótona mientras escribía en la pizarra. La puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojos―. ¿Pasa algo Kurenai?― preguntó al notar quien era.

― No es nada, sólo vengo a pedirle de Hyuuga Hinata que pase a la oficina de dirección― respondió Kurenai mientras veía como la Hyuuga despegaba la mirada de su cuaderno al escucharse ser mencionada. Al notar la expresión de preocupación de la chica Kurenai sonrió―. No te preocupes, no es nada malo.

Hinata simplemente asintió, antes de voltear a ver al profesor Kakashi.

― Acompaña a Kurenai-sensei por favor― indicó el peliplata antes de volver a centrar su atención en la pizarra.

Hinata sin retrasarse más, tomó sus cosas y se levantó de su asientó, haciendo su camino hasta la profesora, quien la esperaba fuera del salón. Ambas mujeres caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade, donde la mayor se separó y caminó hacia los cubículos de los maestros.

Hinata suspiró antes de tocar la puerta quedamente.

― ¡Adelante!― exclamó una poderosa voz desde dentro de la oficina.

Hinata tomó aire antes de entrar a la oficina.

― ¿Me-me llamó Ts-Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade sólo observó de reojo a la chica antes de devolver su atención a los papeles en su mano.

― Si, han llamado del colegio de tu hermana menor, Hanabi― dijo la mujer mientras buscaba el papel que tenía la información―. Al parecer tú hermana se siente mal, por lo que se le quiere enviar de vuelta a casa, pero tú padre...― comenzó a decir la mujer, pero calló al ver como la Hyuuga frente a ella asentía.

― E-Entiendo.

― Si es así, puedes retirarte― dijo la mujer mientras sellaba y firmaba un papel, que segundos después le entregó a Hinata.

Hinata tomó el papel y salió de la oficina, pensando en que tenía que decirle a Gaara que ese día se tendría que ir antes. Cuando la peliazul se encontraba a unos metros del salón de Gaara, recordó que este le había dicho que iría a unas pruebas, por lo que no podría quedarse a esperar con ella. La peliazul esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y caminar en dirección contraria para poder salir del edificio.

― ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Hanabi-chan?― pensó la chica mientras se llevaba una mano al cabello, el cual ya llegaba hasta sus hombros―. No debe ser nada tan grave, sino me hubiesen dicho que era urgente― murmuró antes de llegar a la entrada de los terrenos escolares, donde mostró el papel firmado y sellado por la directora, obteniendo como resultado el poder salir sin problema alguno.

(~ •w•)~

― ¡Midori!― se escuchó el grito de Neji por todo el campo donde se estaban realizandose las pruebas.

― ¿Si Neji-sempai?― preguntó un chico de revuelta cabellera color arena.

― Es tú turno, ¿para qué posición quieres hacer la prueba?― preguntó Neji al tiempo que los titulares se colocaban en sus respectivas posiciones.

El chico permaneció callado unos momentos antes de hablar.

― Defensa― declaró el rubio.

― Bien― fue lo único que dijo Neji antes de que todos tomasen sus posiciones―. La prueba comienza... ¡Ahora!― exclamó al tiempo que lanzaba un balón a la cancha, siendo interceptado este por Sasuke Uchiha. Fue entonces que la prueba del rubio comenzó.

Después de unos minutos, Midori se encontraba saliendo de la cancha, completamente exausto.

― ¿E-Estoy en... el e-equipo?― preguntó Midori mientras jadeaba y veía como los titulares se reunían para hablar unos momentos. Al minuto de que su pregunta fuese hecha, Neji volteó a verlo con una mirada severa, haciendo que el chico tragase grueso.

― Podeos decirte que estas entre los posibles a ser defensa― declaró Neji.

― Tendrás que quedarte hasta el final de las pruebas para que podamos escoger al otro defensa del equipo― agregó Lee―. Buen trabajo Midori-kun― declaró después con una enorme sonrisa.

Midori simplemente sonrió enormemente antes de dar un grito de alegría y dirigirse a los vestidores, parloteando sin cesar acerca de lo increíble que sería ser parte de los titulares y poder librarse de las sesiones intensivas de entrenamiento con Lee.

―El siguiente es...― dijo Neji mientras leia la lista de los participantes―. ¡Utakata!― exclamó.

De entre los alumnos que estaban esperando su turno para poder participar en la prueba, un chico de aspecto apático y cabello castaño salió.

― ¿Ya es mi turno, Neji?― preguntó el chico mientra se acomodaba en la portería.

― Veo que vas a participar por la posición de portero, ¿verdad Utakata-sempai?― preguntó Lee mientras caminaba a la cancha.

El castaño se limitó a asentir antes de que la prueba comenzase.

(~ •w•)~

― Oh, ya llegaste nee-san― fue lo primero que dijo Hanabi al ver a su hermana llegar a la enfermería de su escuela.

Hinata vió a su hermana sentada en la camilla de la enfermería, con el rostro ligeramente rojo y con leves estremecimientos.

― ¿Estás bien, Hanabi-chan?― preguntó Hinata mientras se acercaba a la camilla y colocaba su frente sobre la de su hermana menor, haciendo sonrojar notablemente a la menor―. Tienes fiebre― murmuró Hinata mientras se alejaba de Hanabi.

― ¡N-No hagas eso de nuevo!― exclamó Hanabi mientras se movía al lado contrario de la camilla y veía a su hermana.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué hice?― preguntó Hinata bastante desconcertada por el comportamiento de la menor.

― ¡E-Eso de poner tu frente en la mía!― exclamó la castaña.

― Pero lo hice para poder ver si tenías fiebre...― replicó Hinata mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

― ¡Pudiste haber usado tu mano! ¡O un termometro!― gritó Hanabi mientras señalaba un gabinete de la enfermería.

Hinata suspiró sabiendo que no podía hacer nada contra el orgullo y terquedad de su hermana menor.

― Bien... Lo siento Hanabi-chan― dijo la chica mientras se alejaba de la camilla y se dirigía a la puerta―. ¿Nos vamos?― preguntó.

La menor tomó aire para poder relajarse y asintió, para después pararse de la camilla y seguir a su hermana.

(~ •w•)~

Shino y Kiba se encontraban sentados en las gradas, viendo como uno de los mejores elementos del equipo de natación escolar, Hozuki Suigetsu, hacía su prueba para ser mediocampista. Ambos tenían que admitir que para sólo jugar soccer de vez en cuando con los gemelos Uchiha, era más que bueno. Sólo había un detalle: se cansaba rápidamente. Desde donde estaban podían ver a la perfección como el Hozuki estaba teniendo problemas para respirar adecuadamente debido al cansancio.

Una vez que el Hozuki terminó con su prueba, corrió a donde de encontraban sus cosas y se bebió rápidamente tres botellas de agua completas.

― Es bueno― comentó Shino.

― Si, pero no soporta hacer ejercicio tanto tiempo sin descansar y ese es un problema― comentó Kiba mientras veía como el peliblanco se tumbaba en una banca junto a su mochila.

― No sabe racionar su energía, usa toda su energía desde el principio y por eso se cansa tanto― observó Shino, viendo también al Hozuki.

― En cierta forma tiene sentido, si tomamos en cuenta que él es del equipo de natación y que es el mejor en las competencias de 100 metros― murmuró Kiba.

― En esas competencias no es necesario guardar energía, si no lo contrario― agregó Shino mientras veía como los titulares se reunían para discutir acerca del peliblanco.

― Si quiere ser parte del equipo tendrá que trabajar en eso― murmuró Kiba.

― A él lo nominó Sasuke― dijo Shino―. Sasuke no lo habría nominado sin haber pensado en eso antes.

(~ •w•)~

― Suigetsu es bueno, pero se cansa demasiado rápido― dijo Shikmaru, dando su punto de vista sobre el desempeño del Hozuki en la prueba.

― Lo se, cuando lo propuse no recordé eso...― murmuró algo molesto Sasuke.

― Igual, sería muy bueno tenerlo en el equipo... Siempre y cuando logre trabajar en su rendimeinto...― dijo Neji.

― Piensa de lo que estas hablando Neji, estamos hablando de resistencia, eso no se logra de un día para el otro― intervino Shikamaru.

― ¡Dejenmelo a mí!― exclamó Lee bastante entusiasmado―. Le puedo dar a Hozuki-kun un entrenamiento intensivo para mejorar la resistencia, ¡hasta le puedo pedir ayuda a Gai-sensei!― agregó.

Ante la mención del profesor los chicos palidecieron.

― Queremos mejorar su resistencia no matarlo― dijo Neji, quien fue el primero en recuperarse.

― En verdad no pensaste en eso, ¿verdad hermanito?― preguntó Sai en voz baja, sólo para que su hermano lo escuchase.

― No― aceptó Sasuke dejando escapar un suspiro.

(~ •w•)~

― ¡Nee-chan! ¿Qué haces?― gritó Hanabi desde el sofá de la sala, donde se encontraba recostada y subiert con sábanas.

Hinata salió de la cocina.

― Preparo algo de sopa, en un minuto estará lista― informó Hinata para después volver a la cocina y continuar con la cocción de la sopa.

― ¡Pero ya quiero sopa!― exclamó Hanabi mientras hacía un puchero y se acomodaba de nuevo en las sábanas.

Hinata hizo caso omiso a lo que su hermana menor gritaba y continuo cocinando.

(~ •w•)~

De pronto comenzaron a escucharse murmullos en todo el campo de soccer. Tanto Kiba como Shino voltearon hacia donde todos estaban observando. Ambos se sorprendieron de sobremanera al ver a una inconfundible cabellera roja y unos ojos aguamarinas rodeados de ojeras.

Gaara había llegado.

Los murmullos se incrementaron cuando Gaara caminó hasta donde se encontraba Neji.

― Veo que decidiste venir a las pruebas― dijo Neji de manera fría.

― Si― afirmó Gaara.

Todos sintieron como el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso.

― Crei que ya se llevaban mejor― le susurró Naruto a Lee.

― Parece ser que Neji-kun aún no puede aceptar a Gaara-kun del todo― respondió Lee.

― ¿Qué hace aquí el Shukaku?― gritó uno de los chicos que querían hacer las pruebas.

― Voy a participar en las pruebas― respondió tranquilamente Gaara, sin alzar la voz, no importandole si quien había cuestionado su presencia lo había escuchado o no.

Los murmullos se incrementaron nuevamente, molestando de sobremanera a Neji.

― ¡Silencio!― ordenó el Hyuuga, logrando que todos se silenciasen al instante―. Sabaku, ve a cambiarte, serás el próximo después de Jyugo Juugo.

Gaara simplemente asintió y se dirigió a los vestidores.

En ese momento, Juugo caminó hacia la cancha.

― Estoy listo― declaró el pelinaranja.

― ¿Posición?

― Mediocampo― respondió el chico mientras destensaba levemente sus músculos.

(~ •w•)~

― Hanabi-chan, ya está la sopa― dijo Hinata mientras le llevaba una bandeja con un plato de sopa de tomate, una taza de té de menta y unos panecillos.

Hanabi al escuchar eso soltó su videojuego.

― ¡Por fín!― exclamó feliz Hanabi antes de tomar la bandeja y comenzar a engullir la comida.

― Ten cuidado, aún está caliente― advirtió la mayor mientras veía algo divertida la manera en la que Hanabi comía.

― No está muy caliente― dijo la chica entre cucharadas y mordiscos―. ¡Te quedó delicioso nee-chan!

― Me alegra que te gustase― dijo la mayor mientras sonreía y se sentaba junto a su hermana menor en el sofá.

(~ •w•)~

Gaara se encontraba secandose el sudor de la frente con una toalla que le había dado Lee.

Si bien por fuera aparentaba encontrarse indiferente, por dentro se encontraba hecho un mar de nervios, después de todo no había logrado anotar ningún gol. Nunca antes había jugado soccer, si no contaba las clases deportivas que siempre se saltaba, por lo que no podía saber si su desempeño durante la prueba había sido bueno o malo.

No queriendo pensar más en eso caminó hasta los vestidores, tomó sus cosas y se metió a una de las duchas.

(~ •w•)~

Kiba se encontraba sentado junto a Shino, esperando su turno para hacer su prueba, pero para su mala suerte, este no parecía llegar.

― Shino... Ya me aburrí― se quejó Kiba, quien ya había dejado de prestar atención a los que estaban haciendo la prueba.

― Probablemente seas el próximo en participar en la prueba― comentó Shino―. Después de todo somos pocos los faltantes en hacer la prueba.

Kiba asintió, dandole la razón al Aburame y deseando ser el siguiente en ser llamado.

― ¡Aburame Shino!― gritó la potente voz de Neji, causando que Kiba bajase la cabeza derrotado y Shino se levantase para dirigirse a la cancha de soccer.

― Suerte, Shino― dijo Kiba mientras veía que su mejor amigo se alejaba.

Shino se limitó a asentir y continuar con su camino.

(~ •w•)~

― ¿Necesitas algo más Hanabi-chan?― preguntó Hinata terminando de limpiar los platos.

― No nee-chan― respondió la menor mientras tomaba de nueva cuenta su videojuego y reanudaba la partida.

― Bien, estaré en mi cuarto haciendo tarea― informó la peliazul mientras salía de la cocina y se dirigía al sofá donde Hanabi se encontraba―. No olvides tomar tu medicina en media hora.

― Si, si― fue lo único que respondió Hanabi, quien estaba muy concentrada en matar a sus adversarios en el juego.

Hinata al ver la falta de atención de su hermana menor soltó un suspiro cansado. _"Creo que tendré que recordarle en media hora que se tome el medicamento"_ pensó la peliazul.

(~ •w•)~

Kiba se encontraba tumbado en el pasto de la portería jadeando como loco.

En verdad que había sido una prueba difícil, los intentos a gol no habían parado de ir en su dirección, ni siquiera cuando practicaban en los descansos había sentido tan intenso el juego. En fin, se encontraba jadeante pero sonriente, después de todo creía haber sido el mejor de todos los que habían participado por la posición de portero.

― ¡Inuzuka levantate de ahí! ¡Ve con el resto de los participantes, vamos a dar el anuncio de los elegidos!― gritó Neji al notar que Kiba continuaba tumbado en la portería.

Kiba suspiró, al final había sido el último en hacer la prueba, pero el había decidido verlo como: lo mejor para el final. Y tenía el presentimiento de que en cierta forma si había sido cierto.

Una vez que Kiba llegó junto al resto de los participantes, los titulares se alineron frente a ellos.

― Primero que nada, todos tuvieron un muy buen desempeño, pero tenemos que elegir a los mejores, tarea que no fue sencilla. El subcapitán Lee será quien nombre a quienes han sido seleccionados para reemplazar a los cuatro suplentes que fueron atacados. Lee― dijo Neji.

Lee dió un paso al frente y comenzó a hablar.

― El guardameta suplente será: Utakata Kuzaka― declaró, haciendo que Kiba sonriese aliviado, a ese castaño era al único que Kiba había considerado una amenaza real―. El defensa suplente será: Midori Ryu. El mediocampista suplente será: Hozuki Suigetsu― cuando dijo eso, se desató un murmurllo general, después de todo el Hozuki era el candidato de Uchiha Sasuke, y era uno de los que mejor se habían desempeñado en la cancha. Tanto Kiba como Shino dirigieron su mirada hacia el Hozuki, encontrandose con que parecía haber esperado ese resultado, aún así Shino estaba seguro de haber visto algo de desepción en esos ojos violetas―. Por último el delantero suplente será: Sabaku no Gaara.

Y ese último nombre terminó causando una conmoción aún más grande, el Shukaku no había logrado ser titular, aún con esa brillante prueba que había realizado.

― ¿Hay algún problema con las asignaciones?― preguntó la fría voz de Neji. En ese momento todos comenzaron a alternar sus miradas entre el Hozuki y el Sabaku, como si esperasen que ellos mostrasen alguna inconformidad, pero para sorpresa de todos, no digeron nada―. Bien, ahora el subcapitán Lee leerá el nombre de los nuevos titulares. Lee.

Lee tomó aire antes de hablar.

― El nuevo guardameta será: Inuzuka Kiba― exclamó, haciendo que Kiba soltase el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. El Inuzuka hasta entonces comprendió que en realidad si había estado nervioso, pero ahora que sabía que era titular, los nervios se habían esfumado―. El nuevo defensa será: Aburame Shino― nombró. En ese momento Kiba volteó a ver a Shino con una enorme sonrisa, para encontrarse que su mejor amigo también se encontraba sonriendo. Si, el siempre estoico y serio Aburame Shino se encontraba sonriendo―. Los nuevos mediocampistas serán: Jyugo Juugo y Kagamine Naota― ante esos nombramientos hubo una sorpresa general, si bien todos esperaban que Juugo fuese a ser seleccionado como titular, todos coincidían que la prueba del Hozuki había sido mucho mejor que la de Kagamine.

― Parece ser que la poca resistencia de Hozuki influenció la decisión― murmuró Kiba, obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento de Shino.

― Y por último el delantero será: Kanzato Len― finalizó Lee.

― Bien, eso es todo. Los seleccionados, tanto suplentes como titulares vengan un momento, el resto puede retirarse― ordenó Neji, siendo obedecido de inmediato, después de todo, ya todos quería volver a sus casas, no faltaba mucho para que oscureciera.

(~ •w•)~

― Hozuki, Kagamine― llamó Neji, ganandose la atención de Suigetsu y un chico de cabellos rojizos―. Debo decirles que lo único que influenció que escogiesemos a Kagamine fue el hecho de que Hozuki se cansa demasiado rápido. Así que no te confíes de más Kagamine― ordenó Neji, obteniendo un entusiasta asentimiento por parte de Naota.

― Suigetsu-kun― llamó Lee―. Hemos decidido que todos los días tendrás una sesión intensiva de entrenamiento para poder mejorar tu resistencia― informó.

Ante eso todos los presentes sintieron una enorme compasión por el peliblanco, quien no dudo en mostrar su inconformidad.

― ¿Qué?― gritó molesto dirigiendo su mirada a Sasuke―. ¡Esto no estaba en el trato Sasuke! ¡No quede como titular, y no me sorprende, pero... ¿esto?!― exclamó claramente indignado.

― Lo siento Suigetu, la verdad es que nunca pensé en tu poca resistencia cuando te nominé― se disculpó Sasuke, sorprendiendolos a todos, después de todo eso no era para nada su estilo.

― No me molesta el no haber quedado, pero no pienso a someterme a un entrenamiento de ese loco― respondió el Hozuki ya más calmado―. Aprecio mucho mi vida― agregó.

― Pero es necesario, como suplente tienes que estar al mismo nivel que un titular, el ser suplente sólo se diferencía de un titular por el hecho de que ustedes no salen a la cancha en el primer partido, pero tengan por seguro que saldrán en algún partido― informó Neji―. Si quieres ser parte del equipo tendrás que hacer eso Hozuki― agregó severamente.

Suigetsu murmuró un par de palabras pero finalmente asintió.

― Tus entrenamientos serán todos los días Suigetsu-kun― declaró Lee―. Neji-kun se hará cargo de los miembros normales del club para que así pueda dedicarme completamente a tí― dijo con una enorme sonrisa, que sólo hizo que Suigetsu se deprimiese y que todos sintiesen aún más compasión por él.

― Lo que le dije a Hozuki va para todos. Todos los suplentes y titulares participarán en los partidos, así que tienen que estar en la mejor condición posible. Bien, eso fue todo, mañana nos veremos aquí en cuanto acaben las clases― dijo Neji antes de tomar su mochila e irse, siendo imitado por la mayoría.

Kiba colocó una mano en el hombro de Shino.

― Shino, iré a darme una ducha rápida, no me esperes, ya es tarde― declaró el Inuzuka.

― Bien, ten cuidado al ir a tu casa, usa el puente― ordenó el Aburame mientras lo veía fijamente a través de las gafas―. Es tarde y así llegarás mucho más rápido a tu casa.

Kiba pareció meditar unos segundo eso antes de asentir.

― Lo haré― declaró no muy seguro.

Shino asintió y comenzó a caminar fuera de la escuela.

(~ •w•)~

― ¡La cajetilla está vacía!― exclamó Hinata entre molesta y preocupada―. ¡Hanabi! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya no tenías la medicina?― exclamó dirigiendose a su hermana, quien al presentir el peligro dejó su juego de lado, después de todo Hinata la había llamado sin ningún honorífico. Su hermana siempre era amable y tierna, y nunca se molestaba; pero había ocaciones, como esa en particular, que dejaba que su lado maternal tomase control total de ella y se volviese una fiera, como en ese momento.

― Lo-Lo siento nee-chan, no te enojes, ¿s-sí?― dijo Hanabi algo temerosa.

Hinata al escuchar ese tono de voz dejó que sus facciones mostrasen una cálida y maternal sonrisa antes de caminar unos pasos hacia ella y revolverle el cabello.

― Está bien, iré a comprar el medicamento, en un rato vuelvo― dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente y dirigirse al recibidor, donde se colocó una chaqueta y una bufanda―. No tardaré mucho.

Hanabi escuchó la puerta cerrarse y soltó un suspiro.

(~ •w•)~

Kiba salió de la escuela lo más rápido que pudo. Ya había oscurecido, por lo que no dudó ni un segundo en usar el puente peatonal que no cruzaba desde su disputa con Hinata. Después de todo lo único que en ese momento quería era llegar a su casa y decirles a su mamá y a su hermana que había quedado seleccionado como titular de soccer.

(~ •w•)~

Hinata se encontraba corriendo por las calles dirigiendose a la farmacia de siempre. Estaba oscuro y estaba haciendo más frío del que había creído, de ahí que estuviese corriendo, quería poder llegar lo más pronto posible a la farmacia y poder entrar en calor.

Por eso mismo decidió cruzar el puente que tanto tiempo había estado evitando.

(~ •w•)~

Kiba sintió como alguien que corría a gran velociada chocaba contra él, llevandolos al suelo a él a la persona con la que había chocado.

Hinata sintió como su cara chocaba contra el brazo de alguien más alto que ella y más fuerte que ella, y luego sintió como ambos caían.

― ¡Lo siento mucho!― exclamó Hinata visiblemente sonrojada y apenada.

Esa voz hizo que Kiba abriese mucho los ojos. El castaño volteó a ver a donde se encontraba la persona con quien había chocado, encontrandose con la imagen de una chica de cabellos azulados hasta el hombro, piel pálida, rodillas completamente raspadas, abrigada con una ligera chaqueta y una bufanda color lavanda, que se disculpaba una y otra vez... con los ojos cerrados.

― ¡En verdad lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención!― exclamaba una y otra vez la chica peliazul.

Kiba aún se encontraba pasmado, por lo que no dijo nada, pero lentamanter se levantó y caminó hacia Hinata.

― No-no pasa nada― dijo finalmente Kiba, ahora parado a unos pasos de ella y viendola desde arriba.

Hinata al escuchar es voz abrió los ojos asustada y volteó a ver a Kiba, mostrando en sus ojos sólo miedo y confusión.

Kiba se encontraba aún pasmado por haber visto el rostro de la chica en la que llevaba pensando tanto tiempo. Se había encontrado con Hinata, sin necesidad de rebuscados planes como ser titular o algo así, simplemente la había encontrado por casualidad.

Hinata por su parte no creía lo que veía. No era lo mismo ver a Kiba de lejos que verlo así, frente a ella. No tenía idea de que hacer ni que decir. Así que hizo en ese momento lo que había descubierto que mejor sabía hacer.

Huyó.

* * *

Eh, en estos momentos no me siento con mucha imaginacion para hacer una pelea con mi inner, asi que se las debo.

Lo que si hare es responder reviews

**yani inuzuka:** muchas gracias por el review! y espero que no te hayas olvidado del fic, estuve algo ausente, pero prometo no volver a ausentarme asi

**lady-darkness-chan:** me alegra mucho saber de ti despues de tanto tiempo, siento mucho la tardanza, pero aqui esta el capitulo

**EyesGray-sama:** bueno, creo que ahora yo fui quien se atraso, pero no te preoupes, volvere en mi ritmo normal

**sunayk hippy:** no te preocupes, si bien los revies y visitas me impulsan a seguir con el fic, tambien me impulsa el hecho de que quiero publicar una historia de mi pareja favorita, el que no publicase por tanto tiempo no se debio a que lo abandonase por falta de reviews o asi, fue por la crisis familiar que tengo ahora... muchisimas gracias por el apoyo y espero que no olvides el fic

...

de nuevo, siento muchisimo el dejar asi de imprevisto el fic, pero no lo volvere a hacer, asi que si me perdonan y me desean dar otra oportunidad, volvere a actualizar cada dos miercoles, en este caso publico en domingo, por que no quiero dejar que pase el mes sin actualizar... pero tengan por seguro que el **miercoles 23** ya estara publicado el siguiente capitulo de esta historia

muchas gracias por haber leido

atte: lordkami :)


	15. CAP13 ¿Amigos?

Cap 13/¿?

Bieeen! ahora publique algo tarde! pero aca en mi tierra sigue siendo miercoles 23! XD.. aqui les traigo el siguiente cap! y en actualizacion express! espero les guste! XD

disclaimer: naruto ni sus personajes son mios... son del bastardo de kishimo ke hace ke cada semana me kiera suicidar con el manga.. pero ahh.. el historia si es mia

* * *

**¿Amigos?**

Kiba permaneció observando unos momentos la nada, con la vista hacia donde unos segundos atrás se encontraba Hinata. Después de unos momentos, su cerebro procesó el hecho de que la chica que había estado queriendo ver por meses había huído. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto, dió media vuelta y vió como la figura de Hinata se alejaa cada vez más.

El Inuzuka apretó los dientes y los puños antes de levantarse y comenzar a correr detrás de ella.

― No te volveré a dejar ir― dijo el chico sin apartar la vista de la figura de la Hyuuga.

(~ •w•)~

Shino se encontraba a punto de abrir la puerta de su casa, cuando repentinamente se abrió la puerta de esta.

― Llegas tarde― dijo la calmada voz de su padre desde la sala.

Shino se quitó los zapatos y caminó hasta llegar a la sala, donde su papa se encontraba leyendo unos artículos sobre una nueva especie de escarabajo que había sido descubierta en la India.

― Si, lo siento― se disculpó Shino mientras entraba a la estancia y se paraba frente a su padre.

― ¿Por qué la tardanza?― preguntó Shibi mientras despegaba la vista del artículo―. No es común en tí.

― Participé en las pruebas para titular en el equipo de soccer de la escuela.

Shibi enarcó una ceja.

― ¿Cómo resultaron las pruebas?― preguntó mostrando un poco de curiosidad, algo que le divirtió a Shino.

Shino sabía perfectamente que nadie en su familia se había caracterisado por tener un buen rendimiento físico ni por ser deportistas. Shino era la excepción. Excepción que su madre siempre hacía notar y decía estar orgullosa. _"Yo solía salir con chicos atléticos... tú padre es la excepción"_ dijo su madre en una ocasión.

A veces Shino se sorprendía al notar que tan diferentes eran sus padres entre sí. Su madre reina de graduación y porrista, y su padre, más destacado de la generación y estudioso.

De pronto Shino notó que su padre lo observaba esperando una respuesta.

― Fueron tardadas y cansadas...― dijo para después hacer una pausa.

― ¿Pero?

― Pero fueron satisfactiorias― terminó de decir Shino.

― Dedusco que fuiste aceptado en el equipo.

― Si.

― Felicidades.

Y tras ese breve intercambio de palabras Shino fue a la cocina donde su madre lo esperaba con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

― Llegué― dijo Shino antes de que su madre lo abrazase.

― ¡Felicidades!― exclamó alegremente―. Ahora dime, ¿de qué quieres el pastel que te haré?― preguntó alegremente la mujer mientras se alejaba de su hijo y comenzaba a rebuscar en la alacena los ingredientes para el pastel.

― Fresa― fue lo único que dijo el chico.

La mujer suspiró ante la falta de entusiasmo de su hijo y continuó sacando todos los ingrendientes.

Mientras Shino se sentaba a ver como su mamá comenzaba con la tarea de hacer un pastel de fresas, escuchó como unos pasos calmados se dirigían a la cocina y como, momentos después, la silla junto a él se movía. De pronto un plato con melón de invierno cortado en gajos apareció frente a él.

― Tu madre tardará un tiempo en preparar el pastel― dijo Shibi mientras tomaba un gajo de melón―. Mejor comamos esto en lo que esperamos― declaró para después llevarse el trozo de fruta a la boca.

Shino asintió y comió melón mientras sonreía discretamente. Su padre si que lo conocía, al menos lo suficiente como para saber que el melón de invierno era su favorito.

(~ •w•)~

Hinata corría sin saber a donde iba, simplemente quería alejarse de Kiba.

Mentalmente se encontraba insultandose a si misma, ¿qué no quería encontrarse con él y arreglarlo todo? Si era así, ¿por qué demonios se encontraba corriendo como si huyese de un asesino? Lo que quería y lo que hacía no concordaban en absoluto. Pero aún entendiendo eso, no podía hacer que sus piernas dejasen de correr. Talvez era que simplemente no estaba preparada para hablar con él aún.

Talvez simplemente se estaba comportando como una cobarde.

― ¡Hinata! ¡Detente!― gritó la voz de Kiba.

Hinata dió un respingo, parte de ella no se esperaba que Kiba la siguiese, otra parte deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el Inuzuka la siguiese. Después de todo, eso significaba que era importante para él, ¿verdad?

Hinata alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en continuar corriendo, todo lo demás no importaba. No importaba el hecho de que sus piernas le doliesen horrores, ni el hecho de que sentía demasiado frío. No, sólo le importaba seguir corriendo y alejarse de Kiba. Después de todo no podía encontrarselo así de confundida como estaba, aún no espaba preparada para hablar con él, no después de todo ese tiempo.

"_Pero si no es ahora, ¿cuándo?"_ preguntó una voz en su mente, la cual Hinata decidió ignorar.

(~ •w•)~

En cuanto Gaara entró a su casa, sintió como era abrazado por dos mujeres, ambas rubias.

― ¡Me alegra tanto!

― ¡Felicidades!

Gaara no dejaba de escuchar esas palabras de los labios de su madre y su hermana, quienes parecían estar muy adentradas en la tarea de querer matarlo por asfixia.

― Ya, ya. Lo van a ahorcar― dijo una voz calmada. Gaara al escuchar esa voz volteó sorprendido a ver al hombre rubio que estaba viendolo a unos dos metros de él.

― Yashamaru― dijo Gaara sorprendido por el hecho de que su tío siguiese en su casa.

El rubio caminó unos pasos y forzó a su hermana y sobrina a alejarse un poco del pelirrojo.

― Felicidades― dijo el hombre antes de revolverle el cabello. Yashamaru notó la mirada confundida de Gaara por lo que decidió explicarse―. Ya se que hoy en la mañana me iba a ir, pero tus hermanos me dijeron que ibas a participar en las pruebas de soccer, así que me decidí quedar un día más...

Gaara bajó la vista sintiendose algo avergonzado. Hasta ese momento no le había importado realmente el no haber quedado como titular, pero al ver que todos se encontraban felicitandolo, dando por hecho de que había sido seleccionado como titular, lo hizo sentirse de cierta forma, avergonzado.

No queriendo retrasar más decir la noticia de que no había sido seleccionado como titular, sino como un suplente apretó los puños. Gesto que todos notaron.

― Yo... no soy titular... soy un suplente...― dijo finalmente.

Gaara esperadaba cualquier reacción menos la que tuvieron los tres rubios.

― ¿Y?― dijeron los tres al unísono.

Gaara parpadeó claramente confundido.

― Entonces... no meresco sus felicitaciones...― murmuró sin estar seguro de lo que ocurría.

Y de nuevo los tres rubios lo sorprendieron con sus reacciones.

Los tres comenzaron a reír.

Después de unos momentos, dejaron de reír y Karura le revolvió el cabello a su hijo.

― Gaara, no nos importaba realmente si lograbas ser titular o no― comenzó a decir su madre―. Por lo que te felicitamos fue porque por fín te has decidido integrar con los chicos de tu escuela.

Gaara parpadeó sin comprender del todo, por lo que Yashamaru decidió volver a intervenir.

― Durante mucho tiempo nos hemos preocupado por el hecho de que no pareces adaptarte bien... Pero ahora ya podemos respirar tranquilos― dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

El menor de los Sabamu en ese momento sintió unas enormes ganas de golpearse la frente. ¿En verdad estaban haciendo tanto escandalo por eso? Ni siquiera era la gran cosa.

Pero el pelirrojo decidió no hacer nada, sacarse los zapatos e ir a la sala para poder leer un poco, dejando a tres rubios riendo discretamente.

Gaara podría querer aparentar que seguía siendo el mismo chico frío y desalmado, pero el leve sonrojo que habían visto en sus mejillas lo delataba. En verdad había cambiado.

(~ •w•)~

Kiba maldijo el hecho de que Hinata mantuviese una buena condición física y el hecho de que él se encontraba agotado por la prueba de soccer. Siendo sincero, no recordaba que Hinata resistiese tanto tiempo corriendo sin siquiera detenerse un momento. De pronto sintió como la velocidad de Hinata aminoraba y pudo ver bien su figura, lo que hizo que sonriera.

Su sonrisa desapareció al ver que el semáforo peatonal se acababa de poner en rojo.

― Maldición― masculló Kiba mientras veía la figura de Hinata alejarse, mientras los carros impedían que la pudiese seguir.

(~ •w•)~

Hanabi se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala, jugando con la nueva consola que su padre le había regalado de cumpleaños. De pronto soltó un grito de furia. Su personaje había muerto, de nuevo.

― Esto no es divertido si Hinata no está para perder contra mi― murmuró Hanabi mientras dejaba el control en la mesa y se dirigía a la cocina a buscar algo de comida.

Cuando se acercó al microondas notó la hora.

― Hace media hora que nee-chan salió... No debe tardar en volver― dijo antes de servirse un buen plato de sopa y meterla al microondas.

(~ •w•)~

Hinata volteó hacía atrás y sonrió débilmente. Kiba se había quedado atrás. Decidió que podía tomar un descanso, por lo que se apoyó en la pared junto a ella, recuperando el aliento y notando por fin lo mucho que le dolían las piernas.

De pronto reparó en donde se encontraba: el distrito comercial donde había ido a comprar con Gaara.

Hinata maldijo mentalmente, por estar huyendo de Kiba no se había dado cuenta a donde la conducían sus pies. La calle anterior debía de haber ido a la derecha, donde se encontraba la farmacia. Pero no, había decidido seguir corriendo sin rumbo como una idiota, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Se estaba congelando, puesto que no traía nada aparte de su polo y falda escolar con medias cortas, le dolía respirar y se encontraba lejos de la farmacia.

De pronto se escucharon pasos apresurados algo lejos de ella, por lo que volteó hacía donde había dejado a Kiba. No tardó ni medio segundo en reincorporarse y volver a comenzar a correr. Había visto a Kiba.

No tenía idea de a donde corría, y por ello se sentía aún más estúpida.

(~ •w•)~

― ¡No puede ser!― exclamó la madre de Shino mientras se colocaba a toda prisa unos guantes de cocina y abría el horno, para después sacar un pastel color negrusco.

Era obvio que el pastel de fresas se había quemado.

― Nunca creí poder ver eso― murmuró Shino bastante sorprendido. Nunca había visto que a su madre se le quemase nada, y mucho menos en tal grado.

Shibi alzó la vista del libro de entomología que estaba leyendo y formó una casi imperceptible sonrisa de lado.

― Debiste verla cuando nos casamos, al principio todo se quemaba― murmuró Shibi, cuidando que su esposa no notase el comentario. Shino no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar eso, causando que la sonrisa de su padre se notase un poco más―. Debes entender que no saben cocinar desde el principio, aprenden con el tiempo...

― ¡Lo siento Shino!― exclamó la mujer, sin saber nada sobre la conversación que habían sostenido padre e hijo―. No me había pasado esto en años― murmuró.

― No hay problema― dijo Shino mientras volteaba a ver el molde que contenía lo que debía haber sido un hermoso pastel.

― ¡Pero ya se que haré!― exclamó la mujer mientras comenzaba a sacar cosas de la alacena―. ¡Ensalada de pasta!― anunció mientras sonreía.

Shino no pudo menos que sonreír de lado, sus padres sí que lo conocían.

(~ •w•)~

Kiba se encontraba molesto. ¿En qué demonios pensaba Hinata? ¿A dónde iba? Por que tenía que ir a algún lado, no era posible que ella estubiese corriendo sin rumbo alguno, ¿o si? No en definitiva no, Hinata no era esa clase de personas.

Kiba vió como Hinata reducía un poco la velocidad, por lo que decidió correr aún más rápido. Justo cuando Hinata pareció detenerse un poco... Kiba la alcanzó y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Con lo que no contó era con que Hinata había se detenido puesto que pensaba bajar las escaleras que daban al parque a desnivel.

Por lo que ambos rodaron escaleras abajo.

(~ •w•)~

― Gaara, ¿podrías bajar un momento?― llamó Karura del otro lado de la puerta. Gaara se levantó de su cama algo extrañado, dejando de lado el libro que estaba leyendo, y salió de su habitación, sin importarle si estaba descalzo.

Una vez que vió a todos reunidos en la sala, trago duro, por alguna razón no creía que fuesen a hablar de algo muy agradable.

― ¿Me llamaban?― preguntó con fingida indiferencia.

Tanto sus padres, como sus hermanos y su tío se vieron entre sí, antes de que su padre hablase.

― Tus hermanos me contaron sobre tu ataque de pánico― dijo secamente su padre.

Gaara al escuchar eso se tensó visiblemente, pero intento mantener una actitud indiferente.

― No fue nada grave― dijo intentando sonar confiado, pero desgraciadamente su voz sonó quebrada. _"Maldición"_ pensó.

― Creemos que si lo fue, después de todo te desmayaste― dijo fríamente su padre, causando que Kankuro, Temari, Yashamaru y Karura le dedicasen una mirada furiosa.

― ¡Cariño! ¡Ten algo de tacto!― recriminó Karura mientras se plantaba frente a su esposo e intentaba matarlo con la mirada.

― Lo que queremos decirte Gaara... Es que no dudes en pedirnos ayuda― intervino Yashamaru―. Nosotros estamos aquí para lo que necesites. Incluso si no quieres ayuda con nosotros, haremos todo lo que sea necesario para que tengas ayuda con quien tu quieras.

― Gaara... Sabemos que crees que el insomnio puede volver― dijo Kankuro, adoptando un tono inusualmente serio―. Sólo queremos que sepas que no tienes que aguantar esto solo... Nos tienes a nosotros.

Gaara no sabía que responder ante todo lo que le decía su familia, por lo que simplemente asintió antes de darse media vuelta y subir las escaleras para encerrarse de nuevo en su cuarto.

Una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta Gaara dejó que su espalda se deslizase por ella, hasta que terminó sentado en el suelo. Sintió como algo húmedo y cálido mojaba sus manos, y tardó unos momentos en entender que eran sus lágrimas.

― Gracias...― susurró llorando―. Gracias...

(~ •w•)~

Hinata vió las escaleras que daban hacia el parque a desnivel, y decidió que lo mejor era ir hacia el parque, después de todo podía cortar camino y llegar a la farmacia de la señera Okumura, no era a la farmacia que planeaba ir en un principio, pero tomando en cuanta la situación y el lugar donde se encontraba, parecía una buena idea. Con cuidado se acercó a las escaleras, deteniendose un poco, sabía que Kiba la podría alcanzar, pero también sabía que ni siquiera Kiba era tan irreflexivo como para correr en las escaleras.

Gran error.

De pronto sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo y como perdía el equilibrio.

También sintió como caía por las escaleras junto con quien la había agarrado.

Y en ese momento sintió unas enormes ganas de gritar.

(~ •w•)~

Oficialmente Hanabi se encontraba preocupada. Su hermana había salido ya hacía demaciado tiempo, y había dejado su celular en la casa. Hacía cerca de quince minutos le había hablado al celular, pero se encontró con que el celular lavanda de su hermana sonando sin cesar en la sala.

― ¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto?― masculló preocupada mientras se ponía a revisar las llamadas y mensajes de su hermana. Si, estaba en todo su derecho, si su hermana la estaba haciendo sufrir por los nervios de que le hubiese pasado algo, ella tenía el derecho a espiar el celular de su hermana.

Después de unos minutos frunció el ceño.

― ¿Cómo puede ser tan aburrida?― gritó.

(~ •w•)~

― Ah. Du-duele... mucho― dijo Hinata mientras se tocaba la frente, sintiendo como un líquido pegajoso impregnaba sus dedos. Sangre.

― Mierda... Mi cabeza...― dijo Kiba mientras abría los ojos, siendo lo primero que vió una herida en una pálida frente. Tardó unos momentos en comprender que era lo que veía―. ¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien?― gritó asustado al ver como la herida sangraba copiosamente.

Hinata volteó hacia arriba, encontrandose con el rostro de Kiba, con la preocupada mirada de este.

― Si-si...― respondió Hinata en un susurro. Se encontraba roja de vergüenza, tenía a Kiba sobre ella.

Kiba pareció comprender lo que pasaba por su mente, puesto que rápidamente se quitó de encima de ella, sentandose junto a la peliazul y tendiendole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Hinata intentó darle la mano para poder incorporarse, pero en cuanto intentó moverla, sintió un agudo dolor, por lo que soltó un quejido.

― ¿Tu mano?― preguntó preocupado.

― Du-duele― dijo mientras intentaba levantarse, apoyandose en su mano derecha.

― Dame la mano― ordenó Kiba señalando con un gesto de cabeza la mano derecha de la chica. Hinata asintió mientras le tendía la mano y se sentaba con la ayuda del castaño.

― Gracias― dijo la chica mientras evitaba a toda costa ver a los ojos a Kiba.

― No... Fue mi culpa... Ahora estas herida por mi culpa― dijo Kiba mientras veía fijamente la frente la chica, en la cual se encontraba una herida, la que ahora era cubierta con el fleco que llevaba siempre.

― No... No te preocupes Kiba-ku-kun... No fue tu-tu culpa...― comenzó a decir Hinata, pero fue interrumpida por Kiba.

― ¡Callate!― exclamó Kiba mientras cerraba los ojos. Hinata dió un respingo al escuchar el agresivo tono del castaño―. ¡No... sigas!

― Pe-pero Ki-Kiba-kun, en verdad no...― intentó decir la chica, pero de nuevo Kiba la interrumpió.

― ¡Todo esto fue mi culpa! ¡No puedo creer que intentes quitarme esta culpa!― exigió el Inuzuka mientras dejaba volteaba el rostro, para que Hinata no pudiese ver lo difícil que le era retener las lágrimas―. ¡Por mi culpa caímos! ¡Por mi culpa estas herida! ¡Por mi culpa llevamos meses sin hablarnos!― gritó.

Hinata sintió que esas últimas palabras se le clavaban en el corazón. Ella era la culpable de que ellos llevasen meses sin hablarse o siquiera verse, no Kiba. Kiba si podría tener la culpa de la caída, o incluso podría tener la culpa de sus heridas, pero no podía dejar que el cargase con la culpa de su falta de contacto.

― ¡No es cierto!― gritó Hinata―. ¡No es cierto!― repitió llorosa―. ¡No es cierto!... No es cierto... No es cierto... No es cierto... No...

Kiba se encontraba sorprendido, viendo fijamente a Hinata, quien dejaba que sus lágrimas corriesen por sus mejillas.

― Hinata... oye...― intentó decir Kiba mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la chica y acariciaba levemente su brazo, intentando confortar a la chica.

― ¡No Kiba-kun!― exclamó Hinata―. ¡Por mi culpa es por lo que no nos hablabamos!

― Hinata... yo...

Pero Hinata era quien en esta ocasión no dejaría que nadie más hablase. Había tomado una decisión. Era hora de hacer las cosas bien.

― Kiba, todo esto... comenzó por mi estúpida confesión― dijo Hinata en voz queda, mientras intentaba secar sus lágrimas y que Kiba no notase que estaba llorando.

― Pero Hinata... yo también...― intentó decir el castaño.

― Kiba, quiero que olvides eso― declaró Hinata adoptando un tono extrañamente serio.

Kiba se sorprendió ante lo que había dicho Hinata.

― No creo poder hacer eso Hinata, yo te hice mucho daño ignorando tus sentimientos...― comenzó a decir el Inuzuka, pero calló al ver que Hinata negaba levemente con la cabeza.

― Este tiempo que hemos estado separados... me ha hecho ver que mis sentimientos no eran tan fuertes como creía― dijo de manera seria. _"¡MENTIRA!"_ gritaba en su mente una y otra vez la chica. Estaba mientiento, ahora que tenía a Kiba tan cerca sentía como su corazón latía más rápido que nunca. Para ella era claro que sus sentimientos sólo habían logrado ganar intensidad con el tiempo. Pero si quería tener de nuevo a Kiba en su vida tenía que mentir acerca de ellos―. Yo sólo quiero a mi mejor amigo de vuelta― declaró.

Kiba no respondió nada por unos momentos. Su cerebro aún no procesaba lo que Hinata había dicho.

Ella ya había dejado de sentir amor por él.

Vió que Hinata lo observaba, esperando una respuesta, por lo que decidió que tenía que responder algo.

― Yo también quiero a mi mejor amiga de vuelta― se escuchó decir. Pero no sentía haberlo dicho él, sentía que alguien más era quien lo decía, después de todo el no quería tenerla sólo como amiga, el quería algo más. _"Pero ya perdí mi oportunidad"_ pensó recordando lo que Hinata acababa de decir.

Lo siguiente que sintió, fue como Hinata lo abrazaba débilmente. Escuchó como la chica sollozaba apoyandose levemente a él y cómo una felicidad a medias lo llenaba. Al fin volvía a tener a Hinata con él, pero ahora estaba claro para él que la Hyuuga que lo abrazaba era... inalcanzable.

Permanecieron así unos momentos. Hasta que Hinata dejó de sollozar, fue entonces cuando Kiba se levantó y le ayudó a levantarse.

― Deberíamos ir a una clínica― dijo Kiba después de unos momentos de silencio.

― Si― dijo Hinata mientras asentía levemente, viendo de reojo a Kiba.

Kiba a su vez veía de reojo a Hinata, quien estaba temblando, por lo que notó lo escasa de ropa que se encontraba. Llevaba el uniforme de verano de la escuela.

― ¿No tienes frío?― preguntó Kiba.

Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa apenada.

― Salí apresurada para poder comprar un medicamento, así que olvide abrigarme...― explicó Hinata.

― Tonta― murmuró Kiba mientras le revolvía el cabello, para después comenzarse a quitar el saco escolar.

Hinata al notar lo que Kiba intentaba hacer, comenzó a protestar.

― ¡No-No Kiba-kun! ¡No es necesario!― dijo Hinata, pero Kiba no le hizo caso y le colocó el saco sobre los hombros, Hinata lo volteó a ver, encontrandose con que el castaño traía puesto la sudadera deportiva de la escuela.

― Cuando salí de la escuela me dió algo de frío así que me puse debajo la sudadera...

― ¡Por eso no me des el saco!― exclamó Hinata mientras hacía el ademán de quitarse el saco que Kiba le había dado.

― No te preocupes, después de la carrera que dí para alcanzarte se me fue el frío― dijo mientras sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes.

Hinata rió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

― Gracias― susurró.

― Vamos, tenemos que ir a la clínica para que te revisen todas esas heridas que te cause...― dijo Kiba con cierta culpa en la voz.

― ¿No te lastimaste?― preguntó Hinata algo preocupada mientras veía a su amigo.

Kiba se rascó la mejilla antes de contestar.

― Me duele un poco la cabeza... pero nada comparado con lo que tú tienes― dijo con un tono alegre.

Hinata soltó una risita.

― Parece que te alegras de este accidente― murmuró Hinata en cierto tono juguetón.

Kiba sonrió ampliamente antes de responder.

― ¡Lo estoy! ¡No me importa si me rompí todos los huesos! ¡Con tal de volverte a tener conmigo!― exclamó.

Hinata se sonrojó ante lo que había dicho Kiba.

― Yo también― dijo suavemente Hinata.

* * *

bieeeen!.. siento mucho no poder inner de nuevo.. pero como dije arriba... esta es actualizacion express! acabo de terminar el cap! no me maten! XD

y bueeeeno.. muchimas gracias x el review! me alegra saber que hay gente ke me puede dar otra oportunidad con el fic! XD... en esta ocacion publique una semana antes como manera de disculparme x toda la tardanza del cap anterior.. XD... pero a partir de ahora publicare cada dos semanas de nuevo.. por lo que el proximo cap saldra el **miercoles 6 de febrero**

y si.. en esta ocacion no podre responder reviews... pero... les prometo ke a la proxima si lo hare ok? XD

y bueno.. les pedire ke me dejen reviews ok? no es necesaria cuenta y no se tardaran mucho! sobretodo me sirve para animarme con este fic! les juro ke son mi motor para seguir con esto! :D

feliz miercoles!

y...

atte: lordkami! :)


	16. CAP 14 Largo regaño

Cap 14/¿?

Holaps! ajajaja.. mirenme de nuevo! con otra actualizacion express.. y con otro capitulo corto! lo siento mucho! intente hacerlo mas largo! pero no terminaba como quería! simplemente se me figuraba que no podía hacerlo mas largo por que la pequeña historio o sentimiento que queria mostrar en este se iba a perder! XD.. asi que como toda buena tonta.. decidi cortarlo hasta donde me senti segura de que era bueno... pero no se preocupen... tratare de que el proximo quede el doble de largo ok? (creo que quedo de un largo... no muy corto! XD)

...

bueno.. como decia express! asi que tmb sera express mi disclaimer! XD... ni naruto ni sus personajes son mios! fin de la historia! el maldito de kishimoto es rico y yo no.. XD

* * *

**Largo regaño**

Hinata y Kiba caminaban lentamente hasta la clínica Konoha, la cual no se encontraba muy lejos del parque donde habían caído. Si bien sus problemas y malentendidos habían sido, supuestamente, arreglados, aún se sentían algo incómodos ante la presencia del otro. Era esa clase de incomodidad que se sentía cuando uno se encontraba con alguien después de mucho tiempo y no tenía idea de que decir. Hinata jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, los cuales no se podían ver debido a que el saco de Kiba le quedaba demasiado grande, y Kiba mantenía su vista hacía enfrente, no queriendo ver a Hinata.

― Llegamos― dijo Kiba mientras le abría la puerta a Hinata para que entrase.

― Gracias― dijo la chica mientras pasaba a la clínica. Después de unos momentos ambos se encontraban en la recepción―. Bu-Buenas noches...― saludo a la mujer detrás del escritorio.

― Buenas, bienvenidos a la clínica Konoha, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?― preguntó la mujer sin siquiera despegar la vista de la computadora.

― E-Eh... Bu-bueno...― comenzó a tartamudear Hinata, pero calló cuando Kiba intervino utilizando un tono molesto.

― ¿Por qué no alza la cabeza y ve su estado antes de preguntar?― preguntó Kiba. En verdad, ¿de esa clase de personas podría depender algún día su vida? Sólo esperaba que si algún día le ocurriese algo grave a él o a alguien importante para él, la mujer que estaba frente a ellos no estuviese en turno.

La mujer alzó la vista, visiblemente molesta por el tono que el Inuzuka había utilizado y lo que había dicho, dispuesta a exigirle el 'respeto a los mayores' cuando notó la sangre que manchaba el rostro de Hinata.

― ¿E-Estas bien?― preguntó alarmada la mujer al tiempo que bajaba la vista y buscaba una de las formas de paciente para que la llenase Hinata.

― Si, se-se ve grave pero n-no lo e-es tanto― dijo Hinata mientras tomaba la forma enganchada a la tabla que la recepcionista le tendía.

― Bien, pueden pasar a sentarse a las sillas de allá― dijo la recepcionista mientras les señalaba la sala de espera―. Tu forma tiene un número en la esquina superior derecha, cuando un doctor se desocupe, te llamarán por ese número― explicó.

Kiba asintió y tomó a Hinata del brazo, para llevarla a la sala de espera, pero Hinata no lo siguió.

― E-Etto... Él tambien... se lastimó― dijo Hinata volteando a ver a la recepcionista, quien simplemente tomó otra forma y otra tabla.

― Toma chico― ordenó la mujer mientras le tendía la tabla a Kiba―. Lo mismo que le dije a tu novia...

― ¡No es mi novia!― exclamó avergonzado Kiba. Por su parte Hinata no podía ni siquiera hablar, puesto que se encontraba paralizada de la vergüenza.

― Bien, bien lo siento... Espera allá en lo que te llaman― dijo la mujer restandole importancia al asunto. Kiba asintió de nuevo y volvió a tomar a Hinata del brazo, logrando hacer que reaccionase―. ¡Por cierto! ¡Siento lo del principio!― se disculpó la mujer detrás del mostrador.

Kiba sonrió de lado.

(~ •w•)~

Kiba y Hinata permanecieron en silencio mientreas esperaban su turno para ser atendidos. Se sentían algo incómodos, pues no sabían como comportarse junto al otro. Tanto tiempo separados si que los había afectado. Hinata se encontraba viendo el televisor montado en la pared frente a ellos, mientras que Kiba aprovechaba la distracción de Hinata para poder observarla mejor.

― Paciente T8― llamó un joven vestido de enfermero. Al escuchar eso Hinata se levantó.

― Vuelvo en un rato Kiba-kun― dijo Hinata mientras se alejaba de Kiba, encaminandose al enfermero.

― Si cuando salgas no estoy, esperame aquí― ordenó Kiba, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de la chica.

No paso mucho tiempo para que nombrasen el número de Kiba.

(~ •w•)~

Hinata entró en el consultorio número cuatro, el cual era atendido por una mujer bastante mayor, la mujer tenía un gafete que decía: Médico General, Akasuna Chio. La mujer tenía el cabello gris, y lo llevaba atado en un moño alto, con una bandana sobre la frente.

― Dame tu forma― ordenó la mujer con voz ronca. Hinata obedeció y le entregó la forma que había llenado junto con la tabla. La doctora se tomó menos de un minuto en leer el contenido de la hoja.

― Entonces, te duele mover la mano... izquierda y te heriste la frente― resumió la mujer mientras le levantaba el flequillo y observaba la herida.

― S-Si...― afirmó nerviosamente la joven debido a la seriedad en el rostro de la mujer mientras examinaba su frente.

Sin previo aviso la doctora pasó un algodón humedecido con alcohol por la herida de Hinata, causando que diese un respingo y soltase un gritito de dolor. La anciana hizo oidos sordos al dolor que le había causado su acción y continuó limpiando la herida para poder apresiarla mejor. Una vez que hubo limpiado toda la sangre de la herida la contempló.

― Ya veo, la herida es muy vistosa pero en realidad no es tan grave. En este momento te haré los puntos― declaró en el momento que se alejaba de Hinata y comenzaba a rebuscar en sus cajones lo necesario para suturar la herida.

― ¿Pu-puntos?― preguntó algo asustada la chica.

― Si, necesito 'coser' la piel. Es una herida algo profunda... No te preocupes, te pondré un poco de anestesia local, sentiras incomodidad, pero no dolor... Después revisaré tu mano...

Ante la simplesa con la que la doctora explicó que haría, Hinata no pudo menos que asentir y esperar a que la mujer estuviese lista para suturarla.

(~ •w•)~

Kiba se encontraba sentado mientras esperaba que la doctora llamada Saiko removía el interior del armario del consultorio.

― Los encontré― dijo la mujer mientras sacaba del armario unos paquetes de vendas―. Bueno, como te dije, no tienes nada grave... Simplemente es el dolor por el golpe, lo cual se ve reflejado en el enorme moretón que tienes en la cabeza...

― ¿Entonces para que son las vendas?― preguntó Kiba con algo de curiosidad, en un principio había creido que eran para él, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro.

― Ah. Bueno, también dijiste que te dolía la caja toráxica...

― Si, me duelen las costillas― afirmó el chico, interrumpiendo a la doctora, quien le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

― Como te decía, dijiste que te dolía la caja toráxica, lo más probable es que necesite vendarte para poder hacer presión en el área, para que no te puedas mover mucho y así te deje de doler más pronto― declaró la mujer―. Bien, quitate la camisa― ordenó.

Kiba se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello al escuchar eso.

(~ •w•)~

Hinata ahora tenía pegada con cinta de hospital un trozo de gaza en la frente, justo sobre los nuevos cinco puntos de sutura que tenía. Ahora la anciana doctora se encontraba examinando su muñeca izquierda.

― No es tan grave, el golpe hizo que se hinchase la articulación, por eso te duele― declaró finalmente la doctora mientras se alejaba de Hinata y comenzaba a escribir algo en un bloque de recetas médicas―. Te recetaré unos desinflamatorios para que deje de dolerte la muñeca y un paleativo para que no te duela más la cabeza.

― Bi-Bien― dijo Hinata mientras esperaba a que la mujer terminase de escribir la prescripción.

La mujer tardó unos momentos más en terminar de escribir y le dió finalmente a Hinata el papel.

― Ve a la farmacia de la clínica, ahí te darán los medicamentos― ordenó la mujer.

― P-Pero, no creo traer el dinero suficiente...― dijo la Hyuuga pensando en que aún debía comprar los medicamentos de Hanabi.

― ¿Pero que dices niña? ¿Acaso nunca habías venido a una clínica pública?― preguntó la mujer haciendo que Hinata se sonrojase de la vergüenza mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza. La mujer alzó una ceja antes de soltar una carcajada―. Bueno, eso me confirma que si eres un Hyuuga― se mofó la mujer―. No tienes que pagar por los medicamentos, como te los he prescrito te los darán sin cobrar― declaró dedicandole una sonrisa a la joven.

― ¡Muchisimas gracias!― exclamó Hinata mientras se levantaba y hacía una reverencia a la mujer, bastante orgullosa de si misma por no haber tartamudeado.

La anciana sonrió de lado.

― De nada, y espero que no te tenga que volver a ver por aquí― dijo la mujer.

Hinata se sonrojó, murmuró de nuevo un gracias, hizo una escueta reverencia y salió del consultorio

(~ •w•)~

Decir que se sentía incómodo era poco, Kiba sentía que su pecho estaba a punto de comprimirse. Esa doctora le había apretado muchisimo los vendajes, aún si se había quejado de que estaban muy apretados, la mujer había hecho oídos sordos.

― ¿Así es como se sienten las mujeres que usan esas fajas?― se preguntó a su mismo mientras caminaba a la sala de espera.

― ¿Tra-traes una faja Ki-Kiba-kun?― preguntó una tímida voz detrás de él.

Kiba se volteó a ver a Hinata inmediatamente, sonrojandose de nuevo.

― ¡No! ¡Simplemente que los vendajes que me hiceron están muy apretados!― exclamó el chico, mientras se levantaba la camisa mostrandole a Hinata los vendajes.

Por su parte Hinata se sonrojó fuertemente y cerró los ojos al ver la acción de Kiba.

― ¡No hagas eso Kiba-kun!― pidió Hinata aún con los ojos cerrados.

Kiba comprendió a lo que se refería la chica, por lo que simplemente se bajó la camisa, algo sonrojado. Ambos continuaron caminando algo incómodos por el incidente anterior, hasta que llegaron a la sala de espera.

― Me prescribieron unos medicamentos, ¿y a tí?― preguntó Kiba señalando la farmacia de la clínica.

― A-A mí igual, ta-también compraré los medicamentos de Hanabi-chan― dijo Hinata encaminandose a la farmacia seguida de Kiba.

(~ •w•)~

Tanto Hinata como Kiba se sorprendieron al sentir de pronto frío al salir de la clínica. El chico volteó a ver a Hinata, quien se había encogido en el saco de Kiba, como queriendo cubrirse más con él y así obtener más calor.

Kiba rió entre dientes al verla.

― Si nos apuramos llegaremos pronto a tu casa― dijo Kiba.

― ¿A-A mi casa?― preguntó Hinata algo desconcertada, ya era tarde, lo último que quería era que Kiba llegase más tarde a su propia casa sólo por acompañarla.

― Si, ¿no creerás que te dejaré ir sola a tu casa a esta hora, verdad?― preguntó Kiba mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Hinata se quedó petrificada un momento, sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente ante la declaración de Kiba. Tan pronto como pudo salió de su ensoñación, después de todo lo más probable era que no significase nada el que la acompañase a casa. Debía recordar que Kiba y Shino siempre la acompañaban a su casa... el hacer eso era una cosa de amigos.

Cuando terminó de volver a la realidad se dió cuenta que Kiba ya se encontraba a unos metros de ella, por lo que pegó una pequeña carrera para alcanzar al chica.

― Tonta― dijo Kiba bastante bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Hinata pudiese escucharlo. La chica se sonrojó hasta a las orejas, pero sonrió feliz.

En definitiva todo estaría bien.

(~ •w•)~

Hanabi se encontraba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios. ¡Por Dios! ¡La farmacia no estaba tan lejos y su hermana ya llevaba dos horas fuera! Se encontraba reprimiendo las ganas de gritar de desesperación y de abalanzarse al teléfono para llamar a la policía y reportar a su hermana como desparecida. En verdad, si así se sentía su hermana cada vez que ella olvidaba responder el celular, prometía nunca más soltar el teléfono y responder sin imporar la situación.

Escuchó ruidos en la reja de la entrada y temió lo peor. ¿Qué tal si era la policía para decirles que su hermana había sufrido un accidente? ¿Qué tal si le habían hecho daño? De pronto escuchó que abrían la puerta de la entrada y sintió una nueva oleada de pánico. ¿Qué tal si la habían secuestrado? ¿Y si la habían obligado a darles las llaves para poder robar en su casa? Cada segundo de incertidumbre era peor, y ella no se atrevía a levantarse del sofá donde se encontraba con los pies recogídos.

De pronto se escucharon pasos por el pasillo y unas alegres voces. Voces que conocía a la perfección.

― ¡Sólo será un té Kiba-kun! ¡No te preocupes, no es molestia!― exclamó la voz de Hinata muy alegre, una voz que hacía mucho que no escuchaba así.

― ¡Siempre sabes como convencerme!― replicó la voz de Kiba, mucho más sonora que la de su hermana.

Hanabi se sintió hervir de rabia al ver, o mejor dicho escuchar, como su hermana se encontraba tan alegre y ella por su parte se encontraba tan desesperada y asustada. Frunciendo el ceño se levantó del sofá y caminó al pasillo por el que Kiba y Hinata caminaba, deteniendose frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados.

― Hanabi-chan...― dijo Hinata algo desconcertada por como su hermanita se mostraba.

― ¡Hola Hanabi! ¿Todavía te acuerdas de mí verdad?― preguntó entusiasta Kiba mientras sonreía mostrando sus enormes incisivos.

Hanabi simplemente frunció el ceño y le mostró un celular lavanda a Hinata, su celular.

Hinata comprendió al instante que lo había olvidado.

― Ah, lo olvidé de nuevo― murmuró Hinata.

― Tonta― se mofó Kiba.

Hanabi frunció aún más el ceño, justo antes de explotar.

― ¿Qué clase de horas son estas para llegar? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?― gritó Hanabi bastante molesta.

Hinata suspiró.

Ese sería un largo regaño.

(~ •w•)~

Kiba caminaba sonriente a su casa.

Había vuelto a ser amigo de Hinata, aún si no estaba seguro de haber dejado de serlo en algún momento. ¡Incluso la había acompañado hasta su casa! ¡Eso era algo que los novios hacían! Al pensar eso sintió unas enormes ganas de saltar de alegría. Pero pronto volvió a la realidad al recordar que eso no le otorgaba ningún estatus sobre los demás. Él mismo, junto con Shino, solí acompañar a Hinata todo el tiempo a su casa como amigos, si, sólo como eso, como amigos.

Se sintió de pronto un poco menos feliz, peo aún así se sentía feliz, después de todo... ¡De nuevo era amigo de Hinata!

Eso era suficiente como para que se olvidase de todo, del dolor que sentía por las vendas que le había puesta la doctora, del dolor de cabeza... de que no había revisado su celular...

Y entonces sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

Como si fuese de vida o muerte, sacó su celular del pantalón y se encontró con el peor de sus temores.

Llamadas perdidas, de su hermana y de su madre.

Por los cielos, si Hinata había sufrido un gran y largo regaño, no quería saber como sería el suyo.

De pronto sentía deseos que ese maldito encuentro hubiese ocurrido otro día, a otra hora, en otro lugar.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, quizas el lugar donde había ocurrido su primer reencuentro no había sido tan malo, después de todo, si bien en ese puente había comenzado su separación, ahí también había comenzado su reconciliación...

Bien, talvez ese puente no fuese tan malo.

* * *

bueno.. aunke sea express puedo responder reviews... verdad? XD.. aun si son viejos.. verdad? XD

muy bien! empecemos con los reviews!

**Reviews cap 12**

**lady-darkness-chan:** espero que ya no estes enfermita y bueno.. muchas gracias por dejar review en ese cap! XD

**yani inuzuka:** nunca.. pero nunca.. repito.. NUNCA.. dejaria este fic... fueron ciertos problemas.. pero ya sigo adelante.. XD

**unmei100: **kyaaaa! es genial saber de ti de nuevo! me encanta saber de ti.. porque dios! fuiste de las primeras personas que leyeron mi primer fic! me alegra ke sigas esta historia y ojala dejes de nuevo review! XD

**EyesGray-sama: **ahh.. no te preocupes.. en algun fic original que haga... tu seras la novia de gaara ok? XD

...

bien.. ahora reviews del cap anterior! XD

**Reviews cap 13**

**EyesGray-sama: ** en definitiva las cosas mejoran... no soy tan mala como para hacerlos caer de nuevo.. XD

**yani inuzuka: **bueno.. en este cap no ha pasado gran cosa... quiero que sepas que este cap lo hice mas bien como una dedicatoria a mi hermano.. pues el siempre se preocupa por mi cuando no respondo el celular.. XD

**Aairi:** uy! si gaara es lindo triste.. en uno de los siguientes caps lo encontraras hermoso.. sii.. ahora le tocara sufrir a gaara... pero no te preocupes... aun no hare ke sufra el pobre pelirrojo.. y noooo... tu comentario jamas seria lelo! es genial ke te tomes la molestia en comentar! XD

**locapornot:** ah! no lo dejare! no me kiero hacer mala fama! este fic parece estar maldito! cuando no me ekivoco de subir de cap, FF no me deja subirlo... o si no pasa algo en mi familia que evita que escriba! pero no me dejare! lo vencere y lo acabare! XD... pero naaa.. encerio.. a ellos ya no los pienso hacer que se separen.. no los puedo poner asi de comodos como al principio.. pero poco a poco se daran las cosas.. muchisimas gracias por el review y espero volverte a ver x aca.. XD

...

bien.. esos fueron los reviews! les dire cuando volver a actualizar! sera el... chan chan chan chan! **miercoles 20 de febrero! **asi que desde ahorita les deseo un feliz dia se san valentin!

atte: lordKami


	17. CAP 15 No intervengas

**CAP 15/¿?**

Ahora si matare a mi hermano! juro ke lo mato! me hizo un mega spoiler del manga de esta semana!

ah si... hola! buenas noches! siento mucho la tardanza... entre la escuela y mi nuevo trabajo (si como escucharon! ahora tengo un trabajo! x un lado eso me resta tiempo para escribir... pero por otro lado... MONEY!).. pero como ven.. me las apaño! soy una supergirl despues de todo! XD...

ah! cierto.. FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN (atrasadisimo)! (espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien con sus seres amados.. recuerden este dia no es solo para las parejas.. sino tambien para los amigos y para las personas a las que queremos!)

bueno.. como decirles.. este cap es realmente el resto del cap anterior.. me refiero a lo que corte la semana antepasada... hice como mil retoques (en los cuales me tarde más que en escribir el cap) y resultó esto... la verdad es que me gusto... en realidad el cap pasado llegaba hasta donde Kiba habla con Hana (ya lo veran mas adelante) pero se me figuraba muy triste como para final de cap.. asi que decidi guardar ese trozo de cap para este.. y la verdad kede muy feliz con el resultado! XD

bueno bueno.. sin mas.. aqui me reporto.. con lluvia... y son las 11:00 de la noche! asi que en cuanto ponga publish.. mi cama me atrapara! XD

les dejo un disclaimersito hermoso y los dejo leer el cap ok?

disclaimer... ni naruto ni sus personajes son mios.. son del maldito masashi kishimoto... quien ha decidido joderme la existencia haciendo que sasuke no saliera en el maldito manga de la semana! ahhh! como extraño a ese hermoso azabache.. (bofetada en la cara! concentrate clau!) ah si bueno... naruto no es mio.. pero esta extraña historia si lo es... asi que... MIA! xD

* * *

**No intervengas**

Cuando Kiba puso un pie dentro de su casa, se vió atacado por los fuertes gritos de enojo de su madre y su hermana. Contrario a lo que muchos pensarían, decidió no decir nada, sabía perfectamente que lo mejor era dejar que le gritasen todo lo que quisieran y que cuando por fin se calmasen, les dijese la razón de su retraso. En verdad quería decirles la razón por la que había llegado tarde, después de todo estaba más que emocionado por lo que había conseguido ese día. Desgraciadamente al parecer ni su hermana ni su madre pensaban dejar de recriminarle el haberlas preocupado.

― ¿Acaso has visto la hora?― gritó Tsume. Kiba simplemente asintió esperando que terminasen de gritarle. Después de haber dicho eso preguntó algo más, pero puesto que Kiba pensó que era otra parte del ragaño que estaba recibiendo, simplemente asintió e ignoró lo que le decían.

De pronto todo se encontraba en silencio, Kiba alzó la vista y se enocntró con los rostros espectantes de su hermana y de su madre. Kiba tragó saliva, ya comprendía porque habían guardado silencio, esperaban la respuesta a la pregunta que su madre le había hecho pero él había ignorado.

Haciendo acopió de todo su valor y preparandose para lo peor habló.

― ¿Qué me preguntaste, madre?― preguntó Kiba.

Las consecuencias de haber ignorado a su madre se vieron cumplidas segundos después de haber preguntado. Dos puños, bastante pesados, se estrellaron contra su cráneo.

― ¡Pon atención a lo que te decimos!― gritaron al unísono las dos castañas hechando chispas por los ojos.

Kiba maldijo la hora en la que había considerado inteligente ignorar a las dos mujeres más peligrosas que había conocido.

― Te preguntaba que si porque llegaste tan tarde― dijo su madre aún molesta, pero Kiba pudo ver que se encontraba un poco más calmada.

― Me quedé para las pruebas del equipo titular de soccer― dijo Kiba sonriendo―. ¡Ahora soy su portero!― exclamó sonriente.

La respuesta pareció ser suficiente para su madre, quien simplemente rodó los ojos y murmuró un felicidades. Kiba no esperaba más, de su madre. Lo que no se esperó fue el golpe que su hermana le propinó en la cabeza.

― ¿Y qué no podías avisar?― gritó Hana antes de recuperar la compostura y cruzarse de brazos―. A parte ya es muy tarde, no creo que tu prueba tardase tanto― dijo de manera escéptica.

Kiba maldijo el hecho de que Hana estuviese al tanto de todas las ocasiones en las que se había saltado las clases.

― Bueno... Las pruebas acabaron hace unas horas...― comenzó a murmurar, pero fue interrumpido por el grito en conjunto de Hana y su madre.

― Entonces, ¿por qué demonios llegaste tan tarde?― gritaron furiosas. Kiba deseo estar en cualquier otro lugar excepto ese.

Sin pensarlo realmente, el menor comenzó a chocar los dedos índices. Acción que hizo que tanto como su hermana como su madre comenzasen a reír descontroladamente.

― ¿Quién te crees? ¿Hinata-chan?― preguntó Hana entre risas.

Kiba se sonrojó, causando que las risas de su madre y su hermana se alzasen aún más.

― ¡En verdad se cree Hinata!― exclamó su madre.

Sabiendo que no podría hablar hasta que su madre y su hermana dejasen de reír, simplemente se sentó en el sofá u apoyó su rostro en su mano derecha, mientras observaba a las dos mujeres de la casa reír descontroladamente.

Era en ocasiones como esas, en las que deseaba tener a un padre con él. Talvez él no se hubiese burlado de él...

(~ •w•)~

― ¡Hanabi-chan! ¡Duele!― se quejó Hinata mientras intentaba quitar las manos de su hermana menor de su cabello.

― ¡Si no te dejas de mover te dolerá más! ¡Quedate quieta nee-san!― regañó Hanabi mientras le daba otro jalón al cabello de su hermana, continuando con la trenza. Hinata hizo un mohín e intentó no moverse mucho para que su hermana no le jalase más el cabello―. Quiero que me cuentes como fue que te reconciliaste con Kiba― dijo la menor mientras separaba los mechones de cabello se su hermana.

― No hay mucho que decir, nos encontramos en el puente― respondió Hinata mientras se sonrojaba levemente al recordar que en cuanto había visto a Kiba, su primera reacción había sido huir.

Después de haber pronunciado eso, Hanabi detuvo repentinamente todo el movimiento de sus manos sobre el cabello azulado de Hinata.

― ¿En el puente que se pelearon?― gritó la castaña soltando por completo el cabello de su hermana mayor. Hinata asintió―. ¡Es el destino!― exclamó emocionada la menor mientras aplaudía.

Hinata observó con curiosidad a su hermana.

― ¿El destino?― preguntó algo desconcertada la mayor de las Hyuugas.

― ¡No soy tonta! ¡Se perfectamente que evitabas usar ese puente por que en ese puente te habías peleado con Kiba!― gritó la menor apuntandola acusadoramente. Hinata decidió no discutir con la menor por dos razones: primero, no tenía el menor caso; segundo: era la verdad―. ¡Tienes que contarme como se encontraron en ese puente!― exclamó emocionada mientras se levantaba y se sentaba frente a su hermana, observandola con ojos espectantes.

Hinata simplemente sonrió nerviosa. En realidad no quería contarle a su hermana la forma en la que se había encontrado con Kiba. En primer lugar la regañaría cuando le contase que al principio había huido del Inuzuka cuando chocó contra él. Y luego activaría su modo sobreprotector cuando le dijese que había caído por las escaleras del parque a desnivel porque Kiba la había atrapado mientras bajaba las escaleras. Y ni siquiera quería pensar en que diría si le decía acerca de lo que habían dicho cuando se encontraban en el parque, con tan sólo recordarlo se sonrojaba y sentía como su corazón latía desbocado.

― ¡Y no te saltes un detalle!― ordenó Hanabi.

Y así, entre tartamudeos, sonrojos y nerviosismo, le contó a su hermana todo lo que había ocurrido en su reencuentro con Kiba. No tenía sentido intentar omitir detalles, sabía perfectamente que su hermana se los sonsacaría de una manera u otra, no tenía sentido retrasar lo inevitable.

― Y entonces Kiba y yo decidimos volver a ser amigos...― terminó de relatar, pensando ingenuamente que su hermana se sentiría satisfecha con eso.

― ¿Sólo amigos?― preguntó indignada la menor.

― ¿E-Eh? P-Pues s-si― respondió nerviosamente Hinata.

― ¿QUÉ?― preguntó molesta. Hinata parpadeó sin entender a lo que se refería su hermana menor―. ¿POR QUÉ?

Hinata comprendió a lo que se refería su hermana menor.

― Porque eso es lo que yo quiero― declaró firmemente―. Para mí es muy importante estar con Kiba-kun... Y si sólo lo puedo lograr siendo su amiga, que así sea― declaró sin titubear ni un momento.

Hanabi observó a su hermana realmente sorprendida.

― No deberías conformarte con eso― declaró la menor seriamente―. Si realmente lo quieres... deberías luchar por él, decirle tus sentimientos...― comenzó a decir Hanabi, pero por raro que fuese, Hinata la interrumpió.

―No, Hanabi-chan― negó Hinata mientras se ponía de pie―. Como realmente lo quiero, debo de callar lo que siento. Prefiero tenerlo toda mi vida como amigo, a no tenerlo de ninguna manera― declaró―. Hace tiempo que se que mis sentimientos hacia él son inútiles...

Hanabi se encontraba anonadada por lo que su hermana se encontraba diciendo... y por la manera en la que lo decía. Esa no era su hermana de siempre. Hinata se mostraba fría y severa... Se veía como su padre.

― Hinata...― murmuró Hanabi viendo a su hermana tristemente―. Los sentimientos jamás son inútiles... tú me dijiste eso...

Hinata sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

― Y para tí nunca deben de serlo. Pero mis sentimientos hacía Kiba son algo especial... Son la excepción que confirma la regla― dijo Hinata antes de besarle la coronilla y caminar por el pasillo hasta las escaleras.

Hanabi sonrió tristemente.

Ahora comprendía que todo ese tiempo lejos de Kiba si le había afectado a Hinata. En ese momento se había mostrado tan fría y severa como debía ser una Hyuuga. Pero ella sabía que Hinata no era así... al menos no completamente... Era como si sólo fuese así en lo que respectaba a sus sentimientos hacia Kiba.

En ese momento, Hanabi sentía ansias de ir a golpear al Inuzuka. Todo era la culpa de ese Inuzuka. Sabía que Hinata pensaba de esa manera para protegerse a ella misma... del dolor de no ser correspondida...

Hanabi se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. La vida de su hermana mayor era complicada...

(~ •w•)~

Kiba se encontraba recostado en el sofá mientras veía la televisión desinteresadamente. De pronto ya no pudo ver la televisión. Algo, o más bien alguien, obstruía su vista.

― Muevete nee-san― dijo Kiba en tono monótono.

― Cuentame que pasó cuando volvías a casa, se que algo pasó― dijo Hana. Kiba decidió no responderle, simplemente cerró los ojos. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de ser interrogado por su hermana, se sentía feliz por su situació con Hinata, pero si energía había llegado a su fin. Ahora se sentía cansado y le dolía el cuerpo.

Hana simplemente suspiró cansada antes de sentarse de acercarse a Kiba y presionar fuertemente su mano sobre el pecho del chico, causando que Kiba soltase un quejido.

― ¡Hana!― nombró molesto mientras se sobaba el pecho, intentando mitigar el dolor.

― ¿Te metiste en una pelea? ¿Por eso tardaste tanto en volver?― preguntó Hana en tono serio.

Kiba se incorporó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

― ¿Cómo supiste que estaba lastimado?― preguntó Kiba.

― Caminas rígido, y cuando te quitaste la sudadera noté unas vendas cuando se te alzó la camisa― respondió Hana tranquilamente.

― ¿Te fijaste en eso?― preguntó Kiba algo extrañado.

Hana simplemente se encogió de hombros restandole importancia.

― Responde mis preguntas, ¿quieres?― dijo Hana.

Kiba volvió a recostarse.

― Me caí por las escaleras del parque Hitomi― respondió el Inuzuka.

― Y eso paso ¿por?― insistió Hana.

― Porque cuando atrapé a Hinata, no me dí cuenta de que estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras del parque― respondió.

Hana permaneció unos segundos callada, como si procesase lo que su hermano acababa de decir.

― ¿TE ENCONTRASTE CON HINATA-CHAN?― exclamó Hana.

Kiba rodó los ojos ante la emoción de su hermana.

― Si, la tuve que perseguir un buen rato...― dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

― ¿Perseguir?― preguntó algo desconcertada.

― Si, chocamos en el puente y en cuanto notó que era yo... corrió lejos de mí― detalló mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba.

― ¿Por qué?

― No lo se, cuando me vió comenzó a correr― dijo Kiba mientras fruncía el ceño y pensaba en el porque de las acciones de Hinata. Si era sincero, no esperaba esa reacción de ella, pero no se había detenido mucho a pensar eso. Y talvez no debiera hacerlo.

― Bueno es lo menos que te mereces― declaró Hana, desconcertando a su hermano.

― ¿Eh?

― ¡Si fue tu culpa que todo esto pasara!― exclamó Hana―. ¡Tú lo sabes!

Kiba cerró los ojos antes de hablar en tono calmado.

― Cuando caímos en las escaleras... yo comenzé a disculparme por todo lo que había pasado― comenzó a relatar el Inuzuka menor―. Empezando por el hecho de que caímos por las escaleras y ella sangraba mucho... Tuvieron que ponerle unos puntos...― murmuró.

― ¿QUÉ?― gritó Hana completamente asustada. Causando que su hermano abriese los ojos debido al susto―. ¿Está bien?― preguntó.

― Si. ¿Sabes? Deberías preocuparte por mí, no por ella― dijo en un tono de falsa molestia.

― Como tu fuiste el que hizo eso, no mereces mi preocupación― contraatacó Hana en tono juguetón―. Como sea, sigue contando― ordenó mientras lo veía espectante.

Kiba suspiró antes de continuar con su historia y cerrar los ojos.

― Como sea, me comenzé a disculpar de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros... Pero cuando dije que por mi culpa habiamos dejado de hablarnos... Ella me interrumpió― dijo antes de hacer una pausa para poder tomar aire. Hana parecía querer hablar pero en cuanto abrió la boca, Kiba continuó―. Dijo que ella no iba a dejar que yo cargara con es culpa... Que eso era su culpa...

― Pero eso... no es cierto...― murmuró su hermana.

Kiba abrió los ojos, y volteó a ver al techo.

― Ella fue la que comenzó a evitarme... Ella fue la que evitó que yo la viese todo este tiempo... Yo siempre la estuve buscando... Pero no se dejaba encontrar― comentó Kiba de manera triste.

― ¡No puedo creer que tú la culpes de todo esto!― exclamó Hana bastante indiganda. Kiba volteó a verl aantes de cerrar los ojos. Se encontraba muy cansado y sentía que sus ojos se cerraban solos.

― Pero fue mi culpa que ella tuviese que llegar a eso― agregó―. Por que siempre ignoré a proposito sus sentimientos ella necesito hacer eso.

Hana se inclinó un poco para acariciarle el cabello a su hermano.

― Pero ahora todo está bien con Hinata-chan, ¿no?― preguntó Hana mientras sonreía de manera consoladora.

Kiba se dejó hacer mientras sonreía.

― Cuando me dí cuenta de que Hinata era la chica de la que estaba enamorado... Pensé que el que ella no me hablase y el no poder verla era mi castigo por no haberle prestado atención todo este tiempo― dijo Kiba, como si hablase más él que para su hermana.

― Pero ese castigo ya acabó― intervinó alegremente la mayor. Sabía que ahora que su hermano se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos todo iría bien. Después de todo si los dos eran correspondidos...

― No... Ahora yo sentiré lo que Hinata sintió todo este tiempo... El estar enamorado de alguien que sólo te ve como su mejor amigo...

― Kiba...― murmuró Hana.

― Dejalo así Hana... No quiero pensar mucho en eso... Se que no podré estar con ella― declaró mientras se giraba, quedando de lado―. Me conformo con poder estar a su lado como su mejor amigo, a no poder estar con ella.

― Kiba, si realmente la quieres... pelea por ella. Enamorala de nuevo.

― No, Hana. Hace mucho perdí el derecho de ser algo más que su mejor amigo...

(~ •w•)~

Shino se encontraba sentado en la entrada de su casa, esperando a Kiba, quien llevaba cerca de cinco minutos de retraso, lo cual no era mucho, pero era algo. Probablemente necesitarían correr el último tramo de camino a la escuela para poder llegar a tiempo. Pero no se preocupaba. Ese no sería su problema, después de todo ese día su primera clase era con Kakashi, por lo que realmente tenía media hora para llegar a la clase. Kiba sería quien corriese ese día.

― ¡Siento la tardanza, Shino!― gritó Kiba mientras pasaba su casa corriendo, sin siquiera detenerse en la entrada de su casa para saludarlo―. ¡Apurate vamos tarde!― gritó mientras corría y volteaba a verlo sonriente, mostrando sus enormes incisivos.

Shino enarcó una ceja, extrañado por el comportamiento de su mejor amigo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía así de animado o energético al Inuzuka. Sin pensarlo mucho dió una pequeña carrera para alcanzar a Kiba. Shino pensó que cuando lo alcanzase, Kiba disminuiría la velocidad, pero no ocurrió eso, simplemente continuó corriendo, haciendo que Shino tuviese que contiuar corriendo. Adiós a su plan de sólo ver a Kiba correr, ahora él también estaba corriendo.

Una vez que llegaron a la estación se detuvieron a esperar al metro. Ocasión que Shino aprovechó para poder preguntarle a Kiba que le ocurría.

― ¿Qué pasó?― preguntó Shino. Kiba sonrió y fingió no comprender la pregunta, causando que Shino suspirase―. Te ves diferente.

― ¡Eso es porque volví a ser amigo de Hinata!― exclamó el Inuzuka mientras mostraba sus enormes insisivos.

Shino dejó que sus gafas resbalasen por el puente de su nariz, dejando ver sus raramente vistos ojos.

― ¿En serio?― preguntó Shino visiblemente emocionado, causando que Kiba quisiese reír. Era raro ver a Shino de esa manera―. ¿Volveremos a estar los tres juntos?― preguntó Shino, usando un tono de voz monótono para cualquiera, pero Kiba podía ver que se encontraba emocionado.

― ¡Si!― afirmó Kiba antes de comenzar a caminar, el metro había llegado.

Shino sinitó como las comisuras de su boca se levantaban levemente mientras seguía a Kiba dentro del transporte.

― Entonces, ¿por qué no pasamos por ella?― preguntó Shino, volviendo a mostrar su faceta impasible.

Kiba frunció el ceño.

― Ella dijo que iba a continuar yendo a la escuela con los Sabaku― respondió Kiba, recordando la conversación que había tenido con ella el día anteriror.

.

― _¡Mañana Shino y yo pasaremos por tí a la hora de siempre!_― _exclamó alegremente Kiba mientras salía de la casa de Hinata, despidiendose de Hinata y Hanabi con la mano._

_Hinata negó con la cabeza antes de dar una pequeña carrera hasta donde se encontraba él._

― _Lo siento, Kiba-kun... Pero continuaré yendo con Gaara-san, Temari-sempai y Kankuro-sempai a la escuela... _

― _¿Por qué?_― _preguntó Kiba completamente desconcertado. En verdad estaba esperando el día en el que pudiese caminar a la escuela acompañado no sólo de la silenciosa presencia de Shino, sino también de la tranquila presencia de la peliazul frente a él._

_Hinata se sonrojó mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos._

― _Gaara-san y sus hermanos han sido muy buenos conmigo... Realmente los aprecio... No quiero que piensen que solamente fueron un reemplazo de tí y de Shino-kun_―_ respondió Hinata mientras observaba el suelo_―. _Lo siento mucho Kiba-kun... En verdad..._― _comenzó a disculparse, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de Kiba sobre su cabeza._

― _¿Creiste que me iba a enojar?_― _preguntó Kiba mientras sonreía. Hinata no levantó la vista, lo cual respondió la pregunta de Kiba_―. _Tonta_― _dijo antes de comenzar a caminar fuera de la residencia Hyuuga_―. _¡Mañana te buscaré para el almuerzo!_― _gritó antes de comenzar a caminar por la calle._

_._

― ¿Por qué?― preguntó Shino.

― Tú sabes tan bien como yo porque― dijo Kiba mientras sonreía de lado―. Es amiga del Shukaku, y lo seguirá siendo...

― No quiere que piensen que solamente fueron reemplazos...― murmuró Shino, haciendo que Kiba sonriese. Hinata había dicho lo mismo.

― Exacto.

― Pues supongo que nosotros terminaremos haciendonos amigos de los Sabaku― comentó Shino―. No creo que ella quiera dejar de convivir con ellos...

Kiba rió divertido.

― En eso mismo estaba pensado ayer por la noche― admitió Kiba. Después de ese comentario permanecieron en silencio, hasta que el metro hizo la parada de su escuela, en la cual bajaron―. Será extraño― declaró Kiba.

― ¿Qué?

― El hacerse amigo de los Sabaku. Sobretodo porque no confío mucho en Gaara... Después de lo que le hizo a Lee...

― Si Neji, Tenten y Lee pueden convivir con él... Nosotros también podremos― declaró Shino―. Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

Kiba sabía que ese comentario, no solo iba referido hacia Gaara, sino también para él. Shino le estaba diciendo que él tenía otra oportunidad con Hinata. El Inuzuka sonrió de manera triste.

― Shino― llamó Kiba después de unos momentos de silencio. El Aburame se detuvo y volteó a verlo―. No quiero que intervengas en la relación que tengo con Hinata.

Shino lo volteó a ver extrañado.

― No te comprendo― dijo genuinamente confundido.

― No quiero que Hinata sepa de mis sentimientos hacia ella― declaró antes de volver a caminar―. Yo sigo enamorado de ella, pero ahora se que ella ya no siente lo mismo por mí― dijo. Shino pareció estar apunto de decir algo, pero Kiba lo interrumpió―. Prefiero tenerla sólo como mi mejor amiga... A no estar con ella.

― Suenas igual que ella― murmuró Shino―. Pero está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, respetaré tu decisión.

Kiba sonrió antes de correr el resto del camino a la escuela. No quería llegar tarde a la clase de Asuma.

(~ •w•)~

― Ya vuelves a hablar con Kiba― dijo Shino mientras se sentaba junto a Hinata.

La chica lo volteó a ver sonrojada.

― Buenos días Shino-kun.

― Buenos días Hinata― saludó el Aburame. Después de unos momentos volvió a hablar―. Me alegra que eso ocurriera.

Hinata se sonrojó aún más al recordar su desastroso reencuentro con Kiba.

― ¿Ki-Kiba-kun t-te con-contó lo-lo de a-ayer?― preguntó sumamente nerviosa.

Shino sonrió de lado.

― No― declaró―. Dijo que eso era algo que tú y él me contarían juntos― explicó―. Debo agregar que es algo que espero con ansias.

Hinata dejó escapar una risita divertida mientras cubría su boca con la mano.

(~ •w•)~

― ¡Kakashi-sensei está tardando mucho!― se quejó Naruto, quien estaba de pie frente la mesa del profesor, hablando con Sakura, quien se encontraba sentada en la mesa.

― ¿Qué esperabas? Es Kakashi-sensei― respondió Sakura mientras reía ante la mueca que había puesto Naruto. De pronto su mirada se posó en Hinata y en Shino―. Se ve diferente― dijo.

Naruto observó desconcertado a la pelirrosa.

― ¿Qué?― preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos.

― No que, quien― corrigió Sakura mientras movía negativamente su dedo índice―. Y Hinata.

― ¿Hinata-chan?― preguntó Naruto mientras volteaba a ver a Hinata hablando con Shino. Sakura tenía razón, la Hyuuga se veía diferente, como si de pronto se hubiese liberado de algo―. Si...

― Me pregunto que será...― murmuró Sakura al tiempo que la puerta del salón se abría, dejando ver al profesor Kakashi. De un saltó bajó de la mesa y caminó junto a Naruto hasta su lugar.

(~ •w•)~

Al ver que Kakashi entraba al salón Hinata decidió decirle a Shino algo que había estado pensando desde la noche anterior.

― Shino-kun... Quisiera pedirte un favor.

― Adelante.

― Shino-kun... Qui-Quisiera qu-que n-no le ha-hablases a Ki-Kiba-kun de-de lo que siento p-por é-él― pidió Hinata mientras tartamudeaba en exceso.

Shino deseó gritar de la desesperación en ese momento. Kiba le había pedido exactamente lo mismo.

― ¿Puedes decirme por qué?

― Yo... No quiero que nuestra amistad se vuelva a arruinar por culpa de mis sentimientos― dijo Hinata mientras veía de reojo que Kakashi iba a comenzar a tomar lista de asistencia―. Por favor Shino-kun― pidió.

Shino asintió.

― De acuerdo

Hinata sonrió alegremente antes de comenzar a buscar sus materiales para la clase.

Shino por dentro se encontraba maldiciendo. En verdad que sus dos amigos eran ciegos. Los dos le pedían exactamente lo mismo, por exactamente las mismas razones. Él era más que conciente de que ellos se gustaban mutuamente. Pero ninguno de ellos lo sabían. Y como buen mejor amigo que era... estaba condenado a no poder intervenir para acelerar el proceso de que estuviesen juntos.

De pronto sintió unas miradas sobre él y Hinata, por lo que volteó a ver a su alrededor, encontrandose con una mirada azulada y una color jade. De pronto una sonrisa de lado surcó el rostro del Aburame. Talvez él no tuviese que intervenir, simplemente tendría que jugar bien sus cartas.

Porque estaba harto de ver como sus dos mejores amigos permanecían ciegos a los sentimientos del otro. Porque durante mucho tiempo había sido paciente y había decidido no intervenir... Pero hasta el más paciente tiene su límite...

* * *

yo: les gusto?

inner: TIEMPO SIN VERNO!

yo: inner.. ellos no te ven... te leen..

inner: tiempo sin leernos!

yo: pero ni siquiera existes! como te leen?

inner: ese no es mi problema.. es tuyo..

yo: o.o... desde cuando es mi problema?

inner: desde que decidiste imaginarme... r.r

yo: nunca decidi imaginarte! tu apareciste sola! D:

inner: no! r.r... tu me creaste!

yo: en serio? dafuq!

inner: eso te convierte en mi madre...

yo: estuve embarazada? o.o

inner: pues no lo se.. talvez fue un embarazo imaginario!

yo: eh? no puede ser! o.o

inner: pues si no como naci!? D:

yo: no lo se.. tu un dia te apareciste y ya...

inner: entonces soy adoptada? D:

yo: no lo se!

inner: juegas con mis emociones! eres un mostruo! D:

yo: como llegamos a esto? o.o

inner: vete a contestar reviews.. yo me necesito recueperar de esto! (llorando a mares)

yo: bien...

...

bueno... en lo que inner corre fuera del depa y va con el vecino que estudia psicologia... yo me dedicare a responder lo que me da fuerzas para continuar con este fic... exacto! respondere reviews! XD

**yani inuzuka:** su bueno.. yani-chan... en verdad quiero poner algo mas.. pero la verdad es que kiero ke el romance entre ellos dos realmente floresca... no se si ya leiste mi fic de 'creo' (estoy casi segura de ke ya lo leiste.. pero no lo recuerdo.. XD) y bueno.. en ese todo fue como BUM! SE AMAN! x ke toda la trama desde conocerse hasta ennoviarse paso en menos de cinco dias.. no espera.. en SEIS DIAS!.. bueno.. quiero que esto ocurra un poco mas lento.. pero no te preocupes.. no creo que tarde mucho! XD... como recompensa por tu espera... te regalare un novio de ahi... puedes escoger al que sea.. menos a gaara y a neji (lo siento) y obviamente no puedes escoger a kiba.. XD

**nami-chan24:** siento la espera! ya esta el cap! en serio muchas gracias por tu review! me encanta que me dejen reviews! asi que sigue haciendolo si? es muy lindo.. PD: me encata la imagen de tu perfil.. XD

bueno.. estos fueron todos los reviews de la semana... asi que de aqui queda decirles cuando saco el proximo cap... el proximo cap lo sacare... el **miercoles 6 de marzo**... asi que bueno.. nos leemos ese dia ok?

yo: bueno.. habiendo terminado solo queda pedir...

yo/inner: POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS! (es rapido.. no es necesaria cuenta y es lo que me hace muy feliz y motiva a que continue con la historia!)

yo: inner! que no estabas con el vecino?

inner: me corrio de su casa por andarlo molestando a las 11 pm..

yo: ya esta dormido? o.o

inner: si.. que temprano se durmio verdad? r.r

yo: si... o.o... pero.. espera... TE DIJE QUE YO QUERIA PEDIR LOS REVIEWS!

inner: no importa... igual los pediste...

yo: pro ese era mi momento! D:

inner: ahora te crees una estrella o algo asi?

yo: ya lo soy B)

inner: no lo eres.. solo eres una estudiante que escribe fics... r.r

yo: con eso me basta :D

inner: jamas te entendere...

yo: no esperaba que lo hiciera..

inner: que tal si nos vamos a dormir?

yo: buena idea!

inner: buenas noches!

yo: descansen!

inner: y nos vemos en dos miercoles!

yo: exacto! :D

atter: lordkami!


	18. CAP 16 Peligro al acecho

**Cap 16/¿?**

Oficialmente me siento una idiota! fue una estupidez lo que hice!

Ok siento mucho mi error! hasta hoy que iba a subir el cap 17 (19) me di cuenta! cuando estyaba respondiendo los reviews.. lei el review que decia que habia subido de nuevo el cap anterior! D: asi que ahorita ando cambiando los coments de este capitulo y subire el cap correcto! D:

bueno.. siento mucho mi estupidez.. asi que se los compensare... el proximo cap (el que iba a subir hoy) lo subire el proximo miercoles.. y el siguiente cap a ese lo subiere el proximo proximo miercoles.. asi que seran tres semanas seguidas de caps! :D

y si me disculpan x mi estupidez e incompetencia.. que tal si leen un pequeño disclaimer y leen el cap en el que tanto me habia esforzado? XD

disclaimer: ni naruto ni sus personajes son mios, de serlo, no estaria sufriendo por lo que estoy leyendo sobre la verdad entre madara y harashima! es como si masashi dijera: como hago sufrir a los fans? ya se! owo!.. hare que todo lo que creian no valga nada! r.r

..estupido masashi!

en fin.. los dejo leer el cap! :D

* * *

**Peligro al acecho**

Cuando la campana que indicaba el inicio del descanso sonó, la puerta del salón 1C fue abierta bruscamente, dejando ver a un Kiba sonriente del otro lado de la puerta.

― ¿Desea algo, Inuzuka?― preguntó la profesora Anko mientras le dedicaba a Kiba una de sus miradas más intimidantes, haciendo que Kiba se atemorizase momentaneamente.

― No, nada Anko-sensei― fue lo único que dijo Kiba antes de cerrar la puerta.

Todo el salón estalló en carcajadas después de semejante actuación entre el Inuzuka y la profesora, incluyendo a Hinata y a Shino, quienes no pudieron evitar reír discretamente.

― ¡Shi-Shino! ¡Es-Está riendo!― exclamó aterrorizado el alumno que se sentaba detrás del Aburame, Hozuki Suigetsu.

Ante ese comentario toda la clase paró de reír, para después ver aterrorizada a Shino, todos excepto Hinata, quien internamente estaba riendo a carcajadas por la situación en la que se encontraba su otro amigo.

Incluso Anko se encontraba algo perturbada por haber visto a Shino reír.

― Pueden salir, clase― dijo Anko antes de tomar sus cosas y salir apresuradamente del salón.

Rápidamente el salón se vació, dejando solamente al Aburame y a la Hyuuga. Después de unos segundos, Hinata no pudo soportar más la risa, y estalló en carcajadas.

― No es común que rías tan abiertamente― expresó Shino algo divertido al ver como su amiga se sonrojaba completamente y se cubría la boca.

De pronto la puerta del salón volvió a abrir, mostró a un extrañado Kiba, quien caminó dudoso al lugar donde sus amigos se encontraban.

― ¿Ahora que pasó? Escuché carcajadas, luego todo quedó en silencio, luego Anko-sensei salió completamente asustada del salón, después escuché las carcajadas de Hinata y luego silencio...― relató Kiba haciendo que en los labios de sus amigos se formase una sonrisa divertida.

Hinata volvió a estallar en carcajadas, risa que que contagió a Kiba y a Shino.

― Shi-Shino-kun rió y-y a-asustó a to-todo el sa-salón― dijo rápidamente Hinata mientras reía.

El Inuzuka comenzó a reír más fuerte.

― ¡No puedo creer que eso siga pasando!― exclamó Kiba una vez que las risas se hubieron calmado.

De pronto la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando ver a un pelirrojo algo confundido por la imagen de los tres amigos en el salón. _"Así que ya no es necesaria mi compañía"_ pensó Gaara antes de hacer una rápida reverencia, cerrar la puerta y alejarse.

Hinata al ver eso se levantó apresuradamente y salió del salón, sorprendiendo sólo un poco al Aburame y al Inuzuka.

― Lo sabía― murmuraron al mismo tiempo antes de comenzar a caminar a la salida.

(~ •w•)~

― ¡Gaara-kun! ¡Espera!― pidió la Hyuuga mientras corría un poco para alcanzar al Sabaku, quien al escuchar eso se detuvo.

― Veo que ya arreglaste todo con Inuzuka― declaró el pelirrojo―. Felicidades.

― ¿Ah? S-Si, gra-gracias, Gaara-kun― dijo Hinata sin saber exactamente como decir lo que tenía pensado preguntarle desde ayer.

― Nos vemos― dijo repentinamente el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a alejarse de nuevo de Hinata.

― ¡Sabaku! ¿Quieres ir a almorzar con nosotros?― gritó la fuerte voz de Kiba, acción que desconcertó por completo a Hinata y a Gaara. A la primera porque Kiba había hecho lo que ella quería hacer, _"Siempre me está ayudando" _pensó alegremente. Y a Gaara puesto que , simplemente no se esperaba eso. Pensaba que cuando Hinata volviese a estar con sus amigos, él volvería a estar solo. _"Pero ella no es así"_ pensó relajado el pelirrojo antes de asentir.

― No veo porque no― respondió Gaara.

― ¡Genial!― exclamó Kiba antes se sonreír alegremente mostrando todos sus dientes. Pero esa sonrisa no convenció del todo a Hinata, quien frunció el ceño por un segundo, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Gaara, quien decidió no decir nada.

― Vamos― indicó Shino mientras levantaba dos almuerzos, el suyo y el de Hinata.

(~ •w•)~

Los cuatro se encontraban sentados en el pasto, bajo la sobra del árbol donde siempre se sentaban, el cual ahora se encontraba completamente deshojado.

― ¿Ya te dijeron que los tres somos parte del equipo de soccer?― preguntó Shino mientras escogía que verdura comer de su bento.

― ¿Participaron en las pruebas?― preguntó Hinata algo desconcertada. No tanto por el hecho de que lograsen parte del equipo de soccer, no al menos en el caso de Kiba y Shino, si no porque habían participado en las pruebas, cuando antes se habían negado categoricamente. _"Pero antes se habían negado por tí"_ dijo una voz en su mente, y es que ella sabía que esa era la verdad.

― Si― dijeron los tres al unísono.

― Ya veo, felicidades.

― ¡Si! ¡Oye Gaara, no podemos creer que no hayas quedado como titular!― comentó Kiba de una manera un tanto exagerada. Algo que extrañó a Hinata, parecía como si Kiba se estuviese forzando a actuar alegre frente a Gaara, puesto que no parecía natural la manera en la que se expresaba.

Gaara al parecer también notó eso puesto que de manera seria volteo a ver a Kiba.

― No hagas eso― pidió Gaara.

Kiba frunció el ceño levemente antes de sonreír de nuevo de manera astuta.

― ¿Hacer qué?

― Actuar amable conmigo si no quieres― declaró.

De pronto la sonrisa de Kiba desapareció y este tomó un aire serio.

― Ya veo― dijo mientras se llevaba un bocado de comida a la boca―. Gracias, así es más fácil.

Hinata suspiró al escuchar eso. Ella sabía que Kiba se estaba comportando de manera extraña, incluso Gaara lo había notado. En cierta forma había sentido algo de alivio al ver que Kiba se comportaba como esperaba que lo hiciera, desconfiado con los desconocidos. Pero tampoco le gustaba el aire tenso que los había rodeado desde entonces.

― Aunque no lo creas, para nosotros si fue una gran sorpresa que no fueses titular― declaró Kiba una vez que hubo acabado su almuerzo.

Gaara parpadeó sorprendido, causando una sonrisa de lado en Kiba.

― Ya veo, yo me sorprendi que me hubiesen seleccionado, aún como suplente― murmuró Gaara.

― ¿Nunca antes habías jugado soccer, Gaara?― preguntó una voz muy alegre, proveniente de detrás del árbol, una voz que los sorprendió a todos.

― ¿Na-Naruto-kun?― preguntó Hinata.

― Namikaze― nombró Gaara.

De detrás del árbo salió el sonriente rubio, con un balón de soccer bajo el brazo.

― Entonces, ¿nunca hantes habías jugado soccer?― volvió a preguntar el ojiazul.

Gaara negó levemente.

― No.

― Entonces, ¿por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros?― preguntó animado el rubio―. ¡Kiba y Shino vendrán!― declaró.

Ante lo dicho por el rubio, Hinata y Gaara voltearon a ver a Shino y a Kiba, mientras que estos volvearon a ver al Namikaze.

― Hoy no, Namikaze...― comenzó a decir Kiba, pero fue interrumpido por una nueva persona.

― Será suplentes contra titulares― declaró la monótona voz de Utakata―. Así que los necesitamos.

Después de esa declaración se desató una conversación de murmullos entre Shino, Kiba y sopresivamente Gaara. Hinata sonrió ante eso, Kiba podría estar comportando desconfiado con Gaara, pero eso no significaba que no estuviese intetando llevarse bien con el pelirrojo. Y al parecer Gaara también lo había notado, la leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible, que sus labios mostraban eran una prueba.

― Hinata, ¿tú qué dices?― preguntó Shino.

Algo confundida por la situación, Hinata asintió.

― Vayan...― declaró.

Naruto comenzó a decir lo genial que sería jugar un partido 'completo' y cosas así, mientras que Shino, Gaara y Hinata guardaban lo que les había restado de su almuerzo.

― ¿Nos acompañarás?― preguntó Kiba con un gesto burlón.

― Claro― respondió Hinata con una sonrisa cálida.

•••

― Esta es la cancha de soccer que todo usan― indicó Matsuri a la chica que se encontraba junto a ella―. Hay otra del otro lado de la escuela, pero esa es exclusiva para el equipo de soccer― explicó.

La chica junto a Matsuri asintió levemente mientras dirigía su vista hacia la enorme cantidad de chicos que se encontraban enrumbandose a la primera cancha de soccer que Matsuri había señalado.

― ¡Oh mira! ¡La mayoría de ellos son titulares!― exclamó Matsuri al ver a los chicos que la pelinegra junto a ella había visto―. Si, ahí estan el capitán Neji, el subcapitán Lee, están Naruto, los Uchiha y Shikamaru― comenzó a enlistar la castaña, de pronto Matsuri frunció el ceño―. ¿Ah?, también están Hozuki, de natación, y Juugo, de baloncesto... ¡Ah! ¡Gaara-san también!― exclamó sorprendida, no tenía idea de que estaba pasando ahí.

― ¿Es muy raro eso, Matsuri-san?― preguntó la pelinegra.

― Algo así, Yani-san― comentó Matsuri―. ¿Quieres venir a ver que pasa?― preguntó sonriente la castaña.

― Claro― respondió la pelinegra.

•••

Para cuando hubieron llegado a la cancha, ya todos los miembros del equipo de soccer, tanto suplentes como titulares, se encontraban en la cancha de soccer, mientras que las gradas se llenaban poco a poco de alumnos curiosos por ver que hacía jugando soccer los miembros del equipo de baloncesto y natación, al igual que Gaara.

Hinata se encontraba sentada sola, por lo que se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro.

― ¿Hinata?― preguntó la voz de Tenten.

― ¿Ah? Tenten-san― saludó Hinata.

― Estoy sentada con Temari, atrás, ¿vienes?― preguntó la castaña. Hinata asintió siguiendo a la novia de su primo.

Una vez que llegó a donde antes se había encontrado sentada Tenten, vió que aparte de Temari se encontraba Kankuro.

― Temari-sempai, Kankuro-sempai― saludó Hinata.

― Hola― saludaron los hermanos al unísono. Después de eso los cuatro se dedicaron a observar el partido que se encontraba a punto de comenzar.

•••

― ¡Karin! ¡Por aquí!― llamó la escandalosa voz de Ino a la pelirroja que buscaba un lugar donde sentarse. La pelirroja la observó algo sorprendida.

― ¿Tú? ¿Invitando a Karin?― preguntó Sakura algo sorprendida por las acciones de su amiga.

Ino asintió.

― No vale la pena mantener rencores de hace tiempo, si Sasuke, Lee y Naruto pudieron aceptar a Gaara― dijo la rubia mientras señalaba al pelirrojo―, no veo porque yo no puedo aceptar a la zanahoria que me quitó a mi primer novio... Eso fue hace mucho...― declaró sonriente.

Después de unos momentos, Karin apareció frente a la rubia y la pelirrosa.

― Hola― saludó de manera incómoda.

― Sientate― indicó Ino mientras le daba unas palmadas al lugar junto a ella―. Vamos, el partido está a apunto de empezar― comentó Ino mientras fijaba la vista en la cancha.

― Dicen que será de suplentes contra titulares― dijo la voz de Chouji, quien comía una bolsa de botanas no muy lejos de ellas.

― ¿En serio?― preguntó Karin mientras dirigía su vista hacia Juugo y Suigetsu, sus amigos―. No sabía que fueran parte del equipo de soccer― murmuró.

― Ayer se hicieron las pruebas...― informó Ino.

― Ah, de igual manera, Juugo es de baloncesto y Suigetsu es de natación...

― Escuché que fueron Sasuke-kun y Sai los que los que los propusieron, y que ellos aceptaron como un favor a Sasuke-kun― comentó Sakura mientras veía como los jugadores se dividían en dos equipos.

― Gaara también está en el equipo― dijo sorprendido Chouji.

― Pero es como suplente― agregó Sakura al ver que Gaara no iba al mismo equipo que Sasuke y Sai―. Mira, Suigetsu también es suplente...

― Como era de esperarse del pez...― se mofó Karin.

― ¡Mira, Kiba y Shino son titulares!― exclamó Ino.

― Este será un partido interesante― declaró Sakura.

(~ •w•)~

Matsuri escuchó atenta la conversación que Ino mantenía con sus amigos. No podía creer que Gaara fuese estuviese en el equipo de soccer, aún si era suplente. La castaña sonrió, eso significaba que Gaara pronto podría ser aceptado por completo.

― ¿Qué pasa Matsuri-san?― preguntó Yani.

― Ah, nada― respondió la castaña mientras dirigía su vista a la pelinegra junto a ella. De pronto vió como los castaños ojos de la chica brillaban con malicia.

― Matsuri-san, no volteé... Pero el pelirrojo de la cancha no la deja de mirar― declaró con tono malicioso.

Matsuri sólo atinó a sonrojarse y bajar la vista.

•••

― ¿Quienes creen que ganen?― preguntó Kankuro con curiosidad mientras veía comenzar el partido entre los suplentes y los titulares.

― Es obvio que los titulares― respondió Temari con superioridad.

― No te confíes Temari― replicó Tenten―. Neji y Lee me dijeron que hay algunos suplentes que son mejores que los titulares, como Gaara-kun y Hozuki-kun.

― Si Gaara es mejor que los titulares, ¿por qué no es titular?― preguntó Kankuro con un deje de indignación.

― No lo se, pero te aseguro que ellos deben de tener sus razones― dijo Tenten con tono serio, algo poco común en la chica de moños.

― Volviendo a lo de antes, ¿quién ganará?― preguntó Kankuro.

― Los titulares― respondió Temari.

― Empate― respondieron Hinata y Tenten al unísono.

•••

― Al final Temari tuvo razón― comentó Kankuro bastante animado mientras caminaba rumbo al edificio escolar, acompañado por sus dos hermanos.

― ¿En qué tenías razón?― preguntó algo curioso Gaara.

Temari guardó silencio unos momentos.

― Acerca de que los titulares ganarían― respondió Temari algo apenada―. No es que no creyese que fueses a ganar... Pero... por algo los eligieron como titulares, ¿no?― comentó Temari mientras dirigía su vista a cualquier punto menos a su hermano pelirrojo.

Gaara dejó escapar una pequeña risa, una que dejó impactados, momentaneamente, a sus hermanos.

― Tienes razón.

•••

― Matsuri-san, ¿le gusta Sabaku-san?― preguntó Yani mientras caminaba rumbo al edificio escolar junto a Matsuri.

― ¿Qué?― preguntó escandalizada la castaña.

― ¿Eso es un si?― preguntó la chica.

― ¡No!― negó Matsuri mientras negaba energéticamente con la cabeza.

― Ah, ya veo― dijo con fingida inocencia la pelinegra.

Mientras ambas chicas caminaban, Matsuri con la cabeza gacha, evitando la mirada divertida de la pelinegra, y la pelinegra observando con diversión a la castaña, ninguna se dió cuenta que ambas iban directo a chocar contra unos chicos parados frente a ella.

― ¡Cuidado!― exclamó la pelinegra justo antes de detenerse, evitando golpearse contra la espalda de un chico rubio.

― ¿Eh? ¡Pero si no he hecho nada!― replicó el rubio mientras se daba la vuelta, enfrentando a la chica.

― Deja de molestar a los demás, Naruto― regaño Sakura mientras veía con desaprobación a su amigo―. Disculpenlo, siempre es así― dijo con cansancio.

― Hmp, no hay problema― dijo la pelinegra antes de continuar caminando con aparente indiferencia.

Una vez que se hubieron alejado, Matsuri dejó escapar un suspiro.

― ¿Por qué hiciste eso Yani-san? Si Naruto no hizo nada...― reprendió la castaña.

Yani se sonrojó antes de ignorar la reprimenda de Matsuri y continuó caminando, dejando a una sonriente Matsuri atrás.

Era obvio que a la pelinegra le gustaba cierto rubio de ojos azules.

•••

― ¿Viste como paré el intento de gol de Gaara?― preguntó completamente emocionado Kiba, caminando de espaldas mientras veía caminar a Hinata y a Shino.

― Si, Kiba-kun, fue bastante impresionate― respondió la peliazul mientras sonreía ante la emoción de su amigo.

― ¿Y viste como detuve...?― comenzó a preguntar Kiba, pero Shino lo interrumpió.

― Hinata vio todo el partido, por lo tanto vió como detuviste todos esos goles.

Kiba hizo una mueca ante el comentario de su amigo, mientras que Hinata rió divertida.

― Ambos jugaron de una manera impresionante― declaró Hinata―. En definitiva no tendrán problema para ganar los partidos...

― ¿Verdad que sí?― preguntó Kiba como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.

― Si― respondió la chica de manera energética.

― El primer partido se cambió a este viernes, será en nuestra escuela― declaró Shino, sorprendiendo a los otros dos chicos.

― ¿En serio? ¡Eso es en sólo dos días!― exclamó Kiba.

Shino asintió.

― El equipo contra el que jugaremos es contra los de la escuela Otogakure― declaró el de lentes―. Dicen que el director Orochimaru movió sus influencias para que eso ocurriera...

― Odio a esos que hacen lo que quieren con sus influencias― resongó Kiba―. ¿Son un equipo fuerte?― preguntó sonando algo preocupado.

― No, de hecho al parecer es un equipo algo mediocre― comentó Shino.

― Entonces no hay de que preocuparse― declaró el Inuzuka mientras sonreía.

Hinata rió de manera discreta.

― No es bueno confiarse Kiba-kun.

― Tampoco lo es preocuparse de más― contraatacó el Inuzuka mientra sonreía de manera astuta.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, los tres llegaron al salón 1B.

― Nos vemos a la salida, Kiba-kun― declaró la Hyuuga.

Al escuchar una mueca se formó en el rostro de Kiba, mientras que Shino frunció el ceño.

― Los siento Hinata― dijo Kiba mientras le revolvía juguetonamente el cabello a la chica―. Shino y yo nos tenemos que quedar a las prácticas de soccer.

― Ah― dijo Hinata intentando ocultar su desilusión al comprender que no podría ir con sus amigos de vuelta a casa. De pronto la imagen del pelirrojo le vino a la mente―. ¿Gaara-kun también?― preguntó.

― Supongo que si, a pesar de ser un suplente es parte del equipo― respondió Shino.

― Lo siento, Hinata― dijo Kiba mientras le volvía revolver el cabello a la chica y acercaba su rostro al de ella, haciendo que la Hyuuga se sonrojase―. Te lo compensaré― dijo muy cerca del oído de la chica, quien al escuchar eso se coloco del color de una cereza. Kiba lo notó por lo que se alejó antes de comenzar a reír fuertemente―. ¿Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que extrañé verte convertida en una cereza?― preguntó mientras continuaba revolviendole el cabello a la chica.

― ¡Ki-Kiba-kun!― exclamó la chica subiendo la escala de rojos de una manera muy peligrosa, lo que hizo que Shino le enviase una mirada de advertencia.

― Bien, bien, ya no te avergonzaré― dijo el Inuzuka mientras dejaba de revolver el cabello de la Hyuuga―... Por ahora...― agregó en tono divertido.

Hinata se sonrojó de nuevo antes de hacer una corta reverencia y correr a su respectivo salón, Kiba por su parte rió por la reacción de la chica.

― Había extrañado eso― dijo Kiba de manera nostálgica.

― Yo también declaró Shino.

•••

En un salón de clases, se encontraban once chicos.

― Entonces, ¿jugaremos contra Konoha?― preguntó un chico realmente robusto.

― Si

― Creí que habíamos herido a sus jugadores...― comentó otro chico, de coleta alta y tez morena.

― Lo hicimos, pero consiguieron reemplazos― respondió el chico robusto.

― Eso debería darnos a entender que no tiene caso que hagamos eso― declaró un chico de cabellos blanquecinos―. No importa cuantas veces lastimemos a sus titulares, siempre los podrán reemplazar...

Después de esa declaración permanecieron en silencio, hasta que una voz femenina se hizo escuchar desde la puerta del salón.

― Y si nos encargamos de las personas cercanas al equipo... así no se atreverán a jugar― declaró una chica de cabellos rojizos.

El chico de cabellos blancos negó suspirando al ver el entuciasmo que esa propuesta había generado en el equipo.

― No apoyo esto, pero hagan lo que les plasca.

Después de eso murmulló emocionados se hicieron escuchar en toda la habitación.

― Primero tenemos que averiguar quien es el equipo, ¿te podrás encargar de eso, Tayuya?― preguntó el chico de coleta y tez morena.

― Tendrán que pagarme bien por eso... Kidomaru...

De nuevo murmullos emocionados inundaron el salón, para decepción del peliblanco.

― No estoy de acuerdo con esto― murmuró el peliblanco antes de encaminarse a la salida del salón.

* * *

yo: lo siento! T.T

inner: eres una idiota!

yo: lo se!

inner: repitelo!

yo: soy una idiota! T.T

inner: mas fuerte!

yo: SOY UNA IDIOTA! T.T

inner: ahora dame un millon de dolares!

yo: claro.. espera!

inner: demonios! casi lo lograba!

yo: que estafarte a ti misma?

inner: no! estafarte a ti!

yo: pero somos la misma persona!

inner: no! yo soy inner! tu eres tu!

yo: pero tu eres parte de mi!

inner: no me metas en tus lios existenciales!

yo: pero yo..

inner: calla y responde reviews!

yo: ok.. T.T

inner: x ke tan desganada? si son reviews!

yo: x ke me gritaste!

inner: te lo mereces!

yo: si. T.T

inner: entonces respondelos con una sonrisa!

yo: ok! :D

bien.. despues de mi 12001 disculpa.. que tal si les respondo sus hermosos reviews? XD

**dniizz**: bueno.. muchas gracias x el review! y pues que hara shino? ese es mi secreto.. ojojojojoj! (si.. tambien es un secreto para mi.. u.u).. muchas gracias x el review y siento mi error de publicacion!

**Aairi: **claro que volvio inner! ahora tengo un poco mas de tiempo x ke mi otro fic tambien lo hice de publicacion de cada dos semans.. asi que ahora puedo escribir inners! XD muchas gracias x el apoyo y siento la tardanza! XD

**yani inuzuka:** yani! ya te puse en este cap!... pronto se sabra que eres familiar de kiba (si eso es lo que quieres)... XD.. espero que te haya gustado tu aparicion! XD

**EyesGray-sama:** siento la tardanza eyes-chan! XD.. fue una estupidez mia! espero que no me vuelva a apasar eyes-chan! XD... espero que sigas queriendo leer el fic! :D

ahora un agradecimiento al review que me hizo darme cuenta de mi horror!

**narusempai:** siento mucho narusempai-chan! en serio! si no fuera x tu review hubiera subido el cap 19 en vez del 18! XD

...

ya pues... mejor me voy! :D les dejare el cap del fic.. y tmabien les dejare la fecha del siguiente cap! **el miercoles 27 de marzo!**... prometo fijarme en los cap que subo! D:

asi que..

yo/inner: muchas gracias x leer! y dejen review! (no es necesaria cuenta y no toma mucho!)

yo: inner! lo iba a pedir yo sola!

inner: no! perdiste ese derecho con esa metida de pata!

yo: pero tambien es tu culpa!

inner: y eso como?

yo: x ke tu eres yo!

inner: ya te dije que no!

yo: y yo te digo que si!

inner: entonces tmbien tengo derecho a pedir reviews!

yo: no! ese es mi derecho!

inner: pero dijiste que yo era tu!

yo: sabes que? mejor callate!

inner: no!

yo: si!

inner: no!

yo: si!

inner: si!

yo: no! y punto! asi que habla!

inner: ja! te engañe!

yo: nooo! T.T

inner: ya di adios!

yo: ok! adiosito!

inner: nos leemos la proxima semana!

yo: exacto!

..

atte: lordkami!


	19. CAP 17 Se jugaron las cartas

Cap 17/¿?

Gomen! se me tripearon los dias! hasta hoy que me conecte me di cuenta de que es jueves! crei que era miercoles!

lo siento mucho pero esta es una actualizacion express.. ando en los angeles con mis parientes (y con mi preciosa prima gaby a la que extraño tanto!)... prometo responder sus reviews la proxima semana en el proximo capitulo! XD

disclaimer: naruto no es mio! ni para que mentir! XD

* * *

**Se jugaron las cartas**

Hinata se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela, en el techo de la puerta que daba a esta, un lugar poco usual, pero desde el cual se podían observar las canchas donde el equipo de soccer entrenaba. En un principio, cuando había llegado a la azotea, se había deshecho los sesos, intentando pensar como vería las prácticas desde la azotea, al final, había llegado a la conclusión de que si subía a ese techo podría hacerlo, y así había sido. Desde ahí veía a la perfección como el equipo practicaba en la cancha especial, cancha donde ocurriría el partido del viernes en la tarde, pero no lograba distinguir muy bien a las personas. Podía distinguir a su primo, a Suigetsu, que era un chico de su salón, y a otros cuantos, pero no a todos. Con la mirada, intentó encontrar la pelirroja cabellera de Gaara, pero no lo logró.

De pronto la puerta de la azotea fue abierta, haciendo que abandonase sus intentos de ubicar a su amigo.

― No está― escuchó que murmuraba una voz muy conocida.

Hinata se asomó para confirmar de quien se trataba. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas al ver una cabellera roja a punto de salir de la azotea.

― ¿Gaara-kun?― llamó la peliazul.

― ¿Hinata?― preguntó sorprendido Gaara mientras volteaba al techo y veía con sorpresa como Hinata lo veía desde arriba―. ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Cómo llegaste ahí?

Hinata se sonrojó ante las preguntas y el tono 'divertido' que el pelirrojo había usado.

― Y-Yo... q-queria poder ver-ver las prácticas... Y-Yo...― comenzó a decir la chica antes de que Gaara alzara la mano, indicandole que callase.

― Ya entendí, pero, ¿cómo subiste?― preguntó el Sabaku. Hinata, quien se encontraba todavía muy avergonzada, señaló un cubo de basura acomodado junto a la puerta de la azotea. Al ver eso Gaara alzó una inexistente ceja―. ¿En serio pudiste subir con eso?

Hinata asintió sonrojada, sorprendiendo a Gaara. _"Tiene mejor condición física de lo que pensé"_ pensó Gaara algo impresionado.

― Ga-Gaara-kun, ¿no tienes que ir a la práctica?― preguntó Hinata mientras veía como Gaara subía al cubo de basura, se apoyaba en la puerta entre abierta de la azotea y subía al techo donde ella se encontraba. Al final de todo eso, ambos vieron como la puerta de la azotea se cerraba debido al empujón que había recibido para que Gaara subiera. _"Así que por eso la azotea estaba cerrada"_ pensó el pelirrojo.

― Si, pero llegaré tarde― respondió el Sabaku mientras veía a sus compañeros de equipo entrenar.

― Eso no le gustará a Ne-Neji-niisan― murmuró Hinata.

Gaara no dijo nada ante el comentario y se dedicó a observar como sus compañeros de equipo daban lo mejor de si por mejorar.

― Iré en unos momentos, pero necesito pensar un poco antes― declaró el pelirrojo.

― ¿Quieres que me vaya?― preguntó la chica.

― No, está bien, prefiero estar acompañado― declaró el chico, sorprendiendo a Hinata. Parte de su sorpresa se debió reflejar en su rostro puesto que Gaara sonrió de lado mientras la volteaba a ver―. ¿Qué pasa?

― E-Es que y-yo siempre pen-pense que pre-preferias estar s-solo― murmuró Hinata.

Gaara no dijo nada por unos momentos, hasta que con la mirada perdida y la voz seria, habló.

― ¿Por qué crees eso? Creí que después de todo este tiempo de...― dijo Gaara antes de callar por un momento, como si buscase la palabra adecuada―... conocernos― al escuchar eso, Hinata se sintió algo triste, puesto que en verdad esperaba escuchar la palabra 'amigos'―, verías que no me desagrada estar acompañado.

Hinata negó suavemente.

― Después de todo este tiempo siendo tu amiga― susurró Hinata―. Comprendí que a tí te gusta la tranquilidad, pero a veces creo que te sientes incómodo cuando estás acompañado― dijo seriamente la Hyuuga―. Creo que incluso son Kankuro-sempai y Temari-sempai te sientes asi.

Gaara guardo silencio por unos momentos.

― Después de todo lo que he hecho... Creo que perdí el derecho de tener amigos... O alguien que esté conmigo.

― Lo que hiciste antes es cosa del pasado, nadie te guarda rencor por eso, ni Uchiha-kun, Naruto-kun, Neji-niisan, Lee-san... Nadie te guarda rencor, y eso creo que lo sabes.

Gaara asintió.

― Creí que eso ya lo había superado y aceptado, pero, ahora... no puedo evitar pensar en eso...

― ¿Ahora?― preguntó algo desconcertada.

― Ciertos... problemas...― respondió Gaara.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

― ¿Puedo ayudarte?― preguntó la chica.

― No― respondió Gaara secamente. Talvez, si hubiese obtenido esa misma respuesta tiempo atrás, se hubiese sentido rechzada, pero ahora que tenía un poco más de tiempo conociendo a Gaara, sabía que esa respuesta había sido más bien un evasiba. Hinata le sonrió de manera cálida.

― Si necesitas contarselo a alguien, puedes decirmelo― dijo Hinata. Después de eso, ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Gaara se levantó para poder bajarse.

― Gracias, lo haré... cuando esté listo― declaró antes de comenzar a bajarse. Una vez terminada la manibra, la cual fue más difícil debido a que la puerta se encontraba cerrada, volteó a ver a la Hyuuga―. Baja― ordenó mientras estiraba los brazos en señal de que la podía atrapar.

Hinata rió divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza.

― N-Nunca hubiese subido s-sin saber que podía bajar― declaró divertida.

Gaara sonrió ligeramente de lado mientras bajaba los brazos.

― Vete pronto a casa, está comenzando a oscurecer más temprano― declaró el pelirrojo―. La práctica acabará tarde, por favor no esperes a que esta termine para irte― dijo antes de salir de la azotea y comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

(~ •w•)~

― ¿Gaara? ¿Por qué llegas tarde?― preguntó Neji mientras veía de manera severa al Sabaku―. Todos aquí tienen que llegar temprano, es parte de la disciplina y el compromiso con el equipo― declaró el Hyuuga.

― Lo siento, tuve asuntos que atender― respondió fríamente el pelirrojo.

La contestación tan seria y fría causó que se le erizase la piel a Suigetsu, quien se encontraba descansando no muy lejos de donde se encontraban Neji y Gaara, por lo que podía escuchar a la perfección lo que ambos chicos decían. _"No creo que matase a nadie, ¿o si?" _ pensó algo preocupado el peliblanco.

― Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, pero como castigo, tendras que entrenar con Suigetus bajo las órdenes de Lee lo que reste de la práctica.

Ante esa declaración Gaara no mostró expresión alguna, simplemente asintió y se encaminó a donde se encontraba Suigetsu. Ante los demás, Gaara se encontraba indiferente, pero internamente, Gaara rezaba por poder salir vivo del entrenamiento. Incluso él sabía que Lee era un peligroso entrenador.

― ¡Que bien que te nos unirás Gaara-san!― declaró Lee de manera sonriente―. ¡Deja que Suigetsu descanse un poco y comenzaremos con el entrenamiento!

Ante eso Gaara volteó a ver a Suigetsu, intentando evaluar que tan cansado se veía el peliblanco y calcular cuanto tardaría en estar condiciones de someterse de nuevo al entrenamiento intensivo del chico de cejas pobladas.

Esperaba que la resistencia del Hozuki fuese peor de lo que sospechaba.

(~ •w•)~

Hinata se encontraba bajando las escaleras de la azotea. A pesar de que aún no quería irse a su casa, era cierto que cada vez oscurecía más temprano, por lo que era mejor que se apresurase a irse de la escuela, después de todo nunca le había pasado nada, pero no quería tentar su suerte.

Mientras caminaba fuera del edificio, decidió que daría una rápida y discreta vuelta por la cancha de soccer donde sus amigos se encontraban. Con alegría vió como Kiba practicaba detener goles mientras Sasuke y Naruto pateaban los balones sin descanso, vió como Shino bloqueaba a diestra y siniestra los intentos de pase a portería de Neji, y vió con lástima como Gaara corría por toda la cancha junto con Suigetsu, ambos notablemente cansados.

Sonriendo divertida, salió del lugar y se dirigió a la calle, donde vió como dos chicas, una de cabellos castaños y otra de cabellos azabaches, hablando en la entrada de la escuela. Cuando la castaña habló, Hinata supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

― ¿Matsuri-san?― preguntó la Hyuuga.

Al escucharse nombrada, Matsuri volteó a ver a la chica, sonriendo amablemente.

― Hinata-san, ¿qué hace todavía aquí?― preguntó curiosa, pero justo cuando iba a contestar la Hyuuga, volvió a hablar―. Antes que nada, ella es Yani-san― aclaró.

― ¿Yani-san?― preguntó Hinata algo extrañada, la pelinegra asintió. Hinata meditó unos momentos antes de murmurar algo―. ¿No eres nada de Kiba-kun? ¿Inuzuka Kiba?― preguntó.

― Ah si, el es mi primo― respondió la pelinegra mientras tenía su mano―. Mucho gusto.

Hinata sonrió.

― Hyuuga Hinata, un gusto.

Después de eso, Hinata se excusó y dijo que tenía que volver pronto a su casa por lo que se fue, dejando a las dos chicas solas.

― Yani-san, será mejor que nosotras también nos vayamos― comentó Matsuri.

Yani simplemente asintió antes de comenzar a caminar.

(~ •w•)~

Tayuya se encontraba sentada en la parada de autobus que se encontraba justo frente a la preparatoria Konoha, observando con disimulo como las dos chicas restantes se alejaban de la institución. Tayuya hizo una sonrisa de lado mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la esquina de la cuadra, donde un chico de cabello gris atado en una coleta y de lentes la esperaba.

― Por la manera en la que sonries, supongo que descubriste algo― declaró el peligris.

― Yo siempre descubro algo, Kabuto― respondió la chica mientras continuaba caminando, dejando atrás a Kabuto.

― ¿Te molestarás en decirme que descubriste?― preguntó el chico mientras daba una pequeña carrera para alcanzar a Tayuya.

― No, lo escucharás cuando el capitán lo escuche― respondió la chica.

― Pero Kimimaro-san no quiere hacer esto.

― Igual debe ser él el primero en enterarse, idiota.

Kabuto suspiró ante esa respuesta.

― En verda no entinedo porque tú y los otros cuatro le son tan leales a Kimimaro-san― comentó Kabuto.

En ese momento, la chica dejó de caminar, y cuando menos se lo esperaba, Kabuto se encontraba con un puño a punto de hacer contanto contra sus lentes.

― No te atrevas a cuestionarnos con nuestra lealtad a Kimimaro-san, que te arrepentirás― declaró la chica antes de continuar caminado, siendo seguida por un cauteloso Kabuto.

(~ •w•)~

― ¡Acabó la práctica!― declaró Neji, quien se encontraba frente a todo el equipo de soccer―. Deben saber que mañana en la mañana entregaré la lista oficial de los jugadores, así que ya no se podrán hacer cambios. ¿Alguno de ustedes planea renunciar o algo así?― preguntó Neji con cierto aire divertido, el cual extrañó y asustó en partes iguales a los miembros del equipo.

― ¿Por qué habríamos de hacer eso?― preguntó la monótona voz de Utakata.

Neji decidió no responder el comentario.

― Bien, la práctica de hoy acabó, son libres de irse― declaró el Hyuuga antes de darse media vuelta e irse a los vestidores, siendo prontamente seguido por Lee, quien comenzó a hablar sobre el empeño que Suigetu ponía en mejorar su resistencia―. Creo que lo hace sólo para no morir y que no le exijas más― murmuró.

― ¿Dijiste algo, Neji?― preguntó Lee al no haber escuchado bien el comentario de Neji.

― No, sólo pensé en voz alta― respondió el Hyuuga mientras sonreía de lado.

― Neji-kun, ¿hoy iremos al cine con Tenten?― preguntó el azabache.

― Hmp, no lo se― respondió Neji―. En verdad estoy cansado...

― ¿Pero?― preguntó Lee con una sonrisa.

― Iremos― respondió el Hyuuga con una sonrisa discreta.

― ¡Esa es la llama de la juventud!

(~ •w•)~

― ¡Nos vemos mañana, Yani-san!― exclamó Matsuri mientras se despedía con la mano de la pelinegra.

― Muy bien, gracias por todo, Matsuri-san― respondió la pelinegra antes de continuar con su camino, hacia el lado contrario de la castaña.

Matsuri sonrió antes de entrar a una pequeña cafetería, y refugiarse del cada vez más frío aire otoñal dentro del cálido local.

(~ •w•)~

― ¡Shino! ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?― preguntó Naruto mientras Shino tomaba su mochila de los casilleros y se dirigía a la salida del edificio, donde Kiba lo esperaba.

― Adelante.

― Es sobre Hinata-chan― declaró el Uzumaki adoptando un tono un tanto más serio.

― ¿Qué pasa con ella?― preguntó Shino, fingiendo ignorar el rumbo de la conversación.

― Se ve diferente, como si se hubiese arreglado todo― respondió Naruto sonriente―. ¿Arregló las cosas con Kiba?― preguntó emocionado.

― Algo así― respondió enigmaticamente Shino antes de comenzar a caminar a la salida.

― ¡Espera! ¿Algo así?― preguntó el rubio observando desconcertado al Aburame, quien sonrió de manera imperceptible. Naruto había mordido el anzuelo.

― Ya volvieron a ser mejores amigos― respondió Shino.

Naruto al escuchar eso frunció el ceño.

― Pero Sakura-chan y yo creemos que ellos tienen que ser más que eso, ¡también Ino-chan cree eso!― exclamó Naruto mientras agitaba los brazos.

― Eso no es de la incumbencia de nadie, eso le corresponde sólo a Hinata y a Kiba― declaró Shino mientras mentalmente se decía que aunque fuese así, era necesario que alguien interviniese para poder arreglar de una vez por todas las cosas.

― ¡Pero...!

― Uno no puede simplemente intervenir en eso― dijo Shino, interrumpiendo a Naruto antes de continuar caminando―. Nos vemos mañana― se despidió, dando por terminada la conversación, dejando ahí a Naruto.

Cuando llegón con Kiba este comenzó a caminar.

― ¿De qué tanto hablabas con Naruto?― preguntó Kiba.

Shino volteó a ver al rubio, quien aún permanecía donde lo había dejado.

― De nada― dijo mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

La semilla de una idea se había formado en la mente de Naruto, Shino ya había jugado sus cartas, ahora faltaba ver como se comportaba el resto del juego en el cual Hinata y Kiba eran las piezas principales.

* * *

gomenkudasai! prometo que la proxima semana mi inner hara aparicion! XD y prometo responder sus reviews.. los cuales amo con todo mi ser!XD

pero ahora les dejare la fecha del siguiente cap! el **miercoles 3 de abril**

y les pedire muy amablemente que me dejen reviews! vamos! no es muy tardado! no es necesaria cuenta en FF, me haran muy feliz y recuerden! cada review es un incentivo para que el kibahina continue! XD

atte: lordkami


End file.
